White Phoenix, Blue Moon
by Pure-chan
Summary: Tsukiko was adopted by Yuuko and has been chosen to take part of the journey for the feathers. Fai was chosen to thwart her and Kurogane. One with incomplete memories, the other unable to forget. Fate plays a tragic game once more as they struggle with their own problems. The answer to all lies in the past. Mix between anime and manga. Fai/OC Kurogane/Tomoyo Syaoran/Sakura
1. Enter Tsukiko

**So, yeah, despite writing a Kuroshitsuji fic and having just published a Hell Girl one, I'm publishing another one already... And school year just started too. I won't update often, mostly due to the length of the chapters (I like to keep a constant length...). Chapter-wise, this one will probably be as long as my Kuroshitsuji one due to the number of chapters of the manga, or not, it depends, I guess. An arc will be written in either one or two chapters, and I intend to add some anime parts as well, so... Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Tsubasa, Sakura, Syaoran and the clones will have already been in a world where they could live together.**

**By the way, the opening is _One Day One Dream_ by Tackey (sorry if I mispelled it) and Tsubasa. The ending is _Tabi no Tochuu de Kibou no Uta wo Utao_ by our very own Mokona! I suggest that you listen to those songs as you read the opening/ending.**

* * *

**You can now dream**

_Sakura appears, holding a feather near her chest._

**Wield a brave dream,**

_Syaoran appears next to Sakura protectively, challenging anyone to harm her._

**I'm in a world,**

_Tsukiko appears not far away, fan in hand._

**and I race past the uncertain world.**

_Kurogane appears behind her whereas Fai stands next to her._

_Tsubasa Logo appears within a storm of feathers, and both Mokona jump in front of happily._

**It becomes saddening, fighting against reality.**

_The Tsubasa group arrived in a new world, appearing not far from a medieval village._

**A hero is growing from within my heart.**

_Kurogane suddenly began chasing Fai and Mokona with Souhi in his hands as Tsukiko watched them with a smile. Meanwhile, Syaoran was helping Sakura up._

**I saw a dream last night.**

**And the image it left me**

_We now see the village full of people whose alternate selves have met the group before going about their everyday life._

**struck a pulse and told me "let's go!"**

_Then, Syaoran sees the feather floating just above the church's cross._

**Defeat your own color and your shell;**

_Tsukiko is floating above an unknown magic circle, as if praying, her sword in front of her._

**Will you keep a growing future**

**Locked up against its will?**

_Her eyes suddenly snapped open, and she took hold of her sword, unsheathing it, before hurling a wave of power towards Fei Wang Reed's minions who were going to attack._

**You can now dream, wielding that brave dream,**

_Syaoran is the first to jump into the fray, kicking his way through the soldiers._

**Go in and try, through troubles**

**aggressively, try to return,**

_Fai is dodging most of the attacks like he always does before hitting his opponents as if he were playing a game._

**I'll go towards endless days along with you.**

_After cutting an opponent, Kurogane summoned his energy and used one of his techniques with Souhi._

**Do you need to cry? Are you crying again?**

_Sakura looks at Syaoran fighting and puts her hands in a praying motion as Mokona comforted her._

**Show me a day, fight!**

_Tsukiko defeats another soldier just as Syaoran jumped towards the feather._

**Your dreams will become firm**

_Having retrieved the feather, Syaoran returned it to Sakura_

**Each time you fight loneliness and the tears fall.**

_The group was now gathered and Mokona takes them to another world._

_As they disappeared, we zoom back to see Yuuko's group watching the events unfold from the shop. Watanuki was sitting next to Chan, and Chii sat next to her fiancé. Yuuko, who was in the middle with Black Mokona, turned around, and winked._

* * *

Chapter One

"Hey, Tsukiko!" A teenage girl clad in a red Qipao called out to another girl in front of her. "Wait up!"

Tsukiko turned around to face her cousin, well, more like sister. She wore a royal blue outfit with sliver trimmings. Unlike the other girl who had short hair gathered in a small ponytail, her hair went past her waist and was left untouched. They were like day and night, one relishing light and the other darkness. But that was what gave strength to them, and their bond.

"What is it, Chan?" Tsukiko asked, a smile playing on her lips, silver eyes twinkling with mirth.

Chan huffed when she reached her cousin. "Sheesh! I told you to wait, but you just had to leave me behind, didn't you?"

"I thought that you remembered the way back, so there shouldn't be any need for me to stay as well," Tsukiko teased.

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" Chan accused. "Anyways, we better get back to the shop. The time is approaching…"

"Indeed…" The once playful face turned serious. "And so the Kitsune takes another bride…"

Both girls stood silently, despite the rain, knowing what is to come.

"We better get going before you lose the chance to take your things with you," Chan stated.

"Hn. I wouldn't be surprised if your mother would forcefully send me to another world." Tsukiko turned to continue walking.

"True enough," Chan conceded. "But doing this… I know that you've been training for this and that you've already paid the price and all… But are you really alright with this?"

"Who knows?" Tsukiko shrugged. "Will you stay by Kimihiro-kun's side?"

"I will. Whether our relationship evolves or not, I will remain in that shop. Waiting, praying and persevering for everyone's sakes," Chan declared.

"Let's run. We may not have much time left until they arrive," Tsukiko decided.

"Our last race then?"

"No, not our last. Only… the first of many to come."

_And so the path changes again as it always does. Never staying in one place or the same, sometimes even after one has finished walking it. However, because the path is always uncertain, we can still wish, and it is because we wish that we can change the path ahead._

"You just missed them," Yuuko said after wishing the travelers good luck on their journey. "No, it would be more accurate to say that you avoided them." Her eyes trailed towards the shop as the door slid open.

"Chan?" Watanuki recognized the girl leaning again the wall. "So, she's gone as well…"

Chan only nodded forlornly. "The "time" came after all. We already have an excuse for the teachers anyways, so it's fine. They'll forget about her next morning either way."

She looked up to the sky. "After all, it was part of her price…"

"Tsukiko-chan is a resilient girl," a person shrouded in darkness declared. "Even though she lost so many memories, she will still stand up for what means the most for her."

"How long will you be staying this time?" Yuuko asked the man.

"I have to leave for Kyoto soon enough. I intend to propose."

"Good luck then, sensei," Chan smiled fondly.

"We should be wishing them good luck instead," the figure replied. "They'll need it much more than I…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Tsukiko sighed. She had arrived in the new world few hours ago, in early morning. Thankfully, she was able to change into her casual clothes in a small alleyway before people started swarming the streets. Having been taught several languages, she was able to get some basic information about the place she arrived at.

This new world resembled the one she just left very much, making it seem as though she only traveled to another country. However, there were also obvious differences from the world she just left. For one, whereas the place she left only had few sources of powerful magic, scattered around the globe and many others, weaker, in hiding, this world's air was rich in magic and energy. It didn't even bother to hide itself.

After wandering around a while, Tsukiko decided to treat herself for lunch. Thankfully, as Chan has already been in this world, Hanshin Republic, before, she gave all of the koko she had to Tsukiko. The girl just went to an okonomiyaki place, sitting behind an interesting bunch. She didn't see them, but she felt that one had tremendous power, one was cursed, one had a seal of some sort and the other one seemed to be a normal native. There was also another familiar source of power, but she wasn't quite sure…

As the girl waited for the noodles to fry, she was able to catch parts of their conversation.

"You came from somewhere outside of Hanshin?" The voice of an innocent boy asked. So, that's the native.

"Well, if you say outside, it is outside," another male voice chimed. After a pause, it continued: "Do people always fight over there?"

"That… They want to test their strength," the native explained. "They form teams and compete over who as the strongest kudan."

"Oh!" The second voice understood. "And the team that wins gets the right for the property…"

"But if they fight in a roomy space like that, doesn't the fight trouble the other people?" Another boy asked as a chirpy voice sang "Looks so good to eat!".

"There are bad teams, but there are also good teams," the native, now codenamed "Guide" explained. "They watch for people not to get violent in the property, and fight the bad guys."

"It's like a police on their own," the third voice, now dubbed "Boy", realized.

"What about the team that came here?" The "Man" asked.

"The one that had the hat is a bad guy! But the one with the goggles is different! When he fights with the other teams, he only destroys a few buildings, and the adults get mad, but he doesn't do anything else that's bad." The "Guide" seemed to worship that team… "Especially that leader, Shougo-san, has the best kudan, and he's big and strong, and so he's everyone's role model!"

He must have noticed how passionate he became because he then mumbled what seemed to be an apology.

"So you admire him," "Man" stated.

"Y-Yes! But I also admire Syaoran."

"Huh?" So "Boy" is actually "Syaoran", huh…

"You have a "Special Kudan". The "best" kudan," the "Guide" explained. "The 4th level kudan is at the bottom, 3rd level, 2nd level, and it goes upward. The top, or "Special", is the best. The use of this system has been ceased by the countries a long time ago, but people still use them."

"So, that leader has a really strong kudan," the "Man" repeated.

"Yes!" The native agreed. "Syaoran-kun is the same. A strong kudan, the best kudan, only goes with people who have a strong heart and mind. A kudan is something that is controlled by the mind and reflects upon a person's strength of mind and heart. And I admire that. Mine is the bottom, the 4th level."

"Masayoshi-kun…" So "Guide/Native" is called Masayoshi…

"But when did a kudan go with Syaoran-kun?" The only unnamed speaker asked.

"Oh yeah! I saw a dream last night."

"WAIT!" A waiter exclaimed, scaring most of the customers out of their wits. Two waiters came. The one who shouted has short black hair and a scowl. The second one has grey hair, spectacles, and a warm smile. Tsukiko hazarded a guess that they were friends.

"King!" Syaoran exclaimed. "And Priest?!"

Well, well, well, looks like she finally found her new traveling companions…

"Why is the king here?" Syaoran continued to ask. Tsukiko just played with her drink, bored.

"What?" Tsukiko could feel the exasperation of the waiter. "I think you are mistaken. I am not the king."

"Huh?"

"Uh, sir," the waiter now addressed one of the customers. "Please wait so you don't knock something over."

"He… Hey!" Another man, also sitting in the space behind here, stuttered.

"He was a king in your country?" The "Man" asked.

"Yes…"

"And the one with him, the priest?" He asked rhetorically. "It's like the Witch of Dimensions said…"

"…You will meet people who look exactly like those you've previously known in your world. However, they will have led different lives, and they will, of course, not recognize you. Despite their differences, their core, their soul, remains the same as well as their names and most of their relationships. Of course, that also means that if you meet a villain in a certain world, in another, the other self of said villain could become an ally, and vice-versa," Tsukiko said from her seat. "Obviously, that also means that there are other versions of "ourselves" living in those different worlds."

"Well, looks like we have a little eavesdropper," the "Man" said playfully.

"It isn't eavesdropping when the person in question couldn't help but hear," Tsukiko pointed out. "And we would've met sooner or later anyways, since we will be traveling together."

"Huh?" Syaoran exclaimed. "What do you…"

"Ah, so Tsukiko made it here safe and sound too!" Mokona exclaimed as it jumped next to the girl. "It's been a while!"

"A while indeed," Tsukiko smiled. "So, mind telling me about the people you were with?"

"Syaoran is very nice and dedicated to Sakura, but Sakura isn't awake yet and is still in the apartment. Fai is really funny and smart!" Mokona exclaimed. "And Kuro-pii is fun to tease!"

"Oi! My name is Kurogane!" So that means that "Man" is Fai then…

"I see that you are enjoying yourself, Mokona," Tsukiko declared.

"Um!" It agreed. "So, Tsukiko, do you like this country?"

"Eh, I think that I would have enjoyed living in this country very much," Selene looked out the window.

A hand tapped her shoulder then, making her turn towards a blonde man, the one with power, a magic-user, no doubt, and a brown-haired boy with a seal. The latter must be Syaoran and the former is probably Fai.

"Well, since you're our new companion, I think that introductions are in order," he said cheerfully. "My name is Fai D. Fluorite, but just call me Fai."

"My name is Syaoran," the boy bowed.

"You do know that Syaoran means "little wolf" in Chinese, do you?" Tsukiko asked. "I'm Tsukiko, it means "Moon child" in Japanese. I am to travel with you across the dimensions as I fulfill my own wish."

"And what would that be?" The magic-user smiled.

"Wouldn't it be more polite to share?"

"Well, I want to never return to my world, and Kuro-pii there wants to return to his," Fai gestured towards the man sitting behind them. "Syaoran wants to gather the fragments of Sakura's soul, which are scattered across the dimensions in the form of feathers. And you?"

"My wish…" Tsukiko turned back towards the window. "Is to find someone currently shrouded in mist. I do not know how to do so, or when I will do so, but in order to, I must travel alongside you." Selene turned back to the duo. "As such, I put myself in all of your care."

"You're an interesting one, Tsuki-chan," Fai declared. "Well, don't you want to eat with us?"

"I'll join you outside the restaurant," Selene decided.

"But you'll be lonely," Fai protested cutely. "I know, what about I eat with you?"

"If you insist."

"That was tasty!" Mokona exclaimed once the quintet (or was it sextet?) left the restaurant.

"Yes, that's right," Fai agreed.

"Thanks for telling us about it," Syaoran told Masayoshi-san. "It was tasty!"

"I must agree," Tsukiko chimed. "I haven't tasted such good okonomiyaki since Watanuki-kun last cooked some!"

"Ah, you're another of their friends, right?" Masayoshi asked her.

The girl nodded. "My name is Tsukiko. Thank you for taking care of them, Masayoshi-san!"

"So, what to do now?" Fai asked.

"We should look around here some more, I think." Syaoran replied.

"Hm… But we don't know the place well. We can't go far," Fai pointed out. "We also have to go back to Sora's house."

"You want to go somewhere?" Masayoshi asked.

"Yes," Syaoran answered.

"To what place?"

"I don't know. I'm looking for something."

"Then I'll look with you! And show the way!"

"Is it too much trouble?"

"It's nothing… I need to call home though. Please wait!" Masayoshi waved cheerfully before running into the masses.

"He does look up to you," Fai told Syaoran. "We stopped talking before. You had a dream?"

"Yes," Syaoran declared. "That thing that came from me, was in a dream about the fire beast."

"I had a strange dream with a beast as well," Kurogane said as he was window shopping.

"Me too," Fai chuckled. "I got yelled at. What about you, Tsuki-chan?"

"It wasn't a dream… More like a vision when I was traveling between worlds…"

"Who is the boy called Syaoran!?"

"Why do you want to know?" Fai asked in return.

"Are you the man that Shougo said he liked?" A, um, generously proportioned man with a pink Mohawk asked aggressively. He was surrounded by people who wore similar outfits. His gang, no doubt.

"What if I am?" Fai asked cheerfully.

The gang leader frowned as Tsukiko and Kurogane began to tense, sensing conflict.

"I am Syaoran," the boy himself declared boldly.

"That's a kid!" The leader told his subordinates. "You're joking!"

"It's true," a man protested. "There's no mistake."

The Mohawk leader turned back towards the travelers. "Are you going to join Shougo's team?"

"Team?" Syaoran repeated, confused.

"Don't play dumb with me! Shougo liked you," the leader pointed out. "And you've been haunted with a special kudan. He already has too many top-level people on his team! If you join them, I won't forgive you!"

"I don't intend to."

"Then join us!"

"I don't intend to join," Syaoran declared.

"He doesn't mince words, does he?" Fai remarked. "Lookin' good, Syaoran!"

"That boy is terribly blunt," Tsukiko sighed.

"I have my own affairs, so…" Syaoran wasn't able to suppress the gang's anger.

"Then you're planning to start a team of your own!" The leader exclaimed.

"No, you're not getting…" The boy was interrupted before he could say any more.

"Well, I'm gonna take you down right now!" The leader summoned his kudan, a beast that resembled a crab. Or was it a lobster? Well, it also resembled a ray…

"That's huge!" Both Fai and Mokona commented cheerfully.

"I'm not doing any such thing!" Syaoran continued to protest.

"Stop it, "Little Wolf". They only hear what they want to hear. People like them aren't the sharpest crayons of the box, you know," Tsukiko sighed at the mere stupidity of the situation.

The kudan attacked Syaoran with its tail rapidly, though the boy avoided it. The other natives (other than the gang) ran away for safety.

"He really isn't a good listener, huh?" Fai geared himself for battle.

However, a hand stopped him from acting.

"I've been pretty bored here," Kurogane explained as he walked towards the opponent. "I'll take you."

"Kurogane's been looking forward to this!" Mokona told Fai and Selene. "He wasn't bored at all!"

"The Hanshin Republic is just his style, huh?" Fai replied.

"Shut up over there!" (No need to tell you who said that…)

"But, Kurogane-san!" Syaoran protested. "You gave your sword to that woman…"

"That sword was magic. It was special," Kurogane explained. "And in _my_ Japan, I needed it to kill the monsters that lived there. But kudan… aren't monsters."

"So… what level is _your_ kudan?" The leader asked arrogantly.

"I don't know and I don't care," Kurogane shrugged. "What's all the _talk_ for? Come and get me!"

"Syaoran-kun!" The guide rushed towards the travelers.

"Masayoshi-kun, do you know this guy?" Fai pointed towards the gang leader.

"It's a team that wants to control this district!" Masayoshi exclaimed. "They're battling Shougo-san's team over it!"

"How capable is their leader, Masayoshi-san?" Tsukiko asked, never taking her eyes of the fight. "His kudan's power is strong."

"His kudan is a _1rst level!_ He may not look like much, but his kudan is one of the fastest around!"

"Oh?"

"And…"

"Take a look at the attack of a 1rst level kudan! Eat this! Kaninabe Senkai!"

The crab-ray chimera spun around, waving its tail furiously. Kurogane, however, mostly kept his cool and evaded the attack easily. Then again, he was a warrior who obviously had a lot of training and power. His kudan is likely to be a "Special" as well.

"It sliced right through!" Syaoran exclaimed when the tail sliced through a stone pillar.

"That kudan can sharpen parts of its body to an edge as sharp as a knife!" Masayoshi explained.

"Though it has a good defense and its offense is decent as well, its weakness is much too obvious," Tsukiko stated distastefully. "It suits its master."

"Go! Go!" The leader cheered on his kudan as Kurogane evaded one blow after another.

"Watch out!" Syaoran cried out when one blow came dangerously close.

However, Tsukiko put a hand on his shoulder. "This is his fight, Syaoran-san. He's the type to anger quickly when things don't go his way, especially in a fight. Don't worry, that Kurogane is strong, very strong."

"Kani Doraku!"

Even more of the building got destroyed. This time, the ninja/samurai did not come out unscathed.

"Kurogane-san!"

"Where's _your_ kudan?" the leader laughed at his opponent's predicament. "You're probably so weak, you're too ashamed to bring it out!"

"Oh, shut up!" Kurogane said from under the rubble. He lifted a big piece off himself. "You guys talk too much!"

"My kudan has an even tougher shell than most first-level kudan!" The leader exclaimed arrogantly.

"Nice, Boss-man!" An underling cheered on.

"But it has a weakness," both Kurogane and Tsukiko declared at the same time, unaware of that fact. Fai sent a look towards the two of them

"Aw… If I had a sword, it'd be in pieces already," Kurogane grinned. As if on cue, a royal blue Western dragon appeared behind him. "What?!" Kurogane saw the creature. "You were the one that appeared in my dream!"

The dragon then turned into a big broadsword in front of its master.

_"__So he has one too…"_ Selene thought. _"Interesting."_

Kurogane took the blade unhesitatingly. "You're asking me to wield you? I get. You like a good punch-up too!"

"S-So that's your kudan? It's probably all show!" The leader began to tremble, if only a bit. "Well, I've got an ultimate attack! Kane Kui-Hodai!"

The spikes on the crab-ray hybrid suddenly grew, but Kurogane wasn't impressed in the least.

"That one is an idiot, isn't he?" Tsukiko asked no one in particular.

"Huh?"

"What do you mean, Tsuki-chan?" Fai smiled.

"It doesn't matter how hard a shell is, when you pull out a knife…" Tsukiko began.

"Lobsters and crabs all have weak points in the joints," Kurogane smirked, raising his blade. "Hama Ryu-O-Jin!"

However, before the wave of power could reach the kudan, another gang member summoned his own.

It was a giant white Labrador with a gothic collar and pierced ears. The canine kudan then charged towards Kurogane, most likely hoping to catch him off guard. It didn't really work…

**_BANG!_**

The kudan, in its haste, slammed into a wall made out of ice. Meanwhile, the blow from Kurogane connected to the gang leader's kudan, making him get to his knees in pain. Thus, when the wall of ice slowly cracked and suddenly broke, leaving no traces behind, everyone's eyes were trailed towards the one responsible.

"It is very cowardly to attack someone when their back is turned, Gang Member-san," Tsukiko held a long and thing sword in her right hand. "Or should I call you Inu-san from here on?"

"Oi! This is my fight, girl!" Kurogane yelled.

"I prefer working on a one-on-one fighting system now, since I too have been a bit bored," Tsukiko's eyes never left her opponent's kudan. "A dog, and a Labrador no less… I see that you are quite loyal to your leader, Inu-san. But other than your loyalty, you don't have many strengths, do you?"

"Wh-What are you talking about?!"

"Too bad for you, I guess. You see, whereas your kudan exists to serve," Tuskiko raised her blade, "mine exists for battle. This is the end."

Tsukiko swung her blade towards the canine kudan, creating a bluish wave in the process. Upon contact, the kudan howled in pain before retreating back to its master who clutched his stomach, feeling the same as his kudan.

"Th-The kid lied!" The gang leader declared, cataching his breath. "You're both a part of Syaoran's team, aren't you ?"

"I'm not on anybody's team!" Kurogane objected. "Listen… In my life, I've only served one person! And that's Tomoyo-hime!"

"As for me, I do not have any particular affiliation," Tsukiko's blade returned within her. "However, harm one of my own, and I shall return the favor ten-fold."

"We're back!" The group except for Kurogane and Tsukiko (Masayoshi returned home) said as they entered the apartment.

"Welcome," Arashi greeted. "Come on in." Turning to Syaoran. "Were you able to find any clues."

"Yes!" Syaoran replied as Sorata rushed up the stairs.

"Oh! You're all here! Even Tsukiko-chan!" Sorata greeted. "How'd it go?" His demeanor changed suddenly. "But… Before any of that… Honey!" The man now wore a kissing face. "Where's my "Welcome home" kiss?!"

Arashi showed a fist in retaliation, effectively shutting her husband up.

"I see that nothing much has changed since I last came here," Tsukiko noticed. "Sorata-sensei never learns, does he?"

"…" Arashi nodded. "By the way, how is Yuuko-san?"

"As unusual as ever," Tsukiko replied as Syaoran explained what happened to Sorata. "Chan and Watanuki have their hands full with her. But it's to be expected."

"We still have your clothes from last time."

"Thanks, Arashi-san," Tsukiko said as the group sat down on the tatami in a bedroom.

"I see… You _had_ a reaction, but it disappeared," Sorata repeated just to make sure. "And… Just when Syaoran was in trouble, something that looked like a beast of fire suddenly appeared."

"That's right."

"So Syaoran has a kudan of fire, eh?" Tsukiko thought out loud. "No wonder Shougo-san "liked his style". Fire and water are pretty much on an equal ground after all."

"So, you're acquainted with Shougo-san?" Syaoran asked.

"I've been around the neighboring districts before, so I've heard of him and his prowess," Tsukiko shrugged. "Anyways, back to the matter at hand…"

"Well, Syaoran's kudam seems like a pretty strong one too! The same goes for Kurogane's kudan!" Sorata exclaimed.

"How do you know that?" The Japanese man asked, skeptical.

"I told you before… I'm a history teacher. The kudan are the linchpin of the whole thing," Sorata explained. "It's my belief that kudan are akin to gods in this nation. In the Hanshin Republic, there is a myth that's been handed down for generations. It says that the number of kami, or gods, is "Yaoyorozu"."

"Yaoyorozu?" Fai repeated.

"It's spelled with the characters for "eight million"," Sorata explained.

"So there are eight million gods here?" Fai asked ,smiling, with Mokona dancing on his head.

"Not exactly. Chances are, the number of Kami-sama in this world is much higher than that," Tusukiko stated. "The number of Kami is the same as the number of things, phenomena and people in the world. The word "Yaoyorozu" just means "a lot"."

"So the gods of that myth are now called kudan?" Syaoran asked, impressed.

"You live together with your gods. That's pretty impressive," Fai declared.

"So the gods of this land… protect each and every person who lives in it!" Syaoran concluded, making Sorata smile.

"You came to that conclusion too? I've thought it all along!" Sorata told his guests. "The kudan, or rather the gods, have a lasting love for the people of this country! Every person, without exception, is protected by a kudan. So every human in this country is protected! No one is left alone! It,s true… that a lot of people in the Hanshin Republic are easy to get riled up. They hate losing; they never get the point; they'll attack when you'Re not paying attention; if our team wins they go crazy; they throw themselves in the river…

"But even so… I think they really are good people. And that's why… when it comes to finding Sakura's feather… Searching here is probably a lot better than searching in a country full of bad people of a country that makes wars on its neighbors."

Syaoran looked back at Sakura, who was still asleep on the futon and stroked her cheek. "…Yes."

"You said that you detected the waves of Sakura's feather, but you don't know where it went?" Arashi asked Mokona.

"Uh-huh."

"So if it were simply someone who had the feather and walked away… you probably could still easily tracked down where it went to," Arashi pointed out. "But if the one that had it could appear and disappear… The only thing that could have it is.."

"A kudan!" Syaoran realized. "Is that what you mean?"

"It does make sense," Tsukiko said thoughtfully.

"A kudan_ can_ appear and disappear," Fai added.

"And if a kudan disappeared, the wave might disappear too," Kurogane concluded.

"Within one of these kudan… we may find Sakura's feather!" Syaoran trembled in excitement.

"But we have no idea just who had the kudan with the feather," Fai reminded everyone. "It was in the middle of a territorial battle."

"There were whole lots of kudan back there!" Mokona agreed.

"But… It would have to be a strong kudan," Sorata stated.

"Why do you say that?" Kurogane asked.

"The fragments of Sakura's memory are immensely potent, like crystallized shards of her heart," Arashi explained. "A kudan uses the owner's heart. The stronger the heart, the stronger the kudan."

"In any case, looking for the strongest kudan seems like a shortcut to find Sakura's feather," Fai decided.

"Mokona will search real hard!" The white creature said from Syaoran'S shoulder.

"Still…" Tsukiko said, making everyone look at her. "I think that it's best to keep our eyes peeled, even if only weak kudan are around. Arashi-san's explanation was logical, but there are too many X-factors to be sure."

"All right!" Sorata stood up. "Since we've got that all decided, it's time to fortify ourselves with some good food! Today, we have beef udon and tofu sushi. I made all the arrangements before going to work. Of course, Tsukiko, Kurogane and Fai will help."

"Why do I have to help?" Kurogane grumbled as they headed towards the kitchen.

"If you don'T work, you don't eat," Sorata patted his back.

"Mokona's going to eat, so Mokona will work!" Mokona cheered on Fai's head.

"I'll help too," Syaoran got up.

"Not today, you don't," Sorata rejected. "You were away from Sakura all day. You were worried, weren't you? You can stay and watch her. When dinner is ready, I'll give you a call."

"Thanks, thanks a lot!" Syaoran said before the door closed.

"Sorata-sensei, Arashi-san, do you mind if I made something else as well?" Tsukiko asked.

"Of course not! Tsukiko's cooking is almost as good as my honey's," Sorata said. "Almost."

"You do know that it means I'll be taking over the kitchen, right?" Tsukiko wanted to make sure.

"'Course! My honey and I are going out for a while, so do as you like!" Sorata played with his keys. "Don't destroy the apartment though." He looked at Kurogane as he said that.

"Tch. Whatever."

"The living room is at your left, Kurogane-san," Tsukiko told him after the hosts left. "Mokona, I want you to accompany him so that he can watch some TV, alright?"

Mokona cheered and jumped on Kurogane's head. "Mokona will watch TV!"

Seeing that Fai wasn't going with them, Tsukiko cocked her head curiously. "Aren't you going there as well?"

"Mah, I wanted to learn how to cook this country's food," Fai replied. "And you probably won't be able to handle it on your own, right?"

"Fine," Tsukiko sighed. "Follow me then. And please follow my instructions carefully. The kitchen can be a dangerous place."

"Oh?"

"A friend tried to cook once," Tsukiko shrugged. "She was able to burn water within the few seconds of her stay in the kitchen."

"Wow, Tsuki-chan's friend must be very scary," Fai commented.

"She had a fire kudan when she came here," Tsukiko told him. "So it's to be expected, I guess."

"You were very close friends, right?"

"Sisters, really, in everything but blood."

Fai suddenly realized how lonely Tsukiko must be. For some reason, even if he was quite certain that she was supposed to be his enemy, he only wanted to show that she wasn't alone. That there were others traveling with her.

"You know, if you continue acting like that, I'll forcefully wipe that smile off your face," Tsukiko's voice brought him back to reality. "If you don't want to smile, if you're not going to smile sincerely, then don't."

Fai's fake smile was wiped off in that instant, replaced by a sincere and sad one.

"I don't know why you're carrying a heavy burden, but there are people who could lessen it for you," Tsukiko declared. "I pray that you find them and accept their help when you do."

Her words left Fai shocked as she walked towards the kitchen.

"You sure are interesting, Tsukiko."

* * *

**I want to tell you, your smile is my guidepost along this journey.**

_Tsubasa group is gathered star-gazing and see the Mokona constellation that suddenly moves and waves at them._

_Both Mokona dance together happily, twirling around._

**Whoever searches for dreams or hope**

_Syaoran, as a child, is working with his father happily in some ruins_

**Will find it along the journey.**

_Then, Syaoran suddenly turns older and is sitting next to Sakura who finds a feather on his coat._

**If we have to sacrifice some things, that'll be okay,**

_Tomoyo is star-gazing in her palace and Kurogane, worlds away, is also staring at the_ stars.

**Lots of rest, that's okay too, mekyo!**

_We see a flashback of the two running around in the palace garden as children._

_The scene then compresses and becomes a star._

**This new world is shining like a kaleidoscope of light**

_A young Fai looks at the sky sadly as Tsukiko, as a child held his hand in reassurance. Fai turns around and smiles, both of them reverting to their respective ages, before whispering in her ear._

**Which one is the next door, I'm lost**

_Tsukiko_ _blushes and runs towards the rest of the group. Mokona then takes them away to another world._

**If I should ever get lost along the way, I won't let it bother me**

_Chibi Sakura lands on a round surface before bouncing, followed by Syaoran who landed closer, then Kurogane, Fai, Tsukiko and Mokona._

**Before we are separated again, let's promise to meet next time.**

_Sakura, Tsukiko and Tomoyo look through various magazines together at a café as Syaoran tries to calm down Kurogane as Fai teased him. Chan and Watanuki are drinking coffee together with Yuuko who is teasing them relentlessly._

**Let's promise to** **meet next time.**

_A picture of all the characters mentioned in the ending is taken in front of the café._

* * *

__**Nobody told me about the Selene/Tsukiko mistake... (pout) Oh well, I hope that I fixed it. Tsukiko's original name was supposed to be Selene, but I decided against... And I feel that I've used up most of the Japanese names with the character "moon".  
**

**Anyhow, I hope that you will continue to read!**


	2. Kudan Battle

**You can now dream**

_Sakura appears, holding a feather near her chest._

**Wield a brave dream,**

_Syaoran appears next to Sakura protectively, challenging anyone to harm her._

**I'm in a world,**

_Tsukiko appears not far away, fan in hand._

**and I race past the uncertain world.**

_Kurogane appears behind her whereas Fai stands next to her._

_Tsubasa Logo appears within a storm of feathers, and both Mokona jump in front of happily._

**It becomes saddening, fighting against reality.**

_The Tsubasa group arrived in a new world, appearing not far from a medieval village._

**A hero is growing from within my heart.**

_Kurogane suddenly began chasing Fai and Mokona with Souhi in his hands as Tsukiko watched them with a smile. Meanwhile, Syaoran was helping Sakura up._

**I saw a dream last night.**

**And the image it left me**

_We now see the village full of people whose alternate selves have met the group before going about their everyday life._

**struck a pulse and told me "let's go!"**

_Then, Syaoran sees the feather floating just above the church's cross._

**Defeat your own color and your shell;**

_Tsukiko is floating above an unknown magic circle, as if praying, her sword in front of her._

**Will you keep a growing future**

**Locked up against its will?**

_Her eyes suddenly snapped open, and she took hold of her sword, unsheathing it, before hurling a wave of power towards Fei Wang Reed's minions who were going to attack._

**You can now dream, wielding that brave dream,**

_Syaoran is the first to jump into the fray, kicking his way through the soldiers._

**Go in and try, through troubles**

**aggressively, try to return,**

_Fai is dodging most of the attacks like he always does before hitting his opponents as if he were playing a game._

**I'll go towards endless days along with you.**

_After cutting an opponent, Kurogane summoned his energy and used one of his techniques with Souhi._

**Do you need to cry? Are you crying again?**

_Sakura looks at Syaoran fighting and puts her hands in a praying motion as Mokona comforted her._

**Show me a day, fight!**

_Tsukiko defeats another soldier just as Syaoran jumped towards the feather._

**Your dreams will become firm**

_Having retrieved the feather, Syaoran returned it to Sakura_

**Each time you fight loneliness and the tears fall.**

_The group was now gathered and Mokona takes them to another world._

_As they disappeared, we zoom back to see Yuuko's group watching the events unfold from the shop. Watanuki was sitting next to Chan, and Chii sat next to her fiancé. Yuuko, who was in the middle with Black Mokona, turned around, and winked._

* * *

"I guess that nobody has their kudan out while simply walking," Fai remarked the next day. "And if they don't, we'll never see if anyone's kudan is stronger or weaker."

"Even if… Even if we do find which kudan has taken the feather, I doubt they'll be overly willing to give it up," Kurogane stated.

"Well, since Mokona last sensed the feather on a battlefield, we'll have to find members of the gangs," Tsukiko commented. "But it might also be a passerby who had their kudan out."

Suddenly, Masayoshi's kudan came through the wall of a building right in front of the travelers.

"Ah!"

"Syaoran-kun!" Masayoshi ran towards them from an alleyway.

"Masayoshi-kun."

"Were you able to find what you were looking for after I left?" Masayoshi asked as his kudan returned to him. He must have ran a lot because he had to catch his breath as he spoke.

"Not yet…"

"Okay, then how about I be your guide for today?" Masayoshi suggested.

"Are you sure that's okay?" Syaoran asked, not wanting to be a burden.

"Sure! Today's Sunday! It's perfectly fine for today!" Masayoshi pumped his fist on his chest.

"I'm surprised that you were able to find us," Fai said.

"My kudan can find anybody as long as he's met them once. It's no good if it's too far away though."

"That's pretty amazing!" Syaoran complimented.

"Amazing! Amazing!" Mokona repeated.

Masayoshi waved off the compliments. "But that's about all he can do. He's pretty weak!"

"Don't say that," Tsukiko told him. "If you continue to say that your kudan is weak, then your kudan _will_ be weak. You must believe and say that your kudan is capable if you want him to be stronger. Though I appreciate your humble attitude."

Masayoshi blushed. "Uh… Thanks…"

Suddenly a flying kudan charged towards the group and took both Masayoshi and Mokona away.

"Mokona! Masayoshi-kun!" Syaoran cried out.

That was when a letter decorated with music noted floated towards him. Opening it, he read: "I'll be waiting for you at Hanshin castle."

"Fai-san! Kurogane-san! Tsukiko-san! Look at this!" He showed them the letter. "This paper came down from that bird! They could have taken Mokona and Masayoshi-kun to the castle!"

However, both Kurogane and Fai replied in languages that, by the look on Syaoran's face, he did not understand.

"Kurogane is asking who the hell is responsible," Tsukiko told Syaoran in perfect Chinese. "Fai… I'm not sure, but I think that he's saying that he can't read the letter."

Fai then asked a question as he rubbed his ears.

"I think he's saying that his ears must be having some kind of problem since he doesn't understand what's being said."

Kurogane rubbed his ear as well.

"He's asking where the castle is," Tsukiko told Syaoran. If you don,t mind, I'm going to translate for Kurogane-senpai here." She then spoke in the same tongue as Kurogane, effectively gaining his attention. After a bit, it seemed as though he understood the situation, and Tsukiko moved on to Fai. The others could tell that she had more difficulty with Fai, but they eventually settled down in a language other than the one Fai was speaking thus far, but Syaoran and Kurogane could see that the mage was a bit uneasy at the use of said language.

Finally, after she finished speaking to Fai, the four of them had a sudden light bulb.

"Mokona!"

Tsukiko sighed loudly before waving for the others to follow her. "I know where the castle is." Obviously, that sentence was repeated in three languages so that everyone can understand. The quartet rushed through the subway, and after around seven minutes, were in front of the castle.

"Mokona! Masayoshi-kun!" Syaoran exclaimed as he saw both dangling from the top of the castle.

"How'd you get up there?" Fai asked.

"You look like you're having fun! At least the white thing does!" Kurogane commented offhandedly.

Just then, they realized that they could speak to each other again.

"So you understand me now?" Kurogane asked.

"Yeah. I get it now," Fai pointed at both boys. "At least what you two are saying."

"Mokona is equipped with a dimensional-wide translator along with his abilities to travel from world to world," Tsukiko shrugged. "That's why Yuuko-san wanted us to have the white one, since the black one doesn't have those abilities."

Kurogane turned towards her. "Come to think of it, you're quite fluent in different languages."

"Ah, I took extra classes for English, French, Italian, Spanish and Bulgarian," Tsukiko explained. "I learned Japanese and Chinese at home anyways, and a friend taught me some languages that weren't of my world."

"Oh?" Fai's interest was peaked. "Which friend?"

Tsukiko had a sudden shock, and caught herself before she fell to the ground. "Excuse me," she said as she straightened herself up. "What were we talking about?"

The other three just looked at her strangely.

"You know, we should really go save those two up there," she pointed towards the castle. "You really don't want to be too far from Mokona again."

"Hey!" Kurogane call out as the y broke into a run. "Does that mean that any time we get separated fromt it, we won't be able to communicate?"

"Seems like it," Fai replied smiling.

"What a pain!"

When they finally arrived, they were met with a mob at the base of the castle.

"What's with these people?!" Kurogane growled.

"A lot of them, huh?" Fai almost whistled.

"Who was the one who wrote this letter?!" Syaoran asked as he held up the sheet of paper.

Meanwhile, Tsukiko had a thoughtful look on her face, unnoticed by the others. _I really hope that I'm wrong…_

"That would be me!" A girl answered from behind them.

"And so my worst fears are realized," Tsukiko mumbled dramatically.

"Primera-chan!" All of the fans (especially the boys) cried out.

"Who is this woman?!" Kurogane didn't like her at all.

"You don't know Primera-chan?! You must live under a rock!" Some fans exclaimed.

"Primera-chan is our idol! She sings! She dances! She models! She even has a morning talk show!" Another said.

"More than that, she controls an incredible kudan! Cute _and_ strong! She's the best!"

"And there you have it," Tsukiko gestured. "Primera, most well-known idol of Hanshin Republic… And one of the most irritating people you may ever meet."

"Oh?"

"Please let Masayoshi-kun and Mokona down!" Syaoran yelled.

"You mean _that_ isn't "Syaoran"?" Primera asked as she pointed upwards.

"I am Syaoran!"

"You idiots!" Primera slapped her fans/underlings with a paper fan. "You couldn't have been more wrong!"

"If you have any business, bring it to me!" Syaoran told her. "Let those two down right now, please!"

"He's polite, even in this type of situation…"

"I take it that your friend isn't?"

"If it weren't illegal to destroy buildings and kill people, sometimes, she wouldn't want to break the law," Tsukiko said. "In fact, I find both her and Kurogane-san quite similar in personality."

"Primera-chan!"

"Aww. Shaddup!" Kurogane had his hands on his ears.

"If you want them back, you're going to have to _battle_ me for them!"

"She's so beautiful! Primera-chan!"

"She's so cute!"

"We'll have to fins a way up!" Syaoran declared.

"I might be able to get up there," Fai replied.

"You know where the staircase is?"

"No… But I should be able to get there."

"Yeah?" Kurogane asked skeptically. "How?"

"My kudan may be willing to help." As he said so, a white bird, akin to a phoenix, appeared behind him. The bird then turned into what seemed like wind, and the mage flew towards the castle.

"He's flying!" Syaoran exclaimed.

"These kudan come in _every _type," the ninja grumbled.

"Indeed, trust me, Primera's kudan is even more peculiar," Tsukiko crossed her arms. "In any case, Round 1 is up."

"Man! He can fly? No fair!" Primera said like a spoiled child (which she might/should be). "If I can't, he shouldn't be allowed to!"

"Come on! My kudan-chan!" A mic appeared in the idol's hand. "Now you'll see what kind of damage _my_ kudan's attack can do!"

She then spoke into her kudan. "Is everyone… Having fun?!"

The characters for that sentence appeared as blocs heading right for the mage. Then came the impact.

**_BOOM!_**

"Fai-san!" Syaoran cried out, fearing for his companion's life.

"Look up there," both Tsukiko and Kurogane said at the same time.

"Eh?"

As the cloud of dust cleared, they could still see Fai standing, surrounded by his kudan.

"That was a surprise," Fai declared. "A kudan can do that? This country is pretty amazing. You liked that attack, didn't you, Mokona?"

"Amazing!" Mokona clapped. "Amazing!"

"Please be careful!" Masayoshi warned Fai. "Primera-chan's kudan is Special Level!"

"That makes me so frustrated!" Primera waved her arms in anger. "But… YOU WON'T BEAT ME!"

Fai did a beautiful jump, evading the words.

"Don't you dare fly on me!"

Fai avoided another sentence.

"No avoiding either!"

And another one.

"QUIT UNNING AWAY!"

Fai then stood on the castle's roof, completely untouched.

"Why? Why can't I hit you?" The idol growled.

"If I let you hurt me, it might hurt," Fai said jokingly.

"What are you planning?" Kurogane asked Syaoran as the boy looked around frantically.

"We have to get to the top and get those two down! We also have to help Fai-san!"

"You can leave _him_ alone," both Japanese said. "He'll be fine!"

"A Tudor who tooted a **fruit** tried to tutor two **doodoos** to toot!"

Primera was relentless. "The sixth Sheik's sicko's ship's sunk!"

**Miss**

"Primera-chan!"

"Even your mistakes are cute!"

"I've fought with kudan, so I know," Kurogane told Syaoran. "Even if your kudan has the ability to fly, your muscles are your body's normal muscles."

"You mean the ability to float and dodge like he's at light as paper… Is Fai-san's own ability?"

"Red lorry, yellow lorry, red lorry, yellow **lorry**!"

"A flea and a fly flew yp in a flue, ee-ai-ee-oh!"

"It appears so," Tsukiko said.

"Look at that damn grin! That man is a combat veteran," Kurogane commented.

"I imagine so," Syaoran looked up towards the fight.

"That doesn't surprise you?"

"There's a clue in the casual way Fai-san carries himself… and… the look in his eyes just gives you that impression."

"Maybe you're _not_ a complete fool."

"But… I'd still like to help him out if I can."

"But… I'm right about you being a naïve kid!"

Tsukiko chuckled. "You two really are alike… Well, I guess that it's time for me to fly."

"You forced me to do it!" Primera said threateningly. "_Change!_"

"PRIMERA! PRIMERA!"

"My kudan-chan, change form!" The kudan remained a microphone, but… "When my kudan-chan becomes a mike stand… There's no running away!"

"Your kudan can fly?" Kurogane frowned.

"Well, it's not really my kudan…"

"You are able to fly on your own then?" Syaoran asked.

"The one by my side is a kudan and yet not a kudan," Tsukiko walked closer towards the castle.

"All the fans love meeeeee…"

"It doesn't matter though, because what's important…."

"…Ee-yeah!"

"Is its abilities."

The explosion was much worse than the last one. However…

"Fai-san!"

The mage was intact. Even he himself was surprised at that development. He quickly put his smiling mask back on though. "I never expected it to change form! And those letters sure come after you!"

"He's… fine…" Syaoran said, shocked.

"But it wasn't his own ability, was it?" Kurogane looked sharply at Tsukiko.

"I made my "kudan" attack just as the impact was about to take place," Tsukiko shrugged. "It lessened the impact in any case. Anyways, since Mokona has yet to react, there is no doubt that her kudan has nothing to do with the feather. Thankfully."

Looking back up towards Fai, she yelled: "Oi, Fai! Keep it up and don't you dare surrender!"

Looking back at her, Fai chuckled. "A very interesting person, eh…"

"So?" Primera cut sharply. "Are you going to surrender?"

"If I did, what would happen next?" Fai played along.

""Then I move on to the next one to defeat, this "Syaoran" guy!"

"We can't have that. Syaoran-kun has important business to see through. I'd really rather that it ends with me."

"If so… Then I… JUST HAVE TO WIIIINNNN!"

Fai smiled before beginning to jump on the letters and rush towards Primera.

"Eh?!"

The idol was suddenly laying on her back with Fai above her.

"I don't want to be the cause of injury to a beautiful young woman. Won't you stop?"

Meanwhile, Tsukiko got both Mokona and Masayoshi standing of the roof after cutting the ropes.

"Mokona, come here," Tsukiko reached out to the white bun. After Mokona got on her hand, she threw him away, towards Kurogane, as well as she could.

"Eh? Will he be alright?" Masayoshi asked.

"He'll be, but us is another question," Tsukiko shot a glance towards Fai and Primera.

"Huh?"

"THIS IS SO NOT FAIR!"

The roof they stood on crumbled at the impact with the letter-blocs and both of them (three, if you include the kudan) fell towards the ground.

"Watch out!" Tsukiko heard Syaoran cry out.

"Falling!" Masayoshi wept as his kudan held on him tightly.

Another kudan, a ray made out of water, appeared beneath his kudan and himself, shielding them from impacting the ground.

"What do you think you're _doing_, Primera?" Shougo asked irritably, his gang behind him.

"Shougo-kun!" Primera suddenly did a 180°.

"You've got work to do, right?" Shougo asked. "You're an idol, right? Don't you have a concert to prepare for?"

"I did it because… Because _you_ never come to see me!" Primera wailed. "You don't! You don't!" She then muttered a hurried "thank you" to Fai who helped her up.

"Besides, there's plenty of time! The concert at the Hanshin dome is right over there!" Primera pointed.

"Even if it is…" Shougo pointed towards the castle. "Why are you destroying our cultural heritage?! Don't blame me if they get all mad over it!"

"You break buildings all the time, Shougo-kun! Don't talk to _me_ all high and mighty!" Primera protested.

"What are these two squabbling about?" Kurogane asked as Fai and Tsukiko landed safely on the ground.

"Wouldn't you want to know?" Tsukiko mumbled.

By then, all of Primera's fans were bawling their eyes out.

"Hm? What are you crying about?" Fai asked.

"Primera-chan's in love with that team leader, there!" One of the fans pointed towards them.

"But, since he never comes to see her, she's lonely!"

"How do you know?" Fai asked curiously.

All of the fans took out magazines featuring Primera. "Because Primera-chan made it official!"

"See for yourself!" A fan threw a magazine towards Kurogane.

"You're looking at the wrong place!" Another one exclaimed. "Look at the photo spread on the front!"

"I hear that there's some territorial rumble going on, so I came to see what's up, and…" Shougo showed the bag he was carrying. "I don't know about you, but _I'm_ supposed to go to school and help out with the family business! We're right down the street! You know the address! I was in the middle of a delivery!"

"Speaking of which, we'll have to send Yuuko-san some liquor from that shop…" Tsukiko sighed. "Let's see, if I remember correctly, a bottle of sake was…"

"?"

"But I'm lonely!" Primera continued crying. "So I asked this guy you like to see me, hoping he would join the Primera fan club, and while you visited with him, you could see _me_ too!" She said, pointing towards Masayoshi.

"You'er so dumb!" Shougo stated as-a matter-of-factly. "They look… nothing alike!"

"Waaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"

"Syaoran! Syaoran!" Mokona exclaimed, trying to catach his attention.

"Mokona! Your eyes!"

"Mekkyo! Mekkyo!" Mokona jumped on Syaoran's hands. "It's here! The feather is _real_ close by!"

"Where? Who has it?" Syaoran asked.

"Mokona doesn't know! But Mokona felt a huge wave!"

"So some kudan has taken it inside itself," Fai concluded.

"But… it gets stronger and weaker. What is that supposed to mean?" Kurogane asked, still holding the magazine.

"According to Sorata-san, the kudan's purpose is to protect their owners, their masters," Tsukiko walked towards the group.

"So… The time that it puts out its greatest strength is when it's protecting its owner!" Syaoran realized.

"And that means…" Fai began. "The way to find the feather is through battle!"

"I'm sorry that my words caused unexpected trouble for you, Syaoran," Shougo told him. "But I meant it. I _do_ like your style. You're strong. And by that, I don'T mean you got muscles. Right here," he pointed at his chest. "So I wanted to take you on with our kudan."

"Shougo-kun, all you care about are your kudan battles! You retard!"

"Don't say "retard"! Call me a "fool" or an "idiot" if you like," Shougo retorted.

"I understand," Syaoran summoned his kudan. "Then I accept… your challenge."

"You guys, stay outta this," Shougo told his team members. "Got me?"

"Foowoo!" They replied.

"Like I said in my dream, I want power," Syaoran told his kudan. "Power to protect Sakura. You'll fight alongside me?"

Both kudan were out for battle.

"Ready!"

"GO!"

Both kudan chaeged at each other, causing a big explosion. Because of that, rubble started to fall on everyone, and one big piece was headed right for Syaoran.

"Watch out!" Masayoshi cried.

There was no need to worry, for Syaoran broke it straight in half with a swift kick.

"He's pretty cool… Syaoran-kun," Fai declared.

"So he's more than just a pliable fool," Kurogane grunted. "You both have faces that say "Ignore me, I'm a fool!" but I see right through it."

"Yeah, it seems like he's more than a guy with an archeology hobby," Fai agreed.

"He's quite young, really," Tsukiko said as she petted Mokona. "But even those who are young have painful moments in life, and are able to go through them. He is one of the handful that did."

"Mokona!" Syaoran screamed. "Can you feel the feather's wave?"

"The wave _is_ there, but Mokona doesn't know who has it!"

Syaoran then summoned the flame to his fist, and punched the flames towards Shougo with determination. The ray countered with a water blast, but both kudan and master were propelled away.

"Shougo-kun!"

Thankfully, the ray cushioned Shougo's fall with its body.

"Ah man! That was the first time I was ever hit like that!" Shougo said as he landed on solid ground.

"Shougo-kun!" Primera cried out in worry.

"I'm fine! I told you to stop screaming my name!" Shougo waved. "You'll ruin your voice just before a concert!"

"Wh-Who ever said I cared what happens to you!" Primera blushed angrily. "Don't talk so big, you're breaking stuff too!"

"Really! You're a tough one," Shougo told his opponent. "Kudan are controlled by the heart. What is it that makes your heart so strong?"

"I have something that I _must_ see through."

"That makes sense." Shougo nodded in approval. "Everyone, get outta here! Set! GO!"

He propelled a huge water blast towards Syaoran, and, well, the castle. It was so powerful that the ground shook.

"Syaoran-kun!" Masayoshi called panickly. "This is terrible! Syaoran-kun will get washed away!"

"Don't worry!" Tsukiko called out. "He's right there."

Indeed, Syaoran was protected by his kudan that surrounded him like a small barrier.

"…Amazing…" Masayoshi declared. "He said that he came from a foreign country, but just look at the way he controls his kudan! Me too!" His hands turn into fists. "I want to become strong!"

That's when the highest towers finally broke down.

"Watch out!" Syaoran exclaimed.

"KYAAAAAAAAH!" Primera screamed.

"No!" Masayoshi protested. "No when there are people to protect! I have to be strong!"

His kudan appeared, bigger than ever, even more so than the Hanshin castle, and lifted the rubble.

**_Mekkyo!_**

"Mokona found it! The feather!" The travelers looked towards him. "It's in that kudan!"

"Did I hear right?" Kurogane demanded. "The feather's in that kudan? In _that_ kudan?!"

"I think I see… Even when he used his kudan to find us, Mokona didn't detect it," Fai recalled. "But when it protects its master… The time when it needs the most power is when it is protecting someone it cares about in life-or-death situations. Last time Mokona detected it, Masayoshi was also in a dangerous situation. Even now, it's trying to protect him from the crumbling castle."

The kudan held Masayoshi in his hands as Primera frantically tried to make him stop. "You just out that boy down right now!"

The kudan wasn't very happy with that, and summoned power inside its mouth… To make a blast so big, the castle was officially done for.

"Kyaaah!" Primera cried as she fell.

Luckily for her, Shougo managed to catch her in time. "Shougo-kun!"

"Waah! I was so scared!"

"There, there," Shougo patted her head. "That thing even startled me! That kudan is really big!"

"H-Hey, I'm all right! I'm just fine!" Masayoshi told his kudan as it continues to make blasts. "Go back to _normal_ already!"

"What's wrong with that kudan?" Kurogane asked.

"The feather has too much power for it," Fai replied. "That's more than Masayoshi-kun's kudan can control."

"STOP IT!" They heard the native cry out.

"What will you do, Syaoran-san?" Tsukiko asked the unofficial leader.

"I'm going to get Sakura's feather back," he decided.

"And how do you intend to fight something that big?" Tsukiko arched an eyebrow.

"One slip up and you're dead!" Kurogane finished for her.

"I won't die," Syaoran replied. "I still have something to see through. I can't die yet."

"Well, that is the case for everyone in our group," Tsukiko smiled. "Including Sakura-san."

"Mm. Count on Kuro-pii to handle things here," Fai told the boy. "You go ahead."

"EH?! What do you mean?!"

"Then I'll see you later," Syaoran nodded before grabbing his kudan and leaping towards Masayoshi.

"Syaoran-kun has strength," Fai stated. "In a lot of different ways. I get the feeling that I understand… why that fire kudan came to him."

"Stop!" Masayoshi ordered his kudan to no avail. "I told you to Stop!"

Suddenly, he saw light coming out of his kudan, at its torse.

"It's sparkling…"

The kudan then stepped on another building, destroying it completely. Thankfully, help is on the way…

"Syaoran!"

"I told you there was something that I was looking for," Syaoran reminded his new friend as he stood on a lamppost. "Now… I've found it inside your kudan."

"You mean this?!" Masayoshi asked, pointing towards the sparkling orb of light.

"I need ti get it back."

"But…" Masayoshi replied, scared. "My kudan won't listen to a word I say!" The kudan was preparing to fire another blast as Syaoran jumped towards the feather. "Syaoran-kun! If you get too close, it'll-"

Syaoran reached out for the feather, going through the kudan's chest. However, the kudan didn't like that at all.

"My kudan is sprouting fire!" Masayoshi exclaimed. "Stop it! You'll kill Syaoran-kun!"

Despite the danger, Syaoran was still reaching for his target.

"You'll kill Syaoran-kun!" Masayoshi repeated. "You'll kill him! Syaoran-kun!" The boy in question was burned. "Syaoran-kun!" Masayoshi began to cry. "H-Hot!"

"Masayoshi-kun!" Syaoran looked towards him with worry.

"T-Take it!" Masayoshi told him. "If the thing inside my kudan is the thing you're looking for… then I want you to have it! So if it burns me, let it burn! Please… _TAKE IT!_"

Syaoran plunged for the feather… and finally grabbed. Once he took it out, Masayoshi's kudan drastically decreased in size, making both kudan and master fall within the flames. Syaoran was faster though, and managed to save Masayoshi with his own kudan as it began to "rain".

"Shougo-san's kudan!" Masazyoshi exclaimed as he saw the ray spraying water all over the place.

Back on ground, he found Shougo next to Primera, Kurogane, Fai and Tsukiko standing nearby.

"The _least_ I could do is keep the place from catching fire," Shougo explained.

A bit further, Syaoran was holding the feather in his hand, kneeling on the ground. Opening it, he revealed a replica of the feather Fai had found on his cloak when they first arrived.

"Sakura's feather! Sakura's memory!" Syaoran smiled happily. "I was able to get it back for her!"

"It's gotten cloudy," Sorata declared as he cleaned the yard with his wife. "I wonder if it'll turn into a shower."

As soon as he finished his sentence, Syaoran rushed in the yard.

"Welcome home, Syaoran!" Sorata greeted. "How'd it go?" However, Syaoran paid no heed and continued to rush towards the building, surprising Sorata. "I see that you're in something of a hurry. But why do you look like a dirty cinder?"

"I found one of Sakura's feathers!" Syaoran exclaimed happily before disappearing inside the building.

"You did?!" Both husband and wife wore happy smiles for his accomplished goal.

"We're back, Sorata-sensei, Arashi-san!" Tsukiko greeted as the remaining quartet made their way to the building.

"Congratulations!" Sorata waved at them.

"Arigatou!" Tsukiko waved back.

Sprinting a bit faster, she was able to reach Sakura's room just as the girl awoke from her slumber.

"Who… are you?" She asked Syaoran sleepily.

Tsukiko, no, everyone except for Sakura, could feel the change of atmosphere as Syaoran let go of the princess' hand. It was as though he was trying not to cry, or to scream, but he quickly regained control of himself, and smiled.

"I'm called Syaoran," he introduced himself. "And you… are Her Highness, Princess Sakura. If you'd be so kind as to listen, I'll explain. You are a princess from another world."

"Another world..?" Sakura repeated, a bit lost.

"And at the moment, you've lost your memory," Syaoran continued. "It's in order to find your memories that you're traveling between worlds."

"By myself?"

"No…" Syaoran looked at her gently. "You have traveling companions."

"Are you… one of those?"

"Yes."

"You're doing this for a total stranger?" Sakura asked, almost in a disbelieving voice.

It took Syaoran a moment to recompose himself. "I am."

"Princess Sakura, I'm pleased to make your acquaintance," Fai entered the room with Mokona on his shoulder. Fai D. Fluorite at your service." He then touched Syaoran'S shoulder comfortingly before gesturing towards Kurogane along with Mokona. "And may I present-"

"I'm Kurogane," he said, arms crossed.

"My name is Suwa Tsukiko," the Japanese girl smiled kindly. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Fai then held Mokona in his hands. "And this cute, fluffy one is…"

"Modoki Mokona!" Mokona said cheerfully. "But you can say Mokona!"

As Mokona and Fai entertained Sakura, Syaoran used that opportunity to leave the room, noticed only by the two Japanese, then by Fai. Slowly, Tsukiko got up with Fai, leaving Sakura with Mokona as they went face the window with Kurogane.

"At that time, I was sure… he would cry," Fai admitted. "It seems that Sakura-chan is the most important person in the world to Syaoran-kun. So when she said, "Who are you?" I felt certain he would cry."

"It makes one wonder if he is crying right now, in the rain, where one would usually be unable to differentiate raindrops from tears," Tsukiko said gently.

"Don't know," Kurogane replied. "But if he wants to keep from crying, he'll just have to get stronger. Strong enough so that _he_ won't be the one crying in the end."

"Yeah, but…" Fai raised his head. "I also think there's a certain strength needed to be able to cry when you should."

"Crying… is a sign of humanity, isn't it?" Tsukiko asked before turning towards Sakura. She didn't notice Kurogane giving her a long and meaningful look as she approached Sakura.

"While I was sleeping, I wonder if someone was holding my hand…" Sakura held her right hand in her left one. "My hand… just felt so warm and nice!"

The next day, the travelers, minus Sakura, could be found in the same okonomiyaki restaurant as before along with Masayoshi. Tsukiko was seated between Kurogane (though Mokona was on the table between them) and Fai whilst Syaoran and Masayoshi were seated in front of them.

"Masayoshi-kun…" Syaoran began as Kurogane and Mokona fought for a piece of okomiyaki. "I really want to thnk you."

"Both my kudan and I..." Masayoshi replied, his head down, "were always so weak, so… So…"

"That one's mine!" Kurogane tried to get another one, but was thwarted by Mokona.

"So…" Masayoshi began to cry out of happiness. "I'm glad you were able to get the feather!"

"You aren't weak! Strength and weakness aren't only measured in battle," Syaoran told him. "Going out and doing your best for someone else's sake is a wonderful sign of strength."

Masayoshi began to tear up again. "thanks! Thank you!"

"Yo." A very familiar voice interrupted the moment.

"Shougo-san!"

Mokona managed to steal the piece of okonomiyaki as Kurogane's attention was diverted.

"I'm glad my team gets good intelligence," Shougo declared. "Can you skooch over a bit?" He sat next to Masayoshi. That's when everyone noticed that a good number of the restaurant's customers were members of Shougo's team. "Oh! It's beginning to burn, you'd better eat it," he told Masayoshi before turning to Yukito. "I'll have Futa-Modan and a Tora-Cola."

"Of course, sir."

Kurogane and Tsukiko simply stared at Mokona who was just about full.

"One Futa-Modan for this gentleman, Your Majesty!" Yukito told Touya.

"Your Majesty?" A team member repeated.

"Your Majesty, really?"

"Your Majesty?"

Touya just ticked in exasperation. "I told you to stop that!"

"Looks like your "nickname" for our cook stuck," Tsukiko told Syaoran happily.

"Nobody got wounded, right?" Shougo asked everyone.

"We're fine," Syaoran reassured him before bowing. "I'm sorry to have interrupted our battle."

"It's okay," Shougo said as Mokona tried to swallow an okonomiayki whole for Yuuko whilst having Kurogane lifting him by the ears. "It was the only thing you could do, circumstances being what they were. Besides, I was losing that battle badly."

"Boo!"

"Boo!"

"I lost 3000 koko on that!"

"Boo!"

"Boo!"

"I won!"

"Oh, shut up!" Shougo told his team angrily.

"It's very admirable for you to say that, but despite how things were, you still had a chance to win," Tsukiko told him. "You are strong, but for your heart to become stronger, you'll need an objective and a reason for your kudan to be able to fight."

"Heh, you have a point…"

Both Fai and Kurogane looked at Tsukiko, the former with interest, and the latter, with wariness, anticipation and a bit of fear.

"There's also something else…" Shougo told them. He then put his glasses on Masayoshi. "So, how about joining our team?"

"Y-Yes!"

"Congratulations, Masayoshi-kun!"

"How long will you be in Hanshin Republic?" Shougo asked as they exited the restaurant.

"We'll have to go to a new world… err… country soon," Syaoran answered.

"I see…"

"You little slug!" Kurogane squished Mokona between his fists. "You stole my food again!"

"Kurogane is terrible!" Mokona cheered. "He made Mokona go "Mekkyo!" from the heat!"

"Mokona, I think that your tail is a little burnt," Fai told him.

Tsukiko just chuckled, making the trio turn towards her. "Even though we haven't known each other for long… It seems that we're getting along, doesn't it?"

"I'd hope to meet you in other places than just battle," Shougo told Syaoran. "I wanted to guide you around town a bit. Primera was disappointed too." He shook hands with Syaoran.

Syaoran then did the same with Masayoshi, binding their friendship.

"Well, we're actually going to leave in around ten-twenty minutes, so if you can get Primera-san to this address," Tsukiko handed a piece of paper, "within the next seven to nine minutes, we can properly say goodbye then."

"Leave it to me," Shougo declared.

Sure enough, ten minutes later, Primera, Shougo, Masayoshi, Arashi and Sorata were gathered in from of the apartment building to say goodbye to the travelers. Everyone was back in their original clothes, thus making them seem more like foreigners than before. Sakura was a tidbit sleepy though.

"Next time you're in town, come to my concert," Primera told them. "I'll reserve seats for you at the arena."

"Of course!"

Fai bent down towards Sakura. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, though I am a bit sleepy."

"Don't look down," Kurogane told Syaoran. "If you are a man who has a job to do… you always have to look ahead!"

Syaoran nodded. "Yes."

Mokona began to shine and magic threads began to appear after the apparition of Yuuko's magical circle. "Once again, Modoki Mokona can't wait!" Wings began to appear and with that, Mokona opened his mouth.

"Thank you for all you've done," Syaoran told his new friends as light enveloped him.

"For what?" Sorata smiled. "We didn't do anything special."

"I look forward to meeting you again, Arashi-san, Sorata-sensei," Tsukiko bowed.

"I pray that you find Sakura's feathers during your travels," Arashi told them as the group was completely enveloped by light.

Once they've arrived in the inter-dimensional tunnel, Tsukiko couldn't help but feel a wave of nostalgia. Not from when she last traveled through this tunnel, but instead, from the first time, long, long ago. A flash appeared behind her, making her smile. She heard Syaoran thank his kudan beside her. As for herself, she prayed that the Hanshin Republic will continue to strive in peace and happiness.


	3. Fighting against the Wind

**You can now dream**

_Sakura appears, holding a feather near her chest._

**Wield a brave dream,**

_Syaoran appears next to Sakura protectively, challenging anyone to harm her._

**I'm in a world,**

_Tsukiko appears not far away, fan in hand._

**and I race past the uncertain world.**

_Kurogane appears behind her whereas Fai stands next to her._

_Tsubasa Logo appears within a storm of feathers, and both Mokona jump in front of happily._

**It becomes saddening, fighting against reality.**

_The Tsubasa group arrived in a new world, appearing not far from a medieval village._

**A hero is growing from within my heart.**

_Kurogane suddenly began chasing Fai and Mokona with Souhi in his hands as Tsukiko watched them with a smile. Meanwhile, Syaoran was helping Sakura up._

**I saw a dream last night.**

**And the image it left me**

_We now see the village full of people whose alternate selves have met the group before going about their everyday life._

**struck a pulse and told me "let's go!"**

_Then, Syaoran sees the feather floating just above the church's cross._

**Defeat your own color and your shell;**

_Tsukiko is floating above an unknown magic circle, as if praying, her sword in front of her._

**Will you keep a growing future**

**Locked up against its will?**

_Her eyes suddenly snapped open, and she took hold of her sword, unsheathing it, before hurling a wave of power towards Fei Wang Reed's minions who were going to attack._

**You can now dream, wielding that brave dream,**

_Syaoran is the first to jump into the fray, kicking his way through the soldiers._

**Go in and try, through troubles**

**aggressively, try to return,**

_Fai is dodging most of the attacks like he always does before hitting his opponents as if he were playing a game._

**I'll go towards endless days along with you.**

_After cutting an opponent, Kurogane summoned his energy and used one of his techniques with Souhi._

**Do you need to cry? Are you crying again?**

_Sakura looks at Syaoran fighting and puts her hands in a praying motion as Mokona comforted her._

**Show me a day, fight!**

_Tsukiko defeats another soldier just as Syaoran jumped towards the feather._

**Your dreams will become firm**

_Having retrieved the feather, Syaoran returned it to Sakura_

**Each time you fight loneliness and the tears fall.**

_The group was now gathered and Mokona takes them to another world._

_As they disappeared, we zoom back to see Yuuko's group watching the events unfold from the shop. Watanuki was sitting next to Chan, and Chii sat next to her fiancé. Yuuko, who was in the middle with Black Mokona, turned around, and winked._

* * *

Chapter Three

(Tsukiko's POV)

Traveling between dimensions was like floating or flying. Well, I've only flown on the back of a dragon before, so this is different. As for floating, well… no one can compare it with floating on the water of a swimming pool.

To be truthful, going through these tunnels have always made me feel at peace. I already knew that I did not originally come from Yuuko-san's (she's like an aunt for me, but she won't let me call her that and calling her "onee-san"… No way) world, that I've been taken there for my own safety. I knew that my mother paid the price, but barely anything beyond that. Yuuko-san would often comment that I looked almost exactly like my mother, so there's that too. As for my own memories of them… Whether I've paid them as a price, or that I've simply forgotten them I know not. However, in my dreams, there would be blurred flashes of events and people from the past.

"We're almost there," I warned my new traveling companions. Indeed, the tunnel was coming to an end. At the exit, we could see what seemed like a city, then as we approached, we saw the humans growing bigger and bigger, until…

**_BANG!_**

I managed to land on my feet next to Sakura. Syaoran knocked over crates of cabbages, and, with the help of Kurogane and Fai, managed to pretty much destroy the stall. Well, at least the latter two weren't too hurt, and they landed sitting down.

"Are you all right, Princess Sakura?" Syaoran asked after a quick look at our new surroundings.

Sakura nodded a bit numbly, as it was her first time traveling this way while conscious.

"Puu!" Mokona cheered. "We've arrived in a new world!"

"It's not the one I came from," Kurogane grumbled.

"It's not the one I came from either," Fai hugged his staff whilst sporting that same smile.

Looking around, I noticed that guards were beginning to surround us. "And thus we become the center of attention…" I sighed. The clothes worn by the natives seemed familiar, but I couldn't really put my finger on why. Maybe it was because I used to watch TV shows about different cultures… There's bound to be some resemblance, I guess. And by the looks of things, we've arrived in a more Eastern-style world.

"Eh heh!" Everybody wants to see Mokona!" Mokona exclaimed.

"Here we are in another weird place!" Kurogane grunted.

"Who the hell are they?!" A man demanded as he approached us. He grabbed Sakura's arm harshly. "And where did you come from?"

Syaoran just retaliated with a fierce kick to the man's face, making him let Sakura go. I kept the princess close to me so that it won't happen again. After all, it's for her that we're collecting the feathers. It was enjoyable to see the idiot being beat down, and I certainly wasn't the only member of our group to think so.

"You… Just who do you think you are, kicking me in the face?!" The man demanded as he was backed by his guards.

"Stop it right there!" A young girl's voice ordered harshly, making everyone look at her. She had straight bangs above her eyes, and two locks of hair framing her face as the rest was pulled into a high ponytail. She couldn't be any more than fourteen or fifteen years old. It was her outfit that startled me the most though. "Don't mess with people you don't know! You dumbass!"

"Chun Yan!" The man, a noble now that I think of it, called out. It must be the girl's name. By the looks of things, they have been at odds for a while, and looking at the girl's determination and thirst for justice and vengeance, there seemed to be a case of corruption on our hands.

"You… who do you think I am?" The nobleman said angrily.

Chun Yan looked around a bit. "Besides you… Who else is dumb around here?"

"You little!" The nobleman really has a temper problem.

"How rude!" A guard declared. "He is the son of Ryanban-sama, ruler of Koryo!"

"What Ryanban?" Chun Yan retorted. "And to think that one year ago, they were just traveling commoners who practiced a bit of magic!"

"How dare you say something like that about my father!" The nobleman cursed. "You should know what will happen if you say something against the Ryanban! Chun Yan!"

So the Ryanban, the lord of this place, has done something unforgivable to someone close to Chun Yan who opposed his rule. How cruel. And if the son has such a bad personality, one could only imagine how the father is. Power-hungry fools, the lot of them.

"I will come back for revenge!" He declared boldly. "So watch out!"

"Hn. He is nothing but a fool who depends on his father's power and reputation," I snorted. "If everyone were attributed with the position they deserved, their family would still be living in the slums."

"I didn't know that you disliked this kind of people this much," Fai commented. "Though he didn't give the best of first impressions."

"Even if he had another chance, he wouldn't take it," I replied.

"Are you hurt?" Syaoran asked Sakura.

"I'm fine." She reassured him. "Thank you for helping me."

"My, looks like our arrival made quite a mess," Fai said. "Just a moment ago, everyone was looking at us!" The natives were bustling through the streets as though nothing happened.

"Syaoran's so cool!" Mokona exclaimed as he made a kicking motion. "Mokona kicks too!"

Finally noticing the mess, Syaoran began to pick up the food he knocked over.

"Mokona will help too!"

"Oh, Kuro-pin, help us pick these up!"

"What?! You are so annoying!"

I smiled a bit as I put the vegetables back in their crates. If anyone was to look at us now, it would seem that we were friends who have known each other for quite a while. More importantly, the situation in this world, and the location of the feather…

"Those idiots…" I heard Chun Yan grumble. "Doing all kinds of evil things around the market place…"

"When the Amen'osa arrive, then this town will be saved!" a nearby villager said with bitter hope.

"So that's how it is…"

"My, eavesdropping on conversations again?" Fai asked.

"More like overhearing it," I mumbled. "You and Syaoran heard too, so don't point fingers."

"I think that you forgot Kuro-kun!" Fai declared.

I looked back at Kurogane who was really absorbed by the task at hand. "I doubt it."

"You look weird!" Chun Yan told us bluntly.

"Ahahaha… She said that Kuro-rin looks weird!" Fai pointed at the Japanese man.

"If I'm weird, then you're weird too!" Kurogane yelled.

"Actually, between the two of you… For the natives, Fai looks weirder," I gave my input.

"You guys… Could it be?" Chun Yan spoke to herself, confusing Syaoran and Sakura. "Come with me!" She pulled Sakura's arm as they broke into a sprint.

"Please wait!" Syaoran hurriedly put the rest of the vegetables in a crate before following them.

"Where is she going?" Fai asked as he waved goodbye to the stall owner.

"I'm sick of this!" Kurogane exclaimed, holding the Shonen magazine.

I simply bowed before catching up with Fai, who was the slowest amongst them. "Thank you for waiting."

The mage just smiled. "At your service."

"Try to not smile too much, or it will be obvious that you have something to hide," I suggested. "Smiling too much can creep people out too."

"Is that so?"

We soon arrived in an Asian house, though the architecture seemed more Korean, and were sitting in the living room. Kurogane just took out the magazine and continued to read, whereas Fai looked at the mirror with curiosity. As for the other two, they were sitting in front of Chun Yan with confused expressions on their faces.

"Um… This place is…" Syaoran began.

"It's my house," Chun Yan revealed.

"Why did you run so fast?" Syaoran asked.

"Don't you have anything to say?" Chun Yan ignored his question.

"Eh… Uh…"

"Don't you?" Chun Yan pressed harder.

"Actually… We just arrived in this country and then we met you…" Syaoran lifted his hands, indicating that he wasn't trying to hide anything.

"You really have nothing to say?!" Chun Yan asked.

"…No…" Syaoran replied.

"Thinking about it carefully, I suppose there's no way these kids could be the Amen'osa," Chun Yan sighed.

"Amen'osa…?" Sakura repeated, a bit sleepy.

"The government of this country sends out spies to various places as agents known as the Amen'osa. They investigate each region and each region's Ryanban… And if those Ryanban are indulging in their personal interests or greed, they make sure that the Ryanban don't oppress people using political pressure either… They travel from region to region, doing their job…" Chun Yan explained.

"Well, considering the dense magical pressure in the air, I doubt that the Amen'osa has been able to enter this town at all," I stated. "And I also doubt that agents such as them would travel wearing strange clothes. They would rather blend in with the crowd so that they can investigate more diligently."

"It's Mito Koumon!" Mokona exclaimed.

"Mito?" Syaoran repeated.

"Mito Koumon is…" Mokona pretended that he was the character in question. "Suke-san, please listen to me. Kaku-san, listen to me too. Ka ka ka ka ka."

I smiled. "I see that black Mokona also enjoys Mito Koumon, huh?"

"Yeah! Black Mokona always watches the show with Yuuko-san!"

"Mito Koumon is a show about a show named after its main character, a Tokugawa-era shadow ruler who was famous for traveling the countryside and checking up on the various fiefdoms, accompanied by two men nicknamed Kaku-san and Suke-san respectively."

Seeing that they still didn't understand, I sighed. "You'll see when we get to a more advanced country."

"I've been wondering for a while now, but… What is that, a talking manju bun?" Chun Yan asked us.

"Mokona is Mokona!" Mokona jumped towards Chun Yan happily.

"Mokona is like… well, like our mascot for now," Fai explained. "Or like an idol."

"Mokona is an idol," Mokona spun around. "A popular one…"

"Well then, we might as well introduce ourselves," Fai declared. "Let's see… You are…"

"Chun Yan."

"Alright, Chun Yan-chan, I'm Fai. This is Sakura-chan. And that is Syaoran-kun. And over there is Kuro-puu," he introduced them.

"The name is Kurogane!" Both Kurogane and I retorted.

"Kuro-puu! Kuro-puu!" Mokona cheered, making Chun Yan laugh.

"And this one beside me is Tsuki-chan," Fai said in a sing-song voice.

"It's just a nickname though." I bowed briefly. "My name is Suwa Tsukiko, but calling me Tsukiko is fine."

Kurogane's eyes narrowed briefly, but he didn't show any other reaction.

"So, let's continue our talk from before," Fai suggested. "The ruler of this place is evil; therefore, people here are waiting for the Amen'osa to show up and save them."

"He's the worst!" Chun Yan agreed. "And he… My omoni…"

The house suddenly began to rattle, as though… No, it was a strong breeze that was concentrating its power on the house. It was no normal breeze at that. Unnatural, powerful, magical… I narrowed my eyes as I continued to pick up the magical pressure of the wind. It was the same as the one surrounding this whole area!

"Wind?" Fai asked.

"Seems like it," Kurogane said as he stood up. "Let's check it out."

"Don't go out there!" Chun Yan warned.

"Even if we don't go out, the wind is bound to come in," I told them. "Prepare yourselves. Syaoran, hold on Sakura."

Syaoran nodded determinedly.

The wind came in through the window, making everyone shield themselves. Fai grabbed me and pulled me behind him, taking the brunt of the damage. "This… is no natural wind."

The wind then suddenly went upwards, destroying a portion of the roof. I frowned. "This is the Ryanban's doing… Isn't it, Chun Yan?"

"Yeah. That damn Ryanban…"

"Fai, you can let me go now," I whispered. "The wind died down."

A bit startled, the mage let my arm go.

"So, what do we do now? It would be best if we had outfits from this country, and that someone took care of the roof," I told everyone.

"I can take you to the marketplace to buy clothes," Chun Yan declared.

"And Kruo-tan and I will be taking care of the roof!" fai said cheerfully with that fake smile of his.

"Since this is a new country, I think that Sakura and Syaoran should go with Chun Yan," I suggested.

"You should too! You seemed quite fascinated with the marketplace earlier," Fai told me.

I looked at him a bit sadly. "I guess so. Then, Kurogane, we'll leave it to you!"

With that, the five of us left the house.

(Fai's POV)

"Why do I have to fix someone else's home?" Kuro-puu asked angrily as he set another board in place.

"Because they offered us shelter for the night!" I replied "happily", passing another board.

"But… It's amazing that she lives alone in this house," Kuro-rin declared.

"Yeah. She said her mother died," I reminded him, looking towards the round mirror.

"Hey, how long are we gonna stay here?" Kuro-tan asked.

"It all depends on Mokona!" I replied cheerfully with a shrug.

"Why does that white manjuu always side with that brat!"Kurogane continued to fix the roof angrily.

"Because Syaoran-kun, Mokona, Sakura-chan and Tsuki-chan went outside to spy with Chun Yan," I replied nonchalantly. "I hope we get some info."

"But is it okay?" Kuro-pii asked with a worried tone. "That princess is always eating or dizzy."

"It's not enough, the feather…" I thought back to when I gave Sakura-chan one of the feathers from Celes and what _that man_ told me about it. "It's only two, in order to get back all her memories, she will need more."

"She doesn't have the thoughts of herself," I continued. "That's why she came with us without asking why. Even if all the feathers return, her memories of Syaoran-kun won't."

"…" Kuro-sama's face became thoughtful.

"He will still look for them, Syaoran-kun that is," I sat on the floor, looking at the sky. "He will travel to different worlds to find them. Even though there are many challenges ahead." I put the smile back on my face. "We should keep repairing the house."

"But… Why are you just relaxing and drinking tea?!" Kuro-pii demanded angrily. "Do something too!"

"Well… I wanted to see Kuro-pipi working," I replied with a smile.

"Tch. And why did you make that girl go with them anyway?" Kuro-chan grumbled. "What's the deal between the two of you?"

"I could say the same for you, Kuro-tan," I sipped some tea. "After all, you're the one who's uncomfortable when you hear Tsuki-chan say her full name. Actually, you're even uncomfortable with her first name, and always try to not look at her. Am I correct?"

"She reminds me of someone," Kuro-sama grunted.

"Is that so?" I asked slyly. "Well, Tsuki-chan is a very interesting girl. Intelligent, strong and independent. If she had powers, I don't doubt that they would be very strong." She wasn't even supposed to be a part of the journey, but she is. She is also a bit too observant…

"If you hurt her, I won't hold back," Kuro-puu's voice surprised me.

"Eh? Hurt her?" I repeated cheerfully. "Kuro-chan, you're acting like a scary big brother. Nope, an overprotective father!"

"Tch."

(Tsukiko's POV)

"What kind of clothes do you like?" Chun Yan asked Sakura and I as we passed in front of the clothing stalls.

"Something I can easily move in," I said thoughtfully. "Preferably with a belt, and with dark colors except for brown, orange, red or pink. I prefer blue, black or violet."

"I see," Chun Yan nodded. "What about you, Sakura?"

"Well, pink, I guess…"

"How is it here, Mokona?" Syaoran asked quietly.

Mokona tried to concentrate hard. "I don't know. It seems like this place is full of mysterious powers," Mokona said sadly.

"Mysterious powers?" Syaoran repeated as he caught up with us. Seeing the crowd around the stall, his curiosity was peaked. "What's that?"

"It's a lottery to draw out customers," Chun Yan explained.

"Ah, those," I recalled some days spent at the mall. "We have a lot of them in Japan. Depending on what you get, your prize could range from paper towels to a prepaid trip."

We saw a woman take a small white box with her and leave the stall. The merchant looked around before his gaze fell on Sakura. "Oh, that young miss over there."

"Oh?" Sakura said, unsure of what was going on.

"From what I see, you look like a traveler," he explained. "How about you try your luck?"

I pulled Sakura in front of the lottery machine, encouraging her to try.

"There is a total of four winning balls," the merchant explained as he gestured towards the array of clothes behind him. "If a yellow ball comes out, you win. Please give it a try."

Sakura looked at the merchant before turning the handle over and over, looking a bit spacey.

Seeing that she wasn't about to stop anytime soon, the merchant told her that she didn't need to spin it so many times, making her stop. And out of the machine rolled four yellow balls.

"Eh?!"

"Th-They're all winning balls…" The merchant stated, surprised.

"That's great!" Chun Yan cheered .

"You did it, Sakura!" Mokona cheered. "You got the winning balls!"

We then chose outfits for everyone except for me, and found a place for Syaoran and Sakura to change. Sakura had a pale pink outfit with two skirts, the first one made to look like cherry blossom petals. Syaoran had a plain dark green outfit, but it suited him just fine.

"Wow, it really looks good on you!" Chun Yan said happily. "Now, we just need to get an outfit for Tsukiko!"

"Well then…" I looked around. In a nearby stall, there was a dark blue dress with white trimmings. "Excuse me sir," I call the salesperson. "How much is that dress?"

"Ah, good afternoon, Yeom!" Chun Yan greeted.

"Hello, Chun Yan, is this a friend of yours?" The salesperson asked.

"Yes, they're staying at my place," Chun Yan replied. "So, how much is that dress?"

"Well, since she's a friend of yours, I guess that I'll give you a discount," the salesperson said thoughtfully. After a playful banter, we left with our new purchase and won some fruits along the way, before stopping at a small bridge.

"Sakura must be the beloved daughter of God!" Chun Yan said excitedly.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"It's a person with a lot of luck," Chun Yan answered. "My mother told me God loves her and gives her a lot of luck. She got called that a lot too. Were you like this before?"

"I don't know," Sakura answered.

"Why is that?"

"I only remember my name and a town in the desert," Sakura told her. "It's mostly sand… but they love the little water and nature there is. That place… That's all I could remember."

Out of the corner of my vision, I saw Syaoran bow his head, trying not to cry.

"I'm sorry. I brought up something painful," Chun Yan's gaze turned sad.

Sakura shook her head. "We are on a journey to find my memories. I don't remember them, but that's what I've been told… by Syaoran-kun."

"STOP IT PLEASE!" A woman cried out, startling us.

"This store did not pay its taxes to the Ryanban, did it?" The familiar voice of one cocky nobleman declared.

"We need the money!" The woman exclaimed. "Grandfather is ill! Please wait!"

"No way!" The Ryanban's son said. "Pay all of the taxes you need to pay!"

"I can't pay," the woman protested as she shielded her grandfather. "The current taxes are 20 times higher than the last Ryanban's!"

"Then I'll hit him more!" The nobleman decided. "100 times!" The nobleman readied his weapon. However, before he could hit the two…

"Enough is enough, little boy," I told him calmly as I pulled the whip. I really wanted to do a "Hell Girl" and go all "Oh, pitiful shadow lost in the darkness, bringing torment and pain to others, oh, _damned_ soul _wallowing_ in your sin, Perhaps, it is time to die…"

"You! You'Re one of the strange people from earlier!" He exclaimed. "Get out of my way!"

"I won't."

"I'll teach you a lesson of what happens when you mess with the Ryanban!"

"You are his son, stupid one!" Chun Yan retorted.

The noble didn'T like being contradicted, and took out the fan he had on his back.

"That fan!" Chun Yan exclaimed.

A memto of her mother's, perhaps? I thought briefly before concentrating on the fight. "Don't interfere, Syaoran. This is my fight."

"GO!" He summoned several armors with swords.

I sighed, pulling the whip out of his grasp and quickly making a belt out of it as I dodged the attacks. When that was done, I grabbed a nearby stick, sturdy enough to be a staff, and destroyed the armors.

"That fan was originally my mother's," Chun Yan told Sakura and Syaoran whilst I was fighting. "Omoni was a mage. Omoni made medecines and did spells. But she never used them for evil! She told me that Hijutsu was to be used for others and never for one's self-interest. I only understood it much, much later. One year ago, that parent and child came to this town and suddenly got stronger! They pushed the Ryanban to get his place! To save the suffering villagers, Omoni tried to stop them, but was killed in the process…" Tears began to well up in her eyes. "They killed her!"

Taking care of those fake soldiers was easy. The son had no great power, and was not using his own to their full potential, thus making the soldiers as weak as straw dolls.

"Tch, don't let it get to your head!" The noble said angrily.

I could feel change in the area's magical pressure., and someone's eyes on the whole event. So the Ryanban was watching, huh… I could see breeze encircling me, and a small tornado coming from above, darkening the twilight sky.

"I know that sound, the wind is coming!" Chun Yan warned me.

The tornado hit me with force, but as I remained in the center, the wind began to surround me instead of attacking me. Finally, it died down, and Chun Yan, Sakura and Syaoran ran towards me.

"You get it now?!" The son exclaimed with glee. "This is the power of the Ryanban!"

"You mean power that wasn't even his to begin with?" I asked coldly as I stood up.

"And a parent joining his son's fight, how despicable!" Chun Yan added. "You'Re the worst excuse of a family I've ever seen!"

"Just shut up!" The son then proceeded to throw the fan in the air, where it's destroyed by the wind.

"But… that's my mother's… The last of my omoni's…"

"If you don't like it, then go ahead and try to beat my aboji, Chun Yan! But you can't!" The son said cruelly. "Why? Because you can't even touch him!"

"Yap away all you want!" Chun Yan retorted, tears streaking on her face. "When Amen'osa comes, all the evil things that you two have been doing will be judged!"

"They'll never come!" The son snickered.

""As punishment for your resistance, your tax is doubled!"

"You can't-"

"If you don't pay, your store will be confiscated and you both will receive 300 lashes!" The son walked away, laughing evilly.

"How unsightly," I declared, making everyone turn towards me.

"Tsukiko?"

""Curses come home to roost." That will be true for them as well," I stated. "I'm quite certain that the time for their retirement will come very soon."

"Just saying that… Just saying that is useless!" Chun Yan told me.

"I know," I replied. "If the Amen'osa won't come, then we'll just have to attack one more time, and hit them where it hurts."

(Third Person's POV)

"Welcome home! How did everything go?" Fai greeted the others when they returned. "The fact that I was able to talk to Kuro-tan the whole time means that you must have stayed pretty nearby." Noticing that nobody answered him, his eyes became clouded. "Is something wrong?" Seeing the defeated looks on most of the group's faces, his smile almost disappeared. "I guess that something _is _wrong."

Tsukiko and Chun Yan recounted the events of their outing, especially emphasizing the battle against the Ryanban and his son.

"I see…" Fai said when they finished. "You were defeated by the wind of this Ryanban fellow again. Tsuki-chan must be really strong if she wasn't thrown away by the strong wind."

Tsukiko smiled weakly. "No, not at all…"

"But… If the Ryanban was this bad, why haven't you risen up against him?" Kurogane asked off-handedly.

"We did try… A number of times. A great number of times!" Chun Yan replied as she recalled the revolts. "Six months ago, we had tried again to overthrow the Ryanban. But the hijutsu was all around the castle, so no one could get near."

"That makes sense! That accounts for the weird power that Mokona sensed, doesn't it?" Fai asked.

"With all the weird power around, Mokona can't tell if there is a power wave from the feather or not."

"But that power doesn't just encompass the castle," Tsukiko mumbled. "It encompasses the whole town… And it feels so familiar…" She fell on the ground with a soft thud.

"Eh, Tsukiko!" Chun Yan exclaimed and tried to reanimate her.

Fai came next to them and took Tsukiko in his arms. "Well, looks like even she was somewhat overpowered by the Ryanban, huh? It's getting late anyways, so we should cook supper and get to bed! Maybe we'll have some ideas after a good night's sleep! I'm sure that we're all a bit tired!"

The others agreed half-heartedly, and the meeting was adjourned. Fai carried Tsukiko in a bedroom and laid her on a mat then tucked her in.

"Do you care for her that much?" Kurogane asked from the doorframe.

"She's a traveling companion, Kuro-puu, of course I care!" Fai replied cheerfully.

"Tch. Never mind." Kurogane gave Tsukiko one last long look before going back to the living room.

Fai stroke Tsukiko's cheek gently. "I wonder… Just who are you?"

(Tsukiko's POV)

I woke up as early as usual, no longer feeling the strain I did yesterday. Yesterday… Yuuko-san once told me that even if one's powers were temporarily sealed, one's magical aura always remained intact and continues to interact with nature. Maybe that was why I felt so tired on the way back. Using one's magical aura to make natural elements (especially when powered by an outside source) was truly tiring. I'm actually surprised that I managed to stay conscious for so long.

Breakfast was served about half an hour later, and all of us reconvened to plot the Ryanban's demise. No, really.

"Are you all right now, Tsuki?" Kurogane asked as I sat down.

My eyes widened at the use of that name, but I hid it with a smile. "Yes, I was just a bit tired yesterday. I mean, we did many things, it was bound to make one tired."

"I see."

"So, back to yesterday's topic, now that Kuro-rin has finished talking," Fai said cheerfully. "Do any of you have some ideas?"

Everyone was truly at a loss there.

"Tch. If we can't go in the castle, then we'll wait for him to come out," Kurogane suggested.

"The Ryanban never leaves the castle," Chun Yan told us sadly.

"After all, everyone hates him so much already, so coming out would be dangerous…" I ate a piece of fish. "Still, that would imply that the source of his newfound powers come from something inside the castle."

"Then, what about the son?" Fai suggested, sparkling with "innocence". "Have you considered holding him hostage or something like that?"

"Hostage…?" Syaoran repeated.

"That was a pretty evil thing you said just now," Kurogane said, his eyebrows twitching.

"That won't work," Chun Yan's hands turned into fists. "The Ryanban uses his hijutsu to watch every part of this entire twon of Ryonfi. If anything happens to the son…"

"In other words, he's an overprotective father," I concluded.

"So, something like yesterday will happen," Fai said. "Another wind attack."

"So we'll be storming in the castle then?" Kurogane asked. "If that's the case, then the most important thing to have is a general. Unless someone who's used to fighting takes charge, no matter how many times we attack the castle, it won't fall."

"There aren't many people in this town who are skilled enough to do that," Chun Yan told us.

"Yes, there are. Right here," Kurogane replied.

"Huh?"

"Kurogane used to be a ninja, I believe, so he must have done a lot of fighting," I explained. "Fai here must have had some kind of training, same with Syaoran. As for myself, I've trained in different forms of martial arts for this journey. Between us, I'm sure that there's something we can do."

"You'd do that?" Chun Yan asked happily.

"I suppose."

"Kuro-pon is unusually cooperative," Fai noticed. "Could it be that he's tired of that?" He asked, pointed towards the roof.

"Damn right. You can fix the roof by yourself if you want! I'm gonna attack the Ryanban's castle. You need a warrior for that."

"He likes fighting against strong opponents after all," I told Fai with a smile. "That's just how he is after all."

"I'll leave that up to you," Chun Yan told the ninja. "I've got an idea."

Just like last time, I went out with the quartet, leaving Kurogane and Fai behind. I felt the Ryanban's eyes on us once more, making me frown. We soon entered an inn, but once inside, two men blocked our way and several others had sticks, ready to attack.

Chun Yan lifted her arms. "Don't worry, they're my guests," she told one of the men. The others all lowered their weapons and let us pass.

"What's going on?" Mokona asked curiously. "This is the place where brave people, who have secretly decided to fight the Ryanban's control, gather." Chun Yan gestured towards the men.

"That voice… Chun Yan?" Another familiar voice asked.

"Y-You…"

In front of us stood the Sorata and the Arashi of this world.

"Sorata and Arashi!" Maokona said.

"It's been a while," Sakura smiled.

"Do you know each other?" Chun Yan asked Sorata, making him frown in concentration.

"No," he finally said. "This is the first time I've ever seen them."

"Me too," Arashi told her.

"Please don't worry about that," I bowed. "My name is Suwa Tsukiko, and these are my friends Syaoran, Sakura," I held Mokona in my arms. "And this little one is Mokona. Pleasure to meet you."

Mokona then jumped on Chun Yan's head. "Are you two… love-love?"

"Love-love?" Sorata repeated.

"You like each other, don't you?" Mokona asked with a blush.

"Eh… Well… Um…"

"We plan to marry eventually," Arashi told us.

"Eh? We do?" Sorata asked.

"Right?"

"Right…"

"I knew it!" Mokona said happily, making me smile.

"More importantly…" Chun Yan cut straight to the point. "I have a favor to ask of you."

The three of them sat together as they talked about Chun Yan's idea. Meanwhile, Syaoran was explaining to Sakura about the "same soul, different lives" extravaganza. I think that he did an okay job, but this is the type of thing that you don't necessarily understand with an explanation. You just accept it, really.

"What?" Chun Yan exclaimed. "Stop fighting? Why?"

"Don'T ask, Chun Yan." Sorata told her.

"But…!"

"We all discussed it and came to this conclusion," Arashi explained as I slowly headed over.

"The battle half a year ago was a complete failure," Sorata told her. "We can't win. After all, we're no match for the hijutsu. So… So, although I regret it, we mustn't make any more sacrifices."

"Your casualties must have been great if you'd rather wait until the arrival of someone who, at this rate, may never come," I sat down next to Chun Yan, surprising them.

"Tsukiko…!"

"How about this then?" I asked them decisively. "To be truthful, whether we'll need your support in the end is still an uncertain matter, however, my companions and I, with the exception of Mokona and Sakura, are all capable fighters, and have all fought against powers similar to hijutsu. We won't force your cooperation, but if you find out anything that may be helpful, or know of anyone wants to help us overthrow the Ryanban, please tell us. Can you do that?"

The couple looked at each other before nodding.

"Fine, we accept your terms."

I nodded. "Very well. Pleasure doing business with you. And please, be careful."

"We will."

Once outside the inn, Chun Yan finally spoke again.

"I want power. A strong power, so that I can avenge my mother by myself!"

"Chun Yan, so that's where you were," Arashi ran towards us. "I'm sorry we can't help you more than that. Everyone lost their will to fight because of that defeat six months ago. Please understand."

Chun yan didn't want to, but she did. I guess she's stubborn like that.

"I… must go…" Sakura said softly. She raised her hand towards the castle, and began to glow. The doors of the castle swung open, and Mokona jumped in my arms. Sakura then began to float towards the castle despite Chun Yan and Syaoran'S protests.

"Stop it, it's no use," I told them.

"But…!"

"She sensed a memory inside. That memory that is the source of all your misfortune," I told them. "Go after her, Syaoran."

"Huh?"

"That's your job, isn't it? To guard her and to retrieve her feathers?"

Syaoran nodded decisively. "I'm going."

"Syaoran…"

"Don't worry. He won't die so easily. Especially not when there's such a long road ahead." I put a hand on her shoulder as the doors slammed shut. "Mokona, please go get Fai and Kurogane, alright?"

"You can count on me!"

A couple of minutes later, the mage and the ninja ran arrived at the gate.

"That brat… he just went waltzing in as he pleased," Kurogane complained.

"The hijutsu surrounding the castle is stronger than I thought…" Fai declared.

"It's basically a barrier made out of condensed magical pressure," I told them. "But because the magical pressure is so strong, the barrier is as well. After all, it's Sakura's feather we're talking about."

"If you go through that gate, you won't come out," Fai stated.

"What do you mean?" Kurogane asked. "Then he…"

"We'll just have to see how this will play out, won't we?" I declared, looking at the castle. "They're safe… for now. And Sakura being who she is… They'll make it out fine."

Chun Yan suddenly had an idea. "You guys, follow me!"

(Time Skip)

"Chun Yan, stop kidding," one of the villagers said.

"No one who's gone in has ever come back out," another stated.

But Chun Yan, as I have learned earlier, was not the type to give up so easily. "Sakura is God's beloved daughter. She'll definitely come back!"

We spent quite some time in front of the castle with the crowd, arguing on whether Chun Yan was right or wrong. However, during that whole time, I couldn't feel any danger surrounding Syaoran and Sakura. And just then, I smiled. "They're coming out."

"Huh?" Kurogane turned towards me, as did everyone else.

I, in turn, turned towards the gate. "They're here."

In a blue light, our final companions appeared, safe and sound, surprising the villagers.

"That's…" Kurogane began.

"Syaoran!" Mokona exclaimed.

"And Sakura-chan is with him," Fai said as Chun Yan ran towards the couple.

The villagers began cheering as well.

"It's just like Chun Yan had said!"

"That girl is God's favourite daughter!"

"I knew you'd come back!" Chun Yan said as she hugged Sakura.

"So we're not going to storm the castle after all?" Kurogane asked as the four of them (Kurogane, Fai, Tsukiko and Mokona) sat on the roof. "That's no fun."

"But it seems that the townspeople have changed their minds a bit," Fai pointed out.

"Sorata and Arashi will contact us if they plan on helping us," I said.

"Oh yeah, how were you able to sense whether the kid and the princess were okay?" Kurogane asked.

"I have some spiritual powers," I explained. "I'm mostly able to sense the powers in the air, people's own strength, and the well-being of a handful of people. It's quite useful."

"I see."

"You don't have any other powers?" Fai asked me.

"Those are the ones I can use," I replied. "I'm not really powerful, compared to a lot of people out there, like the dream seers."

"You don't give yourself enough credit, Tsuki-chan," Fai told me happily.


	4. Invasion

**I'm back, everyone! This chapter took much longer than expected, but I hope you'll enjoy it!**

**I also received a review asking me whether I will be doing the filler episodes or not. I personally enjoyed most of the filler episodes, so they will be included, but the timeline of this story will follow the manga's. The reason why I like to mix both the manga and the animated version is because I want to incorporate the best parts of each in my stories. For example, in this chapter, I mostly did the scene where Kiishimu captures the Ryanban based on the manga version, because I felt that the anime version wasn't emotional enough. And the same time, I will be adding the episode where Tsubasa group returns to Ryonfi. **

**Though it's still very early, and I have no idea where I will add them, I have decided to make the Tsubasa group travel to at least two other worlds which ****_won't _****be from any series, but worlds that I have "created". Those chapters may not be as well written as the other ones, and probably shorter as well, but please bear with me.**

**Well, with that out of the way, back to the story!**

**I don't own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles in any shape or form, unfortunately. **

* * *

**You can now dream**

_Sakura appears, holding a feather near her chest._

**Wield a brave dream,**

_Syaoran appears next to Sakura protectively, challenging anyone to harm her._

**I'm in a world,**

_Tsukiko appears not far away, fan in hand._

**and I race past the uncertain world.**

_Kurogane appears behind her whereas Fai stands next to her._

_Tsubasa Logo appears within a storm of feathers, and both Mokona jump in front of happily._

**It becomes saddening, fighting against reality.**

_The Tsubasa group arrived in a new world, appearing not far from a medieval village._

**A hero is growing from within my heart.**

_Kurogane suddenly began chasing Fai and Mokona with Souhi in his hands as Tsukiko watched them with a smile. Meanwhile, Syaoran was helping Sakura up._

**I saw a dream last night.**

**And the image it left me**

_We now see the village full of people whose alternate selves have met the group before going about their everyday life._

**struck a pulse and told me "let's go!"**

_Then, Syaoran sees the feather floating just above the church's cross._

**Defeat your own color and your shell;**

_Tsukiko is floating above an unknown magic circle, as if praying, her sword in front of her._

**Will you keep a growing future**

**Locked up against its will?**

_Her eyes suddenly snapped open, and she took hold of her sword, unsheathing it, before hurling a wave of power towards Fei Wang Reed's minions who were going to attack._

**You can now dream, wielding that brave dream,**

_Syaoran is the first to jump into the fray, kicking his way through the soldiers._

**Go in and try, through troubles**

**aggressively, try to return,**

_Fai is dodging most of the attacks like he always does before hitting his opponents as if he were playing a game._

**I'll go towards endless days along with you.**

_After cutting an opponent, Kurogane summoned his energy and used one of his techniques with Souhi._

**Do you need to cry? Are you crying again?**

_Sakura looks at Syaoran fighting and puts her hands in a praying motion as Mokona comforted her._

**Show me a day, fight!**

_Tsukiko defeats another soldier just as Syaoran jumped towards the feather._

**Your dreams will become firm**

_Having retrieved the feather, Syaoran returned it to Sakura_

**Each time you fight loneliness and the tears fall.**

_The group was now gathered and Mokona takes them to another world._

_As they disappeared, we zoom back to see Yuuko's group watching the events unfold from the shop. Watanuki was sitting next to Chan, and Chii sat next to her fiancé. Yuuko, who was in the middle with Black Mokona, turned around, and winked._

* * *

Chapter Four

(Tsukiko's POV)

"What pretty flowers!" Mokona exclaimed as he saw the white blossoms I picked for Chun Yan. "Pretty flowers, pretty flowers!"

Sakura smiled along with Mokona, enjoying this short moment of happiness and bliss under the gaze of Chun Yan. I looked out the window, savouring the little peace the night had to offer. All in all, we had a rough day, and some rest wasn't unwelcome.

"…Omoni!" Chun Yan said with shock in her voice, making everyone look at her.

"What is it?" Mokona asked worriedly.

I looked between Chun Yan and Sakura. Perhaps Chun Yan was reliving some memories of her mother, or had been reminded of her somehow. Speaking of which, ever since Sakura left the castle, there was another aura, wise, graceful and powerful, that surrounded her own. It wasn't like the remnants of the villagers' aura, but something more powerful, as if someone or something was trying to possess her…

"I wonder why I am reminded of my deceased mother when I am looking at Sakura?" I heard Chun Yan ask herself.

I concentrated a bit more on Chun Yan's aura. Hers was a mixture of forest green and muddied red, signifying anger and resentment. However, there was also some perceptive power in her aura that wasn't fully awakened yet. Perhaps that was how she unconsciously realized that her mother's soul is currently residing inside Sakura? In any case, if the new blue aura came from Chun Yan's mother, then it's fine. Whatever she has in store will surely not endanger us.

"I guess Sakura-chan entered into the Ryanban's castle when she was unconsciously searchin for her feathers," Fai said right next to me.

"Does that mean that there's a feather inside of the castle?" Syaoran asked with barely concealed excitement.

"Chun Yan said so herself, that the Ryanban suddenly got strong all of a sudden," Fai reminded Syaoran and Kurogane. "Hearing that, I believe it has something to do with Sakura's feather. My guess is that he got a hold of it and used it for his own purposes."

"That wouldn't make sense," Kurogane objected. "It was only a few days ago that she lost her memory feathers across the different worlds."

"But we're in a different dimension, the flow of time might be different as well," Fai suggested.

"He's right, Kurogane," I turned towards the ninja. "When I first traveled through dimensions to Hanshin Republic… I stayed there for two days, but when I came back, only twenty minutes have passed. If time passes more quickly here, Fai's theory is flawless. There's also the fact that the magical pressure in the area is very similar to that of the feather in Hanshin. However, it has been tampered with the Ryanban's aura, so unless if I know what to look for, I wouldn't have been able to tell."

Syaoran stood up with determination. "I'll go check whether the Ryanban has the feather or not, and if he does, I'll get it back."

"Wait!" Sakura pulled on Syaoran's sleeve as he was about to leave the room. "You're still hurt from ealier," she said anxiously.

"I'm fine," Syaoran reassured with a smile.

"But still…"

"It'll be fine. Like I said, if there's a feather, I'll bring it back for you," Syaoran told her kindly.

"Syaoran-kun…"

"Just wait a moment," Fai stopped Syaoran in his steps. Seeing that Syaoran had a more guarded expression, Fai smiled that fake smile of his. "Ah no… You can relax. I'm not trying to stop you. It's just I think we made a mistake last time. You've got to take down the hijutsu being used on the gate of the castle."

"Can't _you_ do something about it?" Kurogane asked in a bored tone.

"Impossible!" Fai replied, sparkling like when he suggested taking the Ryanban's son as a hostage. I chuckled a bit at his expression. Fake smile or not, he sure has a way to make others feel less tense…

"Quit acting like you have a plan when you don't!" Kurogane told him angrily.

"Mokona will ask!" Mokona declared happily, glad to be of use.

"Who? The Space-Time Witch?" Fai asked.

Mokona nodded before heading on the porch outside, everyone else following him. His ruby red jewel began to glow, and he made a hologram of Yuuko-san appear in the sky. And, of course, she wasn't alone. Another familiar girl was sitting right next to her, making me smile.

"My, my, Mokona, what's up?" Yuuko, now dressed in one of her party outfits, turned towards us.

"S-She spoke!" Chun Yan said with surprise.

"Hyuu! Mokona sure is convenient at times!" Fai pointed towards Yuuko-san. "We can talk to different dimensions!"

"There are limits to how convenient this thing could be!" Kurogane retorted angrily, making me sigh. Men…

"So these are your companions, Tsukiko?" The other person, Chan, asked sceptically. "The two in the middle I approve, but the child and the temperamental ninja…"

I simply smiled. "They're actually quite decent, Chan. Fai always lightens up the mood, and Kurogane is like a bodyguard, I guess. By the way, Yuuko-san, did you receive the liquor from the Hanshin Republic?"

"I did," the witch smiled. "It was very good."

"Watanuki and I had to stop Okaa-san and Mokona from destroying the place," Chan said in exasperation. "Please don't send liquor again."

"Well, it's the main type of gift that's most suitable for Yuuko-san after all," I told her. "Speaking of which, I got something for you guys from this world too."

"And what world are you in?" Chan asked. "Your clothes look Korean."

"We're in the town of Ryonfi in the country of Koryo," I told her as I searched through my beaded bag. "We also met the Arashi and Sorata from this world. They're supposed to marry soon." I took out the small packages. "However, our main concern is to destroy the hijutsu barrier around the castle of the Ryanban to retrieve a feather and overthrow the corrupt official."

Chan sweat-dropped. "You always did like it when corrupt officials were finally taken care of…"

"So you want to take out the hijutsu and enter through the gate?" Yuuko-san repeated.

"Yup, that's the problem," Fai said smiling.

"Why would you need to contact me?" Yuuko-san asked us. "Fai can use magic, can't he?"

"I turned over the source of my magic to you," the mage lied smoothly.

"That tattoo was not the source of your powers, mage," Chan's face turned harsh. "It was the source that controls your magic, keeping it in check. Without the presence of that device, your magic is back to normal."

Fai's smile faltered momentarily as I heard some familiar voices.

"Be that as it may, I've vowed not to use magic," he told us. "After all," he smiled, "who can expect you to be able to wield your magic if it isn't controlled?"

Chan glared at the mage fiercely, surprising even me. I know that she didn't like people who lied too much, but it was the first time that I saw such animosity emanating from her. I mean, I thought that she would at least be more understanding since Fai was… I stumbled a bit, forgetting what I had been thinking. This was the second time, I frowned. What was wrong with me?

"Fine," Yuuko-san declared. "I'll hand over something that will help break the hijutsu surrounding the castle. But I'll expect payment in return."

"But… we don't have anything to give you!" Syaoran protested.

"How will this do?" Fai lifted his golden staff.

"Fai-san!"

"It's fine," he told Syaoran. Turning back to Yuuko-san, "It's a magical device, can you use it?"

Both mother and daughter looked at the staff critically and exchanged looks before making their decision. "I think that will do. Send it through Mokona."

"Here goes…" Fai aimed at Mokona's open mouth, and threw it.

Then, Mokona sent a mud ball back at us. Syaoran caught it decisively. "So this can take down the castle's hijutsu?"

"Judging by the item, I'm guessing that you're having a picnic over there?" I asked. "Although… It's not only mud… There's also spirits, aren't there?"

"Observant as always," Yuuko-san praised.

Chan sighed. "We did a "100 ghost stories" session not too long ago, but Mokona here ate half of them." She turned around before turning back. "And the two idiots over there say hello."

"Well, tell them hello from me then!" I smiled. "Mokona, please send these to Chan and Yuuko-san."

I threw the packages in its mouth and saw Chan receive them. "It's your birthday present, so enjoy!"

"Don't die on me, Tsukiko!" Chan waved good bye.

"See you!" Yuuko-san told us. "Oops! Wait a sec. Kurogane…" She turned around, her voice ominous. "You could have Mokona fix your crude language."

"So that was the good friend you told me about?" Fai asked me.

"Sorry about her reaction, she's usually a bit nicer at least…" I sweat-dropped again. "She's terribly blunt too, and inherited Yuuko-san's irritation and annoyance to certain things."

"Well, I guess you can't please everyone," Fai told me. "By the way, who is Shizuka-kun?"

"He's a classmate, Doumeki Shizuka, that is," I sighed. "Watanuki has some kind of one-sided rivalry with him. Shizuka-kun is a Shinto priest and although he's unable to see spirits, he has a purifying aura and may or may not have purification powers."

"I see…"

"Is that friend of yours also…?" Kurogane asked me.

I shook my head. "She inherited her magical abilities from her parents, and they're different from mine. She's been stronger than me for a long time now, and continues to progress. She's also a dream seer."

Fai seemed suddenly taken aback by that last comment. Maybe it was because he feared that Chan told me about him or something…

"She never tells me about her dreams though, since it might tip the balance and change the course of events. But she sometimes tells me about the people she's met through them, but it's rare," I shrugged. "Her father was one too, you know, so I guess that it's inherited. Oh yes, Kurogane, she wants me to tell you that Tomoyo-hime wishes you luck."

"What?" Kurogane looked really shocked.

"Don't ask me," I lifted my hands in a surrendering motion. "I'm just the messenger."

(Fai's POV)

When Tsuki-chan first told me of her friend, I expected someone like her just with Kuro-tan's temper. It never did occur to me that her friend was magical, and very powerful, and the Dimensional Witch's daughter to boot. Since she's a dream seer, I guess that I can understand why she disliked me so much… Her glares were quite scary.

"I want to come with you!" Chun Yan protested.

"The Ryanban's castle is under a spell," I told her. "It will be very dangerous."

"I know that!" Chun Yan's determination was a sight to see. "I want to come too!"

"Hmm… That's quite a headache," I admitted. Mokona and I turned towards Kuro-puu. "I'm no good with kids." He turned around as well.

"Because you're easily embarrassed," Mokona teased.

"Enough, you two," Tsuki-chan chastised us.

"Please let me come!" Chun Yan took ahold of Syaoran's arms. "I want to defeat the Ryanban! I want to avenge my mother! We'll go together! It's alright, right? Syaoran!"

Syaoran-kun smiled at her sadly and made her let go. "You can't. Please wait here with Princess Sakura."

"But… Why does she get to go?" Chun Yan asked, pointing at Tsuki-chan.

"Tsuki-chan already proved herself to be a capable fighter," I pulled her close.

"See you later, Chun Yan, Sakura," Tsuki-chan bowed. "We'll be going now."

"You should've told her," I said as we walked through the empty streets. "That we didn't want to cause her any more trouble by bringing her with us. She lets us stay in her house, yet she can't come. If we can't defeat the Ryanan, how can we face her when we return?"

"For someone who is so "happy-go-lucky", you sure are a pessimist," Tsuki-chan told me.

"Anyway, all we have to do is face off against the Ryanban and his cronies," Kuro-puu declared.

"And then, if the Ryanban really has Sakura-chan's feather…" I continued, but Tsuki-chan interrupted me.

"Not if, Fai. The Ryanban definitely has her feather."

"I'm taking it back," Syaoran said with determination.

"This is it," Kuro-pipi said as we arrived in front of one of the eight gates. "Let's go then." He went in front of the doors, and began to push.

"You shouldn't just push it open…" I tried to warn him, but the doors were no longer closed, and behind the entrance was a big fog. I sighed. "This castle is being protected by spells. Not only this entrance, but all of them. That's why…" I gestured to Syaoran with Mokona. "It's time for the Dimensional Witch's gift to make its appearance!"

Syaoran took out the ball from his tunic.

"How are we supposed to use this?" Kuro-sama asked.

"Throw it!" Mokona said as she went towards Syaoran.

"Huh?!"

"Throw it with all your strength! Throw it into the castle!"

"Mokona, if I throw this away…" Syaoran tried to protest.

"Don't worry, Syaoran," Tsuki-chan told him. "It will only work if you throw it against the barrier surrounding the castle."

Nodding, Syaoran threw the ball into the air, then, as it fell down, he did a mighty kick and… It hit the castle! We could now clearly see the barrier cracking in to pieces.

"We got in okay, but how long are we supposed to walk this hallway?" Kurogane grumbled. "We've been walking a lot."

"I'm doing all I can, but I still can't figure out where it leads to," Fai chirped. "There isn't even a door."

"Kurogan is useless!" Mokona declared.

"Stop perching on top of our heads!" Kurogane exclaimed.

I sighed at their antics and continued to scout the hallway. I've had a certain sense of unease ever since we came in. The feather, well, its energy, anyways, has been pulsing for some reason. Was it to indicate that the Ryanban was using its power? Or was it reacting to Sakura's presence nearby?

"We just came back to where we started," Syaoran explained as he saw my curious look.

"Uh?" The other there chorused.

"It does look like we're back in the same place," Kurogane said, now that he looked around.

"But we have been walking in a straight line," Fai pointed out.

"Anticipating this, I dropped this on the ground before," Syaoran told us as he picked up the baduk piece from the floor.

"Hyuu, Syaoran-kun is very good," Fai complimented.

"This was the thing that Fai and Kurogane had played in Chun Yan's house," Mokona declared.

"You just said "Hyuu" with your mouth, right?" Kurogane asked. "This isn't whistling."

"I don't know how to whistle," Fai shrugged.

"Hyuu!"

"Don't you start with that!"

"I wonder how many layers of illusion this castle has," I mused. "There obviously has to be a switch, or an exit nearby, but even then, I doubt that it'll be easy for us to pass the next checkpoint. There'll probably be enemies waiting for us on the other side…"

I looked at a certain wall, feeling the energy pouring out of it. A barrier? Or was it something else? In any case, it must be there, no?

Fai walked towards the wall as Kurogane complained about constantly walking in circles and we're just wasting our energy.

"Yeah, I'm tired too," Fai agreed as he put his hand on the wall. I went next to him and did the same, sensing a familiar energy, but it wasn't a feather, though the source of a feather's magical pressure does seem to be beyond that wall.

"I'm tired to death!"

"You haven't walked at all!" Kurogane pulled Mokona's cheeks rather roughly.

"It's here, isn't it?" Fai's words brought me back to reality.

"It certainly seems so," I agreed.

"Did you find anything?" Syaoran asked us.

"I sense a very strong power on the other side of this wall," Fai replied. "Perhaps the Ryanban is in here?"

"No, he isn't," I objected. "He's further inside. The one that is on the other side is certainly powerful though, and we'll have to defeat that person to pass through. I think that he or she is partly responsible for the illusion on the hallway since this kind of magic usually exists where magical powers are strongest."

"Oh well," Fai smiled. He waved at Kurogane. "Come! It's time for Kuro-rin to show off his strength and break this wall!"

Kurogane just glared in response. "I thought that you wouldn't use magic."

"This isn't magic per se, it's more like intuition," Fai answered innocently.

Kurogane then turned towards me, his eyes asking whether Fai's words were true or not.

"Well, it's not exactly intuition… The ability to sense magic can be used even if the person in question doesn't have a lot of it," I explained. "However, it has to be trained and not everyone has the affinity to sense it. On the other hand, some people who don't possess magic are able to sense it without training, but they just don't know what it is. In other words, Fai doesn't need to use magic to activate this ability since he already possesses it."

Nodding, but still skeptical, Kurogane went in front of the wall, and punched. You know in those movies and series where a character is so strong that just putting a certain amount of pressure on an object can make it crack into itty bitty bits? The effect was similar, just on a bigger scale, and with louder noises.

After having given us an archway to the room, we entered cautiously and saw a pillar of light centered on one being sitting on the floor, surrounded by a silk curtain. She was the very definition of nobility and grandeur, her black robes showing off her forms and her hair pulled up to make an extravagant hairstyle with jewels dangling from side to side. Of course, her crown gave no doubt of her status, even though the purple stone at the center emitted a very strange magical power.

"So you made it, you slimy little worms," she greeted us a bit haughtily. Then again, now that I know who we're dealing with, I certainly cannot say that I'm surprised. I am surprised at the potency of a single feather's powers though, if even _she_ had no choice but to submit.

"Just who the hell are you?" Kurogane asked.

"After 100 years of history, humans are still so like little insects, so be careful how you use that mouth, is what I'd like to say," the woman replied. "However, it's been a long time since I've had guests, so I'll tolerate it."

"What are you saying?" Kurogane asked, confused at her manner of speaking. "Tch. Just spit out where the Ryanban is, then."

"Kurogane, not that I doubt your abilities, but if you aren't careful, you'll die," I told him quite plainly. "Speaking of which," I bowed my head, "you are certainly one of the last people I'd expect to fight during my journey, Kiishimu-sensei."

"Well, isn't this a familiar little insect," Kiishimu judged me with a critical eye. "I dare say that your powers have greatly regressed since we last met. If you aren't careful, your head won't be on those shoulders any longer."

I raised my head. "Don't worry, I'll pay extra careful."

Looking at Kurgoane and Fai argue, Kiishimu-sensei spoke. "Really cute little children."

Their reactions were quite different.

"She complimented us!"

"She said we were little _kids_!"

Syaoran stepped forward. "I believe that the thing we are seeking is in this castle. Do you think you could please tell us where the Ryanban is located?"

Kiishimu-sensei reached out her hand and put her fingers around Syaoran's right eye. "You have pleasant eyes… Very bright. But, I cannot let you pass this place." She stood up.

"Well then…" Fai spoke up. "It seems to me, that if you aren't going to let us pass, you plan on doing something pretty rough to us."

"Precisely." With a move of her fingers, we were no longer standing in the castle, but on pillars of stone surrounded by bubbles of pink liquid. The water below us was composed of the same liquid, and I could see an all too familiar pagoda in front of us. I sweat-dropped. This scene was truly all too familiar.

"An illusion…"

"No, it's hijutsu," Kiishimu-sensei corrected him. "The illusion was just to throw you off. My hijutsu is not merely pretty to look at." She sent a bubble flying towards Syaoran who, unable to evade covered his face with his arm, resulting in his sleeve melting.

This caused the other two to be more attentive to their surroundings.

"Because the damage my hijutsu inflicts is real," she finished.

"So, if we get badly hurt…"

"You die," both Kiishimu-sensei and I replied.

She raised her hands, and made the bubbles begin their assault. Syaoran was able to evade easily, jumping from pillar to pillar. Kurogane, being a more seasoned fighter, didn't need to jump too much to evade the bubbles. Fai was very much the same, confident in his defensive stance, and evading the bullets as though they were Kurogane's punches. As for me, I was forced to jump around, because Kiishimu-sensei was very intent on getting me fall into the water. After what happened during my first trip down there (I was ten at the time), swimming in that place does not seem very appealing.

Unfortunately for Syaoran, he discovered another property of the stone pillars, other than being able to hold a tall adult man without crumbling: it can disappear. Of course, falling in the water means finding out about the acidic properties of the pond.

"My foot…" Syaoran said as he landed on another pillar.

"If you come in contact with the water in this pond, it'll have the same effect," Kiishimu-sensei explained as bubbles shot towards Fai and Kurogane. I was safe, but only for a moment, as they also came towards me with alarming speed.

"You'll melt if you touch the pond water," Kurogane summarized. "Same if you touch the droplets."

"Kuro-puu, break this for me," Fai said from a lamppost.

"Why?!"

"If we're unarmed, all we can do is evade the attacks, right?" The mage asked with a smile.

"Do it yourself!" Kurogane shouted as he destroyed the post into four, grabbing a piece as he landed on another pillar. Fai also grabbed one, but his was longer.

"This way, you don't have to touch the drops of water," Fai said as he attacked. "Just hit them away."

Kiishimu-sensei smirked and sent some missiles towards Syaoran and myself who were the only ones unarmed. Kurogane defended Syaoran spendidly as Fai came to my side and destroyed the bubbles. "Hyuu! You're awesome, Kuro-sama!"

"Stop saying whistling sounds with your mouth!" Kurogane retorted.

"Well," Fai said as he turned his staff in circles. "There's no use in staying here to play with water forever. Syaoran-kun, Tsuki-chan, you and Mokona go first."

"But you and Kurogane won't last!" Syaoran protested.

"It'll be fine, Syaoran," I reassured him. The both of them are capable of handling Kiishimu-sensei. But you should go before you can't move that foot anymore. You do want to get Sakura's feather back, don't you?"

"But what about you?" He asked. "The way you'Re talking is like…"

"I am the one who is most familiar with Kiishimu-sensei's universe and her fighting style," I told him. "Between the three of us, we should be able to catch up soon, so please don't worry."

"…Thank you, guys!"

"The magic is weaker up there," Fai pointed towards the ceiling. "Syaoran, you should be able to kick your way out."

"it's so high," Mokona popped out of the boy'S clothes suddenly. "Can Syaoran get up there?"

"Damn! Why are you playing hide-and-seek in his clothes?!" Kurogane demanded angrily.

"Then, it'S all right, don'T you think?" Fai asked.

I, however, looked back towards the pagoda. When I was training in this universe, I was never allowed to rest, always having to fight back and evade. However, the assault has ceased temporarily. What was Kiishimu-sensei planning? Unless… I concentrated on the purple stone. That energy… Not only are its waves familiar, but the patterns made by its magical power, could it be…?

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kiishimu-sensei said suddenly, reminding the others of her presence. "But don'T let me get too bored, little children."

"Sorry, we'll be done soon," Fai told her.

"Tch. Calling me a child like that…" Kurogane grumbled under his breath.

"I'm going!" Syaoran jumped on Kurogane's rod. Then, the ninja, using his anger against Kiishimu and Mokona swung Syaoran towards the ceiling and the boy jumped. He successfully broke through the ceiling, landing on the other side safely.

"So, one of you has escaped," Kiishimu-sensei stated. "It couldn't be helped. Then I'll just have to teach the remaining children a lesson…"

The bubbles (or water drops, whichever you prefer) burst and assemble into bigger ones, making it rain acid.

"This rain really hurts, huh?" Fai asked. "Looks like this is getting to be a pretty serious crisis."

"When it hits, it melts clothes and our bodies too, it seems," Kurogane stated.

"You can't escape the way that child just did, little children," Kiishimu-sensei told us as she sent even more bubbles towards us.

Fai tried to destroy the one that was heading towards him, but it didn't burst. Kurogane, seeing that, used his rod to push Fai away from the bubble and onto another pillar as I resumed evading.

"You're so mean, Kuro-muu," Fai said as he clutched his stomach.

"If I didn'T do that, you would be burnt by now," Kurogane stated plainly.

"I know, but you could have pushed me in a nicer waaay."

"Very clever, little children," Kiishimu-sensei's voice sent chills down my spine. I quite disliked it when that happens. It usually meant that someone is going to die. I hopped away, hoping to gain a bit more security whilst doing so. "It looks like I can end this without being bored for a long time."

"Kurogane, Fai! She's going to do a massive assault!" I warned them as more drops formed from the pond and began to head towards them.

"We're in a real pinch here," I could barely hear Fai's voice as he said so.

"Ah… Fast movements, and on top of changing shapes, swelling and shrinking constantly," Fai declared.

"The only people who were able to bear up like this were your companion and that infamous Shinban from Ryonfi," Kiishimu stated as she watched the two struggle. Coming from her, that was high praise.

"Might you be referring to Chun Yan's mother?" Fai asked.

"Now that you mention it, she did mention she had a girl named that," Kiishimu-sensei recalled. "What this country truly needs is not that stupid Ryanban and his son, but people like that Shinban and you children. Right now, I cannot leave this place. I have no choice but to obey the outrageous orders being thrust upon me from he who controls me. I cannot reason, and my spirit has been manipulated, like a puppet. My own heart doesn't tell me what's right or wrong."

The purple stone shone, making me frown. Well, that is one theory proven correct… But how to break the spell?

"And although I've treasured these momants we've shared, children," she raised her hand. "It is time for us to part ways."

Waves of the pond combined with the drops that were previously floating, and attained outrageous proportions. They were so high that there was almost no doubt in my mind that we were going to die. Key word: almost.

"Whoa! Is this what you would call the most dangerous crisis?" Fai asked as he studied the waves.

"Well, if we just stand here and take that, we'll die," Kurogane declared.

"Well, that'll be a huge problem," Fai scratched his head. "Since I don't want to die!"

"You don'T want to die, but you still don't use your magic even in this crisis?" Kurogane asked.

"Yup! Sorry."

"It doesn'T matter to me," Kurogane looked at the waves before nodding at me.

"What about Kuro-mii?"

"I'm not gonna die either, 'cause I need to go back to Japan."

They were probably waiting for me to add my own statement, but I found myself incapable of doing so, as my legs suddenly buckled, making me lose my balance and plunge into the water below.

"Tsukiko!"

Strangely, the water around me wasn't as bad as I recalled. It wasn't even as bad as the rain earlier, and that was saying something. I felt as though I could also breathe, though it shouldn't be possible, with it being underwater, but I was fine. Tentatively, I opened my eyes, only to be met with the sight of a small altar that was underneath the pagoda. Curious, I swam closer to it and saw a sword, not unlike the one I had in Hanshin Republic thanks to my "kudan". The handle, the hilt, the sheath… Even the blade was exactly the same, I noticed upon closer inspection. But how did Getsuryuu get here? Unless…

With newfound determination, I began to swim towards the surface, sword in hand. However, before I could reach it, I fell into Fai's arms. Wait, Fai's arms? I looked around. We were back in the room we had arrived in. Kiishimu-sensei was kissing a very confused Kurogane on the cheek, and Fai was smiling quite happily (and sadistically on the inside, I imagine).

"You bitch. What spell did you just cast?" Kurogane asked as Kiishim-sensei opened her eyes.

"That was my way of saying thank you," she explained. "I was being held captive down here underground, by the Ryanban, who placed hijutsu on that stone." Said stone was broken to pieces at their feet.

"I see now," Fai declared. "And Kuro-pon broke it."

"And now, I am free," Kiishimu-sensei finished. "There is nothing stopping you from reaching your destination, for you children have much more backbone than that idiot father and son. I'm sorry for blocking your way?"

"Since the spell is broken, Kiishimu-sensei, could you please tell us the location of the Ryanban?" I asked.

Kurogane, who didn't notice my presence yet, looked at me in surprise.

"He is located on the top floor. I guess the smallest child will arrive first," she replied. "But they're going to use some cowardly, unfair method again… Those insects…" She looked back at us. "You two may go ahead, however, I would like to speak to the girl."

Fai's grip on me tightened, making me look at him in surprise. His face was still smiling, but his eyes… They were as deadly as Kurogane's, no, they're even deadlier.

"Um, Fai, you can put me down now," I told him gently. "I'm not injured."

He did so reluctantly, his eyes never leaving me as I set my feet on the floor and approached Kiishimu-sensei. However, before I got too close, Kurogane blocked me.

"It's fine. The only reason she attacked was because of the hijutsu," I told him. "Even if she did attack, I have this." I showed him the sword. "And I certainly won't go down quietly. You can wait right outside if you want to."

Kurogane studied my expression carefully, and let down his arm. "Tch. If you need help, we're outside." He then proceeded to take Fai with him. Once both were out of sight, I turned back towards Kiishimu-sensei.

"They were quite worried about you, and were very intent on avenging you," Kiishimu-sensei told me. "You have found yourself good companions."

"They can be a handful at times, but that's what makes them so special, I guess," I smiled fondly.

"Your friend, the seer, asked me to take care of that until you came to retrieve it. She wanted me to tell you that it has become but a shell of its true form. However, despite that, she firmly believed that it is the weapon only you can truly wield," she gestured towards the blade. "I have been waiting to return it to you for many, many years."

"The time difference between dimensions can be exhausting," I stated as I slipped the sword on my belt. "Thank you for being so patient."

"You were and still are my only student," Kiishimu-sensei touched my cheek. "Do not bring shame upon my people by being killed."

"I won't. Well, I'll try my best," I amended. "After all, it is only the start of my journey."

"You should return to your companions, little girl," Kiishimu-sensei told me. "I'm sure that we will meet again."

(Fai's POV)

"You care for her, don't you, mage?"

I quickly hid my surprised look and smile brightly. "Of course, Kuro-pii! She is one of our companions after all."

"You know that wasn't what I meant," Kuro-tan declared. "When she fell, you were the one who called out for her first. You were really worried and angry back then."

"What about you, Kuro-puu?" I asked in return. "You reacted quite violently, didn't you?"

"Even back in Hanshin, you kept a close eye on her," Kurogane reminded him. "But you won't do anything except watching."

I smiled sadly as I looked at the wall in front of me. Too many things were at stake. Things that he doesn't and will never know, because I'll keep them locked in my heart, forever.

"You know, if we stand here all day, we'll never get Sakura's feather," Tsuki-chan's voice said from between us.

"Woah, that was fast," I exclaimed as I put my hands behind my head. "So, what did Kiishimu want with you?"

"She just wanted us to catch up a bit," Tsuki-chan shrugged. "It has been a long time since we last met. For her, anyways."

"Well, now that you're here, we better get going," Kuro-chan decided.

"Kiishimu-sensei also told me that the both of you were worried," Tsuki-chan suddenly said as we went up the stairs.

Kuro-pii blushed a bit, and I could feel my own cheeks heat up a bit, though she didn't notice.

"All I want to say is… well, thank you for caring," she told us.

"It'd be troublesome if something happened to you. Especially since you're on such good terms with the Witch," Kuro-chii grumbled.

"But still, thank you." Tsuki-chan's smile wasn't radiant like Sakura-chan's, but it was soft and serene. It was a smile people would want to protect, because that smile would always comfort them in their dark times.

We arrived at the top floor a few minutes later, only to see a crowd of villagers gathered in the room along with the Ryanban, Syaoran, Mokona, Chun Yan and Sakura.

"Huh? Why are there so many people here?" I asked curiously.

"You two are so slow!" Mokona butt-headed Kurogane.

"We had quite the situation ourselves, Mokona," Tsuki-chan told her.

"Hand over the feather," Syaoran-kun demanded. "That is Princess Sakura's memory. Hand it over."

"Syaoran-kun…" Sakura-chan looked at him with surprise.

"Wait! Wait a second!" The Ryanban exclaimed. « With this, we can heal Chun Yan's mother. If I am injured or dead, it can't be done!"

I mentally scoffed at that. If that were the case, I would have revived _him_ a long time ago… That man was truly a fool…

"By using this power, her mother will definitely…"

"You killed her! You killed my omoni, who was trying to protect this town!" Chun Yan-chan exclaimed, tears flowing on her face. "Omoni said it before! No matter what kind of power you use, the life that is lost cannot be restored. No matter how much I want to be with her, I can't! But…! How dare you try to trick me!"

"Chun Yan," Syaoran-kun spoke. "Do you want revenge?"

My eyes grew wide for a moment. Those were words that I certainly never expected him to say.

"It might help you erase the pain, but, this kind of person is not worthy enough for you to kill," he told her.

Chun Yan-chan closed her eyes, trying to blink away her tears. "This kind of low-life… He will dirty my hands if I hit him!"

Having heard her answer, Syaoran-kun continued to advance on the Ryanban.

"No… Don't touch me! No… Don't come any closer!"

A hand with long nails covered his face. "This is the end." Kiishimu made her apparition. "How dare you imprison me inside this castle."

"Ah!" The Ryanban cried out in fear.

"Give him to me," Kiishimu told us. "I will treat him very nicely."

"N-No!"

"Looks like we can trust this witch after all," I said.

"STOP IT!"

"Don't worry. I owe you a slow, long debt. I will make sure you and your son receive a royal treatment in the country of spells," Kiishimu told him as they neared the portal.

"HELP…!"

"Are you the one called Chun Yan?" Kiishimu looked towards the two girls.

"…That's right."

"Your mother was a great Shinban," Kiishimu said fondly. "Although she passed away when she fell into the trap set by this Ryanban, she told me she had learned a lot from our battle. She's looking forward to the day when you will become a more powerful Shinban than she was. Be strong. Strong enough to rival me."

"I will," Chun Yan replied confidently. "I definitely will!"

"Well then," the two sunk further into the portal of goo, for the lack of a better waord. "Good bye, dear children."

The Ryanban tried to reach out for the feather one last time, but was pulled in, and the portal closed. The sphere of glass around the feather broke completely, and Syaoran-kun retrieved it before returning it to Sakura-chan who then fell unconscious.

"Well, if there is one lesson that we have learned today, is that we should never, ever become stupid enough to anger Kiishimu-sensei," Tsuki-chan declared.

"Is she scary when she's angry?" I asked.

"Quite, but she has a good temper. Believe me when I say that neither father or son will be enjoying their time in her world," she replied, shuddering. "Some of her methods are a bit… brutal."

(Tsukiko's POV)

The next day, the whole town was much happier than before. Everywhere we went to was filled with smiling people.

"Listen up!" Sorata exclaimed from in front of his inn. "Today we celebrate the success of our long goal of toppling the Ryanban! Let's get this party started!"

We heard the villagers happily cheer in response as we stood beneath a tree not too far from the inn with Chun Yan. It felt good to be able to help others like this, like I actually accomplished something.

"Thank you so much for defeating the lord," Chun Yan thanked us.

"But I didn't even do anything!" Syaoran protested.

"If you didn't break the hijutsu surrounding the castle, we could not have been able to get near him," Chun Yan pointed out. "It's all because of you guys."

"No, really, I didn't…"

"And Kuro-pin was very powerful too!" Mokona exclaimed.

"Yup," Kurogane said smugly.

"Uh-huh. You really helped out by fixing the roof."

"What now?!"

"We have to thank you too!" Fai added. "The medicine you gave us worked really well!"

"Those medicines were made by my omoni!" Chun Yan told us. "I don't know how to make them yet, but I'll work hard! I will become a powerful Shinban who will not let omoni down!"

"Of course you will," Sakura held Chun Yan's hands. "Absolutely!"

"You'll have to work hard though!" I told her.

Three people wearing straw hats came towards us.

"We were finally able to enter the town," the blond one said with relief.

"Who are you?" Chun Yan was immediately on the defensive.

"We are the Amen'osa," the blond one replied. At his right was a boy with dark blue hair, and at his left, one with black hair. They were around my age though.

"Ah? Don't be silly," Chun Yan said, clearly remembering her previous mistake. "The Amen'osa who work for the government could never be such children-"

"It's Mito Koumon!" Mokona jumped in the middle boy's hands. "So, which one is Suke-san? And which one is Kaku-san?"

The three just looked at him with confusion.

"And where's Ukkari no Yashichi? Oh, and what about Kagerou Hachibee? And the Kazaguruma no Ogin?"

I chuckled. "Mokona, you're talking too fast. Even if you didn't, they still wouldn't understand."

True enough, "What is he talking about?" The black-haired one asked his companions.

"Who knows," the blue-haired one replied.

"Okay then, show me the seal you always break out!" Mokona amended.

The blue-haired one took out a pentagram seal with a five-point star inside and a yin yang symbol at the bottom.

Mokona's reaction to it was quite comical, as it was not what he wanted.

"That's the seal of the Amen'osa!" Chun Yan exclaimed.

"That's not the hollyhock seal…" Mokona whined as he fell on the ground.

"This guy… Why is he making such a big deal out of nothing?" Kurogane asked.

"He's just at that age," Fai replied.

"First, Mokona is female," I told them. "And remember when I mentioned what Mito Koumon was, earlier? Mokona is a big fan, so he's a bit disappointed to not be able to meet his idols. I find it quite comical, actually."

"S-So, you really are just kids," Chun Yan stuttered.

"The Ryanban placed a magical barrier around the entire town after he suddenly got ahold of such power," the blond one explained.

"Because of the barrier, people who possess hijutsu became unable to enter the town," the black-haired one continued.

"But the barrier fell…" The blue-haired one said.

"And we were finally able to come into the town," the blue-haired one finished. "Compared to the villagers, he was more afraid of the Amen'osa from the outside."

The blonde one, who I guess is their leader, approached Chun Yan and took her hands. "I apologize profusely for being late."

His own hands were covered with scratches and other small injuries, not to mention quite dirty.

"These cuts… You really did try your hardest to get in the town," Chun Yan realized.

He smiled. "Compared to your pain and suffering, this is nothing…"

"You came after all," Chun Yan told them. "Thank you."

"The one that became the Ryanban by deceit is gone," the blue-haired one declared.

"We have to choose a new Ryanban," the black-haired one told the villagers.

"It's all right," Chun Yan reassured them. "We don't need a Ryanban!" She ran in front of the crowd. "We're going to combine powers and turn Ryonfi into the most beautiful city in all the lands!"

The crowd replied with enthusiasm and cheers.

The blond Amen'osa then came towards us and stopped in front of Syaoran. "May I ask a question?

"Why did you, who are just travelers, put your lives on the line to save the town?"

"That's a very good question," Fai said.

"Who cares," Kurogane declared.

"I just hate people who rely on powers that weren't theirs to begin with," I shrugged. "And Chun Yan helped us too, so it's natural to return the favor."

"Please take it from here," Syaoran told the Amen'osa before leading us back to Chun Yan's place.

After we've changed into our normal clothes, we packed and left to the forest where the Sorata, Arashi and Chun Yan joined us to say goodbye.

"Thank you for everything, Chun Yan," Syaoran told her one last time. "We have to leave now."

"But… Where are you going?"

"Wherever the wind takes us, I suppose," I told her.

"Modoki Mokona can't wait!" Mokona's wings began to appear.

"What? Why does she have wings?" Chun Yan asked us.

"This is goodbye then," I told them. "Take care."

"But, you've just arrived…"

"We've got a mission to accomplish."

"Take care, Chun Yan."

And like last time, we were enveloped in light, and disappeared from the country of Koryo.

**Next chapter is Fog Country! I think that it'll only take one chapter, but who knows... If you're lucky, that one will be done and over with by the end of the weekend!**

**Please follow, favorite and review!**


	5. Bonds

**Here's the new chapter! It's a lot shorter, but there wasn't much more I could add... I hope you like it!**

**Don't own (obviously) any manga, anime series and other.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**You can now dream**

_Sakura appears, holding a feather near her chest._

**Wield a brave dream,**

_Syaoran appears next to Sakura protectively, challenging anyone to harm her._

**I'm in a world,**

_Tsukiko appears not far away, fan in hand._

**and I race past the uncertain world.**

_Kurogane appears behind her whereas Fai stands next to her._

_Tsubasa Logo appears within a storm of feathers, and both Mokona jump in front of happily._

**It becomes saddening, fighting against reality.**

_The Tsubasa group arrived in a new world, appearing not far from a medieval village._

**A hero is growing from within my heart.**

_Kurogane suddenly began chasing Fai and Mokona with Souhi in his hands as Tsukiko watched them with a smile. Meanwhile, Syaoran was helping Sakura up._

**I saw a dream last night.**

**And the image it left me**

_We now see the village full of people whose alternate selves have met the group before going about their everyday life._

**struck a pulse and told me "let's go!"**

_Then, Syaoran sees the feather floating just above the church's cross._

**Defeat your own color and your shell;**

_Tsukiko is floating above an unknown magic circle, as if praying, her sword in front of her._

**Will you keep a growing future**

**Locked up against its will?**

_Her eyes suddenly snapped open, and she took hold of her sword, unsheathing it, before hurling a wave of power towards Fei Wang Reed's minions who were going to attack._

**You can now dream, wielding that brave dream,**

_Syaoran is the first to jump into the fray, kicking his way through the soldiers._

**Go in and try, through troubles**

**aggressively, try to return,**

_Fai is dodging most of the attacks like he always does before hitting his opponents as if he were playing a game._

**I'll go towards endless days along with you.**

_After cutting an opponent, Kurogane summoned his energy and used one of his techniques with Souhi._

**Do you need to cry? Are you crying again?**

_Sakura looks at Syaoran fighting and puts her hands in a praying motion as Mokona comforted her._

**Show me a day, fight!**

_Tsukiko defeats another soldier just as Syaoran jumped towards the feather._

**Your dreams will become firm**

_Having retrieved the feather, Syaoran returned it to Sakura_

**Each time you fight loneliness and the tears fall.**

_The group was now gathered and Mokona takes them to another world._

_As they disappeared, we zoom back to see Yuuko's group watching the events unfold from the shop. Watanuki was sitting next to Chan, and Chii sat next to her fiancé. Yuuko, who was in the middle with Black Mokona, turned around, and winked._

* * *

Chapter Five

_Bip-bip-bip! Bip-bip-bip-bip! Bip-bip!_

"Moshi, moshi?" Chan picked up her cellphone. "Ah, sensei! Will you be coming over for supper tonight?"

"If you would be so kind to have us, Chanhua," a male voice said through the receiver. "We just came back from Kyoto, and… she said yes."

"Really? Senpai did?" The high school student said excitedly. "Omedettou! I'm happy for the both of you! So, when will the wedding be?"

"I told her about my past," the other person on the phone said, startling her. "We both agreed to wait until they can attend the ceremony."

"I see," Chan replied, eyes downcast. "I understand that you especially want Tsukiko and _him_ to come. They're important to you, after all."

"Our relationship was moving a bit fast, anyways," the man told her. "We'll take this time to really get to know each other, so that neither of us will regret our choice after the wedding. If we find out that it can't work out, we'll break up and stay friends if possible."

"You're very kind, sensei," Chan laid on her bed. "The both of you deserve to be happy and I hope that you will. Tsukiko would too."

"I know," Chan could hear the sadness seeping into his voice, "but it's time to let the caged bird go, even if it means making it forget…"

"The seal will break, just like any other," Chan looked at a picture of her, Tsukiko, and the man on the phone as she said this. "I met them."

"Is that so?" His voice said with hints of amusement. "What kind of people are they, Chanhua?"

"The princess still didn't have many feathers, but she's a very kind person, like you. That boy, Syaoran, was as determined as ever. The two of them are really cute together," Chan giggled. "And then, the other two… The ninja, Kurogane, is as gruff, rude and blunt as Tomoyo-hime told me. He will definitely look after Tsukiko and protect her, even from herself if needed be."

"Did you see that in a dream?" The man asked. "Is it really okay for you to tell me about them?"

"Even if I didn't tell you, it wouldn't change much," Chan shook her head. "Our influence on their journey is so little… I digress. There was also that irritating mage, Fai D. Fluorite from Celes." She groaned, putting her hand on her head. "Unlike you, who are like the most sincere person I've ever met, he basically breathes the lies he tells! And he's already getting close to Tsukiko!"

"Do you trust him?"

"What?"

"You find him irritating- that's a given- but do you trust his decisions?" Her sensei asked her. "Do you trust him to help them? To be more than a pawn of Fei Wang Reed? Do you trust in his ability to learn how to feel again?"

Chan clenched her hand. "I do. I'm able to trust him to do that much. I can also trust him with Tsukiko's protection, for him to care for her, to grow close to her without ulterior motives… But… If it goes on like this…" She closed her eyes. "He'll break her heart!"

"Chan…"

"She doesn't even realize it yet, but every day, every second, she's being pulled into a sea of sadness and despair. Their bond constantly grows stronger and even though we've insured that she wouldn't die by his hand, he'll hurt her so much that she just might wish for death!" Chan cried. "Why? Why can't she be left alone? She's already gone through so much…"

"Then let us pray for her happiness. That's all we can do, isn't it?"

* * *

The next world, or at least, the part of the world, the group arrived in was covered with a forest. There wasn't any sign of civilization for miles around and the fog was heavy.

"We've arrived in the next world!" Mokona declared as the group fell on the ground, some more softly than others.

"This is not the world where I came from, is it?" Kurogane asked.

"It's not mine either," Fai declared. Well, considering the amount of fog and the temperature of the forest, not to mention the thick cloak Fai wears, who wouldn't be surprised?

"This place…" Syaoran looked around.

In front of the group was a large lake that seemed to stretch quite far.

"So, where are we, anyways?" The ninja asked.

"Well, there's a huge lake and there aren't any houses in sight," Fai noticed.

"The fog is coming too," Syaoran told them. "There doesn't seem to be any signs of human life either."

"How about it, Mokona, can you sense any of Sakura-chan's feathers?" Fai asked the creature who was perched on Syaoran's head.

"I detect a strong power," was all she told him.

"Where is it coming from?" Syaoran asked.

"Do you mean the one in the lake, Mokona-chan?" Tsukiko asked at the same time.

"Yes! But I can't tell if it's a feather or not," she told them.

"You are not expecting us to dive in there now, are you?" Kurogane asked Mokona.

"Dive! Dive, please!"

"Wait!" Sakura exclaimed. "Let me… go." She fell backwards, unconscious, but Kurogane caught her in time.

"Be careful."

"Sakura-chan fell asleep," Mokona said.

"She was trying so hard to stay awake at Chun Yan's place," Fai explained. "It seems she reached her limit."

"Syaoran and Mokona should stay and watch over her while we look around," Tsukiko decided. "That way, even if we get too far from Mokona, we should still be able to communicate to a certain point."

The group agreed, and went their separate ways. Fai, Kurogane and Tsukiko went deeper into the forest, still not seeing any sign of people, be it footprints, or houses.

"The fog is getting thicker," Tsukiko frowned after half an hour.

"Yeah, it's dark," Kurogane agreed.

"We have been walking for some time, but we still haven't seen a single soul," Fai declared. "Not even a villager."

"It isn't necessarily strange," Tsukiko thought out loud. "I mean, not every world is overpopulated to the point that we always land in or near civilization, right? Yet, I find it strange that we've always landed near one of Sakura's feathers so far…"

"The way you're talking, it's like something is attracting Mokona to both civilization and the feathers when we travel between worlds," Fai told her.

"It's possible; after all "there are no coincidences in this world, only the inevitable". I don't like it," she crossed her arms. "Still… It might be a little far-fetched."

"Tsuki-chan looks so cute when she's thinking!" Fai told Kurogane.

"Shut up, idiot mage!" The soldier retorted, angry. "Can't you do anything other than teasing people?!"

"But that wouldn't be fun at all…" Fai pouted, making Tsukiko laugh.

"The both of you act like such children sometimes…" She shook her head in exasperation. "It seems that Chan agrees with me too."

"Chan?" Kurogane asked.

"Wasn't that the Witch's daughter?" Fai tried to remember.

Tsukiko nodded. "She finds the both of you quite humorous, though her opinion of Fai is less appreciative compared to her opinion of Kurogane."

"By the way, back in Ryonfi, you called Kiishimu "sensei". Why?" Kurogane asked.

"I was told that I needed to go on a journey between worlds when I was eight, I think. Ever since, I've trained and acquired a good amount of knowledge that would be useful for me when it happens," Tsukiko shrugged. "I also accidently went into Kiishimu-sensei's world when I was nine. It ended with me becoming her student and training in her universe. Please don't ask for details."

"I guess that she was a harsh teacher, huh?" Fai declared with a "Hyuu".

"Keh. The harsher the training, the better the results," Kurogane pointed out.

"The troublesome part was always the flow of time between dimensions," Tsukiko thought back. "Since time in her world passes much faster, there were times where I had to go in the middle of class and come back seconds later all battered and bruised though she usually lets me heal before returning to my own world."

"Hyuu. That's very impressive."

"Anyways, what kind of lives did you lead in your own worlds?" Tsukiko asked.

"I was a ninja and one of Tomoyo-hime's guards. I trained every day, and was to eliminate threats to the princess," Kurogane told her. "Life at the castle wasn't all luxuries, but it bats working for some lord or being a mercenary."

"I also lived in a palace before," Fai recalled. "But my country was quite cold so people didn't go out as often. As a magician, my job was to help the civilians and eliminate threats too. The villagers would usually give me alcohol in thanks." He blushed happily. "Celes' alcohol was sooo good!"

Both Kurogane and Tsukiko sweat-dropped. "Indeed…"

"Well, in my world, I was a student. I had to go to class every five to six days, and help out in the shop. After Nii-san moved out, I was responsible for the cooking since neither mother or daughter can. Sometimes, we would go out to have fun, or visit some big cities. There were a lot of festivals too, and we had a lot of fun," Tsukiko smiled. "Compared to your lives, mine was quite plain other than the extra training."

"But it sounds very interesting!" Fai reassured her. "What do you learn at school, anyways?"

"Japanese, Mathematics, History, Science, Home Economics- that's mostly housework, by the way- English… Well, there are also other options and clubs at school. Physical Education is also mandatory for all students," Tsukiko listed. "Not many people believe in magic though, and fewer can even use it."

"So the Dimensional Witch is like a big anomaly?" Kurogane asked.

Tsukiko felt a bit uncomfortable. "In a sense… Well, she is fairly eccentric anyways… Though I'm sure that Fai would get along swimmingly with Yuuko-san considering their drinking habits."

Kurogane didn't speak, but gave a look that clearly said: "Elaborate."

"Yuuko-san drinks in the morning, the afternoon and at night, especially during meals."

"So she likes alcohol too, huh?"

"I pity Watanuki and Chan." Tsukiko sighed. "Yuuko-san often gets a hangover, but would also drink as soon as it was over."

"Tch. Troublesome woman."

"Come on, Kuro-pii! Don't be so mean-"

A pillar of light suddenly appeared behind them, in the direction where the lake was.

"What?!"

Worried for Sakura, Tsukiko turned around and began to run towards the light, soon joined by her companions.

"Oi, don't go running out of the blue like this next time!" Kurogane scolded her.

"Don't worry, Kuro-mii is just irritated that you run really fast." Fai said from her right.

Due to the fact that there weren't any roads in the forest, it took a couple of minutes before the trio arrived at the place where they left the others. Sakura was lying on the ground in front of the lake with Mokona watching over her, and Syaoran was nowhere in sight.

"Did Syaoran go into the lake?" Tsukiko asked as she got to Sakura's side.

"Yes! There was this big shiny light from the lake and Syaoran dived in to investigate!" Mokona told them. "Sakura tried to stop him, but she fell asleep! Syaoran just came back from another swim too!"

"He really is doing his best to find the feather," Fai said as he helped Tsukiko lift Sakura and put her nearer to the fire.

"Tch. That kid is too impulsive!"

"All we can do is wait for him to come up again," Tsukiko declared. She looked at the sky. "It's getting dark, and the water will grow much colder."

"Don't worry, Tsuki-chan," Fai smiled. "I'm sure that he'll be fine."

She nodded in agreement. "After all, he can't die until he finds all of Sakura's feathers. He'll be back for her, for sure."

Not too long later, Syaoran resurfaced from the lake with a big shiny plate. Mokona immediately went to meet him.

"Syaoran!" She cried in a worried voice. "Sakura is-! Sakura is…!"

Syaoran rushed towards Sakura, abandoning the object he was holding as he ran towards us.

"Fast asleep. 3" Mokona finished his sentence, making Syaoran trip in front of us.

Mokona then jumped on Syaoran's head. "Were you scared to death?! This is one of Mokona's 108 special abilities. Super acting skills!"

"You really were taken by surprise!" Fai smiled at him. "But, I think this will happen a lot. Sakura-chan might fall into a deep slumber again, and we might also be caught in a battle again. But we will keep searching for Sakura-chan's memories, won't we? If so, you should relax a bit. Don't think about those unhappy things all the time. Otherwise, you will not be able to forget, even if you want to."

Tsukiko looked at Fai with recognition, sadness and a bit of pity. What terrible things did he go through that still haunt him now? At that moment, she felt that she was seeing the real him, and not his façade. Making a quick prayer to the gods, she thought about how familiar his words sounded… Like someone else once told her these exact same words…

"You can smile," Fai continued. "You can be happy. No one will blame you for that, Syaoran-kun. Someone will feel happy for you."

Syaoran looked at the sleeping Sakura, draped in Fai's cloak, and smiled. It wasn't completely filled with happiness, but it was sincere.

"Syaoran is smiling!" Mokona hugged his arm. "Mokona is happy!"

"Of course, me too!" Fai's mask was back in place. "Ah, and Kuro-pin, and Tsuki-chan too!"

"I have nothing to do with it," the ninja grumbled.

"Hmm…" Sakura rubbed her eyes.

"Are you awake, Sakura?" Tsukiko asked softly.

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura bolted up, her voice filled with worry, shocking Syaoran. "Syaoran-kun is in the lake!"

She rushed towards it, and almost went in. However, Syaoran and Mokona, with their combined effort, were able to stop her. Though Mokona was actually being pulled by Sakura since she was holding on the princess' clothes…

"I'm here!" Syaoran told her, making her turn around in surprise.

"…I'm glad." Sakura told him with a bright smile.

"Hmm… Sakura-chan…" Fai called out. "We don't have any idea what our journey will be like. I know you are worried because you don't have your full memory. Just try to enjoy this journey! It's not easy for us to be together like this, after all."

"Yes," Sakura understood. She bowed deeply. "There might be many things I don't understand. I might get in the way. But I will work hard and do all the things I can do."

Her words made Syaoran smile happily, and in relief.

"By the way, Syaoran, what did you find in the lake?" Tsukiko asked as Fai put on his coat.

"Ah!" Syaoran pointed towards the lake. "There is a city under the lake!"

"Huh?" Everyone else chorused.

Syaoran explained how the city was situated at the bottom of the lake and was so very tiny. Though he didn't see the people, he was able to deduce that a big fish with bright scales was their sun. One of the scales fell off the fish, and Syaoran retrieved it before coming back to the surface.

"So that's how it is. The people in this country live under the lake," Tsukiko summarized. "So we land near civilization yet again… But," she frowned as she muttered. "We didn't even encounter animals in the forest, nor did we hear birds. There is definitely something strange with this world… Where are the other inhabitants? And are the people under the lake still alive?"

"A very strong power," Mokona declared as she looked at the scale. "It's the same as the one in the lake."

"That means the princess' feather…"

"There aren't any other power sources for miles around, Syaoran," Tsukiko told him, now pulled out of her thoughts.

"There aren't?" Fai repeated.

"Yup!" Mokona confirmed.

"That was pointless," Kurogane yawned.

"But Syaoran-kun looks very happy," Sakura said as she looked at the boy.

"It's because I've seen things that are unknown to people," Syaoran replied.

After Mokona stored the scale along with the group's other belongings, she opened her mouth wide. And thus, seconds later, they were off again.

_"__Who are you?" The little girl asked as she hid behind her covers._

_"__-," the blond smiled. "So you're here because you were saved too?"_

_The little girl just looked at him strangely. "Saved? What do you mean?"_

_"__She doesn't remember anything beyond waking up in this shop," Yuuko explained to the boy later on. "Her memories have served as payment for a wish."_

_"__She's around the same age as Chanhua, isn't she?" The teenager asked._

_"__After a month or two, I'll send her to the same kindergarten class as Chan," Yuuko told her guest. _

_"__I'll take care of her," he said firmly._

_Yuuko's gaze became amused. "Why? Because your situations are similar?"_

_The boy didn't answer._

_"__Well, I don't care what your reason is, but I wish you luck," Yuuko waved him off._

_"__Eh? Is it really okay?"_

_"__It's fine." Yuuko opened the door to the garden. "She used to have an elder brother. If you replaced him, subconsciously, she will feel safer."_

_"__An elder brother, huh?"_

_"__He was a couple of years older than you though, but as long as you protect her, she may not tell the difference. She has forgotten who her brother is, after all."_

_"__What will you tell the authorities?" The boy asked._

_"__I think that you already know," the witch smiled. "By the way, her name is Tsukiko. Suwa, Tsukiko."_

_"__Moon's child…" He repeated. "It suits her."_

_Another girl shyly slid the door open. "A-Ano, Guest-san…"_

_The boy turned around to face his hostess' daughter. "What is it, Chanhua?"_

_"__Who's the new guest?"_

_"__Her name is Tsukiko," he replied after a bit of thought. "She's your new cousin."_

_"__New cousin? Why is she here? Did something happen?" Chan asked._

_The blond boy just looked at the innocent girl sadly, then turned to see a bright full moon. "Ah, I guess so."_

"I wonder if she found her brother yet…" Chan's sensei looked at a picture of a little girl smiling as she was pushed on the swings by the boy in the memory.

"Is there something wrong, sensei?" Chan asked.

He shook his head. "Nothing in particular. I was just reminiscing, I suppose."

"Mokona told me that they just arrived in a new world, a country called Jade. The way it was described reminded me of Europe, only a few hundred years ago."

"Europe?" A young woman with long pale blond hair repeated.

"Well, it seemed English enough, but it might be American for all I know," Chan shrugged. "I never studied World History as hard as Tsukiko did."

"How is she?"

"She's well, senpai," Chan reassured her. "For now, anyways."

After all, who knows what might happen next…


	6. The Golden-Haired Princess

**You can now dream**

_Sakura appears, holding a feather near her chest._

**Wield a brave dream,**

_Syaoran appears next to Sakura protectively, challenging anyone to harm her._

**I'm in a world,**

_Tsukiko appears not far away, fan in hand._

**and I race past the uncertain world.**

_Kurogane appears behind her whereas Fai stands next to her._

_Tsubasa Logo appears within a storm of feathers, and both Mokona jump in front of happily._

**It becomes saddening, fighting against reality.**

_The Tsubasa group arrived in a new world, appearing not far from a medieval village._

**A hero is growing from within my heart.**

_Kurogane suddenly began chasing Fai and Mokona with Souhi in his hands as Tsukiko watched them with a smile. Meanwhile, Syaoran was helping Sakura up._

**I saw a dream last night.**

**And the image it left me**

_We now see the village full of people whose alternate selves have met the group before going about their everyday life._

**struck a pulse and told me "let's go!"**

_Then, Syaoran sees the feather floating just above the church's cross._

**Defeat your own color and your shell;**

_Tsukiko is floating above an unknown magic circle, as if praying, her sword in front of her._

**Will you keep a growing future**

**Locked up against its will?**

_Her eyes suddenly snapped open, and she took hold of her sword, unsheathing it, before hurling a wave of power towards Fei Wang Reed's minions who were going to attack._

**You can now dream, wielding that brave dream,**

_Syaoran is the first to jump into the fray, kicking his way through the soldiers._

**Go in and try, through troubles**

**aggressively, try to return,**

_Fai is dodging most of the attacks like he always does before hitting his opponents as if he were playing a game._

**I'll go towards endless days along with you.**

_After cutting an opponent, Kurogane summoned his energy and used one of his techniques with Souhi._

**Do you need to cry? Are you crying again?**

_Sakura looks at Syaoran fighting and puts her hands in a praying motion as Mokona comforted her._

**Show me a day, fight!**

_Tsukiko defeats another soldier just as Syaoran jumped towards the feather._

**Your dreams will become firm**

_Having retrieved the feather, Syaoran returned it to Sakura_

**Each time you fight loneliness and the tears fall.**

_The group was now gathered and Mokona takes them to another world._

_As they disappeared, we zoom back to see Yuuko's group watching the events unfold from the shop. Watanuki was sitting next to Chan, and Chii sat next to her fiancé. Yuuko, who was in the middle with Black Mokona, turned around, and winked._

* * *

Chapter Six

"We really stand out," a blond mage commented airily.

"Our clothes are the major problem," Syaoran explained to Fai as Kurogane struggled with his steak.

"It's so different from the people in this country," Fai declared. "Especially Kuro-tan's."

"Ah-? What's your problem?" Kurogane asked as he didn't listen, too occupied with his food which he was trying to shred with his teeth with the help of two forks. At least, he, unlike a certain mermaid, knew what forks are used for.

"Is it all right?" Syaoran leaned forward towards the smiling mage. "This meal, I mean."

Indeed, the group, after arriving in this country known as Jade, have entered an inn and ordered meals to sate their hunger. Unfortunately, they didn't exactly have any of this new country's currency, which Tsukiko found was very similar to the one in the North American countries.

"Hmm?" Fai answered lazily as Mokona went to eat the steak as Kurogane drank, abandoning his previous state of immobility.

"We don't have any of this country's currencies," Syaoran pressed on. In the background, Kurogane noticed that part of his food was no longer there, and was glaring hotly at the culprit.

"That's okay!" Fai said, making Tsukiko arch an eyebrow. She had a feeling that she knew where this was headed… "Isn't that so, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura, who wore Fai's thick cloak, made an excellent expression of puzzlement. "Huh?"

Tsukiko simply sighed. "Well, Fai, just don't overdo it. We really don'T want to cause any trouble, especially so soon after we've arrived."

"Of course not, Tsuki-chan! So I have your approval then?" The mage's smile grew bigger.

"Sakura, just don't let them intimidate you, you'll do fine," the Asian reassured her female companion. "I'll stay here to make sure that Ani- I mean, Kurogane here, doesn'T cause any trouble."

"We leave him in your capable hands then, Tsuki-chan!" Fai waved as he dragged half of the group towards a group of men who were gambling not too far away.

"Tch. That bloody mage always does as he likes," Kurogane grumbled.

"He's like the wind in that aspect," Tsukiko agreed. "I wouldn't worry about them too much though. We're not exactly normal travelers after all."

Kurogane grunted in response as Mokona tried to steal his meat again.

"Mokona, if you want food, you can take some of mine," Tsukiko offered. "I'm quite full now and if Kurogane doesn't eat, then he won't be able to protect us if anything happens."

Mokona nodded in understanding, and moved away from Kurogane's plate.

"How did you eat so fast, anyways?" Kurogane asked. "It's impossible to use these." He held up the forks.

"You're doing it wrong, Aniki," Tsukiko sighed as she moved next to him. She held up a knife in her right hand and a fork in her left hand. "You hold them like this. Then," she stabbed Kurogane's other steak with her fork and put her knife on it, "you do this. This way, you simply slice the meat," she cut a piece, "and voila. You have to stab your food with the fork to eat most food here, so get used to it. I don't doubt that we'll be traveling to countries that eat in a similar fashion."

Kurogane nodded in gratitude (not that he showed it, mind you) and followed her instructions. After cutting the meat to little pieces, he was about to eat one when…

_Swish!_

"Oi, manju bun, stop eating my meat!" Kurogane growled. Then, as if sensing that someone was talking about him, he turned towards the gamblers and gave them one of his darkest glares. "What?"

"N-Nothing!" The first one assured shakily.

"Sorry for doubting you!" The other said, just as afraid.

"Sakura-chan, nice work!" Fai congratulated the princess as he led her back to their table. "The most important thing is that we now have enough money. We can afford the clothes of this country. Not to mention we can pay for the meal."

"You are pretty good, little girl," a generously proportioned steward complimented as he served drinks.

"I don't even know the rules of the game," Sakura told him. "Is that alright?"

The steward gave a hearty laugh. "You must be kidding!"

"I'm not kidding…" Sakura said in a small voice as Tsukiko frowned at his behaviour.

"Your clothes are pretty weird. Are you tourists?" The steward asked good-heartedly.

"Yes, we are looking for something. That's why we are traveling around," Syaoran told him.

"Have you decided where to go yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Well, I'll give you some advice," the steward's voice changed. "Do not go North."

"Why not?" Tsukiko asked as she took a sip of beer. Having lived with Yuuko for as long as she can remember, Tsukiko has tasted multiple different kinds of alcohol. The beer they served had a traditional taste to it, and wasn't as good as the nectar of the Demon Parade. Oh well, it was a poor comparison anyways.

"There is a terrifying legend in the Northern country," the steward answered.

"What kind of legend?" Syaoran asked, hopeful, and a bit scared.

The steward's face also became frightening. "It was said that long ago, there was a castle at the edge of the northern town. There lived a beautiful princess with golden hair. One day, a bird flew to the princess' side. It gave her a shiny feather, and said: "There is a strong magic within this feather. It will give you mysterious powers." The princess took the feather. After that, the king and queen died suddenly. The princess became the master of the castle. And then, as though attracted by the feather, children living outside the castle started disappearing one by one. They never returned."

"This… is this a fairy tale?" Fai asked.

The steward, back to normal, shook his head. "No, it's a true story."

"I guess there is indeed a castle like that in the northern country."

"This is a story that has been passed down for 300 years. That castle should be in ruins."

"What of it then?" Tsukiko asked. "Are you suggesting us to avoid the north due to concern for our health?" Her question, though sarcastic in nature, did not seem to ooze that particular trait.

"No." The steward became completely serious. "Just like in the legend, children started disappearing again."

"I see…"

The group soon left the inn after that, and went to a store for their clothes. All the while, the story the steward told them was replaying itself in their minds. There was no doubt that the feather in the story had a connection to Sakura, but the steward wasn't exactly being subtle either, though it was subtle enough to be dismissed…

"You seem troubled, Tsuki-chan," Fai commented. "Did you not find a suitable dress?"

"Unlike your own outfits, the dresses in this country are all very constricting. They are not suitable for battle despite their beauty," Tsukiko noted in distaste. "Then again, we are in a society where men still consider themselves more powerful than women, and women's purpose is to take care of the family and home, not to mention look pretty."

"So you don't like the principles this society functions upon?" Fai asked.

"At least women can show their faces and speak," Tsukiko shrugged as she eyed a dark blue and black dress with sliver trimmings. "I'll take this one," she told the clerk. "Could you please help me put the corset on though?"

After ten minutes of silent cursing, Tsukiko finally came out to meet her companions. Fai was wearing a dark blue suit with a white cape and a hat made of the same material as the suit. Unlike Tsukiko's dress which had sliver trimmings, his were gold. Kurogane wore a black suit as always, along with a red scarf. As for Syaoran, his outfit consisted of a brown suit and coat with a green scarf. Finally, Sakura wore a light pink dress and had a small blue brooch in her hair.

Fai whistled at the sight of their final companion. "You look absolutely beautiful, milady." He bent down to give a kiss on her hand, making her blush at the close proximity. "This new hairstyle quite suits you."

Since the women in Jade country never wear their hair down, Tsukiko had to make a bohemian bun out of hers and leave her two front strands down as always. She also received a black choker with a drop-shaped gem hanging from it.

She thanked the mage as he helped her put her cape on. There was no denying that Fai's eyes lingered on her a bit longer than they should have, and even though Tsukiko may not have noticed it, someone else certainly has.

After buying four horses, the group began to head for the northern town. It was winter in this country, and it was snowing as they traveled.

"A shiny feather that brings power," Fai recalled out of the blue. "Sounds like Sakura-chan's feather to me."

"Mokona can't sense any strong powers," Mokona said from Tsukiko's shoulder.

"But that doesn't mean there are no feathers here," Fai pointed out.

"The feather could have been sealed, or hidden," Tsukiko declared. "Anyways, I do sense a faint magical pressure up north. Perhaps whatever, or whoever possesses it may help us."

"Maybe something unexpected happened," Syaoran suggested. "It may just be an old legend, but it's like in Chun Yan's country."

"So, are we going?" Kurogane asked.

"Of course." Syaoran looked ahead. "To the northern village."

"Wah! It feels good!" Fai declared. "The branches are curving at just the right angle."

"I don't care about that," Kurogane declared. "I'm getting cold."

"Are you alright?" Syaoran asked Sakura.

"It's fine. This cloak is very thick."

"That's right. Sakura-chan's country is in the middle of a desert, right?" Fai asked.

"Yes, but it is very cold at night, in the desert."

"How about Kuro-run?" Fai asked.

"The country of Japan has four seasons. Cold during winter and hot during summer," Kurogane told them.

"What about where Fye comes from?" Mokona asked curiously.

"It's very cold. I'm from a northern country. It's way colder than here," the mage answered with a smile.

"How about Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked.

"I went to many different countries with Otou-san," Syaoran smiled softly at the memory.

"That's why you have been to both hot and cold countries!"

"What about Tsuki-chan's world then?" Fai asked.

"Well, it's kind of like the same Japan as Kurogane, but my Japan is probably his in the future," she answered thoughtfully. "In terms of weather, it shouldn't be too different, though it's true that my world itself is getting warmer gradually. It's still quite cold up north though."

"So you traveled a lot?"

Tsukiko gave a soft, happy smile. "Yes."

After another good twenty minutes, Mokona pointed at a sign in front of them.

"What does it say?" Sakura asked as Tsukiko stiffened.

"Spirit." Both Syaoran and Tsukiko answered.

"What a fitting name…" Tsukiko whispered to herself. Fai gave her a strange look, but didn't prob any further.

"You can read this?" The mage smiled that false smile of his again.

"That's great!" Sakura clapped her hands together.

Her horse, feeling her uneasiness, got ready to bolt away. Tsukiko frowned as she closed her eyes, trying to make sense of the different magical signatures. One was imbedded in the sign, and the other… It was… moving?

"Oi." Kurogane called. "This is no time to joke around."

There was no one in the streets below, but Tsukiko could easily see the villagers closing the windows, showing how the newcomers were unwelcome. The situation is more serious than she thought.

"I feel like…" Slam! "We're not welcome here," Fai said as the group rode through the village.

"It's not "feel like"," Kurogane corrected. "It's the truth."

"It's going to be quite hard to find out if we're on the right track," Tsukiko commented as she got down from her horse, making Fai and Kurogane frown however slightly. "But I doubt that magic itself has anything to do with this case."

Suddenly, they heard footsteps coming towards them, and the group was confronted by men with guns within seconds. Fai and Kurogane immediately pulled their horses in front of the "children" of the group.

"Who are you?!" The leader demanded.

"We are traveling around the world to investigate old legends and architectures," Syaoran answered calmly as Tsukiko moved between Fai and Kurogane.

"What are you investigating those for?!"

"We wish to write a book comparing the legends and architectures of different countries," Tsukiko said. "After all, even if certain people live far away from each other, their beliefs and stories can turn out to be quite similar."

"A book?" The leader repeated.

"Indeed," Tsukiko answered.

"A woman like you?"

The Asian girl chuckled. "Of course not! Well, not alone, in any case. My partner is him," she gestured towards Fai. "He is known as Fai D. Fluorite. And my name is Tsukiko Suwa."

"That's right!" Fai understood perfectly. "This is my sister," he gestured towards Sakura. "He is my assistant." Syaoran. "This broody one is my future brother-in-law." A very angry Kurogane. "And finally, this young lady here is my fiancé!"

"Fai!" Tsukiko said with an embarrassed voice, blushing to make it more realistic. "I thought I told you not to announce our engagement to the world like this!"

"Sorry, dear, I forgot." Fai smiled apologetically.

"STOP!"

A man came running towards them and stepped between the travelers and the natives. "How dare you point your rifles at innocent travelers!"

"But at a time like this, foreigners…" The leader tried to protest.

"Precisely because they are from another land, we should not be impolite!" He turned towards the group. "I apologize for our rudeness, travelers. Welcome to Spirit."

* * *

"I deeply apologize for the townsmen's behaviour back there," the doctor said as he served tea to his guests. He had invited them over after calming down the villagers, and, as he was the most agreeable person of the town so far, they accepted his invitation. "My name is Kyle Londart. I am a doctor in this village."

"Thank you for letting us stay here," Syaoran declared.

"Please don't mention it." A fake smile. "This place used to be an inn. There are many vacant rooms."

"What is the meaning of this, doctor?! Bringing outsiders here at a time like this!" A man bellowed as he entered the living room. He was richly dressed, and was around his thirties. There was no doubt that he was one of the more important people of the town.

"Please calm down, Mr. Glosam!" An old man, nicely dressed, though not as much as his companion, tried to placate the man.

"How can I stay calm, Mr. Mayor!" Mr. Glosam roared. "We still haven't found any of the missing children yet!"

"That's why," Doctor Londart told him. "These people are doing research on legends around the world. They might be able to help us in this occurrence."

"These vagabonds that came out of nowhere?" Mr. Glosam asked with skepticism. "What do they know?"

"Well, I, for one, am quite certain that the name of this town, "Spirit", has been changed around three hundred years ago in the honor of the children that have been "spirited away" thanks to the feather of the legend," Tsukiko said calmly. "I also believe that the legend is incomplete since certain events don't make much sense.

"A legend is supposed to be the more fantastic version of an event that happened long ago. In other words, unlike fairy tales, the content of a legend has to make sense as it was brought by a human being. Humans don't change much, so we should be able to understand their train of thoughts to a certain extent. Even if the golden-haired princess wanted the power that came with becoming the master of the castle, how does it relate to the missing children? It was also never explained what happened to the children in the first place. They may have never returned to the village, but they could have traveled to another village, or simply lived in the castle until a peaceful death."

Mr. Glosam frowned at the impudent woman who spoke her mind so freely. However, there was no denying that her story did indeed make sense, and he vowed to himself to re-read the events that happened around the time of the golden-haired princess. Though he loathed admitting it, the foreigner had a good point.

Fai was startled at Tsukiko's remarks. He had seen her happy, sceptic, angry, annoyed, but never had he heard her talk in such a way. He had noticed some inaccuracies himself, but didn't think too much about it as he didn't have sufficient information. But Tsukiko, instead of leaving it aside, probed deeper and found things that were invisible to the naked eye. Her observant eyes will prove troublesome in the future.

"If anything happens again, it will be too late by then," Mr. Glosam declared before leaving abruptly, followed by the mayor. "Don't let them out at night."

"Excuse me for not introducing them to you," Doctor Londart said as he closed the door. "They are the mayor and Mr. Glosam. Mr. Glosam owns much of the land here."

"I apologize for troubling you at a bad time," Tsukiko told him softly. "We heard the legend in a town ways from here, and have decided to investigate."

"I believed it was just an ordinary legend as well," Londart sighed. "Who would have thought that the children really started vanishing… We looked very hard, but we couldn't find any of them. 20 children are missing as of now."

"How can it be…" Sakura said, distressed.

"No wonder they were on their guard when they saw us," Kurogane realized.

"It pains my hear to even imagine what these children could be doing under this frigid sky," the doctor admitted. To Tsukiko, his worry sounded as false as Fai's customary smiles. "So please, if you find out anything, even if just a small clue, please tell us!"

* * *

"You bit me back there, didn't you?" Kurogane's eyes glinted evilly as he held Mokona.

"Ah, you are angry!"

"Well, at least we have a place to stay," Fai told his other companions. "You two were pretty good at making up stuff when we were surrounded in the town," he praised.

"Otou-san and I used that excuse often when we traveled," Syaoran explained.

"Writing a book is the most logical reason for traveling around and investigating legends and such," Tsukiko shrugged. "People like to share their knowledge after all."

"Still, your deductions about the town's name and the legend were very good!" Fai told her. "How were you able to conclude that?"

"When you live with the Witch of Dimensions, knowing folklore on the back of your hand becomes a necessity, especially when it involves the supernatural," Tsukiko explained. "My History teacher was also a very good friend, and he often told us legends and myths from all over the world. After a while, Chan and I were able to piece some similarities, and began to guess the endings of some stories."

"You tried to do the same with this legend, but it didn't work, did it?" Syaoran asked.

"Precisely. But I also omitted something earlier in my tirade."

Everyone looked at her. "I think that there is another reason why this town could have been called Spirit."

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"A ghost from three hundred years ago. In other words, a spirit."

* * *

After putting Sakura to bed (she fainted again), the rest ofd the group went to their designed sleeping quarters. Obviously, since they were fiancés, Fai and Tsukiko… were to sleep… together.

"You just had to call me your fiancé, didn't you?" Tsukiko sighed as she looked towards the only bed of the room.

"It's fine," Fai smiled (he always does, almost). "I'll take the floor."

"Fai, let me make this clear to you," even though her voice and posture didn't change, the mage sensed danger. "If you sleep on the floor, you may become a spirit yourself."

"That's quite the threat, darling…"

"Please take me seriously. I would hate to make a mess in the room Doctor Londart so kindly lent us," Tsukiko walked to the other side of the bed. "And please, when it's only the two of us, don't wear that smile."

Fai bowed. "Of course, dear. Anything else?"

Tsukiko, having taken off her shoes and undid her hair, went on the bed. "The bed is big enough for the both of us, Fai. We'll be having a long day tomorrow, and I'd rather that we get all the rest we can. As long as you stay on your side of the bed, no one will have to die."

The mage sat on the bed and lifted the covers. "Are you pleased now, my dear?" He had a sincerely amused smile.

Tsukiko turned around and laid on the bed, under the covers. "Just go to sleep." As if as an afterthought, she spoke again. "By the way, I was half-joking."

Fai smiled. "So you were half-serious?"

Tsukiko didn't give him a reply and simply closed her eyes before falling asleep. Fai watched her sleep for a while, thinking about his past and how unexpected Tsukiko had been. It was so hard to read her. In fact, it felt like he was only able to tell what she wanted him to find out, and it frustrated him to no end.

When he decided to make Tsukiko his fiancé, he did so without thinking. It was only when he was introducing Kuro-tii when he realized what he had done. It had been too late to turn back then, and he decided that acting as if they were engaged could be fun. He would be allowed to tease her then. However, he didn't expect her to turn the tables so easily. It didn't frustrate him too much though, yet he didn't know why.

Fai awoke earliest with the sun. He felt something warm in his arms that, in his state of semi-consciousness, he did not want to let go. Then, he opened his eyes to see… a sleeping Tsukiko. Realizing that he wrapped his arms around her last night, he hurriedly let go, her threats still clear in his mind. It was quite easy to do so which surprised Fai a bit, but then Tsukiko's face began to frown. She didn't speak, but it was clear that she was having a nightmare. The mage, a bit uncertain, put some of her hair behind her ear.

Upon contact, Tsukiko's frown disappeared and her eyes began to flutter. This time though, Fai didn't retract his hand and smiled at the sight of a waking Tsuki-chan. She was quite… cute.

"Fai?" Tsukiko brought him out of his reverie. "Ohayou gozaimasu."

"Good morning," Fai replied as Tsukiko got out of bed to look out the window.

"It snowed last night too, huh?" She asked as she saw the houses and trees covered with white.

"Seems like it. It was quite cold too."

"I guess that it would explain why you held me somewhere in the middle of the night," Tsukiko commented off-handily.

Fai, certainly not expecting that comment, actually began to cower a bit.

Seeing his reaction, Tsukiko's eyes widened a fraction. "You mean to tell me that… I was right?"

Fai was even more scared now. Somehow, he didn't doubt that Tsukiko would at least try to kill him if she wanted. He also had the feeling that even if she didn't kill him then, she would still inflict a lot of damage, unlike Kurogane.

As for the girl herself, she was trying with all her might not to blush. Fai, who, by the way, was quite handsome, held her whilst they slept! She did feel warmth in her dreams, and it was comfortable, being held by him. Still…

She turned around. "I'm not going to kill you, you know," she said loud and clear. "It's fine. As long as you don't take advantage of me. If that happens, I'll make Hell feel like Heaven."

Fai sighed in relief. He could tell that the threat was only said for fun, and knowing that she trusted him to be there when she was at her most vulnerable… It made him happy, somewhat. He was glad that someone like her would trust him, but also puzzled. If she lived with the Witch of Dimensions, surely she knew for whom he was "working" for. Then why was she being so… nice?

"Do stop daydreaming, dear. My brother and your assistant await us."

Fai smiled. "Let us greet them then."

* * *

"You saw the golden-haired princess?" Doctor Londart asked Sakura as they sat down for breakfast some time later. There was another child that had disappeared, and with Sakura admitting that she saw the "culprit", the princess herself, walking in the snow surrounded by crows, things have taken an unexpected turn.

"I'm sorry, if only I went out to look…" Sakura bowed her head as Tsukiko tried to reassure her.

"You thought you were dreaming then," Londart told her. "Seeing a woman dressed in white walking in the snow, of course no one would think it's real."

"But the villagers don't think that way," Fai pointed out.

"To the people in Spirit, the legend is real."

"You mean it's historical fact?" Syaoran asked.

"In the book on the history of the country of Jade, there is the following record: "300 years ago, there was a princess named Emeuraude. One day, her parents passed away suddenly. Then, the children living in the town outside the castle walls vanished one by one"."

"Does it say anything about what became of the children?" Syaoran asked.

"As though they were dead, no one has returned in their original form ever since."

"You could take that to mean that they were alive, but just never came home like Tsukiko said," Kurogane declared. "Or that they died."

"Speech is a particular thing after all," Tsukiko declared as she ate. "So many different meanings exist within one sentence. But which one is the truth?"

"The castle on the northern edge of town has completely fallen to ruin. But what happened now is too similar to what the history book said," Londart told his guests. "It's no surprise that the villagers believe the legend has relived itself…"

"Did any villagers see the golden-haired princess?" Syaoran asked.

"There is no one." He turned towards Sakura. "You are Sakura, correct? You are the first person to see the princess. Mr. Glosam will start saying things again."

"Guess Sakura-chan is the first and only witness…" Fai declared.

"May I have a look at that history book?" Syaoran asked the doctor.

* * *

"Is it for hobby that you want to read about the history book of this country?" Fai asked.

"That too, but I just want to confirm something," Syaoran replied as they neared the mayor's residence.

"That building must be where the mayor lives," Tsukiko declared.

"Although Mr. Glosam has the book as well, he doesn't look like the type to lend it to us," Fai said as he rang the bell.

"Yes. Coming," the maid said, afraid of the newcomers.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if the mayor was home," Fai said with his best smile.

"Eh…" The maid turned towards the staircase. "That…"

"You are the ones at Dr. Kyle's place…" The mayor recognized his visitors.

"How do you do?" Tsukiko curtsied.

* * *

"Twenty-one children missing," the mayor told them.

"There aren't any clues at all?" Fai asked.

"Nothing. This time as well."

"It was a snowy night after all. The footprints would have been erased by the snow," Tsukiko commented.

"Several years ago, the weather became very unstable. Our harvest isn't as good as before," the mayor put his face in his hands. "Not only that, the children are disappearing even though the adults have warned them. Just like the legend 300 years ago…"

"When did the children start disappearing?" Syaoran asked.

"About two months ago. A child went to pick berries and didn't return." The mayor recalled. "Then, it's either one gone missing, or three children gone missing at the same time. The adults already warned them many times not to go out with strangers after dark. But there is nothing strange at all. The children just vanished into thin air."

He held out a thick book. "This is the book about the History of this country. It has recorded the legend of Princess Emeraude in detail. I've read it many times, but I couldn't find any clue about the incident. After you are finished with the book, please leave this town immediately. Before the inevitable happens."

"Thank you, but there are things we have to do," Syaoran declared as they prepared to leave.

On their way back to the famous castle, Syaoran read the book as he rode his horse. A branch appeared in front of him, but he avoided it easily.

"Hyuu! He didn't even look!" Fai praised.

"It's over there," Syaoran pointed towards the other side of the river.

Don't move around in someone else's clothes!" Kurogane growled at Mokona.

"Kurogane looks bored. That's why I want to scratch your back. He he he!" Mokona laughed.

"Is this the castle of the northern country?" Fai asked.

"Do you see any other castles around?" Tsukiko arched an eyebrow towards the mage. "It's true that it's in ruins. Shame."

"But how are we supposed to get across?" Fai asked.

"Can Kurogane get across this?" Mokona asked the ninja.

"It's not possible if you're bringing kids with you," he answered.

"Unless if the person or people in question can control water," Tsukiko told them. "But since there isn't much magical pressure in this country, I would have found the culprit easily if that were the case." _And even if the doctor has the most magical pressure in the area and seems to be able to control it, elemental magic is beyond his reach._

"Looks like this river was already here 300 years ago," Syaoran told everyone.

"I wondered how they entered the castle in the past," Fai looked at the building.

"I think there used to be a bridge," Syaoran replied as Tsukiko got off her horse (again). "I can't think of any other way to cross the river."

"So it's not possible to bring the children into the castle," Kurogane concluded.

Tsukiko sat down in the snow, and reached towards the river. Some drops reached her hands as she was unable to touch the river itself. It was too little for her to get a feel of what was going on, so she rose up and mounted her horse again, before anyone can comment.

"We haven't gained much information," she remarked later on. "We can't even enter the castle."

"I can't sense any strong power at all," Fai sighed. "No clue on where Sakura-chan's feather might be as well?"

"Oh…"

Curious as to what attracted the princess' attention, the group looked in the same direction. There, mounted on his own horse, was a very familiar person.

"Ah, it's Mr. Glosam," Fai declared.

"What is he doing here?" Kurogane asked.

"Other than the castle, there isn't anything else other than forest and the road leading back to the town," Tsukiko recalled. "I think I know what he's trying to do…"

* * *

When they returned, the town was still searching for the children. The adults seemed that they were about to give up at this rate.

"Still haven't found her?" Sakura asked softly.

Tsukiko sighed. "It must be very depressing for them."

They then saw the doctor leaving a house and a mother thanking said doctor.

"Take care," Londart told the little girl.

"Visiting patients?" Syaoran asked as everyone got down from the horses.

"Yes," Doctor Londart went towards them. "That child is a good friend of the missing child. She got quite the shock…" He changed the subject. "Did you borrow the book?"

"Yes," Syaoran showed. "I got it from the mayor."

"Whether it's witnessing the princess or something else, please tell me all you have learnt," the doctor said. "Hopefully, we'll be able to find the children soon."

"What does it say?" Kurogane asked. To Mokona: "I told you not to crawl into my clothes!"

"I just want to interact with you!"

"There is something written about the time when princess Emeraude ruled the country," Syaoran replied. "300 years ago, the weather became very unstable. The crops wouldn't grow, people were poor."

"Does it say anything about the feather that was brought by the "bird"?" Fai asked.

"No, but after the sudden death of the king and queen, the children outside the castle started disappearing," Syaoran declared.

"I doubt that the children from this case have been taken away by the princess," Tsukiko declared. "300 hundred years ago, she was alive and she had enough political power to order that the children be brought to her castle. But now, at most, she is but a spirit. I find it highly doubtful that such a big number of children are able to see the dead and if they can't, the influence she can have on them is even more limited. Limited to the point that she can only do things to them if they wanted it to happen."

"So, in the end, were the children from back then taken away by the princess?" Fai asked.

"I don't know," Syaoran closed the book. "Because books don't always tell the truth."

* * *

"You seem to know a lot about the princess, Tsukiko," Fai told her as they lay in bed.

"There is such a thing as deduction, you know," she told him tiredly. "But it's true that instincts also play a large role."

"Oh?"

"I'm sure that you noticed it too," Tsukiko closed her eyes. "That someone else is playing a game very akin to your own…"

Fai closed his eyes as well. "Indeed…"

* * *

"All you foreigners come out now!" The man from a few days ago bellowed as Tsukiko arranged her hair. There were loud footsteps coming up the stairs, and a doctor's futile attempt to stop them.

"More children went missing again! Seven of them this time!"

Tsukiko lazily came out of her room as the doctor once more attempted to stop the man.

"Where is the other one?"

"She's not in her room," Syaoran answered truthfully, making Tsukiko frown as she recalled past events.

"What did you say?"

"You didn't notice that someone left, doctor?"

"It can't be… Sakura is…" The doctor attempted to defend her, but was obviously failing.

"Just a minute!" The man exclaimed. "Maybe that girl is the one who took all of the children away. Saying ridiculous things such as seeing the golden-haired princess! Using the legend to cover up for the kidnapping of those children!" He aimed towards Tsukiko who came in front of Syaoran.

"Enough." Her voice was colder than ice. "I do not appreciate you badmouthing my good friend and future sister-in-law. Furthermore, weren't you the ones who believed that it was Princess Emeraude's fault to begin with?" She raised her arms to stop her companions from interfering. "I can understand that you are distressed due to the lack of clues, but because of that, you will be unable to see what is before your very eyes. Even if Sakura did commit the deed, what reason would she have? And why wouldn't we have followed her? We are a group after all."

The man was unable to answer, but was shaking from anger.

"You are but fools whose fear will make you commit the worse of crimes. When Sakura said that she saw the princess, she was being truthful. That girl… She is naïve, kind and isn't able to do such a thing as kidnapping children. And the princess isn't the culprit either. Whoever is responsible is human, and we will search until we find the criminal, the children and our friend. If you stand in our way, I'm afraid that you may have to suffer the consequences."

"Why you-?!"

"Now, please lower your weapon. We wouldn't mind if you accompany us so that we won't "run away", but do not try to stop us or harm any one of us unless you have a good reason."

The man lowered his rifle. "Fine, but I'll be watching you."

Tsukiko smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way." She turned back to her companions. "So, do you know why Sakura is currently missing?"

* * *

"Where are you going?!" The still unnamed man demanded as the group exited the doctor's residence.

"We want to find the missing children and my sister!" Fai told him.

"I'm going with you!"

"We already agreed on that," Tsukiko pointed out.

Syaoran suddenly approached the man.

"Wh-What do you want?"

"I want to ask you something. I heard from the mayor that the harvest isn't very good," Syaoran said.

"Yeah, it's already hard enough to earn for yourself," the man declared.

"Are most of the lands owned by Mr. Glosam?" Fai asked.

"What about the rent?"

"…He could only wait for the tenants to pay up." The man told us. "Dr. Kyle negotiated with Mr. Glosam! If it weren't for him, we might have to leave this town right now!"

"Hm… So that means these past years, Mr. Glosam hasn't earned very much either," Fai concluded.

"Mr. Glosam seems to be the type who gets what he wants no matter what, though…" Tsukiko didn't complete her sentence.

"Don't you have horses? Why aren't you riding them?" The man asked after a while.

"We might miss something if we ride on horses," Fai answered. "And if we did, wouldn't it be easier to get away from you?"

"It's no use, isn't it?" Tsukiko asked her 'brother'.

"Ah. All the footprints are covered by the snow."

"Have you searched the area around town?" Syaoran asked.

"OF COURSE!"

"Waah- So loud," Fai said.

"He has a good heart, but other than that, he is just plain… annoying."

"What about the castle?"

"We've searched the area in front of the castle!" He replied. "But we couldn't cross the river!"

T%he group just nodded and continued on forward.

"How can you people be so calm!" The man exclaimed. "Didn't one of your companions just disappear?"

"…It has something to do with that kid," Kurogane told him. "You underestimate him."

"Syaoran is very worried about Sakura, but he also knows that frantically searching for her won't help, as some clues will easily slip by," Tsukiko explained. "After all, she is his most important person."

* * *

"All this work for nothing!" The man exclaimed as they headed back to town.

"Ah- Shut up!" Kurogane complained.

"Ah! That's Mr. Glosam." Fai pointed.

"Indeed. He's been thoroughly drenched too," Tsukiko noticed.

"But it's not snowing right now. How did he get wet?" Fai asked. "Ah, he's looking this way."

"Hmm? Maybe he fell into that river in front of the castle?" Kurogane suggested.

"Because of the legend, no one in this town dares to approach that castle unless something big happens!" The man exclaimed as Mr. Glosam glared at them.

"Which means that something is very serious."

"Indeed, Sherlock. Indeed," Tsukiko sighed.

Syaoran turned towards the group. "I want to confirm one more thing."

"You want to know when each child went missing?" The mayor asked in bewilderment.

"Yes. If you have any records, please show me," Syaoran asked.

"There are no sheriffs in this town. That's why we formed our own defense team to protect it!" The man bragged. "If something serious happened, we would report to the mayor immediately!"

"Of course, we kept a record of those missing children…"

"May we take a look?" Tsukiko asked.

"Why do you want to look at that…"

"There may be some clues there. After all, many times, the clues we search for are staring right in front of our faces," Tsukiko told the mayor.

Syaoran received the records and began reading it as he left the mayor's residence.

"Hey! Don't you dare lose it! These records are really important to the town!" The man bellowed.

"All right!" Syaoran moved quickly as he read the record. Suddenly, he fell down, though the book did have any damage.

"You shouldn't read while you walk!"

"Before, he was able to read while riding a horse without anything happening," Fai told him.

"That's because Sakura was still there back then." Tsukiko sent a quick prayer for Sakura's safety.

"You're right. He's really worried about the children and Sakura-chan," Fai agreed.

"Everything… will be all right," Tsukiko declared.

"Doctor Kyle seems very busy," Fai commented.

"There was no doctor in this town until he came here two years ago! Not only does he tend to the patients and the injured, he even plays with the children!" The man said, unaware that Tsukiko had a dark look on her face. "He is a great doctor!"

The child the doctor was previously tending to got out of his bed and opened the window. "Black bird…"

Both Syaoran and Tsukiko turned to where the boy was pointing. The sky was bare.

"Syaoran, let's go back first and check out the doctor's office. Then, we'll go to Mr. Glosam's place without him following us," Tsukiko decided.

Syaoran nodded. "I'll tell the others."


	7. Truth Behind the Legend

**You can now dream**

_Sakura appears, holding a feather near her chest._

**Wield a brave dream,**

_Syaoran appears next to Sakura protectively, challenging anyone to harm her._

**I'm in a world,**

_Tsukiko appears not far away, fan in hand._

**and I race past the uncertain world.**

_Kurogane appears behind her whereas Fai stands next to her._

_Tsubasa Logo appears within a storm of feathers, and both Mokona jump in front of happily._

**It becomes saddening, fighting against reality.**

_The Tsubasa group arrived in a new world, appearing not far from a medieval village._

**A hero is growing from within my heart.**

_Kurogane suddenly began chasing Fai and Mokona with Souhi in his hands as Tsukiko watched them with a smile. Meanwhile, Syaoran was helping Sakura up._

**I saw a dream last night.**

**And the image it left me**

_We now see the village full of people whose alternate selves have met the group before going about their everyday life._

**struck a pulse and told me "let's go!"**

_Then, Syaoran sees the feather floating just above the church's cross._

**Defeat your own color and your shell;**

_Tsukiko is floating above an unknown magic circle, as if praying, her sword in front of her._

**Will you keep a growing future**

**Locked up against its will?**

_Her eyes suddenly snapped open, and she took hold of her sword, unsheathing it, before hurling a wave of power towards Fei Wang Reed's minions who were going to attack._

**You can now dream, wielding that brave dream,**

_Syaoran is the first to jump into the fray, kicking his way through the soldiers._

**Go in and try, through troubles**

**aggressively, try to return,**

_Fai is dodging most of the attacks like he always does before hitting his opponents as if he were playing a game._

**I'll go towards endless days along with you.**

_After cutting an opponent, Kurogane summoned his energy and used one of his techniques with Souhi._

**Do you need to cry? Are you crying again?**

_Sakura looks at Syaoran fighting and puts her hands in a praying motion as Mokona comforted her._

**Show me a day, fight!**

_Tsukiko defeats another soldier just as Syaoran jumped towards the feather._

**Your dreams will become firm**

_Having retrieved the feather, Syaoran returned it to Sakura_

**Each time you fight loneliness and the tears fall.**

_The group was now gathered and Mokona takes them to another world._

_As they disappeared, we zoom back to see Yuuko's group watching the events unfold from the shop. Watanuki was sitting next to Chan, and Chii sat next to her fiancé. Yuuko, who was in the middle with Black Mokona, turned around, and winked._

* * *

Chapter Seven

"Where are you going?!" The still unnamed man demanded as the group exited the doctor's residence.

"We want to find the missing children and my sister!" Fai told him.

"I'm going with you!"

"We already agreed on that," Tsukiko pointed out.

Syaoran suddenly arrpoached the man.

"Wh-What do you want?"

"I want to ask you something. I heard from the mayor that the harvest isn't very good," Syaoran said.

"Yeah, it's already hard enough to earn for yourself," the man declared.

"Are most of the lands owned by Mr. Glosam?" Fai asked.

"What about the rent?"

"…He could only wait for the tenants to pay up." The man told us. "Dr. Kyle negotiated with Mr. Glosam! If it weren't for him, we might have to leave this town right now!"

"Hm… So that means these past years, Mr. Glosam hasn't earned very much either," Fai concluded.

"Mr. Glosam seems to be the type who gets what he wants no matter what, though…" Tsukiko didn't complete her sentence.

"Don't you have horses? Why aren'T you riding them?" The man asked after a while.

"We might miss something if we ride on horses," Fai answered.

"It's no use, isn't it?" Tsukiko asked her 'brother'.

"Ah. All the footprints are covered by the snow."

"Have you searched the area around town?" Syaoran asked.

"OF COURSE!"

"Waah- So loud," Fai said.

"He has a good heart, but other than that, he is just plain… annoying."

"What about the castle?"

"We've searched the area in front of the castle!" He replied. "But we couldn't cross the river!"

T%he group just nodded and continued on forward.

"How can you people be so calm!" The man exclaimed. "Didn't one of your companions just disappear?"

"…It has something to do with that kid," Kurogane told him. "You underestimate him."

"Syaoran is very worried about Sakura, but he also knows that frantically searching for her won't help, as some clues will easily slip by," Tsukiko explained. "After all, she is his most important person."

"All this work for nothing!" The man exclaimed as they headed back to town.

"Ah- Shut up!" Kurogane complained.

"Ah! That's Mr. Glosam." Fai pointed.

"Indeed. He's been thoroughly drenched too," Tsukiko noticed.

"But it's not snowing right now. How did he get wet?" Fai asked. "Ah, he's looking this way."

"Hmm? Maybe he fell into that river in front of the castle?" Kurogane suggested.

"Because of the legend, no one in this town dares to approach that castle unless something big happens!" The man exclaimed as Mr. Glosam glared at them.

"Which means that something is very serious."

"Indeed, Sherlock. Indeed," Tsukiko sighed.

Syaoran turned towards the group. "I want to confirm one more thing."

"You want to know when each child went missing?" The mayor asked in bewilderment.

"Yes. If you have any records, please show me," Syaoran asked.

"There are no sheriffs in this town. That's why we formed our own defense team to protect it!" The man bragged. "If something serious happened, we would report to the mayor immediately!"

"Of course, we kept a record of those missing children…"

"May we take a look?" Tsukiko asked.

"Why do you want to look at that…"

"There may be some clues there. After all, many times, the clues we search for are staring right in front of our faces," Tsukiko told the mayor.

Syaoran received the records and began reading it as he left the mayor's residence.

"Hey! Don't you dare lose it! These records are really important to the town!" The man bellowed.

"All right!" Syaoran moved quickly as he read the record. Suddenly, he fell down, though the book did have any damage.

"You shouldn't read while you walk!"

"Before, he was able to read while riding a horse without anything happening," Fai told him.

"That's because Sakura was still there back then." Tsukiko sent a quick prayer for Sakura's safety.

"You're right. He's really worried about the children and Sakura-chan," Fai agreed.

"Everything… will be all right," Tsukiko declared.

"Doctor Kyle seems very busy," Fai commented.

"There was no doctor in this town until he came here two years ago! Not only does he tend to the patients and the injured, he even plays with the children!" The man said, unaware that Tsukiko had a dark look on her face. "He is a great doctor!"

The child the doctor was previously tending to got out of his bed and opened the window. "Black bird…"

Both Syaoran and Tsukiko turned to where the boy was pointing. The sky was bare.

"Syaoran, let's go back first and check out the doctor's office. Then, we'll go to Mr. Glosam's place without him following us," Tsukiko decided.

Syaoran nodded. "I'll tell the others."

Ooooooooooooo

"Looks like we just missed him," Fai said after Syaoran knocked on the door several times.

"Well, what do we do now?" Kurogane asked, arms crossed.

"Leave it to Mokona!" Mokona exclaimed as she jumped and went into the building. Moments later, she opened the front door for the group. "Irashaimahou!"

"How the hell did you get in?!" Kurogane asked angrily.

"As sneaky as always, aren't you, Mokona?" Tsukiko commented as said white creature hopped into her hands.

"Yup!" Mokona blushed. "There was a teeny little opening in the window around back. This is just one of my 108 secret skills: Extreme Sneaking In!"

"Oh?" Fai smiled. "And what would the other 107 be?"

"It's," Mokona put a paw near her mouth, "a…. secret!"

"Ah! Mokona is so good at leaving cliffhangers!" Fai cuddled Mokona as she jumped towards him.

"In any case, let's get this over with quickly, shall we?" Tsukiko clapped her hands. "I plan on saving Sakura and the children by tomorrow morning."

"Hn." Syaoran nodded enthusiastically as he entered the manor, soon followed by his companions.

"So?" Kurogane asked when they reached the office. "What should we look for?"

"Anything that looks like it might be a clue," Fai answered.

"Damn, it's troublesome," Kurogane growled. "We're surrounded by dusty books, and we can't even say for sure what's going on."

"Well, since there are apparently no magic users in this world, it narrows our search quite a bit," Tsukiko told him. "Magic doesn't seem directly involved, in any case, so the criminal must have resorted to other means." She turned back towards the bookshelves. "The doors were unlocked from the inside. The children did not scream. Sakura saw Princess Emeraude and disappeared the night after. Disappearances occur on snowy nights. We also have the list of the children who disappeared, and we know that the culprit is a resident in this town."

Fai turned towards Kurogane with a semi-fierce expression. "If you want the children and Sakura to stay alive," he then changed back to his usual demeanor. "Well, I can't just say bad things like that and just leave, can I?"

Tsukiko sighed. "Well, I'm heading towards the library where Syaoran is. There may be more clues over there after all."

"Alright, Kuro-chan and I have this all under control," Fai waved.

"Whatever you say, darling."

"Did you find anything particular, Syaoran, Mokona?" Tsukiko asked as she entered. Seeing the book in the boy's hands, she reached out for it. "Isn't this the history book of the Country of Jade?" she asked as Syaoran handed it over.

"Yes. It's the same one as the one the mayor had at his place," Syaoran said.

Tsukiko opened it and went through some pages. "It really… !"

"What is it, Tsukiko?" Mokona asked worriedly.

The girl in question frowned. She remembered the layout of the pages concerning the events three hundred years ago, but she had never seen something like this… Then again, the one the mayor gave wasn't exactly in pristine condition….

"Just what do you think you're doing?" The gruff voice of Mr. Glosam demanded.

"Ah, busted," Mokona whined.

Syaoran turned around in surprise whereas Tsukiko just closed the book and put it on the nearby table. Even though she doubted that Syaoran would need her help, it was best to be safe rather than sorry.

"I asked what you're doing," the man repeated.

"We came here in search of clues to what's happening," Syaoran answered honestly in a determined voice.

"I see." Mr. Glosam had a resigned look. "So, do you doubt my innocence?"

"I am not doubting anyone's innocence," Syaoran replied. "I'm just gathering all the facts. My father, who was an archeologist, once told me: "If you're after the truth, throw away your preconceptions and just gather the facts. If you do that, eventually, the real truth will be seen.""

"To be truthful, the most unlikely candidates of being the culprit are the mayor, the parents of the missing children, the leader of this town's defense team, us, and you," Tsukiko admitted. "You care much for this town. Much more than Dr. Londart even. I can tell from the way you act."

"Interesting," Mr. Glosam declared. "So, do you think you'll discover the truth?"

"Now, that…" Syaoran hesitated. In his mind, he knew that he had to, but he wasn't sure how to express himself.

"…will definitely happen," Tsukiko finished for him. "We are all working hard to find the culprit, and all of the tolls we need are pretty much in our hands at this point. There is very little holding us back."

Mr. Glosam smiled. "Looking at the both of you, I'm reminded of my younger days," he admitted. "There was a time when the people of this town knew how to keep their mouths shut. They'd keep the important stuff in their hearts and wouldn't express them in words. My generation still feels that way."

Syaoran let out a small gasp at Mr. Glosam's unexpected cooperation.

The rich landowner walked next to the table and held out the history book. "And the words fancily recorded in this book, that people even considered a collection of taboo words, are possibly just a relic of such a spirit."

"Ho!" Mokona jumped on Tsukiko's shoulders. "What do you mean by "taboo words"?"

"They're words that are rarely used for people feared the disasters and misfortune they are said to bring," Tsukiko explained. "However, as time changes, so do the words in question. As such, those of the younger generation will usually have a hard time understanding the true meaning of texts written in that time period."

"Either writing or speaking those words will result in the loss of one's happiness," Mr. Glosam summarized. "That's what the people of the olden days thought. I will leave this to you." He handed the book over to Syaoran. "You should keep what I said to you in mind and give it a good reading."

"Thank you for your help," Tsukiko bowed in gratitude.

"If it weren't for you mentioning the origins of the name of this town, I would have had a harder time trusting you," Mr. Glsam told her. "However, I trust that you are competent enough to see what is no longer visible to the naked eye. You, and your traveling companions."

"From the way it looks, Mr. Glosam doesn't seem like the culprit at all," Fai said as the group headed back towards Dr. Londart's residence.

"Then how do you explain these?" Kurogane held out a few pieces of paper.

"What's that?" Mokona asked as she popped out from Kurogane's clothing.

"They are blueprints of the castle," Fai told her. "Kuro-wanwan found it by sniffing around with his nose."

"Why would I do that?!" The ninja exclaimed, starting to chase the mage. "And who the hell is "wan-wan"?!"

"Their case is truly hopeless," Tsukiko declared as the duo ran around. "If I really were Kurogane's sister, he would never let me marry Fai because that would mean dealing with him more than he needs to. That's without mentioning how overprotective he would be."

"I guess you're right," Syaoran agreed. "So, what should we do if the doctor finds us "sniffing" around?"

"You have an injury on that left hand of yours, right?" Tsukiko asked. "Pretend that you were actually looking for a bandage. Then, we'll need to pretend that Mr. Glosam is the culprit. Well, that we think he is the culprit in any case. Tonight will be a snowy one too, so if everything goes smoothly, we'll be able to leave tomorrow."

"Then, will you be able to help with...?" Syaoran asked.

Tsukiko nodded. "Aniki will tell the defense team to surround the area. Then, if the information in the book is correct…"

Syaoran's gaze was more determined than ever. "I'll definitely save Princess Sakura and get her feathers back!"

Waiting outside in the cold was not one of her brightest ideas, but it wasn't as though Tsukiko did not wear her cloak, protecting her from the harsh weather. Both Syaoran and she stayed silent as the wind blew. Sure enough, some time after they began waiting, the silhouette of a child appeared. Behind him/her was the silhouette of an adult, presumably male, who followed at a steady pace close behind.

Suddenly, the child fell to the ground as a strong wind blew, making the second person gasp in surprise.

"What's wrong?" Syaoran stepped out of the shadows. "Dr. Kyle."

"I was worried about the child," the doctor attempted to justify himself. "That's why I followed him, because you said everyone is keeping guard at Mr. Glosam's place…"

As if to prove him wrong, another person stepped out of the shadows.

"Mr. Glosam! Why are you here?!"

"The culprit could not have been Mr. Glosam as he was drenched during his attempts to reach the castle on the other side of this river," Tsukiko lazily left her hiding spot.

"We looked everywhere, but we couldn't find anything," Mr. Glosam explained. "I figured they must be inside the castle after all. That's why I tried to enter it several times. But the current is too strong. I couldn't get across. When I was trying to figure out a way…"

"You fell into the river," Syaoran finished for him. He then turned back towards Dr. Londart. "The culprit must know of a more efficient way to cross the river."

"This is the mayor's record of the missing children," Tsukiko took out the list in question from out of her cloak.

"And this is your patient record," Syaoran showed said object. "All those missing children were attended by you prior to their disappearances."

"I tended to everyone in the village!" The doctor still tried to defend himself. "It's just a coincidence…!"

"There are no coincidences in this world," Tsukiko quoted. "There is only the inevitable. The first child that disappeared was invited to your clinic for a yearly exam. After that, you visited different children with the excuse of comforting them as they were the missing children's friends."

"While you were at it, you also hypnotized them," Syaoran continued. "The child you tended to today said this: "A black bird…" He was pointing towards some trees, but there were no birds in sight. You put images in the children's minds. You made them see birds," he accused. "The children will disappear on their own when it's snowing, so that all the footprints will be covered by the snow. Everyone in this town knew that you used hypnotism, but they hid that fact from us."

"…Where do the children go then?" Dr. Londart asked.

"The castle," Tsukiko said. "After all, you did make the river current stop by using that mechanism in order to cross to the other side, did you not?"

The river surface was no longer that of a raging sea's, having become very calm. One could even see their reflection on it.

"How did you do that?!" Mr. Glosam exclaimed. "How did you stop the flow?"

"From this book," Syaoran took out a very familiar item. "This is the history book the mayor owns. You have borrowed it from the mayor before." He went through some pages until he found what he was looking for. "Looks like someone tore out some pages here. Unlike a page or two, no one would notice a couple of pages missing."

"And this is the history book we borrowed from Mr. Glosam here early this afternoon," Tsukiko took out another copy of the same book. "He openly showed his contempt against us."

"It's true that I don't get along with the villagers," Mr. Glosam declared. "That's why you thought no one would borrow the book from me."

"The missing pages described the underground passages to the castle," Syaoran resumed his explanation. "According to what was written in those pages, there are many passages and rooms built under the castle. The missing pages also mentioned the underground waterway. If there is an underground waterway, there must be some mechanism that controls the water current in order to make it flow into the castle."

"How is it? Has the water stopped running yet?" Fai asked as he, Kurogane and the leader of the defense team arrived. "We found it at the place where Syaoran-kun told us. The upper stream… It's very well hidden, although it looks very old. A device that stops the rivers flow. There are signs that it has been used recently. I reckon there is a similar device inside the castle."

"Doctor!" The leader of the defense team cried out in desperation. "That's not true, doctor! Doctor wouldn't have kidnapped those children! It's all a lie!"

The doctor just chuckled before laughing out loud, his demeanor changing completely. "It's true. I gathered the children. My plan went so smoothly until now. That's too bad. I planned to have you outsiders framed for the kidnappings, while I would get what I want, then leave this village forever."

"…Doctor!"

"Why did you do such a thing?" Mr. Glosam asked.

"There is something I want inside this castle," Dr. Londart answered. "But it is in a place that is very difficult to reach. Only children can go there."

"You kidnapped all those children because of this thing?!" Mr. Glosam growled.

"Just because of this thing?" The doctor repeated, arching an eyebrow. "You say such a foolish thing because you don't comprehend its power!"

"It's Princess Sakura's feather you're talking about, isn't it?" Syaoran asked him.

"Why did you have your eye on me?" The doctor asked instead.

"You mentioned that Mr. Glosam was after Sakura's feather, the one from the legend," Tsukiko reminded him. "No one else mentioned that it was Sakura's feather. In fact, the original legend did not have a feather at all."

"Tell me where Sakura and the children are," Syaoran demanded. "In addition to that… Who told you about Princess Sakura's feather?"

Instead of answering, Dr. Londart turned and jumped towards the river. Mokona quickly threw some bright powder at his shoes, resulting into shiny footprints in the water.

"He's running on the surface of the water?!" Mr. Glosam exclaimed.

"That's not right," Syaoran told him. "The path that doctor took is shining. There are rocks underneath the water's surface."

"Mokona did great!" Fai complimented as he scooped Mokona and her disguise in his arms.

"This is Mokona's 108th secret technique!" Mokona announced. "Extreme Transformation!"

"What's that thing you threw at the doc?" Kurogane asked as Mokona went into his sleeve.

"You remember the scale Syaoran found in that lake, in the previous world?" Tsukiko reminded him. "Mokona and I ground it into powder at Syaoran's request."

Looking determinedly at the castle, Syaoran clenched his fists. "Let's go."

He was the first to rush after the doctor, followed by Tsukiko, Fai, Kurogane, Mr. Glosam and the other man. Tsukiko closed her eyes to expand her sensory powers in order to locate Princess Emeraude. Wherever the ghost is, Sakura wouldn't be far.

"There is nothing left of the castle but debris," Fai commented when they entered the building.

"There is a staircase over there," Syaoran pointed towards the footprints of Dr. Londart. "The building above the ground is gone. If the children are indeed here, they must be somewhere underground."

"So many footprints…" Tsukiko said after they got down the stairs. "Could the children be-?"

"What kind of rooms are these?" Kurogane asked as they passed a door.

"Beds…" Fai stated when he looked through the bars.

"The footprints stop here!" The leader of the defense team exclaimed.

"He took off his shoes," Kurogane looked in the direction where said shoes lay.

"There are other sets of footprints," Syaoran realized.

"Are those from the children?" Mr. Glosam asked.

"The children were inside these rooms," Tsukiko gestured to the doors around them. "The doctor didn't have the time to erase those footprints. We should follow them."

"Princess Sakura!" Syaoran exclaimed as he saw Dr. Londart pulled the broken chain that was bound to Sakura's foot. Syaoran was furious.

"Don'T come any closer," the doctor warned as he held a knife at Sakura's throat. "When I have this feather, this small town… No, this country shall be mine! But 300 years ago, the golden-haired princess used the feather to save the children outside the castle walls."

"Didn't the princess kidnap those children and killed them?!" The leader exclaimed.

"If she wanted to kill them, there's no need for such a room."

That was when the group took a good look at the room filled with toys swings and so many other objects for the children's amusement. The missing children all stood in the room, unmoving, still under the hypnosis.

"All these were made for the children?" Mr. Glosam asked.

"But didn't the king and queen die right after the princess got the feather?"

"It's not like that!" Sakura protested as Princess Emeraude appeared before her, shocking almost everyone.

"Father and mother passed away due to an accident," Princess Emeraude explained.

"There had been a contagious disease at the time," Tsukiko told those who could not see the ghost. "It only infected children and spread through the town. Many children died then. However, the feather fell from the sky and the children near it were cured, so Princess Emeraude decided to gather the children in the castle until their health was recovered. In other words, they returned healthy instead of sickly like when they left for the castle."

"But then, why did the legend say…?" Sakura was unable to finish her question.

"Sakura-chan, Tsuki-chan, who are you talking to?" Fai asked.

"I don't have time for your chit-chat with illusions!" Dr. Londart was about to hurt Sakura when Syaoran jumped and took the blow for her.

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura exclaimed as she saw blood flowing from his wound.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake. Tsukiko felt something familiar approaching… Like….

"Water?!" Mr. Glosam exclaimed.

Syaoran hurriedly destroyed the chain linked to Sakura's ankle.

"Why did the water…?"

"The gate that was blocking the river's water might have burst open," Mr. Glosam told his fellow villager.

"Now that you mention it," Fai thought out loud. "Kurorin might have helped with his destroying the handle of the device…"

"So it's Kurogane's fault?" Mokona asked cheerfully.

Rock suddenly separated Syaoran and Sakura from the others.

"Get the children out of here!" Syaoran told them. "We will definitely get out of here somehow. You guys go on!"

"Wait!" Mr. Glosam protested.

"…Let's go," Kurogane decided.

Fai took Syaoran's bag in which Tsukiko then put the list and book in. "Right-o."

"Eh?"

"Come on, let's go," Kurogane told the children.

"Your friends are still inside!" The villager exclaimed, pointing towards the debris.

"He's someone who can do anything when he has his mind set on it," Fai told the guy. "That's how Syaoran-kun is."

"It'll be fine," Tsukiko said as she counted the children. "They have the previous owner of this castle helping them after all." She frowned. Something was not right… "You guys go on ahead," she told them. "There is something I've got to do."

Fai looked at her with a bit of worry. "Be careful."

"You better come back alive," Kurogane grumbled.

Tsukiko bowed quickly. "I'll see you in front of the castle!"

She ran towards another corridor as quickly as she could. Thank goodness she changed back into her traveling clothes… They're much more suited for exercise after all.

Water started flooding in the hallway, reaching her knees. Cursing between her teeth, Tsukiko closed her eyes, allowing the water to guide her senses. She could see the layout of the castle that was flooded, and could even see Syaoran and Sakura, not to mention that doctor and some children…. Wait, children?

Her eyes snapped open as she ran towards the location of the children that had not been gathered in that playground. There were a total of five, she noticed, though she couldn't tell the number of boys and girls. After running in the water for a while, the water was starting to get closer to her waist.

"Lady!" A boy's voice could be heard. "Help!"

Tsukiko turned around, seeing the five children who were looking at the water with fear. A smaller child was almost beginning to drown. The traveler rushed towards them and scooped up the youngest child in her arms.

"All of you, follow me," she told them. "I'm getting you out of this castle."

They went through another passageway, and instead of going towards the playground, they headed directly towards the main entrance. Unfortunately, the water was rising at alarming speed, and at this rate, they'll drown before they could reach the exit.

"What is your name, little girl?" She asked the child in her arms.

"Lily."

"Lily, put this around your neck," Tsukiko instructed as she handed over an amulet. "This will protect you from being drowned and enable you to breathe underwater." She turned towards the other children. "I should be able to halt the water's progression for a while, but you'll have to hold hands so that the protection on Lily will extend to you as well." She activated the protection spell as she put Lily on the ground.

A light blue barrier surrounded the girl as the water flowed around it. The children, reassured by this show of magic, went to hold hands with the little girl. The barrier grew bigger until it enveloped all five of them, though it became weaker in the process.

Tsukiko quickly reinforced the barrier with a few charms before speaking to the children again. "If you follow this corridor, you'll eventually reach stairs and after climbing those stairs, you'll see the outside. Now, your friends should be on the other side of the river along with my own friends. My friends will help you cross the river, alright?"

"What about you, pretty lady?" Lily asked.

Tsukiko gave a reassuring smile. "I'll be fine. The water won't harm me. Now go before you're unable to cross the river."

The children nodded and ran as Tsukiko took out her sword and concentrated her powers on it. The reinforcement charms and sensory magic took quite a bit out of her, but she had to make sure that the children make it to the other side. With that in mind, she raised the water, making a wall. That way, the water will continue to flow, but it will fill out the space on the other side. Only when there were no more cracks to fill, the water will continue its flow towards her with a vengeance. Her chances of survival would be minimal and her magic would be exhausted, but…

Suddenly, the passageway caved in, startling Tsukiko. The wall was about to crumble as well, and now, with the force of the river, she'll be knocked against the debris. Just then, a huge wave knocked her backwards. _Oh no…_

"Hey! They are not coming out!" The leader of the defense team exclaimed. "The current is getting stronger!"

"Help!" They heard children cry out. Five children, two girls and three boys were holding hands on the other side of the river.

"So that's why Tsukiko stayed behind…" Fai said as he stood up from his kneeling position. "So, Kuro-puu, will you lend me a hand?"

Kurogane only grunted and crossed the river to help the children. "Come on, I'll carry you."

The children looked at each other before coming to a mutual agreement.

"We'll go with you," the two elder girls declared. Kurogane raised an eyebrow at that, especially since the other two boys were still holding hands with the youngest girl. However, he didn't say a thing and scooped up the girls.

"Well, then, let's go, shall we?" Fai said. "I'll carry you, little girl."

Lily nodded shyly. "Okay." Then, as if realizing something, she turned back towards the boys. "Take this and put it on," she took off her necklace and gave it to the brown-haired boy. It was then that Fai realized they were inside a barrier that was erected by the amulet. It must have been quite powerful, if it protected all five children. Also, unlike most amulets, one could easily mistake it for a normal necklace. Whoever created it must have been very powerful.

Both boys held hands and were the first to cross the river. Everyone looked on as the water avoided them and simply flowed around them until they reached the other side. Fai followed closely behind with Lily on his back. Soon enough, they were safe and sound on the other side.

"If the current gets any stronger, they will not be able to get across!" Mr. Glosam exclaimed as the river roared.

"Are those three really going to make it?" The villager clenched his fists in worry.

Fai put Lily down next to her friends before walking towards Kurogane. "…"

"They're here."

Kurogane pulled Syaoran up as he and Sakura emerged from the river.

"Hyuu- You did it, Syaoran-kun," Fai whistled.

"Where's the doctor?!" The villager asked.

"I… I don't know," Syaoran told them.

"He didn't come after us, that means…" Fai suddenly had a bad feeling. Could the doctor have found Tsukiko and…?

The castle suddenly crumbled. "He shared the same fate as the castle?" Fai ended his earlier sentence. He became more worried. At this rate, Tsukiko might also be…

"Um… Excuse me," Lily said, gaining everyone's attention. "Does this mean that… that…"

"Lily wants to know if the lady is also… Well," one of the boys tried to explain. "She hasn't come out yet."

"S-She told us to go ahead," one of the older girls started crying. "Said that she will make sure that… That we make it back… She even gave us the necklace to protect us…"

"Does that mean that Tsukiko is still…?" Syaoran asked with worry.

_Someone…. Please... Save me…_

"Tsukiko?" Fai asked. "But how…"

They all turned towards the river. Suddenly, a round area's current became much calmer. There was a shadow in that area, and it slowly approached them. As it did, the shadow slowly turned into the silhouette of a young woman…

Kurogane grabbed Tsukiko's hand and pulled her up. However, the girl seemed dead. She was freezing, and not even breathing…

_Cough. Cough._

Tsukiko was suddenly shaken as her body instinctively made her reject the water that was accumulating in her lungs. The children cheered as they saw their savior finally breathing normally.

"Hyuu, you almost didn't make it, Tsuki-chan," Fai reverted back to his careless attitude.

"Aniki, Fai…" Tsukiko smiled softly. "I'm glad…" She fell unconscious in Kurogane's arms.

"Sir?" The black-haired boy called Fai.

"What is it?"

The boy showed the necklace. "Could you give this back to the pretty lady and thank her?"

"Of course I will!" Fai smiled.

The boy looked at him knowingly before scampering off to his friends' side. With that, everyone returned to town.

"Looks like everyone is very happy!" Mokona said as she watched the reunions between children and parents.

"Dr. Kyle didn't hurt any of the children," Fai said as he closed the windows.

"He needed them to do the labor work for him," Kurogane said as if it explained everything. "He wouldn't intentionally hurt them."

"But, Dr. Kyle hypnotized them," Fai reminded them. "Sakura-chan said that she saw Princess Emeraude. What's that all about? Did the doctor hypnotize her too?"

"I don't think so," Syaoran answered.

"Is that the power of the feather?" Fai then asked Mokona.

"If that is the case, then Mokona would sense it immediately." The white creature crossed its arms. "Maybe what Sakura saw was the ghost of Princess Emeraude."

"From when she was young, Princess Sakura can see those who passed away and communicate with them," Syaoran explained.

"Are all the citizens in the country of Clow like that?" Fai asked Syaoran.

"No, the only people I know that have this ability are the priest and Princess Sakura."

"How about Syaoran-kun?"

Shakes head.

"And Kuro-chan?"

"Who would want to see those things!" Kurogane retorted half-heartedly.

"I don't have this power either," Fai had a thoughtful look.

"If it's a ghost, Mokona can't see it or sense it," Mokona declared.

"Really?"

"The one who can see ghosts is the Black Mokona who has the blue jewel," Mokona admitted blushing.

"That black manju?" Kurogane repeated. "White manju, you are so useless."

"I've been very active!" Mokona began to hurt Kurogane angrily. "Mokona is trying the hardest!"

"She's right, you know," Tsukiko said as she sat on the bed next to a sleeping Sakura. "And the other Mokona is needed elsewhere. Who knows? Yuuko-san might have decided that our Mokona didn't need that power since I've also been able to see spirits for a long time."

"Ah, you're awake," Syaoran smiled.

"So, you were listening in, eh?" Fai teased. "But why didn't you tell us that you could see it too?"

"I didn't exactly have the chance, and I assumed that Mokona told you," Tsukiko said as she got off the bed. "In any case, only those who possess enough spiritual energy are able to see ghosts and spirits. And since spiritual energy and magical energy are two different things, you could have one and not the other."

"By the way, I think this belongs to you," Fai handed over the amulet.

"Thank you," Tsukiko put it on.

"It's a very strong amulet, Tsuki-chan," Fai declared. "Do you know who made it?"

"I did," Tsukiko replied.

"Ah! Mokona remembers!" The white creature jumped on the bed. "Tsukiko was very tired afterwards because she wasn't able to control the energy she put in the amulet!"

"It was five years ago…" Tsukiko admitted sheepishly. "My control has gotten a lot better ever since."

"Hyuu. You must be very powerful, Tsuki-chan," Fai complimented her.

Tsukiko arched an eyebrow. "Couldn't I say the same to you? Not just anyone can wield the staff you gave to Yuuko-san as payment for the spiritual ball. In order to even touch it, one will need a lot of magic."

"Maah, that's so mean of you, darling!"

"Please stop acting like a child, dear."

"Sakura is awake!" Mokona exclaimed happily.

"Are you alright?" Syaoran rushed towards the princess.

"There is someone spying on us… all this time… What's going on?" Sakura asked to herself.

"Princess?"

"I need to see Princess Emeraude once more!" Sakura told them.

"Alright, but first, we'll have to get you dressed in your normal attire," Tsukiko told her. "After she has her conversation with the princess, it'll be time for us to leave this world."

"…I can't see her," Sakura said after walking around in the forest. "Princess Emeraude… She isn't here…"

"Then she must have no more regrets," Tsukiko told Sakura.

"Yuuko said this before," Mokona added. "When the thing that a ghost worries about no longer exists, the ghost will disappear."

"That means she finally rests in peace," Kurogane declared.

"She was genuinely worried about those children, wasn't she? The golden-haired princess," Fai said.

"However, Princess Emeraude told Sakura that "someone was spying on us all these times". I wonder who it is…" Tsukiko declared.

"There is another thing I don't understand," Syaoran told them. "How did Dr. Kyle know that a feather was under the castle?"

"There's no mention of that in the book?" Kurogane asked him and Tsukiko.

"I heard from Mr. Glosam that none of the books in this country ever mentioned where the feather was placed after the death of Princess Emeraude," Syaoran told him.

"In fact, there are no mentions of the magical object being a feather at all," Tsukiko added. "It only mentioned that a magical treasure fell from the sky or was handed to the princess via a bird like in the version we heard."

"That means the reason we encountered so much trouble on our journey is because…" Fai insinuated.

"A certain someone is interfering with us."

**Follow, favorite and review. Please?**

**Next chapter: Storm Country!**


	8. To Fight to the Death (Just Joking)

**First, I'd like to thank nevvy, Littlebluebird19, and Gianti-Faith for their continued support and reviews. Receiving reviews is each author's happiness, especially (or only) when the review is encouraging! I'd also like to thank DragonSiren7, GuardianLue, illijazGreen98, xXFallenSakuraXx52 and musiclover3 for following and/or putting my story on their Favorite list. I hope not to disappoint you!**

**And onto the chapter, Storm Country, here we come!**

* * *

**You can now dream**

_Sakura appears, holding a feather near her chest._

**Wield a brave dream,**

_Syaoran appears next to Sakura protectively, challenging anyone to harm her._

**I'm in a world,**

_Tsukiko appears not far away, fan in hand._

**and I race past the uncertain world.**

_Kurogane appears behind her whereas Fai stands next to her._

_Tsubasa Logo appears within a storm of feathers, and both Mokona jump in front of happily._

**It becomes saddening, fighting against reality.**

_The Tsubasa group arrived in a new world, appearing not far from a medieval village._

**A hero is growing from within my heart.**

_Kurogane suddenly began chasing Fai and Mokona with Souhi in his hands as Tsukiko watched them with a smile. Meanwhile, Syaoran was helping Sakura up._

**I saw a dream last night.**

**And the image it left me**

_We now see the village full of people whose alternate selves have met the group before going about their everyday life._

**struck a pulse and told me "let's go!"**

_Then, Syaoran sees the feather floating just above the church's cross._

**Defeat your own color and your shell;**

_Tsukiko is floating above an unknown magic circle, as if praying, her sword in front of her._

**Will you keep a growing future**

**Locked up against its will?**

_Her eyes suddenly snapped open, and she took hold of her sword, unsheathing it, before hurling a wave of power towards Fei Wang Reed's minions who were going to attack._

**You can now dream, wielding that brave dream,**

_Syaoran is the first to jump into the fray, kicking his way through the soldiers._

**Go in and try, through troubles**

**aggressively, try to return,**

_Fai is dodging most of the attacks like he always does before hitting his opponents as if he were playing a game._

**I'll go towards endless days along with you.**

_After cutting an opponent, Kurogane summoned his energy and used one of his techniques with Souhi._

**Do you need to cry? Are you crying again?**

_Sakura looks at Syaoran fighting and puts her hands in a praying motion as Mokona comforted her._

**Show me a day, fight!**

_Tsukiko defeats another soldier just as Syaoran jumped towards the feather._

**Your dreams will become firm**

_Having retrieved the feather, Syaoran returned it to Sakura_

**Each time you fight loneliness and the tears fall.**

_The group was now gathered and Mokona takes them to another world._

_As they disappeared, we zoom back to see Yuuko's group watching the events unfold from the shop. Watanuki was sitting next to Chan, and Chii sat next to her fiancé. Yuuko, who was in the middle with Black Mokona, turned around, and winked._

* * *

Chapter Eight

_To make a wish,_

_To change others and oneself,_

_To at least try, no matter what,_

_To lie, to say the truth,_

_To smile or to cry,_

_Linking oneself to others,_

_Trapping oneself in a web_

_And to never break free._

"Is there something that caught your attention, Chanhua?"

Chan closed the notebook. "Nothing special, just a poem Tsukiko wrote."

"She must have realized by now, that someone on par with your mother is pulling the strings," the history and folklore teacher sat down.

"She has always noticed these types of things," Chan recalled. "Well, she _is_ a miko first and foremost. It runs in her veins."

"Tsukiko has always been one of those people who make the impossible possible," the teacher smiled. "Even if she changed some of the most fundamental events, in the end, it might not be so bad."

"Are you saying this so that you'll feel less guilty?" Chan asked as she looked at the garden.

"Who knows? I don't intend for her to find out in any case," the sensei shrugged.

"Too scared of what she would do to you?"

"I'd rather stay alive for as long as possible."

"You know…" Chan lay on her back. "It's the first time I've ever heard you say that."

"Well, considering how much trouble my being alive has put you through, wouldn't dying just make everyone's efforts a waste?"

* * *

The next world we arrived in was very different from the last. It seems that it's summer here in Storm Country. I find it humorous since you'd expect storms in such a country, but instead, you get sunshine. The architecture reminded me a bit of Arabic buildings, I guess, and really doesn't fit with the image I expected.

We landed in the middle of an arena, between the two fighters. The men present all wore a mask with a Viking helmet. The combatants wore simplistic and cheap clothes whereas the judges wore white tunics, proving their higher standing. For us to land in the middle of a tournament… This is the more attention-seeking landing we've had so far, and I hope that it will be the last one. Luckily for us, this country was relatively peaceful, if this tournament isn't any clue, so we'll have a better chance with staying alive….

"We're here!" Mokona announced happily.

"What's going on?" Kurogane looked to the right.

"It looks like some kind of ceremony," Fai replied.

"It's actually a tournament, and we landed right in the middle of their arena," I sighed. "Speaking of which, I suggest that we head over to the stands so that they can resume fighting."

Mokona jumped in Syaoran's hands. "I'm picking up a strong wave, like a feather, from up there!" She pointed towards the judges' stand.

I simply shook my head. Well, at least this can be a break, and after what happened in the last world, I think that we certainly need one. And I'm sure that Aniki has been very bored with no opponents to fight.

* * *

"You know, I've been thinking about completely dedicating myself to teaching martial arts," the teacher revealed. "After Chii finishes her studies in university, she'll be taking my post as a teacher at school, and I'll concentrate on making my martial arts school more of a success."

"So, that's your final decision?" Chan asked. "Settling down, I mean."

"I will still go on trips from time to time, but after marriage, I intend to stay with Chii. However…"

"I'm sure Okaa-san already told you about the consequences, no?" Chan asked. "No matter what happens, let's start by believing in them."

"I don't see Watanuki around today," the teacher noted. "Is he running errands again?"

Chan nodded. "Okaa-san and Shizuka-kun like to tease Watanuki-kun a lot. I wonder what meals they wanted him to make this time…"

"Watanuki is still infatuated with Kunogi, isn't he?" The teacher asked.

"It's painful, not being remembered," Chan declared. "Especially when there is nothing you can do about it."

"It's also painful, when you know that you _can_ do something about it," the teacher told her. "But even so, when you see your precious people smiling happily, doesn't it lessen the pain?"

Chan smiled fondly. "It does." She sat up. "I wonder how they're doing right now."

"Well, they're certainly having fun though, aren't they?" Another voice said from behind the two.

"Yuuko-san," the teacher greeted.

"Okaa-san."

"It's such a shame that we cannot see what they're doing," Yuuko pouted. "They are so entertaining!"

"Okaa-san…" Chan sighed. "I often wonder if she didn't lose her sanity in the process…"

* * *

"We spoke to the chairman," I told the others as Fai and I returned to their side. "This is a tournament to decide their country's strongest hero."

"Oh? The strongest hero, eh?" Aniki had that feral look in his eyes.

"And the winner will be given the sacred treasure that's on the altar," Fai told them.

"That treasure might be…" Sakura began.

"…your feather, most likely," Syaoran finished.

"Well, it's simply possible," I told them. I was still a bit drained from the experience in Jade Country, so I didn't use my sensory powers to check. Being a burden for the group was the last thing on my mind.

"Since Mokona sensed its power as well, it's very likely that it is," Fai declared. "Now all we have to do is figure out how to get that sacred treasure."

"That'll be a walk in the park," Aniki told the mage. "All we have to do is enter the tournament ourselves and win, right?"

"Looks like that's what we'll have to do," Fai said cheerfully. "All hell will break loose if we just try to take it by force."

"But are we able to enter the tournament?" Syaoran asked.

"I'm pretty sure that you can, since it is a men-only tournament," I shrugged. "Just hurry up and tell the chairman that you want to join. At any rate, between the three of you, shouldn't it be easy enough to win?"

"Then it's decided," Aniki declared. "My skills have been getting pretty rusty lately anyway."

"But what if we get our butts kicked?" Fai pointed out.

"Against those cowards? It'll be a piece of cake."

"I wonder about that."

"What do you mean?"

"Fai, you know that Aniki won't give into that possibility so easily. He wasn't a ninja for nothing, and I'm sure that both you and Syaoran are able to counter it," I retorted.

"Fai-san, what is Tsukiko-san talking about?" Syaoran asked.

"See for yourself."

The two fighters threw away their wooden swords and began to summon energy. It felt very familiar, very fast, and deadly. Lightning appeared from both fighters' hands and they shot the bolts towards each other. Personally, even if this ability greatly explains the name "Storm" Country, a bit more grey clouds would put us more in the mood, no?

"It's called "Zola's Thunder". Apparently it's a skill that the men of this country are born with," Fai explained.

"Zola's Thunder…" Syaoran repeated.

"Under normal circumstances, using that ability means death, but, for the tournament, it's allowed," I told them. "So if you want to fight to the bitter end, I suggest you to think up some ways to counter it if possible."

"Sweet." And there's the feral grin again.

Suddenly, some lightning came our way, making us hold out our arms to protect ourselves. Sakura made a small cry as it almost touched her.

"Princess."

"I'm fine. It just startled me a bit," Sakura reassured him.

"Mokona, Tsukiko-san, can you go somewhere safe with Sakura?" Syaoran asked us.

"Of course, Syaoran," I told him. "Be sure to win the tournament."

"But…" Sakura tried to protest.

"There's no need to worry. We'll definitely get the feather," Syaoran told her.

"Syaoran-kun…"

"I wonder if they'll be alright," Sakura said as the three of us exited the city.

"If you always worry about them like this, you'll get wrinkles, Sakura," I said. "Those three are fighters, and they're no amateurs. I'm sure that they'll be fine."

"Ah! Mokona found a great spot!" Mokona exclaimed as she pointed towards a small hut in the forest.

* * *

"Anyways, if you wanted to see how they're doing, shouldn't you use your powers and Tsukiko's to find out?" Yuuko asked as she sat down between the teacher and student.

"We'll need water from the well to do that though," Chan said thoughtfully. "And I don't think that I'm powerful enough to project the images for longer than five minutes."

"It should be fine," Yuuko waved off her daughter's worries. "Now, why don't you go get us some well water?" She asked the teacher.

"Hai, hai, Yuuko-san."

"Maru, Moro," Yuuko called out.

"Yes, mistress?"

"I want you to take out the biggest plate we have and put it in front of the porch."

"Yes!"

"Okaa-san," Chan protested. "I really don't think that…"

"Li Chanhua," Yuuko said seriously. "Do you still have the seal?"

Chan took out the pendant she wore from under her shirt. It was shaped like a Chinese dragon, very similar to Tsukiko's kudan in Hanshin Republic. The pendant glowed a light blue and pulsed at a steady beat.

"By combining the power from the seal with your own, projecting what those children are doing is quite simple," Yuuko told her. "After all, it is not only your power that will do the work."

"Mistress, we brought the plate!" Maru and Moro said as they came outside.

The teacher came with well water shortly afterwards, and poured it onto the plate, careful as to not make it overflow. When the preparations were complete (aka small table with snacks, wine and other liquor), Chan closed her eyes.

Slowly, she released the power contained inside the pendant and mixed it with her own, little by little. Swirls of orange, red, blue and silver danced on the water. The blue and silver were soon absorbed by the water whereas the orange and red swirls guided them and melded with them. Soon enough, the swirls turned into various more colors which untangled from each other to form a picture.

_"__Good luck, Kuro-pyon!" Fai told the ninja as he stepped on the platform._

_"__Who the hell is Kuro-pyon?!" Kurogane demanded angrily. "Asshole…"_

_His opponent, probably thinking that he had his guard down, rushed forward, sword in hand. However, said weapon didn't even last a second before it was cracked into pieces._

"My, that Kurogane seems to be a rough one," the teacher smiled.

_Cursing, the native threw his broken weapon away and summoned lightning in his hands. He struck towards Kurogane whose eyes only widened for an instant before receiving the strike head-on._

"They must be in Storm Country," Yuuko commented. "However, that use of Zola's thunder is so disappointing."

"That ninja will definitely win this round, ne?" Black Mokona asked as he drank another cup of sake.

"Well, it wasn't as though anyone had doubts," Chan pointed out.

_Kurogane laughed as he stood up, enveloped in lightning. "That didn't even scratch me!"_

"Looks like he is also a lightning user, eh?" The history teacher commented. "Well, if he had powers that is."

_Kurogane charged forward, and leapt into the air to make his final blow._

_"__Well, that settles it," Fai said._

"Really, I was hoping for a better show from those contestants," Yuuko sighed. "Well, since Watanuki is late, can you make me dinner tonight?"

"Yuuko-san…" The blond whined playfully.

"Well, when it's one of their matches again, we'll call you over, okay?" Chan suggested.

"Only if my fiancé can come over for dinner too," the teacher bargained.

"No problem," Yuuko smiled.

* * *

"Konnichipuu!" Mokona said as the trio were entering the hut.

"Is anyone here?" Sakura asked nervously. The inside of the hut was bare, though there were some furniture. A man with a Viking helmet stepped out of the shadows.

"Who are you?" He asked with a menacing voice.

"Umm…" Sakura hesitated, making the man frown.

The native looked a lot like Syaoran. The hair, the eyes… Especially the eyes. Even if the colors are different, this man's eyes also show great determination to protect. If I didn't know better, I would have thought that this man and Syaoran were relatives.

"We are…" I tried to introduce us.

"Who might you be?" A woman interrupted me.

Both Sakura and I turned around. She was a lovely woman with the same hair and eyes (color-wise) as the man in the hut. She, like the man and most of the population, wore simple clothing. She held some herbs and berries that were freshly picked, and on her forehead… Magical energy was flowing from it, though it couldn't tell of what nature it is without using more of my power.

"My name is Tsukiko Suwa," I introduced myself. "She is Sakura, and this is Mokona." I held the white creature in my arms. "Sorry for disturbing you. We saw this hut and wanted to look around a bit."

"It's no trouble," the woman smiled. "My name is Charme and he is Keefer."

"Charme…" I repeated.

"Tsukiko? Is there something wrong?" Sakura asked.

I shook my head. "Not at all, it's just that "charme", in a language from where I come from, means "spell". Though the pronunciation isn't quite the same."

* * *

_It was Fai's match now. His opponent had gotten enough of chasing the mage around, and decided to use Zola's Thunder to finish him off quickly. Fai was quite good as dodging, a fact that he proved once again as he dodged the lightning._

_When the lightning was no more, many gasped. Fai was no longer standing in front of his opponent._

_"__He disappeared!"_

_Just then, the native realized his mistake. The mage didn't disappear. Actually, he was standing right behind him…_

_Fai knocked out the native easily. "And that's the end of this fight."_

"Bad Fai!" Black Mokona exclaimed. "This wasn't interesting at all! I want some action!"

"Mokona…" Chan sweat-dropped. He probably had more drinks than he should.

"You know, I used to wonder why you never really tried to stop them from drinking," Watanuki commented. (He's finally there!) "Stopping them doesn't change a thing, does it?"

"After some time, I simply figured that making them suffer from hangovers and limiting their liquor supply at times is more than enough retribution," Chan told her classmate. "Not that it stops them from drinking like they always do."

"You must have the patience of a saint to have been able to live with them this long," Watanuki told her.

"Me? If it weren't for Tsukiko, I would have almost burned the shop down so many, many times!" Chan laughed. "My temper used to be much worse than yours, and I would often summon flames when I get angry enough. I never did inherit my father's patience."

"The man who created the staff, right?" Watanuki tried to recall.

"Ah. He died a while ago though," Chan looked up to the sky.

"By the way, I noticed that only us, Doumeki and Himawari-chan still remember Tsukiko," Watanuki said. "Do you know why?"

"Maybe it's hitsuzen," Chan shrugged. "I don't know the price she paid in full detail, but I know that Tsukiko paid part of it with the last memento she had of her mother and her past. Another part should have been paid with her existence in the lives of people she used to know, with certain exceptions."

"I know that Yuuko-san, sensei and you would be exceptions, but why me, and the others?" Watanuki asked.

"Tsukiko did a ritual with Doumeki before," Chan told him. "As for Himawari-san… Well, Okaa-san did tell you that she wasn't your lady of luck, remember? And the reason why you were an exception is glaringly obvious."

"Because I work here?"

"You could say that…"

* * *

"Oh, I see. So your friends entered that tournament as well," Charme said after she finished redoing Keefer's bandages. The couple had a sad expression when the tournament was mentioned.

"Yes," Sakura confirmed happily.

"This man came to this town to enter the tournament too…" Charme told us. Looking at the bandages, I easily guessed the rest of the story.

"He was wounded on his way here, wasn't he?" I asked.

"He was protecting me…"

"I haven't given up yet," Keefer declared with a determined voice.

"Keefer…"

"I'm going to win the tournament," he continued. "I'm going to demonstrate my strength to the world."

"But, your injury…"

"Keep your mouth shut!" Keefer said angrily.

So that's how it is… I feel bad for the both of them. Especially for Keefer.

* * *

_A kick got itself in the native's face, though it stopped before impact. The native forfeited the match there, allowing Syaoran to move onto the next round. Most of the matches have been like this. Not one of the natives were able to land a hit on either of the travelers, and even Kurogane was getting irritated despite the number of opponents._

"Well, there really isn't any competition," Watanuki noticed. "But where are the girls and Mokona?"

"Usually, since I used part of Tsukiko's power, we should see them instead…" Chan thought for a while. "Maybe we are seeing the tournament because that's where most of the energy of the vicinity is gathered. After all, power attracts power."

"I see…"

_"__Hyuu! Hyuu!" Fai said. "Syaoran-kun isn'T bad either!"_

_Both combatants faced each other and bowed before the judges moved onto the next match._

* * *

"It's a bit cold, don't you think?" Sakura asked Mokona who was playing in the river.

"Yup! It's cold!"

"Not as cold as the river in Spirit though," I recalled. "Now, that was freezing."

The four of us were cleaning the bandages near the stream next to the hut.

"It's okay," Charme told Sakura. "I'm used to it now."

"But…"

"I understand how he feels," she told us. "He's trained incredibly hard for the past year exclusively for the tournament. And on top of that… Never mind."

Sakura kept looking at Charme in wonder.

"Why is it that men are so obsessed with strength?" Charme asked in a joking manner.

"They want to fight," I replied. "They want to protect what's most important to them, at all costs, even if it meant giving up their own lives."

Charme was a bit taken aback by my reply.

"I know, because sometime, long ago, someone important to me lost his life fighting for his country, his wife, and his children," I closed my eyes.

"Tsukiko…"

"But physical strength isn't the only thing that matters. The strength of the mind, the heart… That's what makes a strong person," I smiled. "That's what Aniki would say, though he's much more obsessed with physical strength."

* * *

_"__Don't smirk at me like that," Kurogane told his opponent. "Just be ready."_

"Wah! It's Fai against Kurogane!" Black Mokona cheered.

"Considering how Fai is, I think that this will be the most entertaining battle yet," sensei smiled.

"Yosh!" Yuuko pumped her fist. "Bring on the sake!"

"Okaa-san…"

"Yuuko-san…"

_"__Well, looks like there's no way around it," Fai said, his sword behind his back. "What do you think we should do?" He asked Syaoran._

_"__Uh… Umm…"_

_"__Kuro-rin, you're one of us," Fai told the ninja._

"He is very dislikeable, but he has an impeccable sense of humor," Chan had to admit. "Like someone with whom I'm very familiar with."

"Ah? Did you say something?"

_"__One of us?" Kurogane scoffed. "Don't give me that. I always fight my hardest."_

_He charged immediately after that, swinging his blade. Fai didn't even use his, and just dodged every single blow as if he was playing around. It quickly irritated the ninja, who kept swinging, but more out of anger._

"It's so fun to see that ninja failing, isn't it?" Yuuko asked Black Mokona.

"Um! And Fai is so good at provoking him too!"

Chan sighed. "Between those two, I think that it's obvious who inherited the parent's patience."

"Well, you cannot say that this is not enjoyable," sensei pointed out.

"I pity him for traveling with that mage," Chan declared.

"Well, the mage (Fai, was it?) makes him look like an idiot," Watanuki stated blandly.

_"__Fight me like a man, you bastard!" Kurogane exclaimed._

_"__I've got no problem with fighting," Fai told him as he ran backwards. "But losing looks so painful…" His eyes smirked. "And if I were to win, there'd only be one of us left…"_

_"__Asshole! You think you'd win against me?" Kurogane demanded._

"Who do you think would win between the two?" Sensei asked.

"I vote for Fai," Chan said reluctantly. "Especially if he uses his powers…"

"Well, if it's a serious fight… I wouldn't know," Watanuki admitted.

"Mokona votes for Fai because Kurogane mistreats Mokona!"

"Me too!" Yuuko raised her hand.

_Just then, Fai suddenly leapt forward, in front of Kurogane without attacking or anything of the sort._

_"__But of course…" he said. "I guess."_

_Kurogane regained his footing quickly and angrily cursed Fai. "Asshole!" He ran after the mage. "You're delaying the inevitable!"_

_"__Hyuu!" Fai continued running towards the edge of the ring. "I got you going!"_

_Syaoran, who was just in front of them, looked at both men in shock. _

_"__Here goes!" Fai leapt towards the seats (which were, by the way, very empty. Wasn't this supposed to be a yearly tournament determining who is the strongest of the country? Kurogane leapt right after him, too blinded by rage to do anything else. They jumped right over Syaoran though._

"That ninja… is an idiot," Chan stated very bluntly.

"He really is." Even Watanuki was stone-faced.

_Both men landed on the railingsafely and Kurogane stepped into his battle stance._

_"__Prepare yourself!"_

_The gong was heard._

_"__What?" Kurogane asked._

_"__The match is over," Syaoran explained. _

_"__What do you mean?" The ninja growled._

_"__It's over if you leave the ring."_

_"__What?" Kurogane exclaimed. "So that means…"_

_"__You both lose."_

_"__What?!"_

_"__Oops, my bad," Fai apologized. "I completely forgot about that rule." He said that all with his customary smile before landing next to Syaoran. "It's all up to you now, Syaoran-kun." He handed over his sword._

_"__Fai-san… You couldn't have…"_

_Fai only smiled in response._

"…"

The whole group suddenly burst into laughter.

"D-Did you see that look on his face?" Chan managed to say.

"Did you see how he didn't even realize he was tricked?" Watanuki replied.

"Well, looks like those two lovebirds are having fun," sensei chuckled.

"Indeed they are." Yuuko looked towards her daughter with a soft smile.

_As Fai was heading away, Kurogane put a helmet on his head._

_"__Huh?" The mage asked. "Was that Kuro-pon?"_

_"__I never want to see your damn face again," Kurogane told him. "Wear that 'til you die."_

_Fai didn't say a thing, but slowly took off the helmet. "Whether you like it or not, we're stuck together."_

* * *

"Thank you so much for helping out," Charme told us after we put all of the cloth out to dry.

"It was nothing," Sakura smiled.

"Mokona's feeling exactly!" Mokona said as she was hung on the line by her ears.

Suddenly, Charme clenched her chest and kneeled down in pain.

"Charme-san, are you alright?" I asked. I could see a symbol on her forehead now, beneath the cloth. What happened to her?

"I'm fine, my chest just…" She held onto her chest even tighter and fell down. Thankfully, Sakura caught her in time.

Keefer rushed out. "Charme!"

Charme couldn't respond due to the difficulty to breathe. Soon enough, she fell unconscious.

"Charme-san…"

* * *

"Ne, Kuro-chan," Fai said after making sure that Syaoran couldn't hear him. "What does "aniki" mean?"

"Why do you want to know?" Kurogane asked.

"Tsuki-chan seems quite adamant about calling you that… Could it be a new nickname?"

"Tch. If you want to know, ask her yourself," Kurogane grumbled.

"Ah, could it be that Kuro-pii doesn't know what it means?" Fai teased.

"Shut up, you bloody mage!" Kurogane told him. "Anyways, aren't being too attentive to Tsukiko?"

"And I thought that you didn't like saying her name…" Fai chuckled. "Congratulations, Kuro-tan!"

"Oi!"

Fai's face turned serious. "That girl… Tsuki-chan is very strong. She looks out for everyone, and she fights for everyone's sake. I like her." He smiled in a joking manner. "So, Kuro-puu, are you going to go between us like the overprotective father you are?"

"Why did you pretend that she was your fiancé?"

"Who knows…"

* * *

"Please watch after her for me," Keefer requested after we put Charme to bed.

"Where are you going?" Mokona asked.

"Keefer-san!" Sakura called out. "You're going to the tournament, aren't you?"

"I am. I'm going to show them that my strength-"

"You lie," Charme said as she sat up, stopping the man in his tracks. "You don't have to do this anymore, Keefer. I know everything, so you don't have to lie anymore."

Keefer tensed.

"I know what happened one year ago," Charme continued. "The ruins at the edge of our village were a sacred shrine for an ancient spirit. And even though the village elders said that we must never go in there, I set foot in there anyway. I was cursed by the ancient spirit."

"So that's why the spot on your forehead emitted divine yet malevolent energy," I realized. "That's where the curse mark is, isn't it?"

Charme took off her headband, revealing the symbol I had sensed earlier. "You're right. Because of this curse, my life is nearing its end."

"Why did you go there?" Sakura asked.

"I heard that if you went there, any wish you wanted to make would be granted," Charme told us.

"Wishes, huh…" I sighed. It makes me wonder how far a person can go in order to have their wish granted. Sacrifice millions of innocent lives? Destroy the fundamental laws of reality? Something even worse?

"Isn't there a way to get rid of the curse?" Sakura asked worriedly.

Charme didn't answer. However, Keefer did.

"There is a way, only one."

"Eh?"

"It's the sacred treasure, the prize of the tournament, isn't it?" I guessed. "It has some strong power that can negate the curse."

Charme nodded. "So he's not fighting for himself. He's trying to save my life before it's too late."

After a while of silence, Keefer began to leave.

"Wait!" Charme called out. "The tournament is almost over. It's too late now."

Clenching his fists, Keefer ran out of the hut. He will definitely try to obtain that sacred treasure… That's just how he is.

"Keefer-san…"

"Sakura, Mokona, Charme-san, we should go after him."

"Tsukiko…"

"He's fighting for your sake, isn't he?" I stood up. "I'm sure that if you cheer him on, he'll be able to obtain the treasure. Especially since it is a treasure that belonged here in the first place…"

Sakura looked at me in understanding. "She's right, Charme-san! Let's go!"

"You two…"

"Mokona will help cheer Keefer too!" Mokona jumped on Charme's lap.

"Thank you."

* * *

"I wonder what that man wants with the sacred treasure…" Watanuki said thoughtfully.

"Do you think that Sakura and Tsukiko know?" Chan asked. "We haven't seen them, so they could have met this person."

"Everything is hitsuzen, right?" The teacher drank another cup of sake. "I hope that this fight will be more enjoyable."

_"__Sakura!" White Mokona cried out. "Syaoran'S in trouble!"_

_Sakura and Tsukiko were lifting a native woman towards the ring where Keefer stood, surrounded by yellow lightning. Despite his condition, he was not going give up on this chance._

_"__Keefer…" the native said._

_The aforementioned man then made a circle with his lighting, trapping Syaoran, so that he would have no choice but to fight. One could see that he would have been the winner of the tournament if it weren't for his injuries… and the presence of the dimensional travelers._

"This person is very strong," Watanuki noted.

"I don't know any lightning users personally, but to be able to do something of this level, this "Keefer" must have trained very hard," the sensei said.

"You're right," Chan agreed.

_"__There's no escaping now," Kurogane said, arms crossed. "So, what are you going to do?"_

_Syaoran immediately charged at Keefer, surprising the native._

_"__Woah, he sure doesn't waste any time," Fai noted._

_Meanwhile, instead of looking at the fight, Tsukiko stared at the orange sky. "Someone is… watching us…"_

_Keefer shot a lighting ball at Syaoran which the latter dodged in mid-air. The next attack was also dodged, though the third one was avoided when Syaoran jumped, using Keefer's hand as support. For some reason, Syaoran's eyes widened for a second, before he landed on the ground safely. Syaoran then prepared to kick, whereas Keefer went for a punch, but neither hit the other._

_Syaoran was the first to pull back his leg, and Keefer pulled back his fist in surprise. The two studied each other for a while, judging each other. Syaoran, finally making his decision, took out the treasure from his pocket. It was a round object with a dark blue gem one it that radiated power._

_"__Take it," Syaoran told Keefer._

_"__Are you sure?" Keefer asked after Syaoran gave an encouraging nod._

_"__Yes," came the decisive reply._

_As Keefer took the treasure, Charme spoke. "Syaoran-san is really strong, isn't he?"_

_"__So is Keefer-san," Sakura told her._

_Charme shook her heart. "I meant that Syaoran-san's heart is truly strong."_

_"__Yes," Sakura smiled._

"His heart is quite strong…" Chan repeated. "For someone like him."

"If it was actually his own, you mean?" The sensei asked.

"What are you two talking about, Chan, sensei?" Watanuki asked, a bit lost.

"It's nothing you have to worry about," Yuuko reassured him. "Not yet, at least."

_After ridding Charme of the curse, Keefer turned towards Syaoran. "Syaoran, I'll pay you back some day."_

_"__No, it was nothing," Syaoran protested._

_"__We had no need for that treasure after all," Fai told him._

_"__This is a device that was used by ancient priests for praying," Syaoran explained._

_"__You hear that, white manju?" Kurogane told Mokona. "This all happened because you couldn't tell that it wasn't a feather!"_

_"__Mokona never said that there was a feather!" The white creature protested. "Mokona said it was a strong wave, like a feather."_

_"__Don't act like you didn't mislead us!" Kurogane yelled._

_"__Kuro-pon is just taking out his anger on you since he didn't get anything for stepping out of the ring," Fai told Mokona._

_"__In any case, it's good for Aniki that he didn't resort to violence," Tsukiko told them._

_"__Oh? Why is that?" Fai asked cheerfully._

_"__It's because, Yuuko-san, Kuroi Mokona, Watanuki, Chan and nii-san are watching us right now," Tsukiko pointed to the sky._

"Well, since you did use some of her power, it's natural that she would sense us more easily," Yuuko declared.

"But still, to be able to sense things from across worlds…" Chan pondered. "Then again, she always did have enormous reserves of energy, magical and spiritual."

"Spiritual energy?" Watanuki repeated. "You mean the type that allows me to see spirits?"

"Yup," Chan answered, popping the "p". "Well, her powers are sealed for the most part, or sent here, so she's only left with a small fraction. Underestimating her won't bode well with anyone though."

"You're right," sensei said in realization, making Chan sweat-drop.

"You are always on your toes when you tread around her, but you've never noticed?!"

"It must be instinctual," the sensei shrugged.

"How is something like that instinctual?" Both students asked in exasperation.

_"__Kuro-chan is quite scared of the Dimensional Witch, isn't he?" Fai asked._

_"__What did you just say?!" Kurogane demanded to know._

_"__Time to run!" Fai exclaimed as Kurogane began to chase him and Mokona, who was on his shoulder a few moments prior._

* * *

"See you next time!" Fai waved at the two villagers.

"Bye bye!" Mokona told them.

It was already night time and both Charme and Keefer were heading home, now that they've accomplished their goal.

"Take care!"

"Be careful!"

"Thank you!" Keefer waved back.

"They're in love!" Mokona exclaimed when she saw their intertwined fingers.

"The start of a relationship is always the happiest time, I guess," Fai declared.

Once the couple was out of sight, I looked at the starry sky. "Things turned out for the better again, huh?"

"Yes, it really worked out well that the treasure wasn't Sakura-chan's feather," Fai said seriously.

"If it was, we would have to fight for it," Kurogane declared. "A fight to the death."

I didn't really know what to say to that, knowing full well how true his statement was. So, I turned back towards the sky, deep in thought. I hope that fighting to the death for a feather is not something that will happen often on our journey. I was not naïve to the point that I believed we won't have to fight, but…

"In the end, there is only the inevitable," I finished my thought. "The battle for the feathers… has only begun after all."

"Tsukiko…" Mokona looked at me with worry.

"I'm fine, Mokona," I told her. _For now, in any case…_ "It seems that luck has saved us again."

"Didn't you just say that there is only the inevitable?" Kurogane asked me.

"Luck is one of the main factors of what inevitably happens," I told him. "If it weren't for luck, we could have died before our journey has even truly begun."

"You're quite the pessimist, Tsuki-chan," Fai teased.

"I don't consider this to be pessimist. I'm trying to maintain a realistic optimism."

"Eh? I think that you lost me there…"

"Never mind, Fai," I turned towards Syaoran. "Let's leave tomorrow morning, alright?"

"Yes!"

**I originally made Yuuko's group watch the tournament because I was afraid that, since this is a filler episode, there wouldn't be enough words. It worked well, in my opinion. I might make them watch more of Tsubasa Group's adventures, especially during filler episodes. However, it'll have to be in sync with the xxxHolic timeline as well, since I hate it when my story doesn't make sense, even if it does to my readers... I'm also making Kurogane watch the blooming romance with a careful eye, which will result into a lot of conversations between him and each of the parties involved. Overprotective father indeed...**

**If you think that there's anything wrong with some words I use, or the storyline in general, feel free to review. Constructive criticism though, please.**

**I'd also like to know what flashback scenes would you like to see from Tsukiko and Chan's past. Like, the first time they met, when they met Watanuki, some training sessions... If you have questions about the engaged couple, feel free to ask as well, though I cannot promise you that I will explain everything. I will drop some hints... Maybe**

**So, please follow, favorite and review!**

**Coming up next: Otou Country!**

**Watch out world, we're tuning up the romance!**


	9. The Price

**You can now dream**

_Sakura appears, holding a feather near her chest._

**Wield a brave dream,**

_Syaoran appears next to Sakura protectively, challenging anyone to harm her._

**I'm in a world,**

_Tsukiko appears not far away, fan in hand._

**and I race past the uncertain world.**

_Kurogane appears behind her whereas Fai stands next to her._

_Tsubasa Logo appears within a storm of feathers, and both Mokona jump in front of happily._

**It becomes saddening, fighting against reality.**

_The Tsubasa group arrived in a new world, appearing not far from a medieval village._

**A hero is growing from within my heart.**

_Kurogane suddenly began chasing Fai and Mokona with Souhi in his hands as Tsukiko watched them with a smile. Meanwhile, Syaoran was helping Sakura up._

**I saw a dream last night.**

**And the image it left me**

_We now see the village full of people whose alternate selves have met the group before going about their everyday life._

**struck a pulse and told me "let's go!"**

_Then, Syaoran sees the feather floating just above the church's cross._

**Defeat your own color and your shell;**

_Tsukiko is floating above an unknown magic circle, as if praying, her sword in front of her._

**Will you keep a growing future**

**Locked up against its will?**

_Her eyes suddenly snapped open, and she took hold of her sword, unsheathing it, before hurling a wave of power towards Fei Wang Reed's minions who were going to attack._

**You can now dream, wielding that brave dream,**

_Syaoran is the first to jump into the fray, kicking his way through the soldiers._

**Go in and try, through troubles**

**aggressively, try to return,**

_Fai is dodging most of the attacks like he always does before hitting his opponents as if he were playing a game._

**I'll go towards endless days along with you.**

_After cutting an opponent, Kurogane summoned his energy and used one of his techniques with Souhi._

**Do you need to cry? Are you crying again?**

_Sakura looks at Syaoran fighting and puts her hands in a praying motion as Mokona comforted her._

**Show me a day, fight!**

_Tsukiko defeats another soldier just as Syaoran jumped towards the feather._

**Your dreams will become firm**

_Having retrieved the feather, Syaoran returned it to Sakura_

**Each time you fight loneliness and the tears fall.**

_The group was now gathered and Mokona takes them to another world._

_As they disappeared, we zoom back to see Yuuko's group watching the events unfold from the shop. Watanuki was sitting next to Chan, and Chii sat next to her fiancé. Yuuko, who was in the middle with Black Mokona, turned around, and winked._

* * *

Chapter Nine

We landed in a new world quite safely, unlike many other times. When I looked at our surroundings, I was met with architecture that reminded me of modern Japan. Well, a more anime version of modern Japan. There were even cherry blossoms in bloom, and nearly not a single cloud in the sky. There doesn't seem to be any dangers. For now, at least.

"We've arrived!" Mokona announced as happily as ever.

"Now then, I wonder what kind of world this is," Fai declared as we all stood up.

Just then, we heard a series of footsteps approach us.

"Welcome to Outo Country!" Four girls, all wearing what seemed to be like maid outfits and armbands with kanji written on them greeted us. It was then that I noticed a girl who looked like Chii-senpai. Speaking of which, didn't that girl, well, her alternates selves, appear before us in Hanshin Republic and Koryo?

"Wow, there are so many cute girls!" Fai said as one of our hostesses ran to him. The other three each glomped Aniki, Syaoran and Sakura respectively. I sighed, glad that I wasn't amongst them. Even Mokona was glomped (kind of) though that wasn't a surprise.

"Oh my," the girl next to Fai said. "What strange clothes you all have on. Are you all from another world?"

"Don't cling on me!" Kurogane told another girl.

I immediately tensed. Usually, one would ask if we were cosplaying or from another country.

"Have people from other worlds come to this country before?" Syaoran asked frantically.

"Of course!" A third girl answered. "Many people come from other worlds to visit our country!"

_How was that possible? I'm quite certain that the number of people who can travel from one world to another is scarce. Unless she didn't mean it the way we did? But then-_

"Have you completed your resident registration?" The girl hugging Sakura asked us.

"What resident registration?" Kurogane grumbled.

"Well, that won't do!" The girl who was clinging on Fai (my chest tightened a bit) exclaimed. "We have to take you to the city hall right away!"

"Okay!" The other girls declared. "Come on, let's go!"

We were pulled/dragged to the city hall, which was a big white building with European architecture. I'm not an expert in that field, but I guess that it's from around the industrialisation period… Probably. In any case, we were brought to the "Expedited Processing Division" for our registration. Strange, even in Hanshin Republic, there had been no need.

"Welcome to Outo Country," a lady with strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes greeted us. Her skin was so pale… I thought that she looked like a ghost.

"Please fill your names here," she told us, pointing at a blank space on the page. Aniki, Mokona, and Sakura were sitting behind us as we handled the formalities. Syaoran because he traveled across many countries in the past, Fai because he acts the part of the "responsible adult" (since Aniki doesn't want to) and me because I was familiar with this world.

"You can fill in any name you like," she told us. "It doesn't matter if you use a different name than before."

Now, it just got much more suspicious.

"So, an alias is okay, I take it?" Fai asked pleasantly.

"Yes."

"In that case, I'll fill in everyone else's names too," Fai decided.

"Wait a moment, Fai," I grabbed his shoulder. Luckily, he didn't write a name yet. "I'll write my own name, thank you very much."

"But, Tsuki-chan, this would be more fun!" Fai whined childishly.

"I don't trust you on this matter, Fai," I glared at him harshly. "However…" I took another pen and the sheet of paper. "I don't teasing the others a bit," I whispered.

"I see, then let's get started," Fai smiled before telling me his original idea.

"Original, but…" I thought about it. "You'll keep the same one, same for Ani-Kurogane. Shouldn't Sakura be Flower or Bird instead since Sakura means "cherry blossom" and she has a lot of feathers?"

"Hm… What about this?" Fai "wrote" down his suggestion.

"Passable. Now, for Syaoran…"

"Wolf, then?" Fai suggested. "You did say that's what his name meant."

"I'll write it," I told him. "There. Now, for me…"

"I'll choose something good," Fai promised. "So please?"

"Fine," I relented. "But if I don't like it, consider yourself dead."

"Of course darling, now if you will please turn around…" Fai quickly wrote my new name and handed the sheet over to the lady. Syaoran did get a look at the paper, and he seemed a bit shocked. Oh well.

"Everything is in order," the lady told us. "Now, we just have to determine where you'll be staying and your occupations."

"Huh? Do travelers have to work as well?" Fai asked.

"It doesn't really matter," she told us. "But if you don't work, you won't have money. Then you won't be able to do anything."

"I suppose so," Fai replied.

"Have you decided on where to stay yet?" The lady asked us. "I can recommend some nice places to you."

"Excuse me," Syaoran asked. "What is this country's currency?"

"It's "en"," the lady replied.

"We don't have any," I told my companions.

"If you're in a rush, you can sell something in your possession," she told us.

"Kuro-woofy!" Fai waved at Aniki. "Bring the bag over here!"

"Don't call me a dog name!" Kurogane growled as he brought the big bag with our clothes from the other countries.

I giggled softly. Despite how suspicious this country was, our stay here may not be as unpleasant as I feared…

"This place seems to have been a shop previously," Syaoran told the others as we settled down in our new abode.

"A bar, perhaps, or something of the kind," I said as I looked around. "It's a very nice place though, and it's also nice to not stay over at someone else's place too."

"Luckily, they were willing to buy the clothes we bought from Jade Country and Koryo," Fai declared.

"Some countries treat clothes from other countries as treasures," Syaoran explained.

"Did you learn that when you were traveling with your father?" Fai asked.

"Yes," Syaoran smiled.

"Where I came from, those clothes would have cost a hefty price, though they would mostly be used for cosplay," I added. "Cosplaying is disguising oneself as a fictional character, usually created in Japan, by the way."

"So that's way the witch mentioned cosplaying when she saw Kuro-wanwan!" Fai realized.

"Is it alright to be this relaxed?" Aniki asked us. "Someone could be spying on us right now."

"Hmm, but you can't be tense every minute of the day!" Fai rolled on the ground, hugging his coat. "You should loosen up once in a while."

"You are too relaxed!" Aniki accused.

"And you are too tense," I pointed out. "It's almost like you two are two sides of the same coin."

"?!"

"Well then, now that we've found a place to sleep," Fai looked at Mokona. "All that's left to do is…"

"…see if Princess Sakura's feather is in this world, right?" Syaoran asked.

"Leave it to me!" Mokona concentrated. "It's really faint, but I can feel it."

"Is that so?" I asked. I closed my eyes to reach out for sources of magical energy. Indeed, though very faint, there was the pulse of a soul shard. A shard of Sakura's soul.

"I can't tell whether it's simply far away or suppressed," I told them. "However, its distance from us isn't that big."

"That's good to know," Syaoran smiled at Sakura who fell asleep moments ago.

"However…" Before I could add anything else, I tensed and jumped away instinctively as a creature, a monster perhaps, broke into the shop.

"Wow! We just moved in and there's already an uninvited guest," Fai said as Kurogane grabbed Sakura as he avoided the glass shards.

"We didn't invite you to come here, you know," Kurogane told the beast, whatever it was.

The monster charged at Syaoran who easily avoided the blow, though he was then cut by the monster's claw. It was a shallow wound, however. Before the monster could attack one more, Syaoran delivered a powerful kick, destroying it completely, as though it turned to dust and was blown away. When I saw him hesitate just then… Did it have something to do with the warnings Yuuko-san and Chan gave me before I left?

"It disappeared…" Syaoran said.

"Good job!" Mokona and Fai congratulated.

"A reception team full of cute girls greeting us as soon as we arrived, and helping us find such a beautiful place, I thought this was a friendly country, but it's pretty dangerous too…" Fai told us.

I frowned. This was much too… How should I put this? I felt that something was amiss, especially with the comments from the reception girls earlier. But exactly what was it that had me so uneasy?

"Hello," Fai greeted the receptionist from yesterday.

"Hello," she returned the greeting. "Last night, you were quite active weren't you? You're entitled to your reward pay."

"I beg your pardon?" I frowned.

"Didn't your friend defeat an oni?"

"You call that monster "oni"?" Syaoran asked.

"How did you know that he did?" Fai asked with his ever-present smile.

"It is the municipality's job to keep track of the whereabouts of the oni," she explained.

"And?" I crossed my arms. "What is an oni, exactly?" _Other than monsters that mostly appear at night to bring harm to people, that is._

"Oni are considered our enemies in this land, and should be defeated," she told us. "They usually appear at night, but some appear during the daytime. Their power is affected by the phases of the moon. When the moon waxes, their power strengthens. When the moone wanes, their power weakens."

"Those things seem to be everywhere, but you are not worried at all," Fai pointed out.

"That's because oni usually do not attack civilians. We have professionals who take care of them."

"And I'm guessing that they are "oni hunters" who earn money by defeating those oni?" I asked.

"Yes. The more powerful the oni that is defeated, the more money you earn," she added. "The oni you have defeated was a class "Ha", level 5. I believe you have the capability of being an oni hunter. Do you want to give it a try?"

"This, compared to the other jobs…" Fai said.

"The pay is substantially higher."

"Syaoran-kun, what do you think?" Fai asked the brunette.

"Is this a good job for collecting information?" He asked the receptionist. "I'm looking for something. That's why I would like a job that allows me to gather all kinds of information."

"Then being an oni slayer would be perfect for you. You can get inside information from other oni hunters," she told him. "Also, there are places that only oni hunters can enter. But, this profession is very dangerous."

"…we will do it," Syaoran decided.

"Oh, oni hunters must be in a team of two people. And there can only be one team of oni hunter in a group," she told us. "Who do you want to team up with?"

"It will have to be Kuro-sama, of course!" Fai declared.

"But…" Syaoran protested. "We haven't asked Kurogane-san yet…"

"Sakura-chan won't do, and Mokona…"

Mokona held Syaoran's finger. "Mokona will cheer for you!"

"If we leave out Kuro-wanwan, he'll definitely get mad," Fai told Syaoran. "And… I'd rather not put Tsuki-chan in any danger this time." He hugged me as he said this, making me blush. I admit that I had been a little, well, quite reckless, but still!

"How about you?" The receptionist asked Fai.

"I want a job that is relaxing, doesn't have that much work, and can collect information," Fai described.

"There is one," the receptionist told him.

"That's the one then."

But… But you don't even know what kind of job it is!" Syaoran pointed out.

"Syaoran, by now, there is something you should know," I put a hand on his shoulder. "Controlling Fai is impossible, though he won't get himself killed. Well, not easily."

"And what about you?" The receptionist turned towards me. "Would you be working with your friend, or…"

"Is there a job that involves musical interpretation that's available?" I asked after some thought. Since we're here, I might as well enjoy myself while I can.

"Yes, there are several in fact," she told me.

"Can I have a list of their description and pay?" I asked. "I'll tell you my decision tomorrow."

"Of course!" She smiled. "Now please wait a moment…" She printed the list before handing it over to me. "See you tomorrow."

"Thank you for your help."

"We're back!" Fai announced loudly once we entered our temporary home.

"Tadaima," I greeted.

Fai immediately went towards Aniki. "Did Kuro-wanwan stay at home like a good boy?" He pretended to pet Aniki.

"I told you! Don't treat me like a dog!"

"Hey, we have decided on our jobs," Fai announced, as if Aniki didn't just yell at him. Well, it was a daily occurrence after all.

"Oh?"

"Kuro-wanwan and Syaoran-kun will defeat oni to make money," Fai explained.

"Kid, explain." Aniki turned towards Syaoran.

Seeing that Aniki's attention was no longer on him, Fai went to hug me. "Ow, Kuro-wanwan doesn't care about me any more!"

Blushing, I patted on his head. "There, there. It's not that bad."

"Stop this nonsense already!" Kurogane came towards us. "And get off Tsukiko!"

Fai scampered quickly, leaving me a bit surprised. "It was the first time Aniki ever called me by my first name… And he didn't add a suffix. What does it mean?

"Tch. Oni Hunter, huh?" Aniki crossed his arms. "It'll keep me from getting bored."

"Kurogane looks excited," Mokona declared.

"He hasn't gotten a good opponent for a while after all," I told her.

"But, will you be okay?" Aniki turned towards Syaoran.

"Eh?"

"We don't know how powerful these "oni" things are yet. But there are people that specifically deal with them and they are paid to do it. That means…" Aniki's eyes were hard. "This isn't a job for amateurs." He pulled some of Syaoran'S hair. "You."

"Your right eye can't see anything," the both of us said at the same time.

Fai looked at us in shock, whether it was because we said it at the same time, or because of the revelation, I knew not. It could have been both.

"The first time I saw you fight, you used this thing called a "kudan". Kudan are controlled through mind power. Even if your eyes couldn't see, it wouldn't be a problem."

I continued, knowing where Aniki was heading. "And then, there was Koryo… The Ryanban's son grabbed Sakura's arm, but you didn't show any sign that you saw it. But when he hurt the princess and showed his killing intent, you attacked instinctively because you wanted to protect the princess from potential harm. That's how you knocked him down so fast."

"And that oni last night. When it attacked from your right, your reaction was a bit slow. If the opponent is an even more powerful oni, it won't just be a scratch or two."

"I will try not to cause you any trouble," Syaoran told Aniki. He bowed. "Please."

"Kuro-sama, isn't that okay?"

"Hmph."

"Thank you," Syaoran said happily.

"Well, since that is over and done with," I clapped my hands, a habit I picked from Chan. "Why don't we change into our new clothes?"

* * *

"You woke up?" Syaoran-kun asked as Sakura-chan sat up on the sofa.

"hmm… Huh?"

"We used the money that we got for defeating the oni last night to prepare all these," I explained. "We also changed into this country's clothes."

I wore what Tsuki-chan called a suit. She told me that, since I didn't have the jacket, I looked more like a bartender, so I guessed that it suited my new job. Syaoran-kun was wearing a black outfit that Tsuki-chan called a high school uniform. She smiled fondly when she said that, because, according to her, it was the same as the boy uniform at her old school.

"But I wonder how to wear that thing Kuro-tan is wearing," I said absentmindedly.

"This is a hakama," Kuro-pyon told her.

"Kurogane, does the clothes in your country look like this?" Syaoran-kun asked Kuro-wanwan.

"Yeah, more or less," he replied as he put up the curtains. "And, what's that thing you're wearing?"

"This is the clothes I should wear for my job," I told him. "So, I want to open a café here. We can gather all kinds of information from the customers this way. That's what the girl at the city hall said."

"Mokona wants to do this too!" Mokona said from my shoulder.

"Let's start this café together, Sakura-chan," I told her.

"Okay, I've never done this before, but I will work very hard," Sakura-chan said as she bowed.

"Alright, let's hurry up and change!" I dragged her away in a room where I gave Sakura-chan her new outfit.

"Of course, we must have a waitress in the café!" I told Mokona as Sakura-chan shyly came out.

The outfit Sakura-chan wore, according to Tsuki-chan, was a kimono and a hakama, much like Kuro-tan. However, she added the headband and the apron, saying that not only it will make Sakura-chan cuter, but it is also necessary for a complete waitress outfit.

"Is this… Strange?" Sakura-chan asked Syaoran-kun shyly. He shook his head, blushing. Ah, what a great idea you had, Tsuki-chan!

"Is Syaoran-kun doing this as well?" Sakura-chan asked.

"No, Kurogane and I will be doing some other work."

"Be careful and don't get hurt," she told him. Then, she looked around. "Do you know where Tsukiko is?"

"Ah, Tsuki-chan went to the city hall to choose her job," I answered. "She should be back any time now…"

The bell rang, signaling that someone just entered.

"Tadaima," Tsuki-chan greeted us, her arms full with groceries. She wore a light blue "tank top" with a "denim" jacket and a pair of black pants. She didn't buy anything from the clothing shop, since she already prepared clothes for a world like this.

"Excuse me, but what are those for?" Syaoran-kun asked her.

"I'm going to make something," Tsuki-chan told him. "And those are the ingredients."

"I see…"

"Oh? And what is Tsuki-chan going to make?" I asked curiously.

"You'll see," she smiled. "But I'll just start with these first since I'm kind of behind schedule."

"So… what's the deal?" Kuro-wanwan asked after Tsuki-chan rushed into the kitchen.

"No idea," Syaoran-kun shook his head.

Just then, Mokona's eyes opened and a plate of desserts came out of his mouth. It looked like cakes, and there were six in total.

"What are these?" I asked.

"These are from Yuuko."

"Are these for free?"

"No way that witch would give anything for free," Kuro-sama said.

"But they look delicious," I noted.

"These are chocolat fondants! There is chocolate inside, so you should eat it while it's hot!" Mokona told us.

"Good timing!" I held a plate full of cups of the tea I prepared earlier. "Everyone, let's eat!"

"I don't want it," Kuro-wanwan grumbled as I picked a piece. After a small distraction, I managed to make him eat it.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Kurogane ate it!" Mokona cheered. "I must tell Yuuko!"

"Before you do that, could you please send these?" Tsuki-chan appeared, carrying a plate full of sweets and some cards with hearts on them.

"Ah! Of course!" Mokona jumped towards her. "Leave it to me!"

Mokona, much like she did with my staff, successfully gobbled the whole plate. "There!"

"Thank you, Mokona! I was worried that I didn't make it on time… It's a relief," she smiled happily. "So, what did Yuuko-san send us?"

"It's something called chocolat fondant," I told her. "Try some, it's delicious!"

"Ah! This must be Watanuki's handiwork!" She exclaimed as she sat down. "Yuuko-san and Chan could never cook even to save their lives after all, though Yuuko-san has more expertise in that area."

"Is that so?" I asked, happy to see her smiling like this. She has never been so happy for the short time we journeyed together.

"Ah, Tsukiko!" Mokona called as Tsuki-chan started eating the fondant. "There are other gifts for you too!"

Mokona opened her mouth, and out came several wrapped boxes. Most of them had cards attached, and two of them were tied together.

"Eh? Why does she get more than we do?" Kuro-pii asked.

"That's because no one likes Kurogane!" Mokona joked.

"You all have some too," Tsuki-chan told us. "Let's see… Ah, these are for all of you, this is for Kurogane, and this is for Fai. Oh, and these are for Mokona!" She gave us our respective boxes.

"Ah, I wonder what's inside," I said as I opened it.

"Huh? Chocolate?" Kuro-wanwan seemed confused as well.

"Tsukiko-san, why did we receive…?"

She wasn't listening, too engrossed in her cards, sometimes just grinning, and other times, giggling.

"Tsukiko seems happy, doesn't she?" Sakura-chan said.

"Ah. I guess that those are gifts she received from her friends back in her world, whatever the occasion is," Syaoran-kun told her.

"She must miss them very much then…"

"Tsukiko doesn't show it, but she was sad when she had to leave," Mokona told us. "She wasn't even able to say goodbye to her friends except for Chan and Watanuki."

"I see…" I looked at my own box. "But then, why did Kurogane and I receive two boxes each and Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun just one each?"

"Mokona doesn't know. Maybe her friends mostly want to thank you."

"Meeoow! Meeoow! Meeoow!" I sang with Mokona as I painted on a board.

"You bastard!" Kuro-wanwan suddenly burst into the shop.

"Welcome back!" I smiled. Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun greeted each other a bit nervously.

"How dare you…" Kuro-wanwan growled. "Give me that weird name!"

"That girl working in the city hall said that we can use pseudonyms," I began to draw. "But I don't know the language of this country. Tsuki-chan was a big help, since she understood. So, I told her your name and she wrote it down."

I showed them my drawings and the characters I saw Tsuki-chan write on the paper.

"The names are thus "Big Doggy" and "Small Wolf"." There was a big black, ferocious looking dog on the left and a small wolf cub with goggles around its neck on the right. "See?"

I then picked up another sheet of paper and drew again. "And I'm this. And Sakura-chan is this."

I stood behind Sakura-chan as I showed the drawings. "Big Kitty" and "Flower Kitty"."

"Big Kitty" was a big lack cat. "Flower Kitty" was a small white cat with a flower necklace and a flower beside her ear.

"So our café's logo will be like this," I showed Syaoran the face of a black cat that I drew.

"Damn you…" Big Doggy started chasing after me. "Is your brain only filled with rubbish?! Let me cut it and clean it for you!"

"Wah! Big Doggy is mad!"

"Wow, this café is very cute!" A girl about Tsuki-chan's ago and her partner stepped in. "Your place is great, "Little Wolf"-san."

"Eh… About that…"

"It smells good," the man commented.

"My friend made some sweets and chocolate cake," I told him as I dodged Kuro-wanwan's swings. "Our café will be in business tomorrow. If you don't mind, please try some now."

"We'd love to!" Both Oni Hunters replied.

"I'm sorry, "Big Doggy"," the man said apologetically.

"I'm not a doggy!"

"Doggy or not, you are making too much noise, Aniki," Tsuki-chan scolded as she brought out the cake. She was wearing the same outfit as Sakura-chan, only in light blue. "If you continue on like that, the café will never attract any costumers."

"Tch. Weren't you the one who helped that bloody mage?"

"Well, it was better than the other alternative he had," she told Big Doggy. Turning towards our guests, "It's nice to meet you…"

"I'm Yuzuriha Nekoi, 16 years old, Oni hunter!" The girl introduced herself.

"I'm Kusanagi Shiyuu," the man said.

"It's nice to meet you!" Tsuki said as she served the desserts. "I'd introduce myself, but "Big Kitty" her still didn't tell me what name he chose for me."

I pulled out another sheet of paper (though the drawing was already there). "Isn't it obvious? You're "Little Bird"!"

"So that's why Sakura-chan remained a "Kitty"…" Tsuki-chan said thoughtfully. "Well, like he said, I'm "Little Bird". I hope you enjoy your snack."

"Yummy!" Nekoi-chan said after taking the first bite.

"That's great!" I told her. "We followed Mokona's advice to add some cream."

"It tastes even better when you add cream!" Mokona told them.

"A great café is starting in business," Shiyuu declared. "We have to tell this to the other Oni Hunters!"

"Thank you!" Nekoi-chan said when Sakura-chan gave her a cup of tea. "You guys just arrived in the Outo Country, right?"

"Yes, we arrived yesterday," Sakura-chan nodded.

"Those so-called oni broke into our home right after we moved in," I told them. "It really took us by surprise."

"The girl at the city hall mentioned something about oni ranks…" Tsuki-chan recalled. "Could you tell us more about those?"

"Yup! The power of oni is divided into seven classes. "I" is the most powerful, followed by "Ro", "Ha", "Ni", "Ho", "He", and "To" in descending order," Nekoi –chan showed us a slip with the ranks. "Within each class, they are further divided into five levels."

"For example, Class "Ho" Level 1 is the strongest "Ho" oni," Shiyuu told us. "Class "Ho" level 5 is the weakest "Ho" oni."

"That means… The strongest ones are "I" level 1," Syaoran concluded.

"Yup!" Nekoi-chan replied. "Everyone is training hard every day so that they can defeat a "I" level 1 oni someday."

"That means the "Ha" level 5 is relatively easy to deal with, since it's somewhere in the middle scale," Tsuki-chan realized.

"But that's strange, the ones that invade people's home should be at least a "Ro"," Shiyuu said with a frown. Now that's interesting…

Their dog suddenly sniffed the air, alerting its masters.

"Another oni appeared nearby?" Nekoi-chan asked worriedly. "He can sense the presence of oni." She told Sakura-chan as she petted the dog.

"Thanks for your treat," Shiyuu told us.

"It was super delicious!" Nekoi-chan declared.

"How much is it?"

"It's on the house this time," I replied. "Come back next time and tell us more things, okay?"

"Yeah, we'll defeinitely come back."

"See ya!" Nekoi-chan waved towards Sakura-chan and Tsuki-chan.

"Bye!"

"Until next time!"

"Looks like me have captured some regular customers," I declared after the team left. "Hmm, "Big Doggy"?"

Kuro-wanwan was about to unsheathe his sword… And began chasing after me again.

"Mokona, do you sense the presence of a feather?" Syaoran-kun asked.

"Like Tsukiko said, it's very weak. I can't pinpoint the location either," she told us.

"We should be able to gather more information by working as oni hunters," Syaoran reassured her. "We will definitely know more."

"Mokona will also try her hardest to pinpoint the feather!"

"Well, since my shifts are mostly during the evening, I'll be working here part-time with Sakura-chan," Tsuki-chan announced. "Since I work with a lot of people, I might get more information that way…"

"Thank you, Tsukiko-san."

"Please drop the formalities, Syaoran. It's Tsukiko."

"Okay."

"I'm sorry," Sakura-chan said sadly.

"Princess?"

"When I woke up for the first time, I didn't understand anything. When Syaoran-kun told me about going on a journey to collect my memories, I asked "with people I don't know?"," she said. "But you are not people I don't know, right? In order to find my feathers, you encountered so much danger and got hurt… You even do research all night long without any sleep… But… I'm sorry."

"Princess?"

"When did Syaoran-kun and I first meet?" Sakura-chan asked frantically. "Did we know each other since we were very young? Doesn't it mean that you are a very important person to me…"

Sakura-chan suddenly stilled and fell into Syaoran-kun's arms.

"Princess!"

"What… Was I saying?" The princess asked, confused. My heart clenched at the sound of her voice. "Ah, yes… I wanted to say I'm sorry…"

"What was that?" Kuro-pii asked.

"The so-called price," I answered, "is not as simple as you think. Even when someone told Sakura-chan what had happened between her and Syaoran-kun, it will be immediately erased from her memory. The same thing will happen even if it's Sakura-chan herself who recalls it. Perhaps Syaoran-kun already knew it would turn out this way. Searching for all the feathers… Once Sakura-chan recovers all her memories… Even though Sakura-chan might have doubt about her relationship with Syaoran-kun, the price paid is gone forever."

"That's why the kid never told the princess anything," Kuro-sama understood. "About his relationship with the princess…"

"Even so, he will do what he decided to do, won't he?" I asked rheteorically.

"Someday, when all the feathers are recovered…" Sakura-chan told Syaoran-kun. "I should be able to remember… Things about Syaoran-kun… Definitely…"

"Still, don't you think it's strange?" Kuro-pyon asked.

"What?"

"The princess acted just like Tsukiko, when she was talking about her friend back in the Hanshin Republic," he reminded me.

_"__Mokona is equipped with a dimensional-wide translator along with his abilities to travel from world to world," Tsukiko shrugged. "That's why Yuuko-san wanted us to have the white one, since the black one doesn't have those abilities."_

_Kurogane turned towards her. "Come to think of it, you're quite fluent in different languages."_

_"__Ah, I took extra classes for English, French, Italian, Spanish and Bulgarian," Tsukiko explained. "I learned Japanese and Chinese at home anyways, and a friend taught me some languages that weren't of my world."_

_"__Oh?" Fai's interest was piqued. "Which friend?"_

_Tsukiko had a sudden shock, and caught herself before she fell to the ground. "Excuse me," she said as she straightened herself up. "What were we talking about?"_

_The other three just looked at her strangely._

"Her price could have been her memories of her friend…" I concluded, my heart aching even more at the thought. "But it didn't seem to be as bad as Sakura-chan."

"Wouldn't it be because she still has her other memories?"

I thought about it. "Or it could be that those memories weren't her price, and they were sealed." It made me a bit happier, especially since there had always been some kind of energy surrounding her. At first, I thought it was connected to her powers, but now…

"Then, what price did she pay?"

"I'd like to know as well."

"If you have time to chat, then please take care of the oni outside," Tsuki-chan yawned. "It looks like our home is a prime target of theirs."

Surprised, I looked at her, sword in hand. When did she get here?

"If you're not going to do anything, then please step aside." She drew her sword. "I'd prefer it if Syaoran didn't have to fight this time."

"Of course, Tsuki-chan," I smiled.

Closing her eyes, some silvery blue energy surrounded her blade. Then, she charged.

**So, there you have it. Outo country part one. I hope that Part 2 will be out soon, since this is, along with the Tokyo arc, Celes arc, and filler episode of Fort City, one of my most awaited parts. I can't wait until we get to the revelations! But that's only going to be around at least twenty chapters away... I guess. Well, we're still a long way from there, though I'll try to give as many subtle hints as possible. I think that I've been a bit too obvious with how I want this story to head (grins sheepishly).**

**This arc may, or may not have three parts. I'm hoping to add some more couple scenes in this arc, so...**

**Please cheer me on! (And follow, and favorite, and review... Oh, did I mention review?)**


	10. Interesting Discoveries

**Hi everyone, I'm back with the newest chapter of White Phoenix, Blue Moon!**

**Now, I received a review from nevvy about who the teacher might be. As nevvy guessed, it is not Hideki (mostly because I've never read Chobits). However, sensei's role in the story is quite important, though, for now, he'S more of a spectator than an actor. I plan on having him reveal himself before the Tsubasa group return to Watanuki's world though it would work either way.**

**As for the lines separating the POVs, I apologize for that. My original doc had them, but they disappeared after I pasted the chapter on the site. This fanfiction has become a way for me to try out different things in my writing, so you'll notice that I may tell you the POV change (though at this rate, I may not) or the time skip. **

**Anyways, I'm very glad for your support and I hope to not disappoint you!**

**I do not own Tsubasa Recervoir Chronicles, xxxHolic or any of their characters. In fact, I don't even own Chan! She belongs to whoever was in charge of Bakugan Battle Brawlers. Do note that Chan is an alternate version of Chan Lee though.**

* * *

**You can now dream**

_Sakura appears, holding a feather near her chest._

**Wield a brave dream,**

_Syaoran appears next to Sakura protectively, challenging anyone to harm her._

**I'm in a world,**

_Tsukiko appears not far away, fan in hand._

**and I race past the uncertain world.**

_Kurogane appears behind her whereas Fai stands next to her._

_Tsubasa Logo appears within a storm of feathers, and both Mokona jump in front of happily._

**It becomes saddening, fighting against reality.**

_The Tsubasa group arrived in a new world, appearing not far from a medieval village._

**A hero is growing from within my heart.**

_Kurogane suddenly began chasing Fai and Mokona with Souhi in his hands as Tsukiko watched them with a smile. Meanwhile, Syaoran was helping Sakura up._

**I saw a dream last night.**

**And the image it left me**

_We now see the village full of people whose alternate selves have met the group before going about their everyday life._

**struck a pulse and told me "let's go!"**

_Then, Syaoran sees the feather floating just above the church's cross._

**Defeat your own color and your shell;**

_Tsukiko is floating above an unknown magic circle, as if praying, her sword in front of her._

**Will you keep a growing future**

**Locked up against its will?**

_Her eyes suddenly snapped open, and she took hold of her sword, unsheathing it, before hurling a wave of power towards Fei Wang Reed's minions who were going to attack._

**You can now dream, wielding that brave dream,**

_Syaoran is the first to jump into the fray, kicking his way through the soldiers._

**Go in and try, through troubles**

**aggressively, try to return,**

_Fai is dodging most of the attacks like he always does before hitting his opponents as if he were playing a game._

**I'll go towards endless days along with you.**

_After cutting an opponent, Kurogane summoned his energy and used one of his techniques with Souhi._

**Do you need to cry? Are you crying again?**

_Sakura looks at Syaoran fighting and puts her hands in a praying motion as Mokona comforted her._

**Show me a day, fight!**

_Tsukiko defeats another soldier just as Syaoran jumped towards the feather._

**Your dreams will become firm**

_Having retrieved the feather, Syaoran returned it to Sakura_

**Each time you fight loneliness and the tears fall.**

_The group was now gathered and Mokona takes them to another world._

_As they disappeared, we zoom back to see Yuuko's group watching the events unfold from the shop. Watanuki was sitting next to Chan, and Chii sat next to her fiancé. Yuuko, who was in the middle with Black Mokona, turned around, and winked._

* * *

Chapter Ten

"Good morning!"

"Good morning, Sakura-chan!" Fai greeted the princess.

"Ohayou gozaimasu," I smiled softly. Seeing her acting like this was so… cute!

"Sorry, I overslept!" Sakura rubbed her eyes, trying to wake herself up.

"That's alright," Fai said as he poured some tea. "We haven't decided on our operating hours yet. Not to mention you haven't fully recovered yet. And since Tsukiko's other work's shifts are at night, she can help out with the café."

"Starting tomorrow, I will make myself get up early every day!" Sakura said determinedly.

"Yay! I'll cheer for you!" Fai told her.

"I'm going shopping for some things in a moment," I told Sakura. "Would you want me to get you an alarm clock? They're used to wake you up every morning."

"Yes! Thank you!" Sakura smiled happily. She turned around. "Where's Mokona, Syaoran-kun and Kurogane-san?"

"They went to the City Hall to get more information and to collect the earnings from last night," I answered as I folded my apron. "A number of oni attacked us again."

"Last night?" Sakura repeated anxiously.

"Yup," Fai said as he reached for some coffee. "You fell asleep last night. That's why you didn'T know."

"Are they hurt?" Sakura asked him.

"Syaoran-kun is fine, so is Kuro-wanwan," Fai told her. "Tsukiko was the one who took care of the oni this time." He turned towards her. "Are you worried?"

"Yes, Syaoran-kun tried so hard to get my memories back," Sakura bowed her head. "But I can't do anything for him. Sometimes, Syaoran-kun looks like… He's very lonely…"

"Smile then," I told her bluntly.

"Eh?"

"Even if you aren't a fighter, even if there seems to be nothing concrete you can do, just telling them that it's all right, just smiling can make them feel rejuvenated," I explained, reminiscing. "That will be Syaoran's energy source."

"And…" Fai presented a breakfast tray. "This is Sakura-chan's energy source! You're hungry aren't you? Eat up!"

"Thank you!" Sakura tried the cake. "It's delicious!"

"Really? I'm glad."

"Fai-san, you're great! You can draw and you're good at cooking!" Sakura complimented happily.

"Well, magic users are naturally gifted at drawing, especially since it's crucial for setting up magical wards," Fai explained. "As for cooking, it's not too different from making potions. Both Syaoran-kun and Mokona were pleased with my cooking but… "Big Doggie" wasn't."

* * *

"Achoo!" I sneezed loudly in the City Hall.

"Kurogane-san, did you catch a cold?" The kid asked me with concern.

Rubbing my nose, I told him I didn't, whilst wondering why I sneezed in the first place.

"Someone must be talking behind your back!" The white manju said cheerfully. She always knew how to get on my nerves.

"Must be that big-mouthed wizard. He forced me to eat sweet stuff so early in the morning!" I grumbled. I prefer traditional Japanese breakfast to those sweets he made any day! "Up at the crack of dawn, cooking and spreading rumors already!"

"But the breakfast was very delicious!" The kid said cheerfully. What, was it an illness or something?

"Mokona thinks it was delicious too!" The white bun agreed. "But Tsukiko's chocolate was the best!"

I turned away. Tsukiko… It's been a while, and I was able to at least pronounce her name, but thinking about her made it very painful for me. She was always concerned, but she also knew when she shouldn't step in. But most of all, she paid enough attention to make different chocolates for each of us…

_"__Since I wasn't able to give them to you yesterday, Fai used them as ingredients for breakfast," Tsukiko said as she put down the plates. "Syaoran has almond chocolate, Mokona has caramel chocolate, Fai has white chocolate, and Aniki has dark chocolate. The milk chocolate is for Sakura."_

The dark chocolate wasn't sweet, but kind of sour. However, the damn mage added so much sugar that I wasn't even able to taste the dark chocolate!

* * *

"Outo country, huh…" I said whilst sitting on the branch of a blooming cherry tree. There weren't that many people in the park, even though it was already eleven in the morning. Maybe they all went to work. Speaking of which, I wonder how the café is doing. I don't doubt that Fai is making it a success. I must admit, this country is very peaceful even though there are oni prowling around.

"Well, I guess that one can almost say _too_ peaceful," I frowned. Having gone to the Intelligence seller, Erii, yesterday, I have received some unsettling information. Thankfully, paying had not been a problem (I have my own Sakura badge and have sold a few personal items), but I disgress.

_"__Has anything truly strange happened lately?" I asked Erii. "Like an unsolved case… or something that happened that was out of your control?"_

_Erii seemed to study me a bit before answering. "As you should already know, the oni's movements have gotten strange, appearing at places they shouldn't, or appearing during daytime. However, there was also a new oni that appeared. Not much information has been gathered about it, but they say it's a very beautiful oni. Also, none of the hunters have fought with it yet. Would you like to listen to the witness' story?"_

_I thought about it. On one hand, it would definitely cost more. On the other hand, knowing at least who this witness is would be profitable. However, I had no doubts that Syaoran and Aniki would come here soon enough for the same information I did. _

_"__Two friends of mine who are oni hunters will be visiting you soon enough," I told her instead. "Perhaps , I have one other question."_

_"__And what would your question be?" Erii asked._

_"__Is the I-1 oni a player like you, or is it a player like me?"_

_Erii frowned. "Even if this is your first time here, I'm afraid that information would cost you more that you can afford. I must commend your intelligence though. You are the first to ask such a question ever since the beginning."_

_"__Here," I handed over the emblem. "I may not come back again."_

_Erii scanned the badge and returned it to me. "Whatever you do, stay on your guard."_

_"__I will."_

She may have not given me a straight answer, but what she did say was just enough for me to deduce it. Right now, everything is pointing towards my theory, and everything is proving it right. Though I would have wanted to come in this world a long time ago with my close friends, right now…

At least, for now, we're safe. Whatever or whoever is causing those disturbances attacked us two days in a row, but have yet to launch a full-out attack. He/she/it seemed to prefer attacking during nighttime, so we could use that to our advantage somehow. But why us? Could it be the work of someone working under whoever's watching us? Or someone who is neutral?

Sighing, I jumped down the tree to begin shopping. Other than an outfit for my new job, I also have to get myself a wakizashi and a few other things. I know that Getsuryu is able to fend off most enemies, but I rather have a few back-ups if possible, especially now that most of my powers are sealed, rendering me unable to perform more than mid-level spells.

"Hello," a clerk greeted me. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Konnichiwa," I bowed. "I'm looking for a long blue dress." I told her thoughtfully. "And a cute lilac summer dress."

"Well then, let's start with the blue dress, shall we?" She guided me towards the more stylish ones. "Would you like a light blue, or a dark blue?"

"Dark blue."

She went through different dresses before pulling out one and showing it to me. It was a dress made of taffetas, going pass my knees. There was a large bow at the waist, decorated with pearls.

"I'd like something that looks more like a cocktail dress, please," I told her.

"Then what about this one?"

I looked it over, then at the other dresses inside the shop. "I'll take this one."

You also said that you wanted a lilac summer dress?" The clerk asked.

"Yes, do you have anything that fits that description?"

"We don't have any lilac dresses, but we have pink, blue, orange, green, yellow…"

"Can you show me the yellow ones first?" I asked her.

"Come this way."

After passing through a few rows (this shop is HUGE), we arrived in front of the yellow dress section. I held in a grimace, as most of them were a vibrant yellow, so I tunred towards the pale yellow dresses. There, in the middle of its peers, was the dress I was looking for. It was pale, bordering white at the hems, but also decorated with small flowers at the bottom and there was a large bow at the back. The dress went a bit past my knees, which was also perfect.

"I'm taking this one."

"All right then." After ringing my purchase, the clerk bid me goodbye, and I went to another shop for Sakura's alarm clock.

Soon enough, my only purchase left is a wakizashi. For that one, I took out my map and searched for the weapon store the girl at the city hall suggested. "Well, here I am."

I entered the shop only to see weapons hanged on the ceiling, others on the walls, and even some cannons, though I don't know how the latter can even be considered useful unless you're trying to protect a place. I am quite impressed with the large array of weapons since the stores I found near Yuuko-san's store weren't this equipped. Then again, this store was made for the sake of selling weapons to destroy oni.

"Excuse me," I told the owner, a sixty to seventy years old man who sat on a platform with a large staff. "I'd like to buy a few weapons." After all, if this shop has so many weapons, there may be some that would work better than a wakizashi.

"You are not an oni hunter, correct?" The old man asked me.

"No, I'm only a civilian," I confirmed. "But with how things have been going on, I'd rather be armed just in case an oni attacks."

"I see," an eyebrow rose, revealed an eye that has seen much. "You have a lot of experience with weaponry and you are very skilled with a sword. However, you are seeking another weapon. Bring them here, Masayoshi-kun."

"Yes," a small boy parted the curtains separated the shop from the storeroom. "Here they are."

The boy in question was not Masayoshi-san, though he was Masayoshi-san's kudan. Last time I saw him, a castle was destroyed and the rest of the city almost followed. The boy handed the box to the owner who opened it for me to see. Inside were a metal fan, and a wakizashi.

The metal fan was black with dark blue and light blue swirl patterns. The wakizashi, however, emitted a purifying energy and had a royal blue hilt. The sheath was white though. I unsheathed the wakizashi, only to see a blade of crystal.

"This wakizashi is called "Harai", and the fan's name is "Aokaze"," the shop owner told me.

"A wakizashi and a fan," I chuckled. "Purification and blue wind, huh?"

_"__Getsuryu is originally a sword made of three things. Your soul, your power, and the guardian dragon. As long as a part of it remains, namely, your soul, you may use it in battle. However, you will need to find substitutes for the other two elements before Getsuryu becomes unusable."_

"Thank you very much," I bowed after sheathing the wakizashi. "I'll take them."

Once I get back, I'll have to store the wakizashi in Mokona. However, the fan seems harmless enough for me to show it in public, so I'll bring it with me tonight when I go to work. Luckily, it fits well enough with my dress, so it'll do.

With that in mind, I headed back to the café.

"I'm back!" I said as I entered the café.

"Welcome back, Tsuki-chan!" Fai said happily. "Are you hungry? We still have some food."

"Thanks," I put my bags on a table. "That would be nice."

"So, did you find anything interesting?" Syaoran asked me.

"Well, the shops here are much better than the ones from home," I said thoughtfully. "They give good prices, and I can even bargain with some of them, so I managed to get our groceries cheap." It was best if I didn't tell them about this world just yet. They deserve to enjoy this "break" as long as they can.

"So, what did you buy?" Aniki asked me.

"Well, like I promised Sakura, I got her an alarm clock." I took out said object. It was a more traditional type, but it was quite cute and immediately reminded me of her. "I also got us some food as I said earlier. Since this is a café, we'll need to get a lot of ingredients, especially if this shop is as popular as I heard. I also got myself some things and a thank you gift for a friend."

"Woah, you must have been very busy!"

"Well, today's a weekday still, so the shops weren't crowded at all," I told Mokona.

"Tsuki-chan, here's your lunch!" Fai served me a dish of curry and some soup.

"Thank you. By the way, where is Sakura?"

"The princess is taking a short nap right now," Syaoran told me.

"Ah, I see," I tasted the curry. "Um, it's good." I smiled. "The taste is exactly the same…"

"I'm glad you like it," Fai smiled back at me.

"It's no fair, really," I pouted. "Now, you'll become our new cook. I wanted to have that title!"

"Mah, we can take turns," Fai consoled me.

"Whatever you say," I turned away from him. "So, have you found anything worth mentioning?"

"Well," Syaoran's face turned serious. "It seems that incidents like our house being attacked is becoming commonplace even though it's not supposed to happen. There's also this new oni that I'm going to investigate. Apparently, no one has faced it yet, and it's very beautiful. Since the place where the only witness works can only be accessed by adults, Fai-san and Kurogane-san will be looking for her."

"It's a place called "Clover Bar". It only opens in a few hours, so we should take some rest until then," Fai suggested. "So, Tsuki-chan, when is your shift going to start?"

"In a few hours," I told him. "Thank you for the food."

For a moment, I thought that he seemed a bit surprised, but he composed himself soon enough. I stood up and took the bags with my weapons and the dresses. "I'll be going in my room. Mokona, come."

"See you later, Syaoran, Kurogane, Fai!"

* * *

"Purification and Blue Wind?" Chan repeated. "That sounds just like you."

"I'm planning on keeping Harai my trump card if possible, along with Aokaze," I told her. "The fusion worked very well, and three have once again become one. This way, I can keep them on me at all times." I showed her the fan in my hand.

"So this is Aokaze," Chan nodded approvingly. "By the way, I loved your chocolate. The others say thanks too."

"That's good to know. I already have Chii-senpai's White Day gift, and I'm still looking for others," I showed the dress. "Looks like I'll be shopping tomorrow too."

"Well, you better make enough money for you to pay the gifts," Chan suggested. "Or else you won't be able to buy them."

"Hai, hai," I waved off her comment. "I'm also thinking about getting Fai a weapon of some kind, since he persists on not using magic."

Chan stilled. "A gift for him, huh?"

"He seemed quite proficient with darts, and I don't doubt that he would be good with a bow and arrows, much like Shizuka-kun," I continued as though I didn't notice. "Since there are so many oni nowadays, it's best to be prepared."

"You really are a bird," Chan smiled sadly. "I might have caged you for too long."

"Chan… Anyways, it's nighttime over there too, right?" I asked her, taking note of the moon.

"Yes, we're two days after St-Valentine's Day."

"So time in your world moves faster…" I sighed. "Could you or Yuuko-san remind me how much time is left until White Day every so often?"

"That won't be a problem," Yuuko-san's voice said.

"Yuuko-san!"

"I see that you are well, Tsukiko."

"I could've been better, but I'm fine for now."

"I'd like you not to tell the others about the White Day tradition, Tsukiko."

"So you can surprise them yourself?" I smiled. "Not a problem!"

"Well then, I suggest you hurry, if you want to make it on time for work," she said with that teasing smile of hers.

"Of course, I'll see you soon, Chan, Yuuko-san."

* * *

"Okaa-san…"

"Changing the future is a hard task, Chanhua," Yuuko said seriously. "You needn't worry; she won't leave for a while yet."

"It's hard, sometimes," Chan admitted. "Seeing her so happy with those people… It makes me wonder if our friendship mattered at all. I do not wish to be forgotten… or discarded."

"However, sometimes, being remembered is much more difficult, wouldn't you say?"

Chan bowed her head. "I'm going to visit sensei. Is there a message you want me to pass on to him?"

Yuuko looked at the waning moon. "Just tell him… "Brace yourself for the future". That should be sufficient."

"Understood, okaa-san."

"And one more thing, Chanhua," Yuuko said to her daughter. "Don't forget to clean your father's grave this year."

Chan, surprised, looked at Yuuko. Then, a smile burst on her face. It was the first time, ever since the beginning of the dream, that Yuuko called him Chan's father.

"Hai!"

* * *

"I wonder if we have any customers in our café yet…" I said as Kuro-wanwan and I walked in the street. "Kuro-sama, are you still mad?" His steps are very loud, and I could almost see the scowl on his face. No, wait, it's plain as day.

""Are you still mad?", he asked!" Kuro-pyon said angrily. He's not talking to me…

"Ah!"

"What it…" My finger poked his cheek as he turned around. "It?"

"Yay! He turned around!" I cheered happily. Really, it's so much fun to tease him like this!"

"Don't move!" Kuro-chan said with a very scary glint in his eyes. "I'm going to send you to the other world right now!"

I looked behind him. "Ah!"

"Do you think that I'd fall for the same thing twice in a row?!" Kuro-sama said angrily.

I shot a few darts towards him, making him stand still whilst taking care of a small pest. "This time, it's the real thing."

The oni turned into black substance and returned to its original form as though I haven't even hit it. "I heard that this road wasn't supposed to have oni." I remained on my guard, ready to attack at any moment.

Kuro-sama smirked. "Oni, it's too annoying to defeat you one by one. Why don't you all come at us?"

The oni attacked us relentlessly. However, after a while, the bloody mage stopped attacking, dodging the blows instead. Then, it was up to me to kill the oni in question.

"Don't just dodge them!" I chastised him rather angrily. "We must attack!"

"But!" The mage jumped on the roof of a building. "But the oni recovered itself after my attack like some liquid substance. Say, I should leave this to a professional such as yourself." He smiled that irritating blasted smile. "Right, "Big Doggy"?"

"You make me feel more mad by calling me that!" I yelled at him.

"Really?" He acted like he was completely clueless. "Hey, which one do you like?" He jumped on an oni to avoid another blow. "Kuro-tako? Kuro-pan? Kuro-in?"

"I don't like any of them!"

The mage began jumping around again as I slayed a few more oni. "We should fight back!"

"But," the mage said as he stood on a lamppost. "We don't have many weapons…"

An oni's eyes suddenly light as it looked towards the mage.

"Get down!" I warned him. No, I am not worrying about him… Not at all.

The mage got hit and crashed into a wall. The oni got ready to attack it again, using his weird eyes. Growling – and silently cursing – I went in front of the mage and took care of the oni. I knew that if anything happened to the stupid mage, Tsukiko will…

"Chiryujinenbu!" I cried as I concentrated my power into my blade.

The blast took care of all of the oni in front of us within moments as expected. Unfortunately, the sword cracked and the blade turned into dust.

"The sword can't stand the power of my special technique and broke."

"That's our Kuro-sama…" The mage clapped his hands happily. He tried to stand up, but was unable to.

"How about you?" I asked him. "Is your leg alright?"

"Looks like it didn't die," he replied, making me frown. It was more than I could take. That guy…

"It's not you didn't die," I took out my sheath, my voice seething with anger. "It's you can't die."

His face betrayed his surprise. Seriously, did he think that he would be able to hide something like that from me? Especially during battle? We shinobi have been trained to see underneath the underneath, and even into the core of the matter when needed. In order to protect…

I pressed the tip of my sheath on his injured leg, making him wince in pain. "I will not hold back when facing those that want me dead. If someone wants to take away the ones I want to protect, I'll kill them too. The same will happen to those who are trying to do away with people who are trying to protect their lives as well. I can't remember how many people I've killed. So I'm not going to say pretty words. But," I used my sheath to lift his chin. "The ones I hate the most are those who give up their lives before all hopes are gone."

Overcoming his fear and his shock, the mage smiled. "…That means I'm the type of person you hate the most."

"You may not care about your own life, but there's someone who does," I reminded him. "If something happened to you, what would she do?"

"You're talking about Tsuki-chan aren't you?"

"If you dying wouldn't cause her grief, then I personally wouldn't care what you do with your life. However," I pressed the sheath a bit harder. "If she gets hurt trying to protect you, I'll make sure you regret it."

"You're as overprotective as ever."

* * *

"Did you get hurt?!" I heard Sakura ask as I headed back to the café. Looking around, I saw that an oni was disappearing. Two people, probably oni hunters, are sitting on the ground. Shiyuu and and Nekoi were there as well.

"Dammit!" A brown-haired boy dressed in a Chinese-style outfit and sitting beside a large broadsword cursed. "I couldn't get rid of it on my own!"

"Thank goodness the wound wasn't very deep," a dark-skinned woman dressed in a qipao told Syaoran.

"It has nothing to do with Ryuoh's ability," Nekoi said. "That oni is simply too strange. Oni are only supposed to attack Oni Hunters, but it went after Flower Kitty, who was just a civilian."

"Eh, I used this to block that oni's attack, and…" Syaoran showed the woman something in his hand. "Sorry."

"That's alright. We can get another one at the City Hall. I thank you for saving Ryuoh's life," the woman said happily.

"There is something really wrong about this place. This country…" Shiyuu declared.

"It has been going on for a while, huh?" I asked.

"Ah! Tsukiko, you're back!" Sakura exclaimed as she saw me.

"It seems that you were in a little scuffle earlier," I said as I looked around. Suddenly, I tensed. There is no way… Not again… I took out my fan and turned it into Getsuryu as discreetly as possible.

Suddenly, another horde of oni appeared out of nowhere.

"What the hell?" The one named Ryuoh exclaimed.

"This is the second wave," I told him. "Please step back." I unsheathed my sword.

"But, Little Bird, those are all around Ha-3 and Ni-2!" Nekoi exclaimed. "And you are just a civilian!"

That seemed to push Ryuoh to stand in front of me. "Oi, you should let the hunters take care of this."

"I do not wish to repeat myself, Oni Hunter Ryuoh," I said coldly. "This is not your fight."

"But- !"

"Step aside."

He actually did this time, and perhaps out of fear. I stepped up and pointed my sword at the oni. It has been a while since I last used this ability, so I didn't know if it will work as well as usual. Good thing my powers were sealed a couple of months before this journey began, so I had time to get used to using so little powers.

"Suijin o jokka!" I slashed the air, making an arc of water that shone in the darkness. All the oni touched by the arc immediately dissolved and disappeared. Without taking a break, I rushed towards the remaining oni, slashing my way through.

When the last oni was taken down, I sheathed my sword, frowning. The presence that was there moments ago… has vanished.

"T-That was…"

I turned back towards my friends and customers. They all had looks of wonder and surprise on their faces. I guess it's probably because I'm a civilian… and you're supposed to be unable to destroy oni when you don't have an oni hunter weapon, which I do, but…

"…AWESOME!" Ryuoh declared. "I've never seen anyone being able to take care of so many strong oni that easily!"

"Well, you can say that technique was made to destroy oni…" I said embarrassedly. "It doesn't work against humans though."

"That may be, but your speed and skill are nothing to laugh at if you were able to take care of those leftovers so easily," Shiyuu told me. "So, did you use to be an oni hunter before?"

"No, but I was a priestess of sorts and I can perform exorcisms," I said as I took my bags. "Since oni are basically demons and spirits, it's effective against them too. Though I didn't expect it to be."

"Still, Little Bird is very strong!" Nekoi said happily. "Right, Flower Kitty?"

Sakura nodded excitedly. "I'm sure that you are just as strong as Big Doggy!"

"Who is just as strong as Big Doggy?" A very familiar teasing voice asked.

"Ah, Fai-san?!"

Standing at our front door were Fai and Aniki, the latter with the former over his shoulder. The former also sustained many wounds.

"We ran into some oni, and I got a little drunk," he told us, making me sigh in relief. That sounded just like him… Note to self: Never let him touch alcohol when possible. He might be worse than Yuuko-san when it comes to hangovers. "Huh?" He looked at us. "A customer?"

Aniki abruptly let go of Fai, dropping him on the ground, as he stared fixedly at the dark-skinned oni hunter. "Souma! What are you doing here? Is Tomoyo-hime here too?"

I chuckled under my breath as I went to help Fai stand up. For a shinobi, he can be quite slow…

"Umm…" The woman hesitated in answering. "Well, I am Souma…"

"What she means to say is that you got the wrong person, Aniki," I told him bluntly. "By the way, dropping an injured person on the ground is counter-effective to their reestablishment."

"I know that already!" Aniki told me hotly.

"Whatever you say, Aniki," I shrugged as I helped Fai towards the café.

"That should be it," Syaoran said as he finished tying the bandages on Fai's injured foot.

"Thank you, Syaoran," the mage said. "And thanks for minding the store."

"Mokona worked hard too!"

I smiled and patted her on the head. "I'm sure you did, Mokona."

"So, what did the person who saw the new breed of oni had to say?" Syaoran asked eagerly.

"Well, you see…" Fai began. "There was some kind of misunderstanding, and we weren't able to meet."

"I see." Syaoran looked a bit disappointed at that.

Meanwhile, Sakura took a cup of tea to Kurogane. "The Oni Hunter Souma-san looks identical to the Souma-san from your world, right?"

"Kurogane was all surprised and dropped Fai!" Mokona exclaimed.

"Aniki probably just isn't used to seeing people who share the same soul," I declared. "I have yet to meet someone who I used to know, but I don't doubt that I will soon."

"Shut up."

"A person in different worlds are indeed different," Fai said after laughing at Aniki's expense. "Just like the Dimensional Witch said, they're the same, but at the same time, different. We'll probably meet more people like that on our journey. People we've met from other worlds, that is."

"Well, no need to be all worried about things we cannot control," I told them. "We should rest as much as we can. Who knows if we'll get another chance to in the next world?"

Fai nodded enthusiastically. "And because of that, I brought us some souvenirs!" He went towards the couch where a bag full of liquor had been put. "We brought these from the bar! Let's drink!"

Why did I have a strange sense of foreboding back then?

Sakura hiccupped, her cheeks very red. Mokona was blushing as always, but it held a shinier quality than usual. And Fai was giggling, also sporting a big blush. Then, they started meowing as they held each other's' hands.

Oh, that's why.

"You shouldn't have bought these if you can't handle them," Aniki said irritably.

"This is Fai you're talking about, Aniki," I said as I sipped my own cup of liquor. "That man only needs alcohol to live."

"Eh… The bar had a cute bartender…" Fai began.

"Meow," Sakura sang.

"Meow, we heard some things too…" Fai continued. "Meow, I remember some weird things… Meow, but…"

"Meow?"

Both Sakura and Fai had flowers on their heads. Same for Mokona.

"Hmm, Meow, I mentioned our café too…" Fai crossed his arms. "Meow, should tell them the café name… Meow, but…"

"Meow., we haven't decided yet…" Sakura finished sadly.

AT that, Mokona cheered. "Hmm, meow, Yuuko has thought of a name for the café… Meow, it's "Cat's Eye"…"

"I have to admit, this is one of her better ideas…" I filled my glass again. And this liquor wasn't too bad… I don't feel dizzy at all either.

"Yay, yay! Cat's Eye!" Fai cheered as he made another toast with Sakura. "Meeooooww!"

"Meeoooww!" Sakura repeated.

Sighing, Aniki turned towards a silent Syaoran. "Are you drunk too?"

"Kurogane-san."

"What?"

"There are oni that can't be defeated without a weapon."

"Looks like it," Aniki agreed.

"Can you… teach me how to use a sword?" Syaoran asked seriously.

"…Are you doing this so you can stay alive?" Aniki asked.

"It's for the sake of finishing what I've decided to do," came the reply.

Both males exchanged a look, and Aniki replied. "That's hard. You want to be strong so that you can go to the next world more quickly. I don't have much to teach, but at least, I know a thing or two."

Syaoran smiled happily… And bowed in front of Mokona. "Thank you very much!"

"What the!" Aniki exclaimed angrily. "You are drunk too?!"

I burst into laughter as I watched the next events unfold.

"And you!" Aniki pointed towards the still meowing Kitty Duo (or is it trio now?). "No more alcohol for you!"

"Let's start now," Syaoran said seriously, taking a basic stance and holding a… soup spoon.

"What the hell's going on?!"

Finally, Aniki just watched them with a growing headache.

"Like this?" Syaoran asked, facing a table. "A little higher?"

The Kitty Team have, in the meantime, put on kitty ears and were still meowing.

"GO TO BED NOW, ALL OF YOU!" He yelled, making me cover my ears.

"Aniki, just knock Syaoran out and put him in his bed, okay?" I said as I cleaned my ears. "I'll deal with the Kitty Team."

He frowned at me. "You still sober?"

I nodded. "This is my fifth glass. Seems like I have a strong constitution."

"Fine. Don't stay up all night," he told me.

Smiling at his kindness, I replied. "Of course."

I turned back to the Kitty Team. Looks like they are happy drunks, huh? I scratched my head. Well, if they act like kittens, then I should treat them that way.

I first approached Sakura who, in my mind, would be easier to deal with. "Here kitty."

Sakura meowed in confusion as I lifted her off the couch.

"It's time to go to sleep now, Flower Kitty." I brought her to her room and laid her on the bed. Thankfully, she wasn't that heavy, so it was easier than expected. Looking at the alarm clock, I made sure that it worked and put the alarm at eight-thirty in the morning.

By the time I got back downstairs, Mokona was snoring on the couch, and Fai was still meowing. Aniki must have already taken Syaoran to bed, so our resident mage was the only one left.

"Fai, can you please stop meowing?" I asked him gently.

Surprisingly, he did, making me narrow my eyes at him.

"You're not completely drunk, are you?"

The only reply I received was a grin, making me shake my head in exasperation.

"Come on, let's get you to bed," I went to his right side and paid attention to not make him walk on his injured foot. "Please don't try to make this harder on yourself or run away. That will only make the healing process slower."

A bit grudgingly, Fai began to walk towards the stairs. I helped him to his room and made him lay on the bed. Truthfully, it went a lot more easily than I expected. Knowing Fai, even half-drunk, he would grab any opportunity to make Aniki annoyed. Well, at least he was behaving, for now.

I tiredly stood up, but Fai grabbed my hand before I could leave. Turning back, I yawned. "Please let go, Fai. I'd like to go to sleep."

Instead of complying, he pulled me towards him, and since I was tired to the point that I could not offer any resistance, I was laying on the bed, in his arms, faster than I could blink. Closing my eyes, I acknowledged that it felt comfortable… and safe. I was much too tired to get out of bed and go in my own room. As such, I was soon blissfully swept into the land of dreams.

* * *

I might cause her nothing but grief. I might hurt her more than anyone else. But, even so, as long as I can hold her in my arms, as long as I can protect her and make her smile, even just a little bit, it will be worth it. Even if we were meant to be enemies. Even if, in the most improbable situation, she dies by my hand, as long as she's here, beside me, I longer have anything to fear.

**And that's the end of this chapter. By the way, nevvy, I know that I didn't mention this in the beginning, but I will do the scene you requested. Unfortunately, you'll have to wait a good number of chapters before I write it. I'm pretty sure that it will take place in either a filler episode/arc or one of my own worlds.**

**This chapter was easy yet hard to write. Since I usually write a part of it now and then, sometimes, the feelings I want to convey are scattered. Yet, for when I can write without interruptions, it flow easily, except for the parts where anime and manga become two completely different entities.**

**Well, I guess that I'm a bit proud to have been able to add some more Fai/Tsukiko moments in there. For me, Tsukiko is a simple yet complex character, and I think that I've messed up her personality a bit... Though I think that you're all enjoying Tsukiko acting like a teenager instead of an all wise person. After all, it's in Outo that the members of this make-shift group grow closer.**

**If you have any suggestions for future Fai/Tsukiko moments, I'm all ears! You could even give me suggestions about how Kurogane will deal with being between the two lovebirds.**

**So please follow, favorite and review. Especially the reviewing part!**


	11. Virtual World

**This is my longest chapter yet... Well, due to the lyrics, it's actually a standard chapter though. We're continuing with the group's adventures in Outo, and I think that there are a lot of emotional drama going on in this one compared to the others. I tried to center it on Fai and Tsukiko as much as I could.**

**I do not own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles by CLAMP, Life is Like a Boat, Change the World by v6, or Sign by FLOW.**

**I try to choose songs that would have some meaning for the story, even if it's only the theme or something like that. I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter everyone!**

* * *

**You can now dream**

_Sakura appears, holding a feather near her chest._

**Wield a brave dream,**

_Syaoran appears next to Sakura protectively, challenging anyone to harm her._

**I'm in a world,**

_Tsukiko appears not far away, fan in hand._

**and I race past the uncertain world.**

_Kurogane appears behind her whereas Fai stands next to her._

_Tsubasa Logo appears within a storm of feathers, and both Mokona jump in front of happily._

**It becomes saddening, fighting against reality.**

_The Tsubasa group arrived in a new world, appearing not far from a medieval village._

**A hero is growing from within my heart.**

_Kurogane suddenly began chasing Fai and Mokona with Souhi in his hands as Tsukiko watched them with a smile. Meanwhile, Syaoran was helping Sakura up._

**I saw a dream last night.**

**And the image it left me**

_We now see the village full of people whose alternate selves have met the group before going about their everyday life._

**struck a pulse and told me "let's go!"**

_Then, Syaoran sees the feather floating just above the church's cross._

**Defeat your own color and your shell;**

_Tsukiko is floating above an unknown magic circle, as if praying, her sword in front of her._

**Will you keep a growing future**

**Locked up against its will?**

_Her eyes suddenly snapped open, and she took hold of her sword, unsheathing it, before hurling a wave of power towards Fei Wang Reed's minions who were going to attack._

**You can now dream, wielding that brave dream,**

_Syaoran is the first to jump into the fray, kicking his way through the soldiers._

**Go in and try, through troubles**

**aggressively, try to return,**

_Fai is dodging most of the attacks like he always does before hitting his opponents as if he were playing a game._

**I'll go towards endless days along with you.**

_After cutting an opponent, Kurogane summoned his energy and used one of his techniques with Souhi._

**Do you need to cry? Are you crying again?**

_Sakura looks at Syaoran fighting and puts her hands in a praying motion as Mokona comforted her._

**Show me a day, fight!**

_Tsukiko defeats another soldier just as Syaoran jumped towards the feather._

**Your dreams will become firm**

_Having retrieved the feather, Syaoran returned it to Sakura_

**Each time you fight loneliness and the tears fall.**

_The group was now gathered and Mokona takes them to another world._

_As they disappeared, we zoom back to see Yuuko's group watching the events unfold from the shop. Watanuki was sitting next to Chan, and Chii sat next to her fiancé. Yuuko, who was in the middle with Black Mokona, turned around, and winked._

* * *

Chapter Eleven

The next day, I woke up with a searing headache. I haven't felt like this since that last party in Celes… Avoiding to think about that place was easy enough, as the headache won't leave me alone. As I went downstairs, I heard a lot of activity in the café. Did Sakura-chan and Tsuki-chan open the café already? Well, since both of them are good cooks and waitresses, the café should be in good hands.

"Good morning!" Sakura told me when I got down. The café was full, which was a big surprise. "We opened our doors to let the customers in but…"

"Good morning Fai," Mokona jumped on my shoulder.

"Waahhh" I tried not to fall on the floor.

"Are… Are you alright?" Sakura asked me tentatively.

"There's this buzzing sound in my head…" I whined.

"Fai has a hangover," Mokona said knowledgeably.

"Sakura-chan, are you alright?" I asked. As far as I knew, yesterday was her first time drinking.

"Yes! I got up before the alarm rang this morning!" She answered cheerfully.

"Ah, so bright," I complained.

"You really shouldn't complain," Tsuki-chan told me as she handed me a glass of water. "You were the one who bought the liquor in the first place."

"Tsuki-chan is so mean…" I said before drinking it. "By the way, where is our canine duo?"

"Syaoran and Kurogane are going training," Tsuki-chan told me. "They'll probably be back by dusk, depending on how it goes. By the way, someone called to say that the thing you bought will be delivered early afternoon. Since there's also some things I need to get you, we'll be closing the café after two o'clock if that's alright with you?"

"It's not a problem," Sakura-chan reassured her.

"And what about you? Fai?" Tsuki-chan turned towards me.

"It'll be fine…"

Tsuki-chan sighed loudly. "Sakura, please take these to tables 3, 5 and 9. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

* * *

"Alrighty!" The leader exclaimed. "Is this to your liking?" He asked us whilst gesturing towards the package.

"Yes, thank you," I told them.

"Okay, please write your name here," the leader said as he showed me a document. As I signed, he looked towards Sakura-chan. "Have I met you somewhere before, Miss?"

Sakura seemed a bit startled, making him blush.

After I handed over the signed paper, the group left without a fuss. "Well then, thank you for everything!"

"What's this?" Sakura-chan asked after they left.

"This is a musical instrument that's called a piano!" Mokona answered.

"I spotted it in a little back-alley shop and couldn't resist," I told her.

"Piano?" She repeated.

From the corner of my eyes, I saw Tsuki-chan coming towards us. Hoping to impress her, I sat on the seat and positioned my hands on the keys.

"Fai, you can play it?" Mokona asked curiously.

"Shall I?" I smiled.

I could feel everyone waiting in anticipation for my playing and after taking a deep breath, I began… and used a finger to press two notes. Mokona deflated whereas Sakura-chan just looked at me strangely. I could hear Tsuki-chan trying to hold in her laughter.

"But if we place it here, the mood inside the café will really improve, don't you think?" I asked.

"Fai does have a point," Tsuki-chan declared. "But can you let me sit on the bench instead?"

I did so, and saw her positioning her fingers on the keys. "Well, Mokona, which do you prefer? "River Flows in You" or "Life Is Like a Boat"?"

"Ah! Please play "Life Is Like a Boat"!" Mokona pleaded.

Tsuki-chan just smiled in return. "Here goes."

_Nobody knows who I really am  
I never felt this empty before  
And if I ever need someone to come along  
Who's gonna follow me, and keep me strong?_

_We all are rowing the boat of fate  
The waves keep on coming and we can't escape  
But if we ever get lost on our way  
The waves would guide you through another day_

Far away, I'm breathing, as if I'm transparent  
It would seem I was in the dark, but I was only blindfolded  
I give a prayer as I wait for the new day  
Shining vividly up to the edge of that sea

_Nobody knows who I really am  
Maybe they just don't give a damn  
But if I ever need someone to come along  
I know you would follow me, and keep me strong_

_People's hearts change and sneak away from them  
The moon in its new cycle leads the boats again_

_And every time I see your face  
The oceans heaves up to my heart  
You make me wanna strain at the oars, and soon  
I can see the shore_

_Oh, I can see the shore  
When will I see the shore?_

_I want you to know who I really am  
I never thought I'd feel this way towards you  
And if you ever need someone to come along,  
I will follow you, and keep you strong_

_And the journey continues on quiet days as well  
The moon in it's new cycle shines on the boats again  
I give a prayer as I wait for the new day  
Shining vividly up to the edge of that sea_

_And every time I see your face  
The oceans heave up to my heart  
You make me wanna strain at the oars, and soon  
I can see the shore_

_We all are rowing the boat of fate, but the waves keep attacking us  
But isn't that still a wonderful journey? They all are wonderful journeys._

She stopped then before opening her eyes. Seeing that we were all silent, she gave a tentative smile.

"Woah! Tsukiko is as good as always!" Mokona cheered. "This was much better than three years ago!"

"Arigatou," she told Mokona.

"You were amazing, Tsukiko!" Sakura-chan complimented. "When did you learn how to play?"

"That was when I had been seven, I guess," Tsuki-chan said thoughtfully. "I always loved music and wanted to play whichever instrument I can. That must have been my greedy side showing."

"But Tsuki-chan's playing was much better mine!" I told her. "From tomorrow, you could play the piano when the café is open!"

"Arigatou, Fai," she thanked me. "Well, now that the piano is here, why don't we eat our lunch?"

* * *

"So, what did you want to buy?" I asked Tsuki-chan after we left the house.

"Well, first, you'll need a cane," she said seriously. "I was able to heal most of the damage, but that doesn't mean you should walk on your two feet just yet."

"Is that why you borrowed a bicycle for our use?"

"Yes. Ah, here we are," she swerved the bike. I couldn't read the name of the shop, but there were multiple canes inside.

I got down with a bit more difficulty, but managed to all the same. Once Tsuki-chan parked it in front of the shop, we went inside.

"Hello there, you two, what can I do for you?" The shop owner asked happily.

"Big Kitty here needs a cane," Tsuki-chan said as she pointed towards me.

"Let's see," the owner studied my stature. Then, he rummaged through some boxes and took out a very fashionable cane. "Would something like this do?"

Before I could say a thing, Tsuki shook her head. "No, something less flashy, but classic."

The shop owner nodded and went into the storeroom to come back with a long black cane. "What about this? Is it to your liking?"

"It'll do," Tsuki-chan decided after a while. Then, noticing something on the cane, she turned towards the salesperson. "Excuse me, sir, but is this the logo of whichever company was responsible for its production?"

"Ah yes, you have a keen eye, Miss. Most people don't even notice it," the man declared. "The company in question is Lazy Cat. As you can see, the logo has a cat laying on its stomach and sleeping." He pointed on the handle.

"In any case, we'll be taking this," Tsuki-chan said as she handed over the badge.

"Thank you for your purchase!"

"Good day to you."

* * *

"Why didn't you let me say anything?" I asked her after we left the shop. I was already using my cane and Tsuki-chan was pushing the bicycle.

"I thought that you wouldn't have liked that cane, and it was quite expensive too," she answered bluntly. "I also wanted to hurry to our next stop since it's some ways from here."

"And, pray tell, what is our next stop?" I asked.

"You'll see when we've arrived," was her answer.

"Thank you."

"Hm?" Tsuki-chan turned towards me.

"For healing my foot and my cane," I explained. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, Fai," she smiled. "And it was nothing. We're traveling companions, and I'm sure that eventually, we can be considered as friends."

I bowed my head. "Friends, huh?"

"I don't know what your true motives are, and I don't know if your goals have changed or not. However, you have been smiling a lot more sincerely lately," she told me. "In the end, you might not be such a bad person."

"You're wrong. Dead wrong."

"Fai?"

"I'm the worst person there is, Tsuki-chan. Don't forget that."

"No, you aren't," she retorted. "Stop pushing yourself down all the time! All of us have our share of pain, some greater than others. So what? Even if you don't value your life, or yourself… Well, I do!"

She could have slapped me in the face, and I wouldn't have noticed. I always knew that she held us all in a special place in her heart, but, even if Kurogane's words were taken to account, I would have never imagined that she would admit her feelings so freely.

"I don't know what scarred you so deeply. I don't know why you're running away. However, I do know that, even though most of your expressions are fake, even if you lied a lot, you are still a kind person. So, value your life a little more. Though I loath to admit it, self-sacrifice… It isn't as grand as many would think."

"Tsukiko…"

She was… crying for me. Shedding the tears that I could not show. Carrying the burdens I tried to keep to myself. Why did she care so much? Why did I care?

"I'm fine, Fai," she rubbed her eyes. "It must have been a bit of dust."

"I see. Well, let's get going then."

"Let's."

* * *

"So you want your friend to have a weapon that would suit him?" The old shop owner asked. "Well, let's see… Throwing knives are a good option, but I believe that he is also skilled with arrows."

"We'll take both," Tsuki-chan decided for me.

"Why?" I asked as the shop owner asked his assistant to bring out the aforementioned items.

"We never know when an oni will strike, and even if you are injured, and a civilian, I think you should be careful," she told me. "Also, this way, you can always carry a weapon on you, and since you're not using magic, it will make me worry less."

"What do you think about those?" The old man showed us the weapons. There was a dark blue bow with golden carvings and some small throwing knives with dark blue tassels. "Since these weapons require that you have multiple blades at all times, said blades will return to their respective holsters after a short amount of time."

"So, Fai, what do you think?" Tsuki-chan asked as I studied the knives.

"They'll do," I smiled.

"Here," Tsuki-chan handed over the badge again. "By the way, have a tall black-haired man wearing a hakama and a brown-haired boy about my age wearing a school uniform come to buy their swords?"

"So they are friends of yours then?" The shop owner asked.

"Yes, we're traveling together," I replied.

"The man took a sword by the name of Souhi," he told us. "And the boy bought the sword of flames, Hien."

"Only with the names, it is obvious that they are great swords," Tsuki-chan smiled.

"Thank you for your purchase, young lady," the shop owner returned the badge. "I hope that we can meet again, though I doubt we will."

"We'll see about that," Tsuki-chan said as she took the purchases. "We'll see."

* * *

"Thank you for watching the shop today," I told Mokona and Sakura-chan after Tsuki-chan and I returned.

"Mokona was taking a nap, so Mokona doesn't need much thanks!"

"Still, there were a lot more customers than the last few days," Tsuki-chan pointed out.

The bell rang, signaling that the canine duo had returned. "Welcome ba…"

Syaoran-kun came inside, dripping wet and with several bruises. Looks like Kuro-wanwan was a harder teacher than I thought!

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura-chan exclaimed.

"Syaoran-kun is hurt all over!" Mokona said as she jumped towards him.

"Another oni appeared?" I asked, surprised by his injuries.

"No, I'll go and change now," Syaoran-kun smiled, trying not to make us worry.

"Sakura."

"What is it, Tsukiko?"

"Take this," she gave Sakura-chan an ointment. "It should help Syaoran's injuries heal faster."

"Thanks," she took the jar and ran up the stairs, leaving Kuro-wanwan, Tsuki-chan and I in the café.

"Training for swordfighting?" I asked Kuro-sama slyly.

"Weren't you drunk?" He retorted.

"I was lying on the bed, but I was still awake," I _reassured_ him. "I still had some consciousness."

"You were still a bit strict, Aniki," Tsuki-chan kindly chastised him. "It's only the first day."

"Because I have high expectations for the kid," Kuro-tan replied.

"What did you make him do anyways?" I asked curiously.

"I made him dodge all the pebbles I threw at him," Kuro-sama answered. "Though he had to avoid the water too."

"That reminds me of my training with Kishiimu-sensei," Tsuki-chan said wistfully.

"But it's a lot less lethal, isn't it?" I teased.

"Tch. Annoying mage."

"Now that I think of it…" Tsuki-chan got up quickly. "My shift is going to start soon!" She ran upstairs to get her bags and rushed out of the café. "We'll talk later!"

"Hyuu. Tsuki-chan sure is fast," I commented.

"She's a fighter after all."

"If what we saw in Hanshin Republic and Koryo wasn't enough, her fight against those high-level oni should show that," I reminded him. "She's a lot like Kuro-papa in that way!"

"Shut up, stupid mage," Kuro-wanwan growled. "She's strong, so you shouldn't worry about her. I'd worry more about the oni that attack her."

"I guess you're right." I looked at the clock. "Well, we should be heading out soon too. Let's see what Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun are up to, shall we?"

* * *

After going upstairs, I knocked on Syaoran-kun's room's door. Since I received no response, I opened it, only to see Syaoran-kun laying on the bed and Sakura-chan sleeping with her head and her arms on the bed. Mokona was also asleep. "Oh my. Sakura has worked her little heart's way out."

"The kid still has ways to go," Kuro-wanko commented.

"Let's let them stay like that for a while," I suggested.

* * *

"I know we left the store for that princess to watch, but are you sure she'll be okay?" Kuro-papa asked me.

I smiled in return. "She's trained really hard already. She's grown up already."

We entered just as a singer was about to perform. Careful not to disturb anyone, we went to sit in front of the bar.

"I see you're back," Caldina welcomed us.

"So, about the new oni…"

She held out her hand. "Please wait a bit. After the song finishes."

_toki no mukou kaze no machi e  
nee, tsureteitte  
shiroi hana no yume kanaete_

_toki no mukou kaze no machi e  
nee, tsureteitte  
shiroi hana no yume kanaete_

"What a beautiful song," I commented.

"If she wanted to go somewhere, she should just go," Kuro-wanwan said heartlessly. "And not ask others to take her there."

_amai yubi de kono te wo tori_

"Kuro-chan, you are the only one who would do that, you know," I told him. "But… I've been waiting a long time as well. For someone to come and take me away. For someone, who can stay by my side."

_nee, tooi michi wo  
michibiite hoshii no_

"But I know you hate it when I say things like that, like before," I finished.

_anata no soba e_

"The one you were waiting for… Is it her?" There was no need for him to say who.

_sono utagoe taenai hirusagari_

"I like to believe that she is that person. However…" That could never be.

_mezamete futari wa hitotsu ni nari  
shiawase no imi wo hajimete shiru no deshou  
tsureteitte..._

The crowd clapped as the Singer finished her song.

"It's over," Kuro-pon declared. "Now let us hear about the new breed of oni."

"Aren't you an impatient one, bro?" Caldina asked him as she prepared another drink. "They want to know about that, Oruha-san."

"It was a lovely song," I told the singer, or should I say, Oruha.

"I'm flattered."

"So the one who met the new breed of oni is…"

"That'd be me."

"So, do you always sing here?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"Yes. Because this is my bar," she told us. "If this drink is on you, then I'll tell you about the oni I met." She raised her glass of Four-Leaf Clover. "However, first…"

"What is it this time?" Kuro-sama growled.

"There is a new musician who is performing tonight, and I'd like to hear her sing," Oruha told him.

"Another song?"

"It could be a few."

The lights turned dark as a young woman walked in front of the microphone. She wore a dark blue dress with long sleeves that seemed to float around her. White petals and butterflies gathered on her dress. When I finally saw her face, I opened my mouth in shock.

* * *

When the lady at the City Hall showed me my options, I didn't want to take the job at Clover's Bar, but it had been the best choice. Thankfully, being seventeen meant that I could work in a bar.

Meeting Oruha-san had been a surprise. She seemed normal, yet she was one of the things that made me start to seriously doubt the reality of this new world we landed in. Was it the power brewing below the surface, or was it how unnatural she seemed? To investigate further, I decided to take the job as a musician in the bar.

Afterwards, when Aniki and Syaoran told me that the witness could be found at Clover's Bar, my first guess was that the witness was Oruha-san. However, I decided not to tell the others about my suspicions, and just let things flow without interfering. Since Oruha-san did not mean harm, I could only guess that she was deeply intertwined with those who were responsible for this world.

One thing had led to another, and Oruha-san decided that I would perform tonight. I don't know what made her decide that so suddenly, but I thought that I smelled Cat's Eye's aroma on her when she walked by. Why would she go there in the first place, I had wondered. But soon, we were to perform, and after Oruha-san's song, it was my turn to sing.

What's more, I could feel Chan and a couple of others watching me from their world. I've only performed once with an audience before, and that wasn't in solo. Nervously, I walked in front of the mic stand, and spoke.

"First, before I sing, there are some things I'd like to say." I closed my eyes. "I don't know if you are here, or if you are watching me, but I'd like to thank you for everything. My journey has begun eleven years ago, and I still have ways to go. But you were always there for me, physically, or by spirit. For that, I thank you. I'd also like to thank my companions who are most likely here tonight. May the Moon shine upon you."

The music started then as the light temporarily turned off, before turning back on again. I took the mic in my hands, and began to sing.

* * *

_I realize the screaming pain_

_Hearing loud in my brain,_

_But I'm going straight ahead with the scar_

_I don't mind if you don't remember _

_All the feelings that we used to share_

_For I've sealed away my heart into the darkness_

_I don't mind if you end up hurting me_

_'__Cause I don't feel pain anymore_

_I just drag my feet towards what is held in store_

_I have been led astray with no hope to be found_

_My heart withered away and I fell to the ground_

_Then I heard a voice within the blowing of the wind…_

_Please let me show you the pain _

_Our scars have made me obtain_

_Before the weight of the world comes crashing down on my shoulders_

_And please do not forget _

_The things that make you smile_

_Someday soon when I'm gone, never think that I'll neglect you_

_For the pain that I've sealed away in your heart will protect you_

"Of all songs… I wonder what message she's trying to convey?" Watanuki asked.

"I think that she is just showing us how much she already knows about what has to be done," Chan answered. "I think that she is singing this song for herself."

"What do you mean?"

"She has forgotten sensei and she knows that if she pursues a relationship with Fai, no matter what kind of relationship, both will be hurt. But mostly, she wants to remind herself that some things are worth fighting for," Chan answered.

"But why would she need reminding?" Watanuki asked as he returned his gaze to the pool.

"She had immersed herself so much in her training, that at times, she even forgot _why_ she was training in the first place," Chan answered.

* * *

The music suddenly changed, and my song along with it. I hope that someone will understand… what I'm trying to do. I hope that, by singing, I can help those around me, even if just a little. If anything, I hope that my song can give them strength.

_We gotta swim against the tide and the flow  
Till the day when we'll get your goal  
You will see that your desire  
Will be granted again_

This is the feeling you'll understand  
The troubled life...  
It won't be too bad to face  
And any problem you will see  
Will not to be too hard  
If I can walk beside you

I want to change the world  
Walk again, fight against the wind  
Don

_'__t be afraid to be true  
'Cause now you have to bring  
The power of your smile on your face  
Change my mind  
Keep on holding on your desire  
You will get a shining love  
That you can reach alone  
If you go on to get your goal  
It's wonderland._

* * *

"Tsuki-chan… looks happy when she sang that song."

"For her to convey her feelings so easily. It's a good thing that she isn't an oni hunter," Kuro-papa declared as he crossed his arms.

"I don't think that… she was simply tried to show us how happy or how sad she was," I declared. "I think that she just wants us to know… No matter what, she will pull through and give us strength."

"Strength, huh?"

* * *

After finishing my songs, I went towards the bar where Oruha-san was waiting for me. However, she wasn't the only one, and by that, I didn't mean Caldina-san.

"Tsuki-chan's very talented!" Fai said happily. "You can play the piano, you can cook and you can sing! You also know how to hold your liquor!"

"Fai…" I couldn't help but sweat-drop. "So, you came here for information about the oni?" I asked Aniki.

"What else?"

"I must say, that was some performance, Little Bird," Oruha-san smiled at me. "You've earned your name."

"Ah, thank you," I bowed before sitting between Fai and Aniki. "So, about this new oni… Oruha-san?"

"Usually, the oni in Outo never mistake a civilian as an oni hunter and attack. Likewise, it is easy to differentiate the oni from people as they come in strange shapes." Oruha-san began.

"Oh, I see. So the oni you saw is like that too?" Fai asked.

"No." Oruha declared. "That oni was in the form of a human being, and that of a very beautiful man to boot."

"Wait a second," Aniki said.

"What is it?"

"So the new breed of oni looks like a human?" He asked.

"Yes, that's correct," Oruha answered, trying to see where this was heading.

"Then how did you know he was an oni, Oruha-san?" I asked in his stead.

"In this world, humans do not go any further than mere quarrels or skirmishes when dealing with other humans," she began. "But, he was controlling the oni."

"So you're saying that oni only hang out with other oni?" Aniki asked suspiciously.

"The new breed of oni possessed some mysterious, unknown, yet incredible strong power," Oruha-san continued. "That's my opinion anyways."

"Oruha-san, the customer over there said he'd like to talk to you," Caldina gestured towards the tables.

"Okay," she told Caldina. "That's all I know. Well now, take your time here. And Little Bird, your shift is over."

"Thank you, Oruha-san."

"Yes ma'am," Fai bid her goodbye. He then turned towards us. "Hey. Hey."

"What?" Aniki asked.

"Oruha-san said something before that doesn't quite add up," Fai declared.

"You mean the part about avoiding people mistaking other people for oni and how oni do not mistake civilians for hunters?" I asked him.

"Yup. Basically, that means that someone is purposely creating the oni, and the oni are intentionally not mistaking civilians for hunters." He looked back at his glass. "And if that's the case, it means that the oni here are not just regulated targets to be hunted. Then, that'd mean that the person who is keeping tabs on the movement of oni at City Hall would know as well."

"The other Oni hunters said it as well. That the movement of the oni has been strange, as of late," Aniki recalled.

"It was just as they regulated it to be," Fai said as he tapped on his glass. "But, someone upsetting the balance has appeared."

"It has to be that new oni that has appeared… I'll bet Getsuryu that the so-called unknown strong power is Sakura-chan's feather," I declared.

"Well, it's time to go back," Fai said as he got up with the help of his cane.

"Ah, I'll just get my other clothes and I'll join you in front of the bar!" I said, rushing towards the backstage.

Fai has gotten close to what this world is really about. However, for some reason, I didn't want to tell him about my suspicions. I know that this would be a problem in the future, but I just can't bring myself to say anything. Not yet.

I tell them about it first thing tomorrow. First, I'll need to have this sink in… And try to figure out who that man was. He's definitely not the I-1 and probably not even from this world. What was his purpose here?

* * *

The next day passed quickly without my being able to say anything. Aniki and Syaoran left before I woke up, so did Fai, Sakura and Mokona. Then, I opened the café and had to serve the customers whilst making sure that the food doesn't get overcooked. Luckily there weren't that many who came, but, even so, the latest news had me on high alert.

"Did you hear about it?"

"Yes, they say that a civilian had been killed by an oni."

"No way! Aren't oni supposed to only attack oni hunters?"

"What is the City Hall doing about this?"

"We better not stay outside after dark. At this rate, who knows what might happen."

I clenched my fists. Even though I believe I know what was going on, I still felt helpless. If only there was something I could do to change things! If only…

However, there was another major event that took place before I could share my information. The "new breed" has appeared.

Ryuoh rushed into the café and tried to catch his breath as he explained what was going on. "We saw it… The new oni."

"You fought with it?!" Nekoi asked anxiously.

"No… There were too many oni…" Ryuoh explained. "So… We ran for it… But that guy… is super powerful!"

"Things are just getting stranger and stranger, in the country of Outo," Souma declared once everyone sat down at a table.

"I think I should go and slay the I-1 oni pretty soon," Shiyuu declared.

"I-1 oni… Is that the leader of the oni?" Aniki asked.

"Yes."

"Speaking of strength, the new breed of oni looked pretty strong," Fai declared as he closed the door leading to the living quarters.

"Yup. Sure was."

"I know it's hard to fanthom. But it's quite possible that the new breed of oni and the I-1 oni are one and the same."

"I object," I declared. "The way they said "new breed" implies that he was not the I-1. After all, the I-1 should have been hiding since the beginning, and the City Hall should know how to differentiate a new breed and the I-1. However, the fact that this "new breed" is also able to control oni leaves place for concern."

"Little Bird's right. It's still too early to jump to conclusions."

"And why's that?" Aniki asked.

"In this situation, a simple mistake could cost us our lives. It's just too dangerous," Shiyuu told him. "Also, considering that there hasn't been any kind of announcement about it from City Hall, I think that we should just forget about the new breed of oni and focus on slaying the I-1 oni first."

"That's where we disagree," I said evenly. "I believe that investigating the new breed is of greater concern. In the end, the risks of facing either one of them is the same. However, I believe that we should consider this "new breed" something that the City Hall did not plan. Someone who is upsetting the blance of this world. In other words, a virus."

All of the Oni Hunters (except for Aniki and Syaoran, the former not understanding the situation and the latter not being present) were taken aback. They knew what I meant to imply.

"N-No way! It can't be!" Ryuoh exclaimed.

"In that case, facing off the new breed of oni is just too dangerous!" Souma declared.

"You don't need to go after this new breed, though keeping your ears open for news would be a good idea," I suggested. "Continue searching for the I-1 and avoid the new breed at all costs. That's my advice."

"What about you? What will your group do?" Shiyuu asked me.

"We'll dig for more information on the new breed. We'll determine whether it has any connection with the I-1, or if it's more of a fluke," I told them. "And, finally, we'll see if this new breed has what we are looking for."

Shortly afterwards, I found out from Syaoran that the new breed might just be the man who taught him how to fight, years ago. If anything, it had been a shock. Then again, I guess that I kind of expected something like this to happen. After all, just beyond our grasp, a dangerous game of chess is taking place. Like it or not, we are the chess pieces, though to who we belong, on which side we truly fight for is still to be determined.

* * *

"Good morning!" Syaoran said as he came downstairs for breakfast. "Sorry I'm late."

"It's all right," Fai told him as he flipped the pancakes. "The pancakes are just about finished."

"Good morning," Syaoran told Mokona.

"Kurogane finished them all by himself," Mokona told the boy.

"When you need to eat, you eat," Aniki said as he drank some tea. "I don'T see a problem with that."

"Wah, you're like a ninja!" Mokona declared.

"I am a ninja!"

"So, what's your schedule today, Canine Duo?" Fai asked as he served us breakfast.

"We'll go to City Hall," Syaoran declared.

"Before you do anything, there is something I should tell all of you," I said. I had to tell them now that I have the chance. "It's about this country itself. I have reason to think that everything that's happened here was like dream."

Aniki spit some tea. "Come again!?"

"When did you begin to have suspicions, Tsuki-chan?" Fai asked me pleasantly.

"Ever since we first arrived," I admitted. "Actually, it was the fact that they claimed many people from other worlds travel here to enjoy themselves. I know for a fact that only a handle of people can even travel through worlds the way we do, so I had been on my guard since back then. That's when I wondered if our definitions of "traveling between worlds" were different."

"What do you mean, Tsukiko?" Syaoran asked eagerly.

"In my world, there are these games in which you live a different life in a new place and have to play a role. However, they haven't evolved to this point and are limited to the screen," I told them. "This scenario is very similar. We arrived in this new place where we must register ourselves. We are even allowed to change our names, something that is quite common in these games. Also, there are the oni which have been created as to not harm civilians and the hunters who try to slay the highest ranking oni.

"According to most games, the higher level the enemy you've defeated, the higher your own level will raise. And so, the more you defeat powerful enemies, the more powerful enemies come after you. Also, when you "level up", you gain access to more places and are able to get more items that are useful on your quest. There are also many games in which you have to make money, as though you really live in the game.

"As I've said earlier, there has yet to be games this close to virtual reality before in my world. Thankfully, some people have pondered on what could happen if such a game existed. A game that seems to be real life. One author wrote a story in which the characters were trapped in the game and had to defeat the final enemy in order to return to actual reality. If they died in the virtual reality, they also die in the real world."

"So you're saying that all this time, we were pretty much doing this for nothing?" Aniki gestured around us.

"I wouldn't say so. Even though Syaoran's body did not receive the benefits of your training, he at least learned certain things he probably wouldn't have been able to otherwise. This world may be fake, but it has brought us more good than bad in my opinion," I told him. "Also, knowing about this doesn't tell us how we can leave the game. I have reason to believe that the only way we can "log out" is by dying, and with Sakura's feather possibly being involved, not only should we avoid dying, but dying now may cause our deaths in the real world."

"So that's why the other oni hunters seemed so taken aback," Fai realized. "You told them that they could die if they got too involved with the new breed of oni."

"I'm sorry for not saying anything sooner. I've actually been quite certain since before yesterday, but I decided to remain silent until all of us were together."

"It's fine," Aniki patted my head. "It's a good thing you told us what we're dealing with."

"We'll just have to be as careful as we were before," Fai agreed.

"Thank you."

"No, Tsukiko, we should be thanking you for finding out about this!" Sakura told me. "It's much better to know now than too late."

"In any case, I wish you luck on your investigation, Syaoran, Aniki."

* * *

"You don't have to work so fast, Sakura-chan!" Fai told her as she cleaned the dishes.

"Yeah, but I'll be done soon…" She replied.

"Keep it up, Sakura!" I told her.

"I wasn't able to help much during our journey…" Sakura admitted sheepishly. "So I thought that if there was something I could do, I'll give it my best! Even though… I can only… lessen the burden a…" She fainted, but Fai caught her just in time.

"…Really, Sakura-chan is a good child…" Fai said as he lifted her. "I, who doesn't have to worry about anything else, would like to feel a bit of happiness too."

"Come on, Fai, I'll help you get her on the couch," I offered.

"Why don't you get some covers for her instead? That'll work faster," he told me.

"I'll be right back then," I stood and left before coming back with some sheets moments later.

"How's Sakura?" Mokona asked as I put the sheets on the princess.

"She's all right," Fai reassured her. "She's just sleeping."

"She tried to stay awake through the day to help us out," I smiled down at the girl.

"Fai," Mokona called.

"Hm? What is it?" Fai asked.

"When we were in the country with the great lake, you said "You can smile and be happy. Nobody, even Sakura, would blame you for that.""

"Yeah," Fai remembered. "What about it?"

"It's the same for Fai: no one will scold you for that. Syaoran, Sakura, Kurogane… especially Tsukiko."

"But, I'm always happy!" Fai said as he "happily" twirled Mokona around.

"But, you're always thinking about other things when smiling," Mokona told him.

"Mokona, you are quite sharp!" Fai said after he got over his surprise.

"This is one of Mokona's 108 secret techniques!" Mokona declared. "I know everyone is lonely. Fai, Tsukiko, Kurogane, Syaoran. We all feel lonely. But, you know, being together in this journey would feel less lonely. Being with Sakura and Tsukiko makes you feel warmer. Mokona thinks this way."

Fai hugged Mokona. "…That would be nice…"

I clasped my hands together. Like Sakura, if there was anything I could do, I'd like to help. If I can make him smile sincerely, if I can make him laugh happily, it would be enough. After all, part of my mission lies within him, and… He has become someone very precious to me.

Someone suddenly came in the café, making the bell ring.

"Irashaimahou!" Fai and Mokona welcomed.

However, the person in question exuded a dangerous aura. His magical pressure was also quite high, though tamed. Spiritual pressure, nil. The "customer" wore a big white hooded cape, and a black suit underneath that. He had short dark hair and one of his eyes seemed to have been made out of glass.

"Sorry, we were having a moment," Fai's apology didn't sound sincere at all. Then again, maybe it was because I could tell. His emotions, that is. "Mokona, Tsuki-chan, stay with Sakura-chan."

"What can I do for you?" He asked the mysterious person who, I guess, was the new breed.

"There are Oni Hunters who live here, correct?" He asked "kindly".

"That's right, they just went out for a bit," Fai answered in a sing-song voice.

"Aren'T you one of them?"

"I just run this café," Fai answered.

"But you have magic power, no? Same for the girl over there."

"… So do you." Fai declared. "So, why are you looking for the Canine Duo?"

The man summoned a number of oni. "I would like for them to disappear."

"Oh, might you be Seishirou-san?" Fai asked as though he wasn't in danger of dying. "The one who taught Syaoran-kun how to fight?"

"So, you know Syaoran?" Seishirou asked.

"Yes, we're all traveling together."

"Traveling between worlds, you mean?"

"That is correct. So are you, I suppose?"

"Syaoran doesn't have the ability to travel between worlds," Seishirou declared. "That means, he made a pact with the "Witch of Dimensions" to travel, huh?"

"You did the same, many years ago," I recalled. "Though I wasn't there when Yuuko-san granted your wish."

"You seem to have very strong powers there…" Fai commented. "Perhaps the power to travel between worlds is in your right eye?"

"You're pretty sharp." Seishirou declared. "I exchanged my real right eye for this ability."

"However, that eye is restricted in its number of uses, especially the number of times you can travel between worlds. And you've already reached the limit."

"Yes, that's why I've used this power sparingly. And that's why, if there's any chance at all for me to move on, I don't plan on wasting it," he smiled. "All for the sake of my meeting those two."

The oni he summoned attacked Fai though the mage was able to dodge. However, his foot was still hurting, which didn't help the situation at all.

"Fai!" Mokona and I exclaimed.

"Don't leave Sakura-chan's side," he ordered us.

I clenched my hands, and touched my necklace. Of course! The amulet should be at full power by now, and if it's only to protect one person… I quickly took off the amulet and put it around Sakura's neck. It should be able to protect her from Seishirou at any rate.

"You hurt your foot, didn't you?" Seishirou asked. "If you used your pwers, you should be able to escape easily…"

"But I've already decided not to use magic anymore!" Fai told him.

"Then, I guess it cannot be helped," Seishirou said. "You are throwing your life away. Do you plan on dying?"

"At first, I didn't think it would be that bad of a thing," Fai admitted. He shot me a look. "But now, I'm thinking that it's not so bad to be alive. Or something like that."

"Is that so?" Seishirou asked pleasantly. "Unfortunately, I don't have much time." He revealed Sakura's feather, making us frown. Mokona went "Mekkyo!" as expected too.

"Mokona, Tsukiko, observe carefully," Fai told us seriously. "Then, whatever happens, make sure you let Syaoran-kun know."

"Goodbye," Seishirou said as his oni attacked Fai. Fai was able to dodge two of them, but then, before he could take out his throwing knives, another one charged. Without thinking, I sprang towards Fai and used whatever power I had to get him away. In other words, I used my magical powers to push him as far away as possible from the café, preferably near Syaoran, Aniki or any of our other Oni Hunter friends. He could even land up in Clover's Bar and I would be relieved.

All I heard before drifting into darkness was Mokona calling both me and Fai. However, I was also able to tell that Fai was no longer in the vicinity as I "died". A smile made its way on my face. I guess, I was able to do something after all.

**I know that this is very cliché. OC sacrifices herself to protect Fai. However, in this one, Fai doesn't die! My main reason was because then, the weapons Tsukiko got him would be for naught, and I intend for them to come in play later in the series. Also, this is one of the only ways Fai can realize how much he means to others. I mean, he knows that Tsukiko is more a friend than just a traveling companion, but he assumed that she cared for everyone the same way. Which is not the case.**

**I know that the amulet was originally to protect the wearer from drowning and water blasts, but it also serves as a barrier. It recharges with the portion of her powers that are transferred to the seal Chan wears. So, it should be powerful enough to fend off the oni, and Tsukiko knew that Seishirou wouldn't hurt Sakura.**

**Then, we have the song. I always thought that Life is Like a Boat perfectly conveys Tsukiko and Fai's feelings, though some lyrics wouldn't completely make sense. As for Sign, it is one of the saddest and greatest songs I've heard, and the explanation was in this chapter. Change the World was also a song that I thought suited the Tsubasa group.**

**I think that's it, really. I hope you enjoyed it and are waiting impatiently for the new chapter!**

**Reviews make me very, very happy!**


	12. Return to Reality

**Hello, and welcome to the final part of Outo, or should I say, Edonis Country? This chapter is a bit short as will the next one be. Still, I have another little something for you dear readers that I hope you'll like. I was working on it for so long... It was so hard to get right... (Pout) But it's finally completed!**

**I don't own Tsubasa Chronicles (shame), but I own whatever changes I made for the sake of my fanfiction!**

**Awkward silence...**

**Begin!**

**Chan: And she also doesn't own any songs that appear in this chapter. Seriously, she is such a scatter-brain...**

You can now dream

_Sakura appears, holding a feather near her chest._

Wield a brave dream,

_Syaoran appears next to Sakura protectively, challenging anyone to harm her._

I'm in a world,

_Tsukiko appears not far away, fan in hand._

and I race past the uncertain world.

_Kurogane appears behind her whereas Fai stands next to her._

_Tsubasa Logo appears within a storm of feathers, and both Mokona jump in front of happily._

It becomes saddening  
Fighting against reality.

_The Tsubasa group arrived in a new world, appearing not far from a medieval village._

A hero is growing  
From within my heart.

_Kurogane suddenly began chasing Fai and Mokona with Souhi in his hands as Tsukiko watched them with a smile. Meanwhile, Syaoran was helping Sakura up._

I saw a dream last night.  
And the image it left me

_We now see the village full of people whose alternate selves have met the group before going about their everyday life._

struck a pulse and told me "let's go!"

_Then, Syaoran sees the feather floating just above the church's cross._

Defeat your own color and your shell;

_Tsukiko is floating above an unknown magic circle, as if praying, her sword in front of her._

Will you keep a growing future  
Locked up against its will?

_Her eyes suddenly snapped open, and she took hold of her sword, unsheathing it, before hurling a wave of power towards Fei Wang Reed's minions who were going to attack._

You can now dream, wielding that brave dream,

_Syaoran is the first to jump into the fray, kicking his way through the soldiers._

Go in and try, through troubles  
aggressively, try to return,

_Fai is dodging most of the attacks like he always does before hitting his opponents as if he were playing a game._

I'll go towards endless days along with you.

_After cutting an opponent, Kurogane summoned his energy and used one of his techniques with Souhi._

Do you need to cry? Are you crying again?

_Sakura looks at Syaoran fighting and puts her hands in a praying motion as Mokona comforted her._

Show me a day, fight!

_Tsukiko defeats another soldier just as Syaoran jumped towards the feather._

Your dreams will become firm

_Having retrieved the feather, Syaoran returned it to Sakura_

Each time you fight loneliness and the tears fall.

_The group was now gathered and Mokona takes them to another world._

_As they disappeared, we zoom back to see Yuuko's group watching the events unfold from the shop. Watanuki was sitting next to Chan, and Chii sat next to her fiancé. Yuuko, who was in the middle with Black Mokona, turned around, and winked._

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Darkness. Silence. That was all I could see and all I could hear. For some reason, my right foot twitched, making a very uncomfortable sensation travel through my leg. Wait, was that pain? As I tried to remember, the darkness seemed to retreat slowly. Ah yes, I had hurt my foot two days ago during that fight with an oni. It still hasn't healed…

Suddenly, flashes of recent memories flooded in my mind. I remember Tsukiko telling us about the truth behind Outo Country, when she was singing at Clover Bar. I remembered Kuro-pin scolding me and how Mokona tried to comfort me just before…

It was as though I was more conscious than ever. I recalled clearly now; how Seishirou came in the café and attacked me, and how I was almost killed. Yes, that's right, Tsukiko… She sacrificed her life without any hesitation for me. Why? Why would she do something like that for me, who is to be her enemy? Why did she take the hit?

Groaning, I tried to sit up, now fully aware that I was lying on grass. My foot still hurt to a certain point, but a lot less than before. Opening my eyes, I noticed that it was already night time, making me wonder how long it took for me to regain consciousness. I checked whether my throwing knives were still with me, just in case another oni attacks, before trying to recognize the place I landed in.

It was a park with cherry blossoms, but it did not look like the one near the café. Speaking of which, I hoped that both Sakura and Tsukiko were alright… even if the latter may be… I frowned, trying to clear my mind of negative thoughts. Right now, I should focus on regrouping with Kuro-wanwan and Syaoran if possible.

* * *

"Syaoran? Kurgoane?" Mokona asked as she showed up from behind the sofa's armrest.

"What the hell happened here?!" Kurogane asked, frowning. Neither Tsukiko or the mage seemed to be around… Perfectly recalling Tsukiko's warnings, the ninja couldn't help but feel dread.

"Fai was attacked by oni!" Mokona told them worriedly. "And Tsukiko… Both of them disappeared!"

"Attacked…" Kurogane tried to keep his calm. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know!" Mokona said frantically. "Fai told me not to leave Sakura's side… Then there was this sound of oni behind me… Then there was a flash and both of them were gone!"

"Were they… eaten by the oni?" Kurogane asked.

"Mokona doesn't know…" Mokona replied. "The customer was masked… He was a man wearing a mantle… He seemed to bring oni with him…"

"What kind of man was he?" Kurogane continued to ask.

"Fai asked, "Might you be Seishirou-san?"" Mokona quoted. "His right eye was white, and he was looking for two people. He also had one of Sakura's feathers. And, um… He wanted Mokona to pass a message to Syaoran: "I'll be waiting under the Sakura tree, Syaoran.""

"What about Princess Sakura?" Syaoran asked, trembling with anger.

"Mokona doesn't know! Mokona fainted, and when Mokona came to, Sakura wasn't there anymore!"

Gripping his sword with determination, Syaoran turned towards Kurogane. "Please look after Mokona."

"Will you win against your friend?"

"No, I probably won't be able to beat him…" the boy admitted. "But… I have to go."

"Fine. Do whatever you want. If you don't get back by the time the sky's bright, I'll take it from there, my way," Kurogane told him.

"Thank you."

With that, Syaoran left the café to confront the person responsible, knowing that he may not return.

* * *

"Customer ID 43584 is dead," a robotic voice said as Tsukiko came to. "Commence emergency exit from Outo country."

Tsukiko looked around, seeing that she was inside a transparent egg-shaped pod. There were many more inside the building, yet the people there seemed to be sleeping. _So I have returned to the real world… It's a relief to know that the feather didn't make virtual reality into reality… yet._

After getting out of the pod, she was greeted by a lady who seemed to be a staff member of… the virtual game, perhaps? In any case, her state of dress is very science-fiction-like, further proving the fact that the group had landed in a technologically advanced country. Believing that it was best to gain some insight on the situation first, Tsukiko approached the woman.

"Excuse me, but…"

"My name is Chitose," she introduced herself. "I am the creator of this amusement park."

"Amusement park?" Tsukiko repeated. Well, it made sense that there would be a virtual game in an amusement park…

"You are currently in the country of Edonis," she told the traveler. "As you must have noticed, your memories of arriving here have returned to you shortly after you left the capsule, though they were not present whilst you were in the game."

Tsukiko nodded. The rush of the flooding memories had hurt a bit, but everything made sense. "I'm guessing that first-timers, in order to fully enjoy the game, have their memories of it being a game erased, correct?"

Chitose nodded. "I'd like to know about the man interfering with the dream capsule."

"Unfortunately, I do not know much beyond his first name," Tsukiko admitted, deciding to keep the part about the feather a secret. "The one who is familiar with him is another member of my group and…"

"Customer ID number 43569… is dead. Commence emergency exit from Outo country," the robotic voice declared.

Turning around to see who had returned, Tsukiko was pleased, yet unpleased to see Syaoran awake in his "Dream Capsule". Without a word, she walked towards the confused boy.

"It's been a while,Syaoran. Just this morning, if I remember correctly?"

"Tsu-Tsukiko-san! You're alive?!" Syaoran exclaimed happily. "Where's Fai-san?"

"I made sure that he stayed "alive" for a while longer," Tsukiko told him. "Seems like Seishirou's interference didn't affect the gap between the virtual world and the real world yet, but it's best if they didn't take the chance. You should look over there, you know." She pointed towards another Dream Capsule.

"Princess!" Syaoran exclaimed as he ran towards a waking Sakura. "Princess!"

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura called as she met him half-way. "Syaoran-kun…" she said in relief.

"Princess… I'm so glad you're safe."

"It's nice to see you in the real world again, Sakura," Tsukiko smiled as she joined them. "Though it'd be nice to see them awake too," she gestured towards three other capsules.

"Kurogane-san… Moko-chan…"

"Where are we exactly? This is where the game is controlled, right?" Syaoran asked as he looked around curiously.

"Edonis country, apparently," Tsukiko said as she led Syaoran towards the exit of the building. "This is the Fairy Park, the amusement park where we landed."

"Fairy Park?"

"People come here to play games and go on rides, see?"

Outside, there was a Ferris wheel, many stalls and games. The people gathered there were all having fun. There was also a line of people waiting to get in the building to play the virtual game.

"As it is to be expected, this game is a very popular attraction," Tsukiko told her friends. "I woke up only moments before you, so I don't know too much. I'm not sure, but it's probably because of the spell I used to send Fai to safety as the oni was going to kill me. That's why I woke up so late. By the way, you should be remembering how we landed here right about now."

As if on cue, Syaoran took his head in his hand, submerged in the memory. Sakura did the same, though it was easier for her. It might be because she's been regaining memory after memory lately. Once it was over, Tsukiko continued with her speech.

"According to a staff member here, due to them erasing our memories of our landing for a better immersion, we truly thought that the country was real and that's why we didn't remember anything."

However, Syaoran held out his sword with a questioning look on his face.

"So your sword came along for the ride, huh?" Tsukiko asked. _As did my weapons, though they were fused with Getsuryu so they would have come either way. However…_ Seeing Chitose approach them, she pushed those thoughts away. "Syaoran, Sakura, meet the park's creator, Chitose-san."

"Why do you want me to?" Syaoran asked, on his guard.

"If things continued this way… This game will not end like a game normally does."

* * *

"What kind of demons are these?" Kurogane asked as he destroyed yet another duo of oni. "White manju!"

"It's Mokona!" Mokona protested.

"Do you still feel any strange presence?"

"It's getting stronger!" Mokona exclaimed fearfully. "Like, it's expanding!"

"This has to do with the princess' feathers again?"

Seeing another big oni charging at him, Kurogane smirked, fueling his sword with energy. "This country's oni really don't show any presence at all. What a pain." He swung the blade. "Tenma Shouryuu Sen!"

The oni were destroyed upon contact. "This sword isn't bad at all," Kurogane stated appraisingly.

"Are you alright?" Nekoi asked as she ran towards Kurogane.

"This is terrible," Shiyuu stated, looking at the damage.

"Are the others okay?" Souma asked with concern.

"Ah, Big Doggy!" A voice chirped as a blond mage made his way to them. "I found you!"

"Fai!" Mokona exclaimed.

"I thought that you died, you stupid mage!" Kurogane roared.

"Tsuki-chan saved me in just a nick of time." Though he was smiling seemingly happily, his eyes showed sorrow and shame.

Kurogane narrowed his eyes. "So she did, huh?"

"Looks like you'll have to hold your end of the deal," Fai declared casually.

The ninja studied the man before him with narrowing slits. Finally, he sighed. "I'll let you off this time. But _only_ because it's the first time. If she's dead, you're next."

"Mou, Kuro-papa is so mean!"

The ground suddenly began shaking, and a blue light started to envelope the country.

"Okay, now things have officially gotten strange!" Shiyuu declared, worry in his voice.

"What happened to the Fairy Park?!" Souma asked.

"Damn!" Ryuu-oh cursed. "Once we're expelled from the game, we won'T be able to tell who's who!"

"Are Flower Kitty's , Little Bird's and Little Wolf's appearances here the same as their real appearances?" Nekoi asked frantically.

"Their names?!" Ryuu-oh asked, waving his arms. "What are the names they use outside this country?!"

Though a bit overwhelmed, Kurogane still managed to answer. "The princess is Sakura, the kid'S Syaoran and Bird's Tsukiko."

However, as he was waving his hands around, Ryuu-oh accidently scraped the remains of a building. "Ouch!"

Looking at his hand in confusion, Ryuu-oh asked: "Why am I bleeding, even though I'm in the "Dream Capsule"?"

Suddenly, the light reached them and they all disappeared, each with looks of shock and confusion on their faces.

* * *

"What do you mean?" Syaoran asked.

Chitose seemed to hesitate. "The game isn't safe," she admitted. "For example, when you receive an injury inside the virtual world, you do not receive any injuries in the real world. It's like waking from a dream. But, the interferer appeared. The interferer is controlling Fairy Park, and the oni by interfering with the game system. If this goes on…"

"…the dream will become reality," Tsukiko completed. "I thought as much."

Suddenly, the ground began to shake. The "Dream Capsules" all had the words emergency on them, and the people inside, including Fai, Kurogane and Mokona disappeared. They could hear screams of fear from outside, and there were also sounds of carnage and destruction.

"Syaoran," Tsukiko declared. "Let's get outside and destroy the oni there. Seishirou ought to come to the Park eventually if he isn't here already so…"

"I understand. Let's go," Syaoran, grabbing his sword, rushed out.

* * *

"This is… Fairy Park?" Nekoi asked as the group appeared within a fleeing crowd.

"So this is reality…" Fai mused.

"Why did we come back here in the form we had in Outo?!" Ryuu-oh asked.

Suddenly, the group's attention was drawn towards the creatures they were supposed to defeat in the virtual world. "Oni?!"

"Over there!" Mokona pointed towards a big black bird oni. "It's Seishirou!"

As though he heard Mokona's voice, the man turned around to face them, and smiled.

"I see," Kurogane's voice became dangerous. "That's the eye of a murderer."

"Where are you going?" Souma asked as Kurogane tossed Mokona towards Fai.

"That guy is here, but the kid, the princess and Tsukiko aren't. The sky's almost bright too," he said a bit nonchalantly. "Now it's my turn."

Fai looked at the ninja a bit sadly. Even if he wanted to avenge Tsukiko's death, he was in no condition to do so. Yet, seeing Kurogane like that made his chest tighten. Was he really of no use to her? Would he only cause her pain?

* * *

"Syaoran, Sakura, I see them!" Tsukiko exclaimed after slaying another oni. "Four o'clock!"

The boy turned around, and there stood the group of demon hunters and even Fai. Sakura smiled happily and went towards them.

"Ryuu-oh!" Syaoran shouted as he ran towards them. "Fai-san! Mokona!"

"Fai! Mokona!" Tsukiko called as she followed.

"Everyone!" Sakura said in relief.

"Little Doggy!" Ryuu-oh glomped Syaoran in relief.

"Syaoran!" Idem for Mokona.

Meanwhile, Nekoi was glomping Sakura and hugging her with all her might.

Tsukiko stopped in front of Fai. "It worked. I'm so glad…" She didn't dare look towards the mage.

"Tsuki-chan…" Fai pulled Tsukiko into a fierce hug. "Don't sacrifice yourself for me again, alright? Even if you're still alive in the end. I was so worried! I –!"

"I'm sorry," Tsukiko buried her face into his chest. "I just reacted."

"I-It's fine," Fai said as he pushed Tsukiko away gently. "Come on, Kuro-wanwan is up there fighting for you."

"Aniki is?" Tsukiko looked towards the Ferris wheel. She frowned. "Even here, the oni have no presence…"

"Things don't look peaceful over here though," they heard Shiyuu say.

"Seishirou-san…" Syaoran was also looking at the duel.

"What is it?" Fai asked.

"He's serious about this fight!"

"Looks like we have to fight as well," Ryuu-oh stated as he watched the battle.

Souma also prepared her weapons. "I'd say so."

"But can we fight in the real world too?" Nekoi asked nervously, holding her gun.

"Since the game brought us here, we should still retain our powers as Oni Hunters," Shiyuu told her.

"That's correct, although…" Chitose looked on with determination. "This is reality. If you are killed here, you'll really lose your life. In order to stop the oni, you'll have to stop the power the Interferer possesses."

"The source of his power is the item I've been searching for," Syaoran said as he looked at Seishirou.

"You said that to me before," Ryuu-oh recalled. "Is that what you were talking about?"

Syaoran nodded.

"Just what is it?"

"It's something that someone very important to me needs," he told Ryuu-oh.

"You go first," Ryuu-oh decided.

"Ryuu-oh!"

"I'll help too," Souma declared.

"Me too. I'm a little scared," Nekoi admitted. "But I'll do my best."

"In any event, we must stop the source of his powers, if we are to end this chaos," Shiyuu said as he watched Seishirou.

"I'll be Syaoran's backup. Fai, I'll leave Sakura to you," Tsukiko turned towards the mage. "Since Mokona has your bow and arrows, if you need them, then just tell her."

"Alright," Fai smiled. "Be careful."

"Everyone, thank you very much," Syaoran said gratefully.

Ryuu-oh just sighed in exasperation. "Stop it, you fool." He added to make Syaoran understand. "Keigo!"

Syaoran nodded.

"Be careful," Sakura told him.

"I will," Syaoran assured her. "I'll be back."

"Okay, here we go!" Ryuu-oh declared after unsheathing his sword. He rushed out of the shelter along with his Oni Hunters friends. "Bring it on!"

* * *

Seishirou blocked Kurogane's blow with a blade he created out of thin air, though it resembled the material the oni were made of. The duo continued to attack and parry blows. It even led to Saishirou having to back-flip before attacking again. However, Kurogane was no match for the man'S force, which sent him flying, literally.

"Syaoran also had a sword," Seishirou recalled. "Are you the one who taught him how to use it?"

"I was in the middle of doing just that," Kurogane grumbled as he stood back up.

"He can respond to attacks from his right, even without seeing them. He has goo instincts," Seishirou praised with a smile. "You must be a good teacher."

"You're the one who taught him basic fighting skills, aren't you?" Kurogane sounded as though he was accusing the interferer. "You two move the same way. I couldn't find any worthy opponents in Nihon… But meeting someone like you makes it well worth the trouble of traveling to other worlds."

"There's a curse on you," Seishirou noticed. "A powerful one…"

"Every time I kill a person, my strength fades."

"And you're fine with that?" he asked curiously.

"I can't beat you if I fight half-heartedly. So I intend to kill you," Kurogane said casually.

"I have the same intention."

Both men charged, and were about to clash when… a note flew out of nowhere, and landed in between them. Both warriors avoided it, obviously.

"What the hell?!"

"Wah! That thing came out of Mokona's mouth!" Fai cheered.

"Urusai!" Tsukiko said with an embarrassed blush. "This is not the time, Fai!"

"You guys…!" Kurogane exclaimed, mostly out of relief, not that he'll admit it in a thousand years.

"How has life been treating you, Aniki?"

"It seems that those three are alright… After all…"

"What's going on?" Kurogane asked.

A sphere of energy came out of Seishirou's chest, revealing a very, much too familiar object.

"Princess Sakura's feather…" Syaoran clenched his hands.

"Syaoran-kun…"

"That's it! The thing he's holding is emitting an incredible amount of energy!" Chitose exclaimed after consulting a screen. "That thing is turning the world of Outo into reality!"

Syaoran, sword in hand, began to climb the buildings. He jumped onto the roller coaster and confronted his former sensei.

"Seishirou-san! That feather!"

"Now, come forth, guardian of eternal life," Seishirou declared ceremoniously. "Thou who is called the I-1 oni… The strongest oni!"

Suddenly, something appeared within the blasts of energy. Well, _someone_ would be more accurate.

Oruha, standing on the hand of a giant oni, simply winked. "You found me!"

"So we finally meet. You're the I-1 oni, correct?"

"Tch. She sure doesn'T look like the strongest oni to me," Kurogane scowled.

"Shouldn't you see underneath the underneath, shinobi-san?" Tsukiko asked him.

"That's Oruha-san from "Clover"…" Fai declared with surprise.

"That woman…" Sakura said.

"Do you know her?"

"I think…"

"Did she stop by the café?"

"Yes, I thought it was all a dream, though."

"What is she doing here? And with oni, no less?"" Kurogane grumbled.

"I never thought I'd make an appearance like this, either," Oruha admitted. "So that's what gave you the power to realize your dreams, correct?"

"My apologies," Seishirou smiled. "You are correct. Thanks to this, I was finally able to meet you."

"But, it can't be helped," Oruha sighed as she looked towards the Oni hunters. "When these seemingly powerful Hunters came to collect information, they talked about you. That's how I realized it."

"That means the information you gave us…" Fai began.

"Was a lie," Tsukiko and Kurogane finished, though the latter was questioning Oruha whereas the former was making a statement.

"Not all of it. The part about "meeting a beautiful man who controlled oni" was true." She told them. "The only difference was that the man wasn't an oni." She went on. "In order to make the game interesting, gicing out false information is one of the most important ingredients."

"To be able to say something like that means you're a "living person"," Seishirou concluded. "A player."

"Player?" Syaoran repeated.

"In Fairy Park, the virtual world simulation system's main purpose is to allow a living person to role-play in the form of a "player". In early versions of the game, there weren'T any playable characters. Only non-player characters."

"Then, those people who were possessed by oni didn'T have any presence because…"

"They're fixed characters, chosen according to information," Oruha explained. "Therefore, they don'T have a presence."

"But you have a presence," Syaoran declared.

"Although I'm role-playing as a demon character, in Edonis, I am a player that exists in real life," Oruha told him. "All I do is sing at "clover", while at the same time, collect data on those who defeat oni from the lowest level onward. In the very end, everything went as planned and I became the I-1 oni. And then, after defeating the last oni, the game ends. But, no matter how you calcite, predictions aren't always fixed, Chitose" Oruha winked. "So, why does "Mr. Interferer" want to find me?"

"Whether it's in this city or the virtual realm, you can change your appearance," Seishirou stated.

"That's right."

"Does your real appearance look similar to how you look now?"

"No."

"You are the I-1 oni, fabled to have the power to grant eternal life."

"Yes."

"Well then, I suppose there's no need to beat around the bush." Seishirou asked his main question. "…Is you real name… Subaru?"

"No, you're wrong."

"Do you know anything about the vampire twins?"

"I don't know." Oruha answered again. "I'm amongst those who created the Fairy Park system. "Granting eternal life" means the one who can defeat me, the most powerful oni, will be granted invincibility in Outo. It means the winner is granted, by the creator of the game, power of being unkillable under all circumstances. It doesn't have anything to do with the vampire legend."

Seishirou just smiled in response. "I got it wrong again."

"I apologize for not being able to help you more than that, but this situation is really an inconvenience. You aren'T able to control that power."

"Unfortunately." Seishirou looked at the feather. "This caused the game world to become reality. Thoug I am unable to control it, if it disappears, its influence should disappear as well. And, if those two aren't here, there's no point in staying either."

"Please wait!" Syaoran exclaimed, Tsukiko not far behind him. "That feather… I'm on a journey to find those feathers!"

"This doesn't belong to you, Syaoran."

"This is something important… To the person most important to me!"

"I can't return this. I'm sorry."

"Is it because you are searching ofr Subaru and his twin brother?" Tsukiko asked. "Though I believe I know what is the bond between you and that vampire… Why are you searching for him?"

I'm afraid I can't say." He then addressed Syaoran. "Do you wish to fight me?"

"You were the one who taught me who to fight," Syaoran stated. "I've fought you in Outo, so I know in my current state, I cannot defeat you. But, I've made my mind to get that feather no matter what!" Syaoran undid the knot that kept his sword sheathed. "I can't use this sword well. I haven't mastered any sword-fighting techniques," he admitted. "But if I don't pull out the sword now, I'll lose that one in 10,000th chance of victory! That's why…! Even if it's a slim chance, I'll gamble my life on it!"

Tsukiko retreated at the sight of Syaoran's sword. She may be his backup, but as such, losing her life at her friend's hands would not be to their advantage. And now, she'll only be in the way.

"He was deafeated?!" Ryuu-oh exclaimed as Syaoran brought his blade down.

"No…" Fai replied. "He got away…"

"The sword of flame, huh?" Seishirou asked. "It suits you, Syaoran. Without a doubt, you'll become stronger. Later you'll encounter many things, and become very, very strong. Even though right now, things do not happen as you wish, the strength you have will support you and guide you."

"Seishirou-san…"

Tsukiko frowned. Yuuko's power, originating from that man's eye, was getting stronger. In other words, he was going to go to the next world. Syaoran seemed to have realized too, because his expression become that of shock.

"If you are searching for this, we should be able to meet again," Seishirou said, holding out the feather and the Dimensional Witch's magic circle under his feet. "That's why… Until then, Syaoran."

"Seishirou-san!" Syaoran shouted as his mentor disappeared. He quickly jumped towards the man, attempting to hold him back, but was unable to.

Just as that happened, Mokona began to float.

"Mokona?"

Her wings suddenly appeared, shocking everyone who wasn't one of the travellers.

Tsukiko, having landed on the ground beside Fai, looked at Mokona with a bit of apprehension. "It seems that our trip here is being cut short, with Seishirou-san leaving and all."

"Is it because the power came from the witch, that the power source is the same?" Fai asked her.

"Either that, or Mokona is being forced to send us away for some other reason," Tsukiko answered.

"I see…" Fai turned towards the others. "Sakura-chan! Kuro-rin! Syaoran-kun! It's time to say good-bye to this world."

"Huh?"

"Eh?"

The magic circle appeared under Mokona.

"What do you mean, "farewell?!" Nekoi asked worriedly.

"Just a minute!" Ryuu-oh exclaimed.

The buildings from Outo began to disappear, and the Hunters' clothes were being replaced by the ones they wore in the real world. Mokona opened her mouth, taking the travelers with her.

"Kya! Don'T go!" Nekoi said to Sakura frantically.

"I'm sorry, but… I have to."

"Flower Kitty-san!"

"Little Wolf!" Ryuu-oh called.

"It's Syaoran! That's my real name!"

"Syaoran! When will we meet again?!"

Syaoran smiled sadly. "I don'T know, but," he held his fist towards Ryuu-oh. "I won't give up. So that I can become stronger, for sure."

"Yeah!" Ryuu-oh replied tearfully as the group disappeared as well.

* * *

**So that's it... I wanted to make an opening for the fic for a while now, but I had to find the right song... As soon as possible (aka right after I post this chapter), I'll paste this opening in the previous chapters as well. Then, I'll have to come up with a new opening for "Season Two". I alright have one done for "Season Three" and it's quite nice, if I say so myself. For "Season Two", something relatively happy, that can be related to Tsubasa and that makes you want to dance when you listen to it. Instead of a song, you could suggest what kind of scenes you want, but like I said, it'll be cheerful content for now.**

**If you have any songs to suggest, Japanese mind you, I'd be willing to hear it. For those who noticed that this song's lyrics were in English, I thought that it would be better for me to put the English lyrics so that you can understand its meaning. I'd suggest you to follow the opening with the song (One Day, One Dream). It was used for one of Inuyasha's openings, so it shouldn't be too hard to find.**

**I also wondered if I should make endings, but I'm leaving that up to debate. I guess, depending on the number of people who would like to have endings as well, I may make them. **

**At first, I wrote down the manga version of the events, then I realized that the anime's version was cooler (sniff, sniff). However, it doesn't make sense. How were they able to hear the conversation when there are oni fighting downstairs and a lot of noise upstairs? The conversation took place like, at least twenty so meters above them!**

**That made me think that doing what I did was probably the best choice. Still, the scene in the anime was cool.**

**Reviews make me very, very happy!**

**Wait, I said that before didn't I...**

**Chan: Don't look at me, I don't know where she gets these lines!**


	13. Kindness' Smile

**Mokona: Konnichipuu!**

**Syaoran (bows): Konnichiwa.**

**Mokona: Today, Syaoran and Mokona will be animating "White Phoenix, Blue Moon" chapter 13 since Pure-chan is busy.**

**Syaoran: Pure-chan hopes that you've all enjoyed the story so far, and will continue to enjoy it until the very end. She is also pleased to see that, soon, 1/8 of the fanfiction will be completed. According to her, after the movie, she should be able to tackle the 2/8 of the story. **

**Mokona: Pure-chan also hopes that you liked the opening! For the next opening, which will preside over "Mokona the Artist", the "Principality of Daroga arc", "Shara/Shura arc" and so on until just before "Tokyo arc", readers are free to give suggestions of songs and scenes. **

**Syaoran: As for the endings, Pure-chan hopes to have your opinion before Season Two. She says that if the majority tell her that endings are a good idea, she'll add them. Otherwise, things will stay as they are.**

**Mokona: We'd like to stay longer, but Mokona and Syaoran have to practice for "Mokona the Artist"! **

**Syaoran: Pure-chan does not own any manga or anime mentioned or involved in this fanfiction. She also doesn't own any songs that may appear. Please enjoy this chapter.**

**Fai: Syaoran-kun, Mokona! We're waiting for you!**

**Syaoran: C-Coming!**

* * *

**You can now dream**

_Sakura appears, holding a feather near her chest._

**Wield a brave dream,**

_Syaoran appears next to Sakura protectively, challenging anyone to harm her._

**I'm in a world,**

_Tsukiko appears not far away, fan in hand._

**and I race past the uncertain world.**

_Kurogane appears behind her whereas Fai stands next to her._

_Tsubasa Logo appears within a storm of feathers, and both Mokona jump in front of happily._

**It becomes saddening, fighting against reality.**

_The Tsubasa group arrived in a new world, appearing not far from a medieval village._

**A hero is growing from within my heart.**

_Kurogane suddenly began chasing Fai and Mokona with Souhi in his hands as Tsukiko watched them with a smile. Meanwhile, Syaoran was helping Sakura up._

**I saw a dream last night.**

**And the image it left me**

_We now see the village full of people whose alternate selves have met the group before going about their everyday life._

**struck a pulse and told me "let's go!"**

_Then, Syaoran sees the feather floating just above the church's cross._

**Defeat your own color and your shell;**

_Tsukiko is floating above an unknown magic circle, as if praying, her sword in front of her._

**Will you keep a growing future**

**Locked up against its will?**

_Her eyes suddenly snapped open, and she took hold of her sword, unsheathing it, before hurling a wave of power towards Fei Wang Reed's minions who were going to attack._

**You can now dream, wielding that brave dream,**

_Syaoran is the first to jump into the fray, kicking his way through the soldiers._

**Go in and try, through troubles**

**aggressively, try to return,**

_Fai is dodging most of the attacks like he always does before hitting his opponents as if he were playing a game._

**I'll go towards endless days along with you.**

_After cutting an opponent, Kurogane summoned his energy and used one of his techniques with Souhi._

**Do you need to cry? Are you crying again?**

_Sakura looks at Syaoran fighting and puts her hands in a praying motion as Mokona comforted her._

**Show me a day, fight!**

_Tsukiko defeats another soldier just as Syaoran jumped towards the feather._

**Your dreams will become firm**

_Having retrieved the feather, Syaoran returned it to Sakura_

**Each time you fight loneliness and the tears fall.**

_The group was now gathered and Mokona takes them to another world._

_As they disappeared, we zoom back to see Yuuko's group watching the events unfold from the shop. Watanuki was sitting next to Chan, and Chii sat next to her fiancé. Yuuko, who was in the middle with Black Mokona, turned around, and winked._

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

"It's no good – It's no good – The trampling of a maiden's heart –" Mokona sang.

"You sing well, Mokona!" Fai applauded him.

"I dance well too!" She sang in reply, annoying Aniki.

"We're scouting a new country, and Kuro-chuu still isn't happy," Fai stated.

Aniki just glared at the mage and Mokona in response.

"Was it because you were in the middle of fighting Seishirou-san?" Fai asked slyly.

"What else could it be?" I asked.

"What the hell was that witch thinking?!" Aniki growled. "Interrupting a fight…!"

"You do have a point," I told him. "She should know that you were about to clash swords… Maybe that's why?"

"And then, afterwards, while we're still confused, we got transported," Fai added.

"I don't even remember much about that," Mokona said thoughtfully.

"I doubt that you'll remember it when you're forced to take us to a new world," I reassured her.

"Thanks to that, Syaoran-kun and Kuro-ron both have swords!" Fai exclaimed happily, poking Souhi.

"It was pretty well-timed when the game world, and reality were both returning to normal when Mokona sucked us in," I told them. Especially since Yuuko would have taken our clothes and hold them hostage. And had reality returned too soon, Syaoran and Aniki would be weaponless. Idem for Fai.

"But I wonder why the Witch of Dimensions sent this?" Fai asked as he looked at the bamboo stick and the paper attached to it. "What's it about?" He took the paper.

"It's a letter from Yuuko!" Mokona explained.

I looked at the paper and had to try to hold in my laughter. This is just so…! Mokona understood as well.

"So!" She said to Kurogane.

"I don't understand it!"

"I can't read it," Fai declared.

"And I'm afraid I'm not allowed to speak of it," I giggled.

That was when we found Sakura trying to get out of what seemed to be a net of vines (we were in a tropical forest, if no one has noticed. Hot, humid weather, large ecosystem, a lot of sun…)

"Sakura-chan!" Fai exclaimed. "What happened?" He asked as he helped her out of the vines.

"Syaoran-kun was kidnapped!"

_Flashback_

_"__Wow, I wonder what kind of world this is…" Fai said as he looked around._

_"__Tch. Not my world."_

_"__This is the first time I've been in a tropical area… What about you, Syaoran?" I asked._

_"__I traveled through different countries, but I never saw anything quite like this before…"_

_"__This place is beautiful," Sakura declared._

_"__I personally think that there are better places than tropical forests, but to each their own," I clapped my hands. "Now, Aniki, Fai, Mokona and I will be scouting in the vicinity, you two will mostly stay here and rest, alright? Especially Sakura. If you want to sleep, then sleep."_

_"__Alright…"_

_"__Syaoran, take good care of her, alright?"_

_He looked at me determinedly. "I will."_

_End Flashback_

"You said Syaoran was caught by little people with tails and ears – ?" Fai tried to understand the situation.

"They took him that way!" Sakura pointed towards the end of the forest.

"I wonder how his Outo country training is doing…" Kurognae's eye twitched. "Because he'll pass out if a nut hit him on the back of the head."

"That vine I was trapped in… It seemed to have saved me!" Sakura explained.

"Well, there were only those types of situations in Outo country. But the kid still can't handle a sword."

"Aniki, even I needed a week to be able to handle a sword, and that was just the basics!" I told him. "Even if he were a prodigy, he never really fought with a sword, so it'S normal for him to react the way he did!"

"What a strict teacher!" Fai said to Aniki.

"Over there!" Mokona exclaimed. "Smoke!"

Rushing out of the forest, and ready to counter potential opponents, we ran towards Syaoran's location.

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura cried out worriedly.

"Ah," Syaoran replied as he was about to eat some porridge, making most of the group at least sweat-drop. "Are you alright?" He asked Sakura.

She nodded fervently. "But, Syaoran-kun…" She touched the back of his head. "You'Ve got a bruise!"

"I'm fine," he told her. "Besides, we've got quite the situation here."

"Wah! It's a huge bump!" Mokona said as she felt it.

"Well, Syaoran, that certainly is the understatement of the day," I crossed my arms.

"What the hell are you?" Aniki asked dangerously.

In response, the group of animal-like being cowered behind Syaoran.

"Well, this guy…" Fai tried to explain. "He may look scary, but for the time being, he doesn't bite."

"What's "for the time being" supposed to mean?" Kurogane asked irritatedly.

"That it's okay to look scary!"

Within moments, everyone was eating.

"I hear tjere's demons," Syaoran began. "They come out of the forest, but moreover, they are inside the sea of trees. They appeared and suddenly destroyed people's homes."

"We fought them, but it was no use," two of the creatures said sadly.

"Those terrible things told us to give them sacrifices," a third one said.

"And if we gave them a tasty sacrifice, they'll stop their rampage," another declared.

"So, it seems you were going to sacrifice tasty Syaoran-kun!" Fai joked.

"Even though I look tasty too!" Mokona said dramatically. "That it to say… I am even comparable to a Mankanzeki!"

"So if you were cooked, something would come and eat you?" Aniki asked Syaoran.

"I've heard the story of these demons before," Syaoran told us. "And it seems they really did appear suddenly."

"Seems similar to the situaitons we've encountered so far with Sakura's feathers," Fai nodded.

"The terrible thing might be invisible, he said," a furry creature said, " so we guided him."

"He asked us for details, so we sat him down," another came to hug Syaoran who began to blush.

"If you sit down together, you're friends," another explained. "If you're friends, you eat together."

"Very logical," I nodded. The "demon's" true form was clear for me.

"Mokona, any sign of a feather?" Syaoran asked.

"…Yes. I feel it. It's close," Mokona declared.

"Tsukiko? What about you?"

I closed my eyes. "Just as Mokona said, it's close. Perhaps this "demon" would be able to give you certain directives," I suggested.

"So it's demon hunting, huh?" Aniki smirked.

"Kuro-sama looks happy – !" Fai commented. "You upped the tension, but you'Re not all the way there yet!"

"Hmph."

"I'm going too!" Sakura said with cute determination.

"Princess…"

"I don't want to become a burden, so I'll do my best. Please take me with you," she declared.

"Princess…"

"Not everyone can go!" A creature exclaimed.

"No way!" Another said frantically.

"Eh?"

"If you don't return, we won't have a sacrifice," both said evenly. "Leave one behind."

"They've got a tight hold on things," Fai smiled. Syaoran and Sakura were looking at the creatures with shock, and Aniki was only annoyed. I, for one, found the creatures' reaction amusing.

"But, who would…"

"Leaving Mokona behind would be a problem," I declared. "If in a pinch, communication is vital."

"Also, Kuro-pii looks like he's all ready to go," Fai added.

"Sakura decided that she was going, so we won'T make her stay behind," I continued.

"And Syaoran would never stay behind in a situation like this," Fai ended. "So, guess I'm staying!"

"As well as I," I said. "Even if I did come with you, there wouldn'T be much for me to do."

"But…!" Sakura tried to protest.

"Sakura-chan, go and come back," Fai told her. "It might be dangerous, but you still want to go, right?"

"Yes."

"I'll cheer on from here!" Fai waved at them happily.

* * *

"Fai," I turned around to face him. "Is there something wrong?"

"About that time, when you saved me… Thank you."

"When I heard you say that you wanted to live unlike your old self, I couldn't just let you die," I told him. "I'm sorry to have caused you such worry."

Fai didn't seem to know what to say, not that I blamed him. It wasn't a subject that one talks about easily.

"I never expected you to have done that. Save me, I mean," he said sadly. "Even if I wanted to live, I sometimes think that I didn't deserve to."

"Thank you."

"Huh?"

I smiled. "For sharing that with me, and… For keeping your mask at bay for now. It must have been eating you away. Those thoughts, I mean."

I looked towards the forest. "Hey, does this mean that… we are friends?"

"Friends?" He repeated, dumbfounded. "T-That… I…"

"Even if you don't think of me as a friend," my chest tightened at that thought. "You'll still be mine. And there's nothing you can say about it."

Fai's features turned into a soft smile.

"When I am ready to have you as a friend… I'll tell you for sure."

I smiled happily. At least we got that part cleared up.

"Say, would you mind singing a song?" Fai asked after a while.

I blushed. "I'd rather not…"

"But why? I can dance if you want!" Fai suggested happily.

I backed away. "…No thank you."

Fai pouted. "But your voice is so beautiful and your playing was too!"

"Well, I did take lessons and all…" I turned away from him. "I guess I could play something since I did bring an instrument with me, but…"

"What?"

"Mokona has all of my things right, including my flute," I told him.

"Wow! You can play the flute? And Mokona is able to carry it? How?" He asked with surprise.

"What do you mean?" I asked him. "A flute is a wind instrument that is about this long," I showed with my hands. "It's very easy to carry around you know."

"You're wrong! A flute is this very biiig wind instrument that you have to blow very hard in. I heard that it takes years and years of practice to be able to play one!"

"Aren't you talking about a giant horn or trumpet?" I asked him.

"No, a trumpet is this instrument that has a big round shape and several sticks with holes on it," Fei argued.

"That sounds like an erhu…" I said. "I am at awe at how different our worlds seem to be."

"Sorry," Fai scratched his head. "I was a bit passionate there." He looked towards the forest. "I wonder what they're doing right now. I wonder if Kuro-tan started fighting."

"It's very strong!" One of the nearby furry creatures declared.

"You can't get close," another one told us.

"A power you can't approach," the third one said.

"I see… So, what sort of feeling do you get from it?" Fai asked.

"That is…"

* * *

"So _here's_ the feather!" I exclaimed as Tsuki-chan showed it to me. "Well, that was some quick thinking, Tsuki-chan."

"It's not as though you haven't realized it either," she told me as she sat down.

"So you knew what was going on all along, and that's why you encouraged Sakura-chan to go with them, correct?" I asked again.

"It's not like they're dealing with a living being they can fight, defeat, harm or threaten," she pointed out. "I also remembered Syaoran saying that Sakura had the power to speak to those who have passed away. Her powers are unlike mine. Her Sight mostly stemmed from her magical power and not the spiritual power she possesses. Her bit of spiritual powers, instead of making her able to affect the Spiritual realm, enabled her to "understand" those in need."

"And since this tornado was trapped here, the tornado would tell her what was going on," I caught on. "Meanwhile, Syaoran would probably figure out what was going on as well. And you planned on retrieving the feather whilst they were away. But why didn't you just tell them in the first place?"

"I wasn't completely certain at first, so sending people to scout was necessary, just in case," she told me. "Also, Sakura-chan wants to feel that she has accomplished something. This is her chance to prove to herself that she isn't useless or a burden."

"Sakura-chan isn't the only kind person in our group," I smiled.

"You're kind too, you know," she declared. "You have the potential to be just as kind as her."

"Still, I wonder how Kuro-puu is feeling. I wonder what he'd do when he finds out…"

"Glare, silently pout, get irritated that nothing goes his way?" She counted on her fingers.

"Hey, look!" I pointed towards the natives. "Their dance looks fun. Why don't we try?"

"Okay," she put the feather in her clothes. "But just… Woah!"

I had pulled her along to ask them to teach us this dance. It'll be fun…

* * *

"Smoke!" Syaoran exclaimed as the group returned towards the village.

"Maybe they couldn'T wait and decided to sacrifice Fai!" Mokona said as they ran towards the smoke and the sound of drums. "He's probably well done!"

However, when they arrived…

"Ah!" Fai and Tsukiko were beating drums with the natives around the totem which had been lit aflame.

Sakura and Syaoran fell in shock, and relief. Kurogane just stared at the two as if they've grown two heads.

"Welcome back!" Fai said as he and Tsukiko knocked their sticks together.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Kurogane asked.

Fai laughed at their reactions as did Tsukiko, though she was chuckling.

"They taught us!" the mage explained as he took off the drum. "It's a ceremonial dance!"

"Cool!" Mokona jumped. "I'll dance too! Why the ceremony?"

"Tsuki-chan, that' s your cue!"

"Here, I believe this belongs to you, Sakura," Tsukiko took out the feather from her pocket.

"A feather?!"

"So it was **here**, huh," Kurogane sighed.

"These people had it," Fai told his companions. "It fell and they picked it up. And it was about _ that time_when the demons appeared, right?"

"Really?" A native asked its friend.

"Maybe…"

"The demon was a tornado too," Syaoran declared.

"Ah! So Tsuki-chan was right after all," Fai said. "She told me a bit earlier, after listening to these people, that it had to be a tonado."

"So the tornado said to hand over sacrifices?" Kurogane asked skeptically.

"Well…"

"One more time please," Tsukiko told the natives.

"That terrible thing is strong!" The first one exclaimed.

"Really strong!" The second agreed.

"It blew our homes away, destroyed everything!" The third one was worried.

"We couldn't win, even if we fought it," the fourth one said.

"If we can't beat it, how about giving it a sacrifice?" Another suggested.

"That might work."

"That might work."

"If we give it something tasty, then we might be alright."

"We'll surely be alright!"

"Alright! They said it was alright!"

"Who?"

"Who?"

"The terrible thing, maybe?"

"That terrible thing!"

Then, as if they were one being, they all said: "The demon said that if we give it a tasty sacrifice, it will stop its destruction!"

"It's a common message game," Fai said. "Tsuki-chan said so too."

"It didn'T say that!" Kurogane said angrily.

"In any case, Syaoran," Tsukiko handed the feather. "Do your thing."

"Thank you."

The feather was returned to Sakura and she fell in Syaoran's arms again. Just then, the wind, well, tornado, came towards the village at a fast pace.

"A tornado!" Mokona exclaimed.

However, the wind wasn'T too strong, and nothing was destroyed. Instead, the tornado left a number of flowers for Sakura.

"These petals…" Syaoran reached out to catch one. "Perhaps they're a present from the tornado."

* * *

"He's opening up to Tsukiko more and more," Chan stated sadly. "I was a fool."

"You care for Tsukiko very much, don't you?" Watanuki asked as they walked to the shop.

"It can't be helped. I'm like my mother, you know," Chan said as she looked up to the sky. "I've lost count of the years where I would reach a certain age just to become a three-years-old again. Because of that, I rarely had any friends, and soon isolated myself in the shop. Sensei came first, all dirty and bloody. Then Tsukiko came like a lost lamb. That's when I realized that I could befriend her and not lose her, because she would know about my condition, and would understand to a certain point."

"So… Tsukiko was like your first friend?"

"You could say that. I became quite possessive for a while though," Chan chuckled emotionlessly. "I wouldn't let anyone who wasn't in the know near her, boy or girl, as the years passed. I even kicked sensei out of the shop before he was due to leave. All because I didn't want to lose her. After finally experiencing friendship again, I wouldn't be able to face loneliness. It was so easy to pretend that she was never going to leave, and it became much easier after sensei left, and after the Mokona were put asleep, three years ago."

Watanuki remained silent. As Fai and Tsukiko grew closer, Chan and Tsukiko grew further away.

"Even if I'm older than her, it always seemed that she was wiser, more mature," Chan went on. "Much like the older sister from a few days ago, I felt useless. But I mostly felt that I was like a child clinging onto her mother."

"But isn't Yuuko-san…"

"I never knew how I came to be, actually. Otou-san and Okaa-san were more than friends once, but by the time I came around, they were already drifting apart," Chan told him. "Was it because Otou-san was going to leave? Did he do something to upset Okaa-san? Why did they drift apart if they still loved each other?

"Okaa-san was never very motherly. She took care of me, but she didn't know how to treat me sometimes. It had been hard for Tsukiko to accept me at first, since she always felt so safe with sensei, but we became friends and she became a mother figure of sorts as well as a sister and a friend. Because of that, it always seemed that she was just beyond my reach. I was constantly afraid that she would leave after falling in love. So…"

"I'm sure that Tsukiko wouldn't have wanted you to waste your efforts like that," Watanuki declared. "She considers you to be someone important in her life, and I'm sure that she wouldn't have left you easily. She's not that type of person."

"I know, but I figured it out a bit late," Chan said. "And when I told her everything, she told me that "it was fine". She just smiled at me and accepted me as I was, no questions asked."

"That does sound like her."

"This must be the first years you've received so many chocolates!" Chan said suddenly.

"Right, from you, Himawari-chan, Tsukiko and sensei…" Watanuki counted.

"Sorry about that mess I made in the kitchen," Chan said sheepishly. "I really hoped that I had it under control."

"I think you're just too impatient," Watanuki told him. "It's much better than that mess you made two months ago."

"Thanks, but I know that cooking is not exactly an option for me," Chan told him.

"I guess you're right, but you tried, at least."

"I guess I did."

* * *

**Syaoran: And that's it for the last chapter of the week. Next chapter will take place in the Birdcage Kingdom where we will meet another one of Daidouji Tomoyo's alternate selves. This will be the first arc that comes from a movie, so Pure-chan is trying her best as are all the actors. She also wishes for you to know beforehand that "The Last Wish", "The Sorrowful Miracle" and "A Young Man's Resolve" will not be included in this story though there may be mentions of them.**

**Mokona: Mokona worked very hard! And Mokona hopes that you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Syaoran: Please follow, favorite and/or review. The crew is waiting anxiously for your comments.**

**Mokona: And from now on, the cast will be animating chapters most of the time! Next on the list are Tsukiko and Yuuko!**


	14. To Set a Bird Free

**Yuuko: There are no coincidences in this world, only hitsuzen. If you have come here, you must have a wish. Now, tell me what is it that you want...**

**Tsukiko: *sweat-drop* Yuuko-san, this isn't a scene we're doing...**

**Yuuko: Ah? Oh my, I seem to have been a bit distracted! Now, what were we doing again?**

**Tsukiko: You are much too cheerful... Did you just spot alcohol again? Or is it food this time?**

**Yuuko: You shouldn't paint me with such dark colors, Tsukiko. I have a reputation to uphold after all.**

**Tsukiko (skeptically): I'm sure that all of your mannerisms are already included in your reputation, Yuuko-san. Especially after you performed in xxxHolic.**

**Yuuko: Well, in any case, it is not as if you affect the storyline of this chapter much... I'm sure that nobody would've noticed if you weren't there.**

**Tsukiko: I'm not the one who writes the script, you know. And we both know that I play a larger role later on.**

**Yuuko: In any case, thank you Gianti-Faith for your reviews. Your suggestions will be taken in consideration, though the song(s) in question will most likely be chosen for endings.**

**Tsukiko: Pure-chan does not own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles nor xxxHolic, though she does own me... A fact that I am still trying to cope with.**

**Yuuko: Oh, who cares! Go on with the show!**

* * *

**You can now dream**

_Sakura appears, holding a feather near her chest._

**Wield a brave dream,**

_Syaoran appears next to Sakura protectively, challenging anyone to harm her._

**I'm in a world,**

_Tsukiko appears not far away, fan in hand._

**and I race past the uncertain world.**

_Kurogane appears behind her whereas Fai stands next to her._

_Tsubasa Logo appears within a storm of feathers, and both Mokona jump in front of happily._

**It becomes saddening, fighting against reality.**

_The Tsubasa group arrived in a new world, appearing not far from a medieval village._

**A hero is growing from within my heart.**

_Kurogane suddenly began chasing Fai and Mokona with Souhi in his hands as Tsukiko watched them with a smile. Meanwhile, Syaoran was helping Sakura up._

**I saw a dream last night.**

**And the image it left me**

_We now see the village full of people whose alternate selves have met the group before going about their everyday life._

**struck a pulse and told me "let's go!"**

_Then, Syaoran sees the feather floating just above the church's cross._

**Defeat your own color and your shell;**

_Tsukiko is floating above an unknown magic circle, as if praying, her sword in front of her._

**Will you keep a growing future**

**Locked up against its will?**

_Her eyes suddenly snapped open, and she took hold of her sword, unsheathing it, before hurling a wave of power towards Fei Wang Reed's minions who were going to attack._

**You can now dream, wielding that brave dream,**

_Syaoran is the first to jump into the fray, kicking his way through the soldiers._

**Go in and try, through troubles**

**aggressively, try to return,**

_Fai is dodging most of the attacks like he always does before hitting his opponents as if he were playing a game._

**I'll go towards endless days along with you.**

_After cutting an opponent, Kurogane summoned his energy and used one of his techniques with Souhi._

**Do you need to cry? Are you crying again?**

_Sakura looks at Syaoran fighting and puts her hands in a praying motion as Mokona comforted her._

**Show me a day, fight!**

_Tsukiko defeats another soldier just as Syaoran jumped towards the feather._

**Your dreams will become firm**

_Having retrieved the feather, Syaoran returned it to Sakura_

**Each time you fight loneliness and the tears fall.**

_The group was now gathered and Mokona takes them to another world._

_As they disappeared, we zoom back to see Yuuko's group watching the events unfold from the shop. Watanuki was sitting next to Chan, and Chii sat next to her fiancé. Yuuko, who was in the middle with Black Mokona, turned around, and winks._

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

"So, where are we?" Kurogane asked irritably. The group had just landed in this new world, and, as always, their landing was troublesome. Even more so now that they've fallen from an extremely high altitude. They had to fall through a few clusters of clouds before seeing where they were heading. Unfortunately, the group was split in two during the fall. Fai, Tsukiko and Kurogane had landed in a pool of water, though Kurogane landed right under the water slide, and the water was now falling on his head, as if to cool him down. It wasn't working.

"You look so handsome with water dripping on you," Fai commented nonchalantly.

"And you, Fai, are impossible," Tsukiko sighed.

"Where did the other two go?"

"Do you mean Syaoran-kun and Sakura-chan?" Fai asked pleasantly.

"They can't be far since Mokona is also with them and we can still understand each other," Tsukiko shrugged. "But shouldn't we get out of this pool first? Especially you two."

Fai splashed the water a bit. "Well, why not warm up a little longer instead, Kuro-puu?"

"It's not "Kuro-puu"! It's Kurogane!" the ninja exclaimed.

"For cooling off Kuro-pon's head, it's just the right temperature," Fai said as he touched the water again.

Tsukiko couldn't resist. "But Ani-pyon's head is getting warmer instead… What should we do, Fai?"

"You two…" Kurogane growled.

"Over here commander," they heard someone speak. The travelers all looked towards the trees where the voice came from and saw a line of soldiers dressed in red. They were still ways away from the traveling companions, but it wouldn't be long until they got to the pool.

The three of them stood up, moving closer to the middle of the pool. Tsukiko frowned. The magical pressure of the area was off. But why?

"Who are you guys?" The commander, a young man with grey hair and dressed in a red outfit with a golden bull stitched on it, demanded. He seemed like a very unpleasant fellow, and the soldiers behind him seemed to be nothing but dogs waiting for orders. Lovely. With someone like that as a commander, chances are, there's a dictatorship or something similar.

"We're just passing through," Fai said as he backed a bit, but is still standing in front of Tsukiko. "Where is this?"

"Passing through?" The commander asked incredulously whilst still walking towards them. "You guys are suspicious. How did you come to this country?"

_So this country is being sealed off… That explains the cage_, Tsukiko thought.

"Umm…" Fai pointed upwards.

The commander followed the direction, and saw light shining from the sky. "From the sky? How did you guys pass through the Bird Cage of Light?"

_So that's what it was called. But seriously?_

"Ah, you mean that cage?" Fai asked. "Rather than passing through it, by the time we realized, it was more like we had arrived here with a boom."

"In fact, that was exactly what happened, baka," Tsukiko said as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "And because of that, they are going to capture us. Or at least try."

"Don't lie!" The commander ordered as he and the other soldiers pointed their spears towards the intruders. "Apart from the king, no one is allowed to fly here."

"Who said that we were flying?" Tsukiko crossed her arms. "I remembered distinctly that we were _falling_ from the skies above, not flying."

Ignoring her, the commander gave out his order. "Capture them!"

Kurogane and Fai prepared their weapons at the same time. Tsukiko just slid into a defensive stance, ready to dodge at all times.

"Don't move!" The commander didn't move either, prepared to fight.

"So, has your body warmed up, Kuro-puu?" Fai asked as he scrutinized the soldiers.

"Yeah," Kurogane replied with a feral grin. "But I would have enjoyed soaking it for a bit longer."

"I guess that some things never change," Tsukiko sighed. "But could you please stop ignoring me?"

"Oops," Fai smiled goofily. "Sorry about that."

The soldiers suddenly charged, separating the trio. Fai went to the right and Tsukiko, to the left. As for Kurogane, he leapt backwards towards the waterslide and jumped back into the pool, unsheathing Souhi, cutting a couple of spears in half. Meanwhile, Fai ran around the group, throwing knives ready, as Tsukiko dove in the fray.

Fai trapped a soldier with his knives before proceeding to avoid another's blows whereas his partner gave some precise hits to a few soldiers, KOing them as she did so. As Kurogane continued to attack, Fai, who had used a spear to jump in the air, seemed that he was going to land on some very dangerous blades. Fear not, for he had grabbed a vine beforehand, and swung through a tiny waterfall to use a tree as a footing before swinging towards the soldiers again.

Finally, after Kurogane swung his sword again, causing waves to attack his opponents, the commander charged at him with a yell. Fai got there just in time to save Kuro-rin from the big, bad guy. Tsukiko, using Fai's attack to her advantage, quickly gave the commander a few hits, making him slump into the pool.

Fai landed then, standing back to back with Kurogane and Tsukiko.

"Who were they?" Kurogane asked as the cowards ran for their lives.

"Who knows?" Fai said in response. "It seems they were mad because we broke the water works."

"The Imperial Guard, perhaps?" Tsukiko guessed. "Or the castle guards, at least. This country… is an interesting one."

"Huh?" Fai said suddenly.

"What is it?" Tsukiko looked at the commander, and saw several black feathers falling in the pool. "Aniki, Fai, let's leave before something happens."

Just then, a swarm of birds flew out of the forest.

"Tsukiko, run!" Fai pushed her away before she could get caught.

"Fai! Aniki!"

"Urusai! Listen to the mage for once, and get the hell out of here!" She heard Kurogane yell.

Nodding determinedly, Tsukiko took out her fan. "Take me away, Aokaze." Within a big blue breeze, she disappeared. "Be careful, you two!"

No one replied.

* * *

"There's not a single sound. What a quiet night," Fai commented as he laid in his cage. After being captured by the black bird, both Kurogane and he were locked away. However, distracted by the two, the bird didn't go after Tsukiko.

Suddenly, his attention was brought to Kurogane who was trying to get out of his cage.

"It's not giving an inch. What'S going on?" Kurogane asked as he tried to break out.

"These cages: they're the same as the one around the country: they're sealed by magic," Fai explained.

"What are you trying to say?" Kurogane glared at Fai with all that he could muster.

"So that the people inside can't get out, they are made to withstand shocks from the inside," the mage said. "For the moment, there's no choice but to be caged birds."

"Tch. This is annoying," Kurogane stopped his rampage.

"Well, at least Tsukiko got away," Fai declared. "She should be able to meet up with Syaoran-kun, Sakura-chan and Mokona soon enough."

"Hmph."

* * *

Princess Tomoyo reached her hands out to Sakura and Syaoran with a smile. They took it without hesitation, and heard a very kind and happy voice in their heads.

**'****It's nice to meet you. My name is Tomoyo.'**

However, before more words could be exchanged between them, a swirl of blue wind appeared inside the room. When it died down, it revealed a young girl dressed in black and blue with a beautiful fan in her hand. The little boy immediately stood in front of his princess to protect her. The woman stepped into the light, revealing her to be…

"Tsukiko-san!" Syaoran exclaimed.

"Syaoran, Sakura, Mokona," Tsukiko smiled. "It's good to see you again."

"Where are Fai and Kurogane?" Mokona asked.

"They were captured by some black bird," Tsukiko answered seriously. "When we landed, we broke the waterworks, thus alerting the guards of our location. Fighting them off was easy, but we didn't expect for a bird of all things to come after us next. Fai and Aniki attempted to hold it off, giving me a chance to escape."

Sakura looked down. "I see…"

"Don't worry, Sakura," Tsukiko put her hand on her shoulder. "Those two won't be in too much trouble. Chances are, they are currently detained somewhere in the castle. From what I've heard, I'm guessing that the current king is a tyrant and has probably overthrown someone to get the throne."

"I see…" Syaoran said thoughtfully.

"Um, Tsukiko, where did you get that fan?" Sakura pointed towards the object in question.

"Oh, this?" Tsukiko showed it to her friends. "I bought it in Outo, the same place where Aniki and Syaoran got their swords." Then, noticing Tomoyo and the boy, Tsukiko bowed. "Hello, my name is Suwa Tsukiko. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Tomoyo reached for her hand, which she gladly gave.

**'****It's nice to meet you too. My name is Tomoyo.'**

"Princess Tomoyo, in this village, everyone has a bird following them, don't they?" Syaoran asked.

**'****Yes, in this country, everyone has a bird which is bound to them'**

"What about Princess Tomoyo's bird?" Sakura asked.

**'****My bird was sealed away by my uncle.'** Tomoyo let go of Syaoran's hand (they were all sitting at the table, Sakura and Tsukiko at Tomoyo's right, and Syaoran at her left). She took out a beautiful bell from her pocket and rang it.

**'****No matter where he was, when I rang his bell, he would fly to me and perch on my shoulder.'**

"Why is Princess Tomoyo hiding out here?" Sakura asked curiously, startling the princess.

**'****The current king is my uncle. He is planning to use my power to close off this country forever.'**

"Close off?" Syaoran repeated.

**'****He is conspiring to make the entire country his own. One day my uncle gained a strange power. Ever since, he has used it to seal my voice.'**

Tsukiko closed her eyes. "Now that Princess Tomoyo mentions it, I did sense a flicker of the feather's power earlier on." She concentrated. "I can feel it. It must be inside the castle," I told Syaoran. "And both Fai and Aniki are there too."

Seeing that Sakura was deflating at the mention of her feather, Tomoyo held her hand tighter.

**'****However, as I can talk to Princess Sakura like this, it isn't inconvenient.'**

Tomoyo then took off her purple ring and put it on Sakura's finger.

**'****As long as you have this ring.'**

Sakura graciously accepted the gift, but suddenly gasped, her expression becoming sad.

**'****Is there something wrong?'** Tomoyo didn'T seem to have noticed anything.

"N-Nothing…" Sakura tried not to worry her new friend. However, both Syaoran and Tsukiko were looking at her with worry.

Suddenly, someone came into the secret room. Grey hair, red shirt, helmet… Tsukiko got up, fan open. The boy, seeing the intruder, ran towards him in anger.

"You're a bodyguard! Princess Tomoyo! Run!"

The commander easily avoided the boy's attack as well as Syaoran's. Tsukiko stepped in front of the table, not intending on letting him pass. The guard's eyes flickered in recognition, but he paid her no heed and pushed her aside. Tsukiko frowned. What was so important?

The commander took Tomoyo's hand. "Princess Tomoyo, please run away."

**'****I understand.'**

"What's going on?" The boy, Kouri, asked.

"Who would have thought? You are a double agent," Tsukiko stated plainly.

"Run away?" Syaoran asked. "Why?"

"I don't have the time to explain it to you!" The man said anxiously.

"The king must have found Princess Tomoyo's location, and they're heading this way right now, aren't they?" Tsukiko asked. "Or should I say that they already have us cornered?" She added as she saw people using black cloth to cover the windows, preventing escape.

"Hey, you!" Kouri called Tsukiko. "Can you use your fan to take Princess Tomoyo away?"

"It was the first time I ever used that ability. I don't know if I can transport a second person with me, or if I can even use that ability again," she told him seriously.

"Princess Sakura, over here!" Syaoran pulled Sakura away from the windows.

"Come with me, Princess Tomoyo!" The guard said as he brought her towards the exit. "How's the exit?" He asked Kouri.

"It won't flip!" The boy said as he attempted to open their way out. "It won't work!"

Just then the same black bird creatures from before broke into the room from the roof and one landed on Kouri.

"Princess, be careful," the commander told Tomoyo, obviously recognizing the foul creatures.

"Help me!"

"Kouri!" Syaoran called.

Suddenly, three of the bird creatures swooped next to Sakura, scaring her.

"Please stay back," Syaoran told Sakura as they backed towards the wall. However, the feathery creatures swooped behind them, making Syaoran push Sakura towards Tsukiko. Some had gone in front of Tomoyo, and the commander tried to hit them, but failed.

"Who are they?" Syaoran asked as the five of them, six if you count Mokona, gathered together in the center of the room.

"Those who were brainwashed by the king," the commander replied. "They are the ones who attack the town, and are conducting the bird-hunts."

Syaoran and the commander attacker, but seemingly went through the creatures.

"Tsk! A decoy, huh?" the commander said as the creatures were dangling from the roof.

"Syaoran!" Mokona exclaimed as Tsukiko cut through some of the creatures, attempting to save Tomoyo.

Syaoran also leapt towards them, but was hit near the eye by one of the creatures. That same one continued to hit him over and over as the commander ran towards Tomoyo, but was also thwarted. Before long, they had taken Tomoyo and Mokona away.

"Watch out, Syaoran! Hey! Mokona isn't a bird!"

Just then, Syaoran fainted.

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura ran towards him.

"Syaoran!" Tsukiko sheathed her sword. "It seems he's only fainted."

"Thank goodness…"

* * *

"I wasn't able to protect her," a guard told the commander. "I'm truly sorry."

"Are you alright?" Sakura asked a waking Syaoran.

"I'm fine," he replied with a smile.

"Even though the bodyguards tricked the king into thinking they were his allies, then waiting for their chance to infiltrate the castle and carry out their duties," a shop owner said. "That was only worthwhile if Princess Tomoyo was safe. It's over now."

"Even though I was right by her, I couldn't protect the princess," the commander said sorrowfully.

"It's because I didn't realize there was an informant bird," Kouri told him.

"No, it might have been because they were watching us this whole time," the commander replied. "Coming here carelessly, like this, was a mistake."

"That's not true," Kouri protested.

"I couldn't be of any help either," Syaoran declared as he stood up.

"It wasn't your fault," Kouri told him.

"I just wasn't enough," the commander cut in.

"If you wish to lament over your losses, then be my guests," Tsukiko said coldly. "However, Princess Tomoyo will no longer be safe at this rate. Thankfully, there are big chances that Mokona, Princess Tomoyo and the other two members of our group are being held in the same place. Since it's Princess Tomoyo we're talking about, Aniki will definitely save her."

"It's too late for that," the old shop owner told her.

"Why?" Syaoran asked.

"Now that Princess Tomoyo has been abducted, eternal darkness will soon befall this city," he replied.

"Eternal darkness?" Sakura repeated.

"The castle has already purified the water," the commander declared. "The eternal darkness is only a matter of time."

"One bird cage shall open; the other shall close," the old man continued. "It's over. Everything is over."

"I'm storming into the dungeons," Tsukiko plainly declared.

"Tsukiko!"

"That is madness! You will not return alive!" The old man told her.

"My powers should be enough to take me into the dungeons and at least free Aniki," Tsukiko told Syaoran. "He can free the others alone if I don't have enough magical powers left then. After all, I'm guessing that the cells are like bird cages that are incredibly sturdy against attacks from the inside. That means, as long as it's a relatively powerful attack from the outside, the cages can be easily destroyed."

"But, what if those black birds – " Sakura protested.

"We'll ask Yuuko for something as a last resort," Tsukiko declared. "In any case, Syaoran, you must protect Sakura at all costs."

"Why are you telling me this?" Syaoran asked.

"Because Sakura has something that can save this country, if I'm not mistaken." Tsukiko turned towards said girl. "She entrusted it to you, so take good care of it. As soon as Princess Tomoyo is free from her cage, I'll try to bring her back with me using Aokaze."

"Be careful," Syaoran told her.

"I don't intend to die, or fall unconscious any time soon," Tsukiko opened her fan. "Take me away, Aokaze."

Then, within a swirl of blue wind, she was gone.

* * *

"Oi! Here's a newcomer!" A soldier announced as they lowered Mokona's cage.

"Ah! It's Fai and Kurogane!" Mokona exclaimed happily.

"Ah! It's Mokona!" Fai replied, still lying in his cage.

"Tch! It's the white manju, huh?" Kurogane said. He was also laying in the cage, tired from his fruitless attempts to break free.

"Mokona isn't a white manju!" Mokona protested.

"Oh, you're not?" Kurogane asked.

"No, I'm not."

Another cage was lowered, and inside sat none other than Princess Tomoyo. Her headdress was now absent, and her face was covered with worry and fear. Kurogane didn't waste any time to react.

"Princess Tomoyo!" He grabbed the bars of his cage. "Why are you here?"

"I see," a man walked into the light. He had grey hair as well, though his went to his shoulders. He was dressed in a dark blue outfit and had one of the most evil faces in existence. "So you were Tomoyo's followers after all. But no one can get out of that bird cage. Just wait, Princess Tomoyo, I'll come to get you soon."

"Keh. This is a different world to my Japan," Kurogane said as he sat down.

"When the king came before, I felt the presence of a feather really strongly!" Mokona told her friends.

"That old guy was really suspicious after all," Fai commented before turning towards Tomoyo. "Hey, has Princess Tomoyo seen a beautiful feather-like thing here in this country?"

Tomoyo shook her head.

"Ah… No… She can't…"

"When she can't touch your hand, she can't talk to you," Mokona revealed.

That caught both men's attention.

"What do you mean?" Fai asked.

"The King stole her bird, so she can't talk anymore," Mokona explained.

"Well, this certainly is inconvenient, isn't it?" Tsukiko declared as she appeared right above Kurogane'S cage.

"Tsuki-chan! What are you doing here?"

"Saving you," she replied. "Do the guards come often?"

"No, this was the second time we've seen them," Kurogane replied.

"Good. Princess Tomoyo, I'm going to save you. But first, I'd like to know," Tsukiko said seriously. "Do the cages prevent people from teleporting from inside to outside? Nod or shake your head. If you don't know, then close your eyes."

Tomoyo closed her eyes.

"Mokona, can you contact Chan for me?" Tsukiko turned towards the white bun.

"No problem!" the jewel on her head light up, and Chan's face soon appeared on the wall.

"Hi, I must say, I never expected something like this to happen…" she trailed off. "So why did you call me, Tsukiko? Do you need me to send something to help you break them out?"

"Though breaking them out is a bit of a problem, the plan I have in mind is quite different," Tsukiko replied frankly. "These cages you see should have magic preventing anyone from being able to break it from the inside. But I want to know if it usually prevents the one inside to get out by means of magic."

"Oh, I see where you're going with this," Chan said thoughtfully. "Excuse me, Princess Tomoyo, do people in this country practice magic often?"

Tomoyo shook her head.

"Is the person who made the spell on these cages intelligent?"

Tomoyo shook her head again.

"Are the cages made a year ago?"

Tomoyo shook her head.

"Less?"

A nod.

"A few months, maybe?"

A nod.

"Tsukiko, your plan will work," Chan concluded after that bit of Q&A.

"Thank you, Chan. Let's hope that I won't have to call you often for help."

"Let's. It was nice to meet you, Princess Tomoyo." Chan smiled. "Kurogane, Fai, I expect you to protect Tsukiko alright?"

"Tch."

"No worries. Kuro-papa and I will definitely protect her."

"Kuro-papa, huh?" Chan repeated. "See you next time."

The image disappeared.

"Alright, I'll only be rescuing Princess Tomoyo," Tsukiko announced. "Wish me luck."

An instant later, Tomoyo and Tsukiko were already far, far away.

* * *

That night, the tyrant returned to the dungeons, his advisers and a guard following behind him. After nodding to each other, the advisors took out their respective daggers and, along with the guard, they tried to kill the king. Their attempt was a failure, as the tyrant had come to possess magical powers. He used them to neutralize the traitors with purple lightning, and went closer to the cages.

"Princess Tomoyo, let us start!" The tyrant proclaimed as he raised his hands.

Tomoyo looked at her uncle angrily before, as if possessed, beginning to glow and unleash her power. The cage that was under the prisoners was suddenly lifted up, rattling its chains as it went before breaking out of the prison. The bird previously inside the cage also broke free. It was an enormous creature, one that had a total of fourteen eyes, a crooked beak and black feathers. As if a harbringer of death.

The tyrant, having freed an unconscious Tomoyo from her cage, now carried her towards the bird.

"Princess Tomoyo!" Syaoran cried out as the bird begun to fly.

"What was that?" Kurogane asked.

"That was what was underneath us," Fai replied.

"The feather's undulation is getting further away," Mokona exclaimed. "Hey, the seal on that cage might have become weaker now."

"Kuro-puu!" Fai said to Kurogane.

"I'm on it," Kurogane unsheathed his sword. "To make up for all the times I couldn't until now: let's get wild."

* * *

A monster, ten so meters tall and twenty so meters long, burst into the castle, blocking Syaoran, Kouri, Sakura and the commander's path. Seeing it, and knowing that there was nothing they could do about it, they turned tail and ran.

However, just then, a blast of fire killed the creature from behind, and out of the smoke came out some very familiar people.

"what are you guys doing?" Kurogane asked as he changed the grip on Souhi.

"Syaoran!" Mokona exclaimed from Kurogane's shoulder. "Sakura!"

"There's no time," Fai said urgently. "Leave this to us and go ahead!"

They all ran up to the tower where Kurogane proceeded to use the Tenma Shryusen, destroying a few of those creatures. As for Fai, he used the throwing knives and killed two of the monsters within seconds.

When they reached their destination, Sakura gave the ring to Syaoran. "I wanted to give this to Princess Tomoyo directly, but, please, Syaoran-kun, if it's you, I'm sure it will get to her!"

"Hama Gehojin!" Kurogane destroyed another monster that was going to attack Syaoran.

Within moments, Syaoran was stuck in another barrel, looking forward with determination. The commander, after verifying some things, told Kouri that it was ready.

Kouri then ran near the edge of the tower and prayed to Leifan. "Leifan, can you hear me? I want to save Princess Tomoyo. If you can feel my wish, tell Kokoruri! Please!"

After Kokoruri tweeted, Kouri yelled.

"Now!"

"Go for it, you two!" Mokona told the commander and Sakura who were trying to turn a wheel. After not budging, it suddenly decided to cooperate, sending the commander flying towards the ground. The machine was now activated, and steam came out. The barrel passed through the vents and suddenly shot towards the black bird.

Mid-way there, Syaoran destroyed the barrel and stood, head held high. The king briefly wondered who that young man was, but Syaoran's kick at the bird's stomach distracted him a bit. The bird was then mostly destroyed , the head and wings still intact. Then, as Syaoran fell, birds that were part of the black one turned white and became like sheets, protecting Syaoran and giving him a place to land.

"What?!" Syaoran exclaimed, seeing the remains of the black big flying towards the top of the cage.

"I, the one who can manipulate this bird, am the true king of this country," the tyrant declared, laughing cruelly. "Bringing the purity ceremony with me, I will lead my country to the Eternity of Darkness."

"Damn," Syaoran cursed. "At this rate…"

The big bird opened its mouth, revealing Princess Tomoyo who lay on the tip of its tongue.

"Summit of Heaven!" The king cried out. "The key you have long awaited, take it!"

The bell that lay on Tomoyo's chest then fell to wards the ground, ringing as it did so.

"The sound of Princess Tomoyo's bell," Kouri realized. "Wake up, Leifan! Princess Tomoyo is in trouble! Help her! Leifan!"

Just then, a beautiful big glowing bird came out of the swarm and stretched its wings. It was a white bird with some pink tips and a big bell.

Syaoran caught the bell. "I'm coming now! Princess Tomoyo!"

"Leifan!" Princess Tomoyo exclaimed as she saw her bird.

The whole group turned around to see Princess Tomoyo dressed in a dark blue outfit and running towards them.

"Princess? What is the meaning of this?" The commander asked.

"Princess Tomoyo! You're safe!" Kouri exclaimed happily.

"So the plan worked, huh?" Kurogane said as he hung Souhi over his shoulder.

"Of course it did, Kuro-rin! This is Tsukiko we're talking about!"

"Wait, what are you talking about?" The commander asked.

"How are there two Princess Tomoyo?" Sakura asked.

"Well, it's like this…"

_Flashback_

_Both Princess Tomoyo and Tsukiko have reappeared in another room in the castle. After making sure that there were no birds around, Tsukiko took Tomoyo's hands._

_"__Do you know where this is?" Tsukiko asked._

**_'_****_We're in one of the towers right now. Most likely in the South-East tower.'_**

_"__I see. How many guards here side with you and not the tyrant?"_

**_'_****_All of them except for the ones who captured me.'_**

_"__Alright then. If the king ever finds out that you're no longer in your cage, he's going to make it much more difficult for us," Tsukiko said seriously. "That's why I'm going to take your place."_

**_'_****_But how? Even if we exchanged clothing, you still looked different from me.'_**

_"__Thanks to this," Tsukiko showed the fan. "I'm quite good at illusionary magic. Other than our hair and eye color, we don't look that different, so it should be easy. And this way, even if the king did try to use me, since our powers are different, it wouldn't work as well as it should, and the absence of the ring is also an advantage."_

**_'_****_So you'll be taking my place and waiting for the perfect moment to strike back?'_**

_"__Indeed, I will," Tsukiko confirmed. "However, you need to find a guard, or even a few, without the king noticing. They'll need to protect you until you can use your power to save your people. It's also best if you meet up with Sakura, Syaoran, Kurogane or Fai during that time."_

**_'_****_I understand. Take this.'_**_Tomoyo gave Tsukiko her bell. __**'Just in case.'**_

_"__Thank you, Princess Tomoyo," Tsukiko bowed. "Let's hurry before someone finds out."_

_Tomoyo nodded._

_End Flashback_

"So that's Tsukiko's plan all along?" Sakura asked.

"She had all of us fooled," the commander shook his head.

"But if she only told Princess Tomoyo, how did you find out?" Kouri asked.

"When she returned in Princess Tomoyo's cage, the illusion was already cast and she didn'T say a word. But it wouldn't make sense for her to rescue Princess Tomoyo only to put her back in the cage, right?" Fai asked.

"Sorry, Princess Tomoyo," Sakura bowed. "I gave the ring to Syaoran because…"

"It's fine, Sakura," Tomoyo smiled. "Syaoran and Tsukiko will be able to save us from my uncle. I believe in them."

"Princess Tomoyo!"

* * *

"It has been said to take it, therefore I shall receive the key," the tyrant chanted. "I won't wait for anything." The fake Princess Tomoyo, or rather, Tsukiko, began to glow and float towards the empty pillar of wood. "Chrysanthemum Moon. I shall take it. The Golden Threaded Sun. Behold. That which will finally lead us, The Summit of Heaven, and to me, Eternal Darkness!"

Tsukiko was now stuck in the keyhole and, by the force of the tyrant's will, turned to open the lock. As she had planned, the key won't fully turn due to the absence of the ring, and the real Princess Tomoyo. However, part of the cage was already covered in darkness.

"Why?" the tyrant asked. "Why isn't it closing? It couldn't be… The ring isn't there!"

"Princess Tomoyo!" Syaoran yelled, riding on Leifan.

"Leifan! The seal has broken?" The king wondered.

"Princess Tomoyo!" Syaoran yelled again. "The ring… With the power of the ring, please return yourself, the key, to normal!"

"I will not allow it, brat!" The king swooped down with the remains of his bird and tried to block Syaoran's path. As the bird opened its mouth to fire a blast, the king declared: "I won't let you lay one finger on the key!"

The giant shards of ice were easily avoided, though they caused quite some damage near the castle. In fact, even the castle was being destroyed, which led to Tomoyo, Sakura, and everyone in between to run away from it. Even the ones brainwashed by the king still value their lives.

As Syaoran tried to out-maneuver the king, the cage was slowly turning black.

"I won't let you get closer to the key. It'S the completion of the Eternal Darkness," the kind crackled madly.

"This way is no good," Syaoran cursed. "What should I do?"

**'****Please use the power of the ring.'**

"But then, this country will stay inside the darkness," Syaoran protested as he looked up towards where he thought Tomoyo was.

**'****The one acting as the key isn't me, but your friend, Tsukiko. I am currently next to Sakura and the others. And there are many more important things.'**

"Important things?" Syaoran repeated.

'Darkness that has been made will someday break. However…'

"However?"

"It is not easy to break the darkness in people's hearts. '

"The darkness of the heart?" Syaoran repeated as he looked down towards Tomoyo.

**'****And the time for them to remove that darkness is now! Please, don't let their darkness grow anymore. Before the people's smile disappear, please return the light.'**

The king laughed cruelly. "There's not long until the completion of the darkness!"

"Look here, King of the Birds!" Syaoran shouted as blue flames enveloped the ring.

"Is he trying to use the power of the ring?" The king asked himself. "Impossible!"

The blue flame grew, then turned into orange flames enveloping Leifan as well. Just like that, they charged.

"It's too late!" The king declared. "There is no power that exists that can undo the eternal darkness!" His bird created another big piece of ice. "I was chosen as the King of Darkness! I will win!"

Tsukiko, who had been twitching for a while, opened her eyes. She knew that she couldn't move, and watched as darkness enveloped the cage. She frowned. She really hadn't expected to fall unconscious like that. If it weren't for Getsuryu, she wouldn't even have been able to wake up. But how can she help? At this rate…

Both birds attacked each other, fire against ice. Syaoran ran up to Leifan's head and kicked the ice, shattering it as he continued to soar, hitting the bird's beak. Thanks to that, the fire blast easily destroyed the black bird, and the king as well. In that moment, the ring shattered to dust and Sakura's feather fell into Syaoran's hands. Tsukiko also realized that she could move and fell on Leifan with Syaoran.

It was a bitter victory.

* * *

"But before that, I'll need to extract a price," Yuuko told Tomoyo. After thinking a while, the group had decided to contact Yuuko, as she would no doubt have something that would destroy the Eternal Darkness. And now, Princess Tomoyo will have to pay the price to grant her wish.

"What can we give?" Syaoran wondered.

"Um, how about this?" Tomoyo asked Yuuko, showing her bell.

"You can't give that!" Kouri protested. "If you give that then Leifan and Kokoruri will…"

"The bell is the proof of the bond between you and your important existences, right?" Yuuko asked. "That will do. Mokona."

"Yes!" Mokona gobbled the bell, sending it to Yuuko. Then, she sent back the means to grant Princess Tomoyo's wish.

"Well then, good luck." Yuuko wished. "And Tsukiko, be careful in the future."

"I understand, Yuuko-san." Tsukiko bowed. "Until next time, then."

Syaoran opened his hand, revealing an intricate golden key. It flew out of his hand, and suddenly turned giant. Mokona then started counting from five to zero.

The key flew towards the keyhole and turned, making sparkles flow down the bars of the cage. Then, the darkness exploded like fireworks and disappeared. It was a truly lovely sight.

"I feel kind of cheated," Tsukiko admitted after a while.

"Oh, why's that?" Fai asked.

"I made such plan and everything, but in the end, I wasn't able to change much."

"I wouldn't say that," Fai told her. "You tried your best to help wherever you could. I'm sure that there is something you changed."

"Thank you, Fai."

"You should return Princess Tomoyo's clothes to her now, you know."

"You're right, I better."

"No, keep them," Tomoyo said as she approached them.

"Eh? But is it really alright?" Tsukiko asked. "I mean…"

Tomoyo just smiled. "Consider it your reward for saving me back then."

"A-Arigatou… gozaimasu."

"Mah, now that I look at you, you're cuter in this outfit," Fai teased.

"Fai!"

* * *

** I want to tell you, your smile is my guidepost along this journey.**

_Tsubasa group is gathered star-gazing and see the Mokona constellation that suddenly moves and waves at them._

_Both Mokona dance together happily, twirling around._

**Whoever searches for dreams or hope**

_Syaoran, as a child, is working with his father happily in some ruins_

**Will find it along the journey.**

_Then, Syaoran suddenly turns older and is sitting next to Sakura who finds a feather on his coat._

**If we have to sacrifice some things, that'll be okay,**

_Tomoyo is star-gazing in her palace and Kurogane, worlds away, is also staring at the_ stars.

**Lots of rest, that's okay too, mekyo!**

_We see a flashback of the two running around in the palace garden as children._

_The scene then compresses and becomes a star._

**This new world is shining like a kaleidoscope of light**

_A young Fai looks at the sky sadly as Tsukiko, as a child held his hand in reassurance. Fai turns around and smiles, both of them reverting to their respective ages, before whispering in her ear._

**Which one is the next door, I'm lost**

_Tsukiko_ _blushes and runs towards the rest of the group. Mokona then takes them away to another world._

**If I should ever get lost along the way, I won't let it bother me**

_Chibi Sakura lands on a round surface before bouncing, followed by Syaoran who landed closer, then Kurogane, Fai, Tsukiko and Mokona._

**Before we are seperated again, let's promise to meet next time.**

_Sakura, Tsukiko and Tomoyo look through various magazines together at a café as Syaoran tries to clam down Kurogane as Fai teased him. Chan and Watanuki are drinking coffee together with Yuuko who is teasing them relentlessly._

**Let's promise to** **meet next time.**

_A picture of all the characters mentioned in the ending is taken in front of the café._

* * *

**Tsukiko: The ending, Tabi no Tochuu de Kibou no Uta wo Utaou, is sung by our very own Mokona!**

**Yuuko: By that, she means the one that is traveling with her group. **

**Tsukiko: And so ends the trip to the Birdcage kingdom. Next up is "Mokona the Artist" with Princess Tomoyo and Aniki. *smirk* I am definitely going to tease him about that...  
**

**Yuuko: The princess and her ninja? Can I tease him too?**

**Tsukiko: Only if you don't tell Fai about this arrangement.**

**Yuuko: Of course! *to the audience* I will tell him. This is going to be so fun.**

**Tsukiko: *sigh* Anyways, there was a mistake last chapter. The second opening will only preside from Shara/Shura arc to Record arc along with filler arcs "Principality of Daroga", "Fort Bit City", "Ragtime Country", "Tao Country" and Pure-chan's two worlds. In other words, the second part of "Koryo Country" is also a part of the first arc.**

**Yuuko: Please give us your comments and do...**

**Kurogane: Oi, Witch, Tsukiko, we're half an hour behind schedule. The director's calling you.**

**Tsukiko: That will be all for today. See you next chapter!**


	15. St-Valentine'S Day: Chibi Version

**Tomoyo: Welcome everyone. I am Daidouji Tomoyo and I play the role of Princess Tomoyo and her alternate selves. Today Kurogane and I will be animating "St-Valentine's Day: Chibi Version".**

**Kurogane: Do we have to do this?**

**Tomoyo: *smiles sweetly* It was written in our job description, Kurogane. You should pay more attention.**

**Kurogane: Keh, you know that I only got the job description _after_ you all signed me up for it.**

**(In the studio)**

**Tsukiko: You told me that he accepted out of his own free will.**

**Souma: Well... It was have them sign him up for the role or let the public see his collection of pictures.**

**Tsukiko: *frowns* Pictures...**

**Souma: *coughs nervously* Well, you see, Kurogane has these very, um, cute pictures of... well... **

**Tsukiko: Go on...**

**Souma: I'm sorry, I can't say! *rushes out of the room***

**Fai: Ara? Did something happen?**

**Tsukiko: *stares with concentration* You know what? Never mind.**

**Fai: Eh? *Looks in confusion as Tsukiko leaves* Did I do something wrong?**

**(Back with Kurogane and Tomoyo)**

**Tomoyo: Moving on, we don't have any special notices though we thank everyone who has been following our adventures thus far.**

**Kurogane: Pure-chan doesn't own us...**

**Tomoyo: We hope that you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**You can now dream**

_Sakura appears, holding a feather near her chest._

**Wield a brave dream,**

_Syaoran appears next to Sakura protectively, challenging anyone to harm her._

**I'm in a world,**

_Tsukiko appears not far away, fan in hand._

**and I race past the uncertain world.**

_Kurogane appears behind her whereas Fai stands next to her._

_Tsubasa Logo appears within a storm of feathers, and both Mokona jump in front of happily._

**It becomes saddening, fighting against reality.**

_The Tsubasa group arrived in a new world, appearing not far from a medieval village._

**A hero is growing from within my heart.**

_Kurogane suddenly began chasing Fai and Mokona with Souhi in his hands as Tsukiko watched them with a smile. Meanwhile, Syaoran was helping Sakura up._

**I saw a dream last night.**

**And the image it left me**

_We now see the village full of people whose alternate selves have met the group before going about their everyday life._

**struck a pulse and told me "let's go!"**

_Then, Syaoran sees the feather floating just above the church's cross._

**Defeat your own color and your shell;**

_Tsukiko is floating above an unknown magic circle, as if praying, her sword in front of her._

**Will you keep a growing future**

**Locked up against its will?**

_Her eyes suddenly snapped open, and she took hold of her sword, unsheathing it, before hurling a wave of power towards Fei Wang Reed's minions who were going to attack._

**You can now dream, wielding that brave dream,**

_Syaoran is the first to jump into the fray, kicking his way through the soldiers._

**Go in and try, through troubles**

**aggressively, try to return,**

_Fai is dodging most of the attacks like he always does before hitting his opponents as if he were playing a game._

**I'll go towards endless days along with you.**

_After cutting an opponent, Kurogane summoned his energy and used one of his techniques with Souhi._

**Do you need to cry? Are you crying again?**

_Sakura looks at Syaoran fighting and puts her hands in a praying motion as Mokona comforted her._

**Show me a day, fight!**

_Tsukiko defeats another soldier just as Syaoran jumped towards the feather._

**Your dreams will become firm**

_Having retrieved the feather, Syaoran returned it to Sakura_

**Each time you fight loneliness and the tears fall.**

_The group was now gathered and Mokona takes them to another world._

_As they disappeared, we zoom back to see Yuuko's group watching the events unfold from the shop. Watanuki was sitting next to Chan, and Chii sat next to her fiancé. Yuuko, who was in the middle with Black Mokona, turned around, and winks._

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

"It seems we've arrived in a new world," Syaoran stated as the group landed safely in an unknown city.

"This isn't a world we've been in," Fai declared as he looked around.

"Too true," Tsukiko agreed. "Though the architecture is familiar…"

"This isn't the world where I came from either," Kurogane declared.

"This is a new world," Sakura said as she turned around to face her companions.

The whole group, now face to face, let out a scream as they pointed towards each other. "AHHH!"

"Princess," Syaoran said after regaining some composure, still pointing towards her, "that appearance of yours is…"

"Even you, Syaoran-kun…" Sakura replied with a confused face.

"Kuro-sama, you look awfully weird," Fai said to their resident ninja cheerfully. "But Tsuki-chan looks cute, doesn't she?"

"Well, that…" Kurogane said with a blush. "But, anyways, you look weird too!"

Syaoran looked at his hands in confusion. "What is going on?" He blinked, as if willing this strange appearance to disappear.

Finally, Tsukiko could hold it in no longer. She burst out into fits of laughter, and almost ended up rolling on the ground. "This is… Haha! T-This is so…" She held on her stomach under the confused stares of her friends. "This is hilarious! Y-You're all…" She pointed towards them. "You've been chibi-" Her own laughter interrupted her. "We're chibis!"

"Eh?" Kurogane blinked. "What the hell is a chibi?"

Instead of answering, Tsukiko promptly glomped Sakura.

"You are so cute in chibi form!"

"Hoe?" Sakura was surprised. "Um, Tsukiko, could you, maybe…"

Tsukiko let go. "Sorry about that. I am a bit weak when it comes to chibis since everyone is made cuter in that form, even the worst of villains."

"Really?" Fai asked curiously.

"Since it's more of a form of art that anything else…" Tsukiko looked at the sky. "I'm guessing that we're in a world created by a story."

"Still," Fai said as they began to walk. "What a fun looking world."

"What part of it is?" Kurogane grumbled.

"If the town is like this, I suppose us looking like this is more suitable," Fai told him.

Something suddenly caught Syaoran's eye. "That's…"

On the other side of the street, surrounded by a crowd, were a group of four females and two males delivering pamphlets. "Here, here, we are the traveling performers, the Suzuran troupe! Starting from today we will be having a company performance!"

"I invite you all to come and watch…" The long-grey-haired man told the crowd.

"Hey you, why are you talking with such a dull tone?" The girl with buns asked him. "It's not like raising the dead or anything, so you have to sound more happy!"

"Y-Yeah…"

"Here, here, we are the traveling performers, the Suzuran troupe!"

"A circus, huh?" Tsukiko smiled. "It's been a while since I've been to one of those."

"Is it because you've been busy with school and training?" Fai asked.

"Well, there's that, and troupes like those don't come around too often where I live," she recalled. "But I've seen some performances on television, and the artists were very skilled."

"Quit being so relaxed," Kurogane advised as he crossed his arms. "Hey, white manjuu, properly explain why we're in this form."

His request was met with silence.

"Huh?"

"So Mokona wasn't sleeping in your clothes or anything?" Tsukiko asked.

"You already noticed?" Syaoran said, a bit worried.

"Mokona loves to draw chibis. This is the type of world she'd enjoy," Tsukiko shrugged.

"But then…" Fai said as he looked around.

"Where's Moko-chan?" Sakura asked.

Tsukiko closed her eyes. "Her presence is… It's like she's on another plain of existence. Yet, since we can understand each other, she shouldn't be too far away."

"We should separate to look for her," Syaoran suggested. "We can cover more grounds that way."

"Indeed, however, since you will be with Sakura, there's something I'd like you to do," Tsukiko told him.

"What is it?"

"Are you able to speak other languages?" _Other languages than the one used in Clow Country_ was left unsaid.

"Yes."

"Then speak to Sakura is those languages from time to time," Tsukiko advised. "That way, you can tell if you're getting further from Mokona."

"I understand. Princess Sakura and I will go that way," Syaoran pointed towards the other side of the street.

"Aniki, Fai and I will search in this area then," Tsukiko decided.

"Tch. Fine with me."

"No problem."

"There shouldn't be a park too far from here," Tsukiko pointed towards a sign. "We'll meet there after we've either found Mokona or have searched throughout our assigned area. It should take about an hour or two at most."

"We'll do our best," Sakura spoke for both her and Syaoran.

* * *

"Like Tsukiko-san said, since we understand each other, I'm sure it isn't too far away," Syaoran attempted to lighten the mood.

"After we take a break, let's go search again," Fai declared.

"Syaoran-kun, look!" Sakura exclaimed.

Not far from them, the troupe from earlier were performing some tricks. Just then, the lady dressed in an outfit made to mimic flames suddenly threw what seemed to be like sparkles. Their audience was in awe, so it must be something even more spectacular.

"Flames of hope, huh?" Tsukiko smiled. "Chan would have liked to see this…"

Meanwhile, said sorceress (she would never call herself a mage as her training was insufficient, and the titles of "witch" and "magician" have been bestowed upon her parents) was looking at the happenings of the story world and the real world. Summer vacation has started some time ago, and other than the incident with the mansion full of collections, not much was going on.

So yes, it was mostly out of boredom that she was watching the travelers. Sensei and Chii were out traveling together, Doumeki was at his temple, working, and Watanuki was out on an errand, again. This was the only thing she could do to avoid having her mother looking over her shoulder all the time.

"Ah, the other Mokona is awake!" The black Mokona declared as he popped next to Chan.

"Do you want a closer look?" Chan asked as she moved a bit to the side.

"Thank you!"

_Mokona floated into another room of the house she woke up in, and as she approached the desk, her eyes suddenly opened._

_"__Mekkyo!"_

_Standing quite proudly (floating actually) was another of Sakura's feathers. _

_"__It's Sakura's feather!" Mokona jumped onto the desk. "Mokona found it all by herself! Mokona did a good deed!"_

"Good job, Mokona!" Black Mokona cheered.

"Isn't that right?" Chan smiled.

_"__Eh?" White Mokona looked around. "Mokona thought she just heard Chan and the other Mokona's voices…"_

"I thought this spell didn't let our words be heard on the other side," the black Mokona said.

Chan scratched her head sheepishly. "I might have added more magic than necessary… and changed the spell…"

_"__Are Chan and the other Mokona watching right now?" the white Mokona asked. "Hello? Chan, Mokona!"_

"We can hear you just fine, though you can't see us," Chan reassured her.

"Chan just messed up the projection spell is all!" The black Mokona said a bit too cheerfully.

_"__Do you know where Syaoran, Sakura, Fai, Kurogane and Tsukiko are?" the white Mokona asked. "Mokona can't find them…"_

"They're not _that_ far from you… Look at the paper," Chan instructed.

_The white Mokona did so, only to see a chibi drawing of her traveling companions sitting on benches in a park._

_"__Syaoran, Sakura, Fai, Kurogane, Tsukiko?" Mokona called. _

_"__That pen has mystical powers," a woman told her._

_"__Who are you?" Mokona asked as she turned around._

_"__I am a storyteller," the woman answered. She was quite beautiful despite her plain attire. Her blonde hair framed her gentle face and cascaded down her back, making her look like a princess._

"Wait a second…" Chan racked through her memories. "Isn't that… Princess Emeraude?!"

"Who's that?" the black Mokona asked.

"A princess from the country of Jade… Tsukiko sent me pictures of the worlds she's been in and gave me long descriptions. This storyteller perfectly matches with the drawing she made of that princess."

"So it's an alternate self of that princess?"

Chan nodded. "I didn't expect to see her again…"

_"…__My job is to entertain people by using pictures and stories," the woman was saying. "A story is a world. As an author, I am able to control the world any way I want to. Even the flow of time."_

_"__You can control the flow of time too?" Mokona repeated in awe._

_"__If it is inside the story."_

_"__That's amazing!"_

_"__Yes," the authoress agreed._

_"__But this feather is Sakura's," Mokona told her. _

_"__Eh?"_

_"__Syaoran is trying so hard to collect them," Mokona revealed. "It's a very precious thing. That's why please give the feather back to Sakura."_

_The storyteller's look softened. "All right. But first, there's something we need to do. We have to save everyone from inside of that."_

_"__Eh? Are Syaoran and the others…"_

_"__Those who fell in the world of the story are part of the story now," she explained. "It is possible the world that was drawn by the feather drew in the owner of the feather, Sakura-san."_

"What can they do to get the others out of the story?" the black Mokona asked.

"Well, this is a story we're talking about…"

_"__We have to take control of the mystical pen and create a story where they can all get out."_

"A story where they can get out?"

"Welcome back, Watanuki."

_"…__you need a strong heart that believes in them. That's why…" The storyteller moved the pen, leaving it in Mokona's care. "From here on, you have to draw the rest of the story. The will of wanting to save them will make the feather move."_

_"__Eh?! Mokona has to draw?" Mokona blinked in surprise._

"It's not that I want to be mean, but…" Watanuki looked at the scene suspiciously. "The will of wanting to save them? A strong heart that believes in them?" he repeated incredulously.

"Mokona never really took part in the action, so I suppose we should cheer for her, but you have a point," Chan agreed. "How should I put this…"

"Those lines are too cheesy?" Watanuki suggested.

"Well, I'd like to see what kind of story Mokona ends up creating."

"I guess. It'd be fun to watch, though…"

"Okaa-san is right behind me, isn't she?"

* * *

"Fai-san!" Syaoran ran towards the group after leaving for a minute. "There's trouble!"

"What is it?" Fai asked pleasantly as Sakura blinked. Tsukiko stood up and crossed her arms, waiting for an answer.

"Kurogane-san is…" Syaoran pointed towards the flowers where a large sunflower was trying to eat Kurogane.

"Damn you!" Kurogane tried to break free. "Stop it! Don't eat me!"

The sunflower in question had a face that strangely resembled that of the missing member of their little party…

There was only one suitable reaction: to look at the scene with shock.

"Oh my…" Fai said as he regained composure.

"I think that is slightly more emotional reaction is needed here, Fai…" Tsukiko stated plainly as she looked around. Indeed, the balloons have turned into Mokona balloons, clouds, benches, and even some shirts had Mokona's face on them.

"And here!" The main performer of the Suzuran troupe threw another sphere of light into the sky. Upon explosion, down came… Mokona plushies. All colors included, except for black.

"I think that we can start searching for Mokona now," Tsukiko stated wryly as she looked at the park. There had been a few white Mokona here and there, but… "Though I don't think any of them is the real thing."

* * *

_"__It wasn't supposed to happen like this!" Mokona cried out sadly. She was now wearing the beret the authoress lent her to let inspiration come easier. _

Chan and Watanuki blinked unanimously. That was very, very strange…

Yuuko and the black Mokona, however, were having the time of their lives.

"Kuro-rin was such an idiot!" Yuuko drank another glass of wine.

"An idiot!" Maru cheered.

"An idiot!" Moro repeated.

"Come on!" the black Mokona pumped his fist. "Let the Mokona invasion begin!"

_"__The mystical pen directly draws out on what you're thinking in your heart, so you have to concentrate on your feelings," the storyteller told Mokona kindly. _

_"__So it's pretty hard," Mokona realized. "Hey, can Mokona change where Syaoran and the others are?"_

_"__Like?"_

_"__A place that Mokona knows well." Mokona smiled as she said this. "Then Mokona can concentrate on her feelings and Mokona can make a proper story."_

_"__All right." The storyteller raised her hand and made the feather go upside down to erase the story._

* * *

"Eh?" Fai said as the Mokona plushies disappeared. "The scenery disappeared."

"Hey, Aniki, are you all right?" Tsukiko looked at Kurogane a bit worriedly.

"What's up with this world?" He asked desperately, making Tsukiko laugh.

"Princess, don't leave my side," Syaoran told Sakura.

Fai pulled Tsukiko closer.

"Just in case," he explained with a smile.

"I told you didn't I?" Tsukiko sighed. "Don't smile if you don't want to. Not with me, at least."

"But I'm having fun," Fai reassured her.

"You better be."

* * *

"Wait for me, Sakura. Mokona will try hard like Syaoran and get the feather."

She concentrated, and the feather began to weave a new story.

* * *

"W-What?!" Syaoran exclaimed as the ground suddenly began to shine.

The ground disappeared, making the group fall into the abyss.

"AHHH!"

* * *

**_Ding dong ding dong!_**

It was another day at Private Mokona Academy. This story begins in class Big Kitty of year Big Doggy. In other words, junior year of high school.

"Stand. Bow. Sit."

Kurogane slammed his book on the teacher's desk with one hand, the other one holding a kendo practice sword.

"I will be taking your attendance now. _Zein iruka_? (Are you all here?)" He asked gruffly.

Twenty dolphins amongst which nine were female (and pink) raised their hands.

"Iruka?!" (Dolphins?!)

Sighing as the class returned to normal, Kurogane coughed to get their attention. "I will introduce a new student to everyone. Come on in."

"Huh?" Sakura raised her head as the door opened. "I think I've seen that person before."

"The transfer from Hong Kong?" Tsukiko asked. "You know him?"

"Well, I don't know…"

"My name is Syaoran," the brown-haired transfer bowed. "Nice to meet you."

"Your seat is there," Kurogane pointed towards the empty seat next to Sakura.

Syaoran sat down as his neighbor stared at him quite openly.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sakura."

"It's not nice to meet you," Syaoran corrected her.

"Eh?"

Behind the two, Tsukiko smiled.

* * *

_"__It's cliché, but in Mokona's story, Mokona will make Sakura remember about Syaoran."_

"Ah, Mokona, can you make Fai and Tsukiko have some… uh… lovey-dovey moments?" Chan requested. "Please?"

"Are you really alright with this?" Watanuki asked with concern. "I mean…"

"They probably won't have many in real life, so this will be a good thing, right?"

Yuuko smiled at her daughter's words. Meeting Watanuki, Tsukiko, Chii and that teacher has been most helpful for her. Her little girl was growing up.

_"__Ah! That's a good idea! Mokona will work on it later!" the white Mokona reassured Chan._

"Arigatou."

* * *

"I remember! You lived next to me when we were in kindergarten!" Sakura exclaimed.

"It's been a long time," Syaoran told her. "Have you been well?"

"Of course!" Sakura reassured him. "Hey, do you remember? I used to say I was going to be Syaoran-kun's bride someday."

"Of course. I've always remembered," Syaoran revealed.

"Eh?!"

* * *

"Even if it's cliché, Sakura and Syaoran have to have a good relationship," Mokona smiled.

"I know that you two have a crush on each other, but if you keep staring at each other like this, Aniki is going to give you detention," Tsukiko told the couple.

"Eh? Who are you?"

Tsukiko smiled. "Suwa Tsukiko, this little airhead's friend."

"Kurogane-sensei is Tsukiko's big brother," Sakura explained. "But Kurogane-sensei has a bad temper…"

"We'll talk later, Aniki looks like he'll be throwing fireballs at us if we keep his class from starting for another moment," Tsukiko smiled.

Indeed, their homeroom teacher (who incidentally is also one of the gym and the history teachers) was glaring daggers at the trio. Syaoran just gulped and nodded, taking out his textbook and got ready for class.

History, Literature and Mathematics all went fine. Before long, it was already lunchtime, and the girls rushed out of the class, leaving boys and the trio of friends.

"Since the courtyard has a good view of the blossoms, we should go there for lunch," Tsukiko suggested. "And since today's St-Valentine's Day, nobody will bother us."

"Yes! The Sakura blossoms are so pretty at this time of the year!" Sakura said as she took out her bento.

Seeing that they were waiting for his opinion, Syaoran just smiled and agreed to eat lunch on the school courtyard.

"So you live alone now?" Sakura asked shortly after they sat down.

"Yes, since my father went to foreign countries investigating ruins," Syaoran told her.

"That sounds fascinating," Tsukiko declared. "Aniki might be a history teacher, but he mostly talks about war strategy, in class or out. It gets a bit boring after a while. We live alone, since Otou-san and Okaa-san are no longer there."

"I'm sor-"

"Don't. We're fine," Tsukiko told him. "Both of us are good cooks and all, so surviving isn'T a problem."

"By the way, are you eating properly?" Sakura asked Syaoran.

"I don't cook that much at home," Syaoran admitted a bit sheepishly.

"Then maybe I'll go over to make something for you," Sakura suggested happily.

"Her cooking is amazing Syaoran. You ought to accept her offer," Tsukiko said as she opened her bento.

"Eh?"

Sakura handed over a piece of sandwich. "Please try this."

"Can I?"

"Sure!"

The brown-haired boy smiled and took the sandwich graciously. At that moment, their hands touched, making both teenagers blush cutely.

* * *

"From here, I'll add a new character!" Mokona declared cheerfully.

"Boo!" A blond man popped from behind the bench, startling Syaoran. "Did I interrupt something?"

"Who's this?" Sakura said. "The science teacher Fai, who is popular amongst the girls, but is known to be a little strange."

"Thank you for a very direct and straight-forward exposition line," Fai smiled.

Tsukiko just closed her bento box and stood up.

"Sakura, Syaoran, I'll be going back now."

"Eh? But you didn't even eat anything yet…" Syaoran protested.

"I'm not hungry." She got ready to leave. "Oh, and one more thing, Syaoran. Sakura's homemade chocolate is delicious!"

"E-Eh?!" Syaoran blushed profusely, but Tsukiko, who was already in the school building, had not been able to witness it.

"Mou, I missed again…" Fai said in a depressed state as he walked away.

"Sakura, what is…?"

"I don't know everything about this, but since today is St-Valentine's Day, most of the girls and even some boys give chocolates to Fai-sensei, but he has never accepted a single chocolate," Sakura began. "Kurogane-sensei and Fai-sensei often hang out together, so Fai-sensei and Tsukiko-chan are kind of close. I think they might like each other, but…"

"I see, so that's how it is," Syaoran nodded.

"But since Fai-sensei is so popular and Tsukiko-chan wouldn't want to destroy Kurogane-sensei and Fai-sensei's friendship, she just ignores him on Valentine's Day even if she bring a box of chocolates with her every year."

"Poor Tsukiko."

"You're right." Realizing that the atmosphere has gotten a bit too sad, Sakura handed over the sandwich again. "Um, could you…?"

"Y-Yes! Thank you for the food!"

* * *

"Kuro-puu, Tsuki-chan is avoiding me again!" Fai whined in the teachers' office.

"So? Doesn't she do that every year on St Valentine's?" Kurogane shrugged as he ate his onigiri.

"But, Kuro-tan! She's being meaner and meaner every year!"

"You mean that she's been avoiding you since the incident two years ago?" Kurogane asked.

"Eh? What are you talking about?"

"Stop trying to be clueless, idiot!" Kurogane slammed his cup of green tea on his desk. "I don't know what happened, but when I found her, she was lying in the cemetery, in front of our parents' graves!"

Fai was very startled. "You mean that she didn't go home that night?"

"She wouldn't tell me a single thing and next thing I knew, she was smiling as usual. I didn't do anything because I thought that at least _you_ would do something to clear up whatever misunderstanding you two had." Kurogane stood up and went towards the door. "I guess I was wrong."

The door slammed shut.

* * *

"Mokona sure has an active imagination."

"Sensei? Chii-senpai? I thought that you were still on your trip!"

"We just got back and received a message from Yuuko-san that something interesting is going on," Chii explained.

"That certainly was a realistic scene though," the blond man sat down. "I wouldn't be surprised if something like that ended up happening."

"Let's hope it doesn't," Chan turned back towards the water. "If it does, you'll be missing one major guest at your wedding."

"Then I'll have to protect him from you."

"Even if he breaks Tsukiko's heart?"

That question was never answered.

* * *

"Oi, Syaoran-kun, Sakura-chan!" Fai said happily as he grabbed the two students away from the crowd that was about to leave the school.

"Ah, Fai-sensei, was it?" Syaoran asked.

"You have a good memory, Syaoran-kun!" Fai declared, completely ignoring the third member of the trio. "As a hobby, you investigate ruins, right? So, you do that right? By the way, I have a favor to ask of you. Will you listen to me? A friend of mine is at the site of the ruins, and he's struggling to decipher some ancient writing. Can you go and help him out? Even if I say ruins, it's right by the school. So it's fine? Let's hurry and go then." He spoke faster with every sentence, and by the time he was done, his voice was extremely high-pitched.

Fai grabbed Syaoran's hand and pulled him away. "And so let's go!"

"…Wait." Sakura raised her hand in attempt to stop them. A little too late.

"Let's go," Tsukiko pulled her towards where Fai was headed.

"But Tsukiko-chan…"

"It's fine. Stop worrying about me and worry about your boyfriend a bit more. By the time sensei is done with him, Syaoran might not even be Syaoran anymore."

"Eh?!"

And so they arrived at the ruins where they were met by Sorata and Arashi. The ruins in question, were, by the way, statues of a very well-known so-called white pork bun.

"So… These are the ruins?" Syaoran asked.

"Yes, it is," Fai replied in a sing-song voice.

"I am an archeologist, Sorata."

"And I'm his assistant, Arashi."

"So you're Syaoran-kun," Sorata held out his hand.

"Yes. Nice to meet you." They shook hands. "What is this ancient writing that you can'T decipher?"

"It's this," Arashi gestured towards a stone tablet.

"I wonder if he's able to it," a puppet Sorata said sadly. "It's a text that not only us, but many archeologists were unable to decipher."

"…" Arashi's puppet remained emotionless.

"My feelings are practically clinging onto the last straw. I don't think he can read it, but if we are able to get some clues…" Sorata'S puppet continued dramatically.

"I read it," Syaoran announced, shocking both adults (Fai doesn't count).

"So fast!" Sorata said happily.

"This is a warning from the ancient people," Syaoran declared. "Do not touch the golden vase. If touched, evil powers will be released and a black demon will be revived to destroy the world."

"That sounds so cliché…" Tsukiko eyed the tablet skeptically.

"A black demon?" Arashi frowned.

"What golden vase?" Sakura asked.

"Maybe this thing?" Fai asked.

They all turned around… to see Fai holding up the vase in question. Of course, the vase also had a Mokona face. It began to glow, making the others begin to fear the worst. Tsukiko, whoever, was shaking in anger and frustration.

A black cloud suddenly appeared then disappeared. Moments later, there was an explosion.

"It's the school!" Syaoran exclaimed.

Out of the smoke came the most frightening monster one can ever imagine. Let us welcome the great… Kuronosaur!

"Gao!"

* * *

_"__Kuro-rin, you look so cool!" Mokona said happily._

"Actually, that looks kind of… cute," Chan stated.

"I have a hard time being scared of that monster," Watanuki declared.

"Mokona's sense of humor is impeccable!" Yuuko laughed. "Watanuki, another bottle!"

"Yuuko! I want to watch too!"

"Okaa-san, isn't there another full bottle right next to you?"

"Oops. I didn't notice at all."

"Yuuko-san hasn't changed at all," the blond observed.

Chan and Watanuki held their heads in desperation.

"Tell me about it…"

* * *

The angry Kuronosaur angrily began to stomp in the city, destroying everything in his path.

"Hurry and run," Arashi told everyone.

"Please wait," Syaoran said, still looking at the tablet. "There is a continuation to the secret writing."

"To seal the black demon once again, give forth a kiss between a holy man and woman," he read.

"A kiss?"

"Syaoran-kun, Sakura-chan, it's to save the world!" Fai declared ceremoniously. "Right here and now! Please kiss!"

"What?!"

The situation was quickly deteriorating. Even the army was no match for the oh so terrible monster…

Hesitantly, Syaoran took Sakura's hands and both close their eyes, preparing to kiss. However, there was an explosion that interrupted them, and that made them fly away. Tsukiko was pulled aside by none other than Fai himself.

Next, planes came to attack, but the Kuronosaur was too powerful, using his purple laser-beams to destroy them into itty-bitty pieces. Meanwhile, as Syaoran and Sakura fell, they once again fall into their lovey-dovey state.

"Syaoran-kun…"

"Sakura-san…"

Their kiss was only a matter of seconds when…

**_Boom!_**

They were sent flying again.

"Why did you take that vase?" Tsukiko demanded harshly as she got out of Fai's grasp. "This is your fault. Because of you, Aniki…"

Fai hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry for the worry I caused you. I meant it as a joke, I never thought that you would take it so seriously…"

He looked at Tsukiko in the eye. "Let me correct my mistake, Tsukiko. The one I care for the most, the one who matters the most to me… is you."

"F-Fai…" Tsukiko's eyes were beginning to fill with tears.

"Happy St-Valentine's Day, Tsukiko." Fai bent down, and they kissed.

A Mokona statue began to crack and from these cracks, light shot to the sky, forming a giant sphere. Once it died down, a giant robotic Mokona was revealed.

"Puu!"

"Eh, Fai, is it alright for me to fear for the world right now?" Tsukiko asked as she looked at the robot worriedly.

The Kuronosaur growled angrily to which Robot Mokona just responded with a cute growl.

"Beam!" the Kuronosaur attacked, but the lasers were eaten by the robot who began to inhale the air. The currents were so strong that Kurogane got sucked out of the Kuronosaur costume and into Robot Mokona's belly.

"We did it!" Syaoran cheered.

However, Robot Mokona turned towards the quartet and inhaled them as well. And so ends a normal day for the students of class Big Kitty, year Big Doggy of Private Mokona Academy.

* * *

In the real world, Mokona suddenly spit out a ball of light that grew and grew before revealing the five travelers that were stuck in the story world.

"Huh? Where are we?" Fai asked.

"Moko-chan…" Sakura said as she saw the familiar white creature.

"Welcome back, everyone."

"Hey, white bun, where were you hiding?" Kurogane asked. "We were looking for you and…" He paused, bringing his hand to his head. "It's strange. I don't remember what happened."

"Yes, what were we doing all this time?" Syaoran wondered.

"Tada!" Mokona showed the feather. "Here you go!"

"That's!"

"Mokona, did you find it on your own?" Syaoran asked kindly.

"No, I didn't. A very pretty lady helped me out," Mokona told them. "That person has the power to control anything in the world she draws. She said that inside her world, she can even control time!"

"That sounds like an author of some sort, Mokona," Tsukiko told her. "Does she tell stories?"

"Yup!" Mokona smiled brightly. "She said that it was her job. She said that she can leave to travel now."

"Did she now?" Tsukiko smiled.

Mokona looked around, only to be disappointed at the lady's absence.

"Maybe that person, long ago…" Mokona realized. "I want to draw together with her again, but I can't meet her again. I forgot to return her hat."

"Moko-chan, can you hold onto that feather for a while?" Sakura asked.

"Huh?"

"Until Moko-chan carves out the memories of that person in her heart."

"Sakura…"

"That's fine, right, Syaoran-kun?"

"It's not a problem."

"Okay! I'll give it to you when we go to the next world," Mokona said cheerfully.

"Yes."

"Mokona Modoki is really thrilled!" Mokona sprouted wings, and moments later, the group was no longer present in that world…

* * *

"That monster… Doesn't the story remind you of something?" Watanuki asked.

"The Ultraman series," Chan replied without hesitation. "Still, other than the fact that Mokona has an overactive imagination…" She turned around to face everyone that was gathered. "Why the hell are all of you here? You just come in one after another!"

"She invited me," Doumeki pointed towards Yuuko.

"Even if he isn't technically supposed to be here?"

Yuuko just shrugged. "The more the merrier."

"Okaa-san!"

* * *

**I want to tell you, your smile is my guidepost along this journey.**

_Tsubasa group is gathered star-gazing and see the Mokona constellation that suddenly moves and waves at them._

_Both Mokona dance together happily, twirling around._

**Whoever searches for dreams or hope**

_Syaoran, as a child, is working with his father happily in some ruins_

**Will find it along the journey.**

_Then, Syaoran suddenly turns older and is sitting next to Sakura who finds a feather on his coat._

**If we have to sacrifice some things, that'll be okay,**

_Tomoyo is star-gazing in her palace and Kurogane, worlds away, is also staring at the_ stars.

**Lots of rest, that's okay too, mekyo!**

_We see a flashback of the two running around in the palace garden as children._

_The scene then compresses and becomes a star._

**This new world is shining like a kaleidoscope of light**

_A young Fai looks at the sky sadly as Tsukiko, as a child held his hand in reassurance. Fai turns around and smiles, both of them reverting to their respective ages, before whispering in her ear._

**Which one is the next door, I'm lost**

_Tsukiko_ _blushes and runs towards the rest of the group. Mokona then takes them away to another world._

**If I should ever get lost along the way, I won't let it bother me**

_Chibi Sakura lands on a round surface before bouncing, followed by Syaoran who landed closer, then Kurogane, Fai, Tsukiko and Mokona._

**Before we are seperated again, let's promise to meet next time.**

_Sakura, Tsukiko and Tomoyo look through various magazines together at a café as Syaoran tries to calm down Kurogane as Fai teased him. Chan and Watanuki are drinking coffee together with Yuuko who is teasing them relentlessly._

**Let's promise to** **meet next time.**

_A picture of all the characters mentioned in the ending is taken in front of the café._

* * *

**Kurogane: *grumbling* That had been a pain to film.**

**Tomoyo: Mokona and Yuuko-san wouldn't stop teasing you afterwards, remember?**

**Kurogane: Stupid girl, making me do that...**

**Tomoyo: But I thought it was cute.**

**Kurogane: *blushes profusely as he tried to avoid looking at Tomoyo and the camera* ...**

**Tomoyo: Everyone worked very hard. In the original scene, Syaoran and Sakura were supposed to kiss, but it ended up with Fai and Tsukiko kissing! I can't wait until they do that for real in the series!**

**Kurogane: I can.**

**Tomoyo: *giggles* You're too protective of your sister!**

**Kurogane: Hmph.**

**Chan: So I told him not to do that and as usual, he didn't listen so...**

**Tsukiko: Ah, Tomoyo, Aniki, you're still filming?**

**Kurogane: What are you doing here?**

**Chan: Okaa-san sent us to retrieve you. Pure-chan's waiting for you in the meeting room.**

**Tomoyo: Is it about the new worlds she was planning?**

**Tsukiko: *shrug* I guess. **

**Kurogane: Follow, favorite and/or review. **

**Tsukiko: By the way, Souma told me about some pictures of yours... **

**Kurogane: *blush* That is none of your business.**

**Tsukiko: *holds out a picture of a small girl in the park* I found this next to your jacket, is it yours?**

**...**

**Chan: Isn't that when you were a kid?**

**Kurogane: ...**


	16. Why Humans and Demons Are Idiots

**Chan: Welcome to the last chapter of "White Phoenix, Blue Moon"'s first arc.**

**Sakura: The cast all worked very hard and we still have a long way to go. However, everyone's very happy and are very excited to receive the script for the next arc. We're also waiting for the new opening and endings with impatience since Pure-chan has yet to give any reliable hint on what they may be.**

**Chan: Well, it's really just the opening that's giving her trouble. She'll probably work on that all week and publish the first chapter of the next arc the week after. She did mention that she'll try to tone down a bit and will probably only post one to two chapters every week from now on. **

**Sakura: Good point. Pure-chan sure is busy this year, isn't she? And ever since "Inconsistent Moon" has been on hiatus, Luna has been hanging around lately too, though most of the others went to perform in other series.**

**Chan: Not surprising. Well, Pure-chan might let her animate some chapters here so that she continues working until "Inconsistent Moon" resumes. It'll probably be a bit strange though.**

**Sakura: Do you think that Lea and Helena will be helping us animate too?**

**Chan: Probably. I know for sure that Watanuki still hasn't had his turn, nor Black Mokona, Fai, Chii-senpai or sensei. But it was already announced to the staff that sensei won't be making an appearance here for a while or, if he does, his face will be blurry or something.**

**Sakura: Pure-chan really doesn't want to give away his identity, huh?**

**Chan: Well, considering the role he plays, it's not surprising. I think that she is going to keep the readers guessing as long as possible.**

**Sakura: That's not a surprise. Pure-chan doesn't own Tsubasa Chronicles or any songs below.**

**Chan: It's showtime!**

* * *

**You can now dream**

_Sakura appears, holding a feather near her chest._

**Wield a brave dream,**

_Syaoran appears next to Sakura protectively, challenging anyone to harm her._

**I'm in a world,**

_Tsukiko appears not far away, fan in hand._

**and I race past the uncertain world.**

_Kurogane appears behind her whereas Fai stands next to her._

_Tsubasa Logo appears within a storm of feathers, and both Mokona jump in front of happily._

**It becomes saddening, fighting against reality.**

_The Tsubasa group arrived in a new world, appearing not far from a medieval village._

**A hero is growing from within my heart.**

_Kurogane suddenly began chasing Fai and Mokona with Souhi in his hands as Tsukiko watched them with a smile. Meanwhile, Syaoran was helping Sakura up._

**I saw a dream last night.**

**And the image it left me**

_We now see the village full of people whose alternate selves have met the group before going about their everyday life._

**struck a pulse and told me "let's go!"**

_Then, Syaoran sees the feather floating just above the church's cross._

**Defeat your own color and your shell;**

_Tsukiko is floating above an unknown magic circle, as if praying, her sword in front of her._

**Will you keep a growing future**

**Locked up against its will?**

_Her eyes suddenly snapped open, and she took hold of her sword, unsheathing it, before hurling a wave of power towards Fei Wang Reed's minions who were going to attack._

**You can now dream, wielding that brave dream,**

_Syaoran is the first to jump into the fray, kicking his way through the soldiers._

**Go in and try, through troubles**

**aggressively, try to return,**

_Fai is dodging most of the attacks like he always does before hitting his opponents as if he were playing a game._

**I'll go towards endless days along with you.**

_After cutting an opponent, Kurogane summoned his energy and used one of his techniques with Souhi._

**Do you need to cry? Are you crying again?**

_Sakura looks at Syaoran fighting and puts her hands in a praying motion as Mokona comforted her._

**Show me a day, fight!**

_Tsukiko defeats another soldier just as Syaoran jumped towards the feather._

**Your dreams will become firm**

_Having retrieved the feather, Syaoran returned it to Sakura_

**Each time you fight loneliness and the tears fall.**

_The group was now gathered and Mokona takes them to another world._

_As they disappeared, we zoom back to see Yuuko's group watching the events unfold from the shop. Watanuki was sitting next to Chan, and Chii sat next to her fiancé. Yuuko, who was in the middle with Black Mokona, turned around, and winks._

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

"We've arrived in the new world!" Mokona declared cheerfully.

All members of the group landed on tree branches. It wasn't the softest landing they had, but it was better than falling from a few hundred meters above ground.

"Hmm… Kuro-sama, you're not getting upset like you usually do?" Fai asked after hearing a loud sigh from said ninja.

"I'm tired of it."

"Aniki's gotten used to it."

Mokona jumped on Fai's lap.

"Can you believe Kuro-pon is saying such things?" Fai asked with his signature smile.

"Don't worry, within the next few chapters, he'll be back to normal," Tsukiko shrugged as she stretched herself.

"Hearing him say those things kinda makes me feel lonesome," Mokona agreed.

Sakura giggled before her attention was caught by a sculpture of some sort that stood right next to her tree.

"Eep!"

"Princess!"

"What is it, Sakura?"

Sakura pointed towards the sculptures.

"Why don't we get down to have a better look?" Fai suggested.

"Stone pillars, huh?" Tsukiko stated as the others got down. "And quite a few too."

"It really frightened me when I first saw it," Sakura admitted.

"It seems like it was carved a long time ago," Syaoran said enthusiastically as he studied the statues. "It must be at least a few thousand years old."

"As usual, Syaoran-kun is really good at archeology," Fai declared.

"You got it from your father, right?" Kurogane asked.

"Yes!"

"Are those bugs part of some religious cult or something?" Tsukiko asked as she took a closer look. "Syaoran."

He revealed a small black round insect on his hand. "This insect seems to be the model for the stone statues."

"The actual one is so small and cute!" Mokona exclaimed.

"Not so scary now, isn't it?" Tsukiko smiled at Sakura.

The princess shook her head. "Mokona's right, it is cute."

"Most likely, the ancient civilization that used to live in this area grew crops in the fields," Syaoran explained as the insect flew away. "That insect feeds on the more harmful insects that devour the crops. I think that is why the people worshipped this insect as their God of Blessing."

"That sounds like the ladybugs of this world," Tsukiko smiled.

"Ladybugs?" Kurogane repeated.

Tsukiko smiled. "I shall not deign you with an explanation. Even if I did, you'll probably still be confused."

"The same terms can define different things in different worlds, right?" Fai recalled.

"I don't want another flute-trumpet-horn-erhu incident."

"That's a long name," Kurogane pointed out.

Tsukiko just shrugged. "So?"

"Don't be deceived by appearance; know the true essence that lies beneath. That is what is most important," Syaoran quoted. "My father used to think that."

"Syaoran-kun, you must have inherited your father's way of thinking," Fai smiled.

"So, can you sense any of the feathers' presences?" Kurogane asked Mokona as the group traveled through the forest.

"Well, I think there is one, but I can't be sure. It's really weird."

"What about Tsuki-chan?"

"The feather seems to be on another plain of existence, so I don't know if I'm sensing it from another world, or if there's a barrier around. But…"

"Yes?"

"This place feels… oddly familiar…"

The group emerged out of the sea of trees, one member after another.

"There appears to be a town," Kurogane declared.

"And so we land near civilization again…" Tsukiko scrutinized the town carefully. "There's no mistaking it. This is…"

"Do you recognize that scenery?" Fai asked as he looked towards the castle in the middle of the town.

"Now that you mention it, I think I do," Sakura told them.

"This is strange," Tsukiko frowned.

"Tsukiko?"

"I remember now!" Syaoran smiled brightly in surprise. "We have been here before."

"I want to see Chun Yan and tell her a lot of things," Sakura declared.

"Me too," Syaoran agreed.

"Kuro-sama, you must be dying to see Kiishimu, with whom you've shared a passionate kiss, again, huh?" Fai asked slyly.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Eh?!" Mokona exclaimed. "Kuro-rin, you've kissed someone? What kind of opponent was it? Is she older or younger than you? Don'T tell me she already has children of her own?"

"Shut up, white bun."

"And Tsuki-chan will surely want to see Chun Yan and her sensei again, right?"

Despite her friends' joy, Tsukiko just couldn't bring herself to smile. Something was off. Not only the feather, but something else. Her frown deepened as she looked towards the town of Ryonfi.

"I mostly want to see Kiishimu-sensei. She would probably be able to give me an explanation about this."

Fai didn't smile. "The feather?"

"Amongst other things."

"It looks so quiet and peaceful though," Fai said as he cocked his head to the side. "Everyone must be living a pleasant and enjoyable life, now that the bad guys are gone."

How wrong he was.

When they reached the castle, the group could see men armed with pitchforks and shovels shouting for blood. Standing on a crate was the Sorata of Koryo, whom was obviously their leader.

"Everyone, listen to me!" He shouted. "They had appeared again last night! I am thinking of strengthening our guard tonight. What do you think?"

Most of the crowd gave shouts of approval.

"What if we encounter them when we are getting ready to guard?" One of the men asked with a frightened voice.

"They are monsters after all," Sorata said with hatred as he clenched his fist. "So it's better to run away at once."

"But if we have a chance at winning," another man asked, "shouldn't we give it a shot and try attacking them?"

"Of course!" Sorata agreed. "If we know that we can win, there's no reason for us to hold back! Let's defeat them!"

_'__So hoping that this is just a rehearsal for some show would be too much to ask, huh?'_ Tsukiko thought. _'But they're providing me with some interesting information.'_

"Wait!" A young girl cried out.

Sorata turned around to face the person in question who stood on the wall of the castle, arms crossed.

"Chun Yan…"

"How many times do I have to tell you? They are not our enemies," the hijutsu practitioner declared. "In fact, they even helped us to fight against the evil father-son duo."

"That was then. This is now!" Sorata objected.

"There are casualties every night!" Another man shouted.

"Chun Yan, can't you hear their voices?" Sorata gestured towards the mob. "This is everyone's will! So please, stop inferring with us from now on."

Chun Yan shook her head. "You can't!"

"You leave me with no choice," Sorata said regretfully. "Do it," he instructed the girls with masks and mirrors.

They simultaneously raised their mirrors and attacked the wall on which Chun Yan stood on, making her fall. However, before she hit the ground, Syaoran quickly leapt and saved her.

"Syaoran…"

"Chun Yan," the boy smiled at her.

The rest of the group quickly joined the duo.

"Hey, Chun Yan, it's been a while!" Mokona said happily.

"You guys… You've came back?" Chun Yan asked with wonder.

"We have," Tsukiko told her before turning towards the mob. "You know, now that I think about it, this scene is awfully familiar. Chun Yan tries to stop a person with political power from making a mistake, but said person retaliates by the means of hijutsu. And it's even not his own powers."

"Tsukiko…" Chun Yan bowed her head.

"Though this time, the person in question is a friend who fights not for himself, but to protect those around him," Tsukiko's voice softened. "Though I am glad to see that you are able to stand for yourselves, I am afraid your actions and beliefs are too black and white. The world is only made out of shades of gray after all."

"What should we do?" one of the men from before asked.

Sorata closed his eyes in resignation. "Let's retreat."

"Wasn't that a little harsh, Tsuki-chan?" Fai whispered as the mob dispersed.

"With some people, you can only show them harsh reality for them to understand," Tsukiko answered. "I have reasons to believe that their hatred is misguided for the most part, and since I have interacted with those "monsters" before, I understand the situation more than the townsfolk, even if they are the victims."

* * *

"Huh?"

"Really?"

Sakura looked towards Chun Yan, who was still quite sad, with worried eyes. She certainly never expected their reunion to happen in such unpleasant circumstances, and knowing that the townspeople were in danger again, her heart clenched.

"With the Ryanban gone, why is the town in such disorder?" Syaoran asked.

"This town is currently facing its second hardship," Chun Yan told them. "The first was the misgovernment by the evil Ryanban and his son. And the second is…" She sighed. "Syaoran, do you remember Kiishimu?"

"Of course."

"She's the person Kuro-sama kissed after all," Fai told Chun Yan cheerfully.

"I didn't kiss her; she kissed me!"

"Ah! Kuro-pon actually acknowledged it!" Mokona exclaimed with surprise.

"Kiishimu's kind has been attacking the people recently," Chun Yan explained.

"What?"

"Those who were attacked lost their souls."

Tsukiko frowned. "Kiishimu-sensei has told me about her people's ability to take away souls from living beings, but they never used it unless necessary. It's one of their darker abilities that make humans fear them so much. It doesn't add up."

"Why?" Mokona asked.

"Ever since I was publicly acknowledged as Kiishimu-sensei's student, her people have been a bit more respectful to the human race. They still consider us inferior, but they wouldn't attack us. Well, unless if provoked or if…" Tsukiko closed her eyes. "In any case, Kiishimu-sensei definitely doesn't agree with this situation. The people of Ryonfi have earned a bit of her respect, especially us. If she led the assaults, she would confront you directly."

"I see…" Chun Yan continued her explanation. "Kiishimu is the Queen of her kind. The people of her country and us, the people of Nayutaya, have always been on bad terms since a long time ago."

"Now that you mentioned it, Kiishimu-san referred to us as "insects" last time," Fai remembered.

"Even I, her student, am referred as either "insect" or "child" though in my case, being referred to as "child" is more degrading," Tsukiko revealed. "The term "insect" became a way of showing endearment for her. Though it's still mostly considered as an insult."

"But we've never really hurt each other before, at least, as far as most people can remember. That might have something to do with Tsukiko," Chun Yan added, "but now, when night falls, someone is always getting hurt."

"So that is why the people were so boisterous just now, huh?" Kurogane guessed.

"They have created a vigilante corp by themselves. They are getting ready to fight against the people from Kiishimu's world," Chun Yan said sadly. "Even my friends, who were studying hijutsu together with me, joined the vigilante corps."

"The masked people, right?" Syaoran asked.

"It won't be a fight though, just slaughter," Tsukiko knew. "Unless if they were all as powerful as you and your late mother."

"Yes. Some of the people who have joined the vigilante corps even suggested starting a war from our side. But… I'm against it."

"Because you believe in Kiishimu-san," Sakura realized.

"Omoni and Kiishimu were friendly rivals after all," Chun Yan told her.

"Even though we went through a lot because of Kiishimu-san, she only did it because she was under the control of the Ryanban back then," Fai added.

"That's right," Kurogane agreed.

Suddenly, Mokona and Tsukiko spoke at the same time.

"Mokona!"

"Mekkyo!" Her eyes were wide open for an instant. "Mokona senses a feather nearby!"

"There isn't just the feather's presence though," Tsukiko summoned Aokaze. "I can sense the magical and spiritual pressure from Kiishimu-sensei's world, as well as that of those who just crossed over. I'm not sure but," she closed her eyes in concentration, "there are probably around twenty of them and… Kiishimu-sensei!"

"Kiishimu is here too?" Chun Yan asked with worry.

"She's awfully weakened though," Tsukiko replied. "I'm going ahead."

"Hey, wait!"

"Take me away, Aokaze!"

* * *

"Stop it!" Kiishimu ordered the soldiers. On each of their foreheads was an extremely familiar stone. "You must not… lie a finger on the humans." Her claws dangerously reflected the light of the sun.

"Kiishimu-sensei!" Tsukiko suddenly appeared next to her. Seeing the purple stones, she changed her fan into Getsuryu. "So my suspicions were correct after all."

"I see you have returned, little insect."

"I cannot say that I am glad to be back, however, I am glad to be able to fight alongside you for once."

"You better not regret those words."

"Never." Water droplets began to appear in the air. "Koori no Arashi!"

Big shards of ice rained upon the soldiers as teacher and student rushed into the battlefield.

* * *

When they came upon the battlefield, the only signs of the fight were shards of ice, some tainted with blood.

"Mokona, can you sense it?" Syaoran asked anxiously.

Mokona concentrated. "I can't, but the feather's presence was really strong just now."

Disappointed, Syaoran had a good look of the field.

"Syaoran! Come quick!" Chun Yan called him.

Tsukiko was helping Kiishimu sit down and lean against some stone pillars nearby.

"Tsukiko! Kiishimu-san!"

"Oh, it's you, Chun Yan," Kiishimu said with relief. "And you kids too."

"Pull yourself together," Chun Yan told her. "What in the world happened here?"

"Kiishimu-sensei took a hit for me so…" Tsukiko bowed her head in shame. "Looks like I failed you, Kiishimu-sensei."

"Nonsense. Even if you are my student, you are still a human, little insect," Kiishimu looked at Tsukiko kindly. "Had you not been there, I would have not been as successful in stopping them."

Having said what she had to say, Kiishimu began to glow, and turned into a small trinket that floated towards Chun Yan.

"I will stay in this form for the time being and heal my wounds," she told them.

"Let's head to your house, Chun Yan," Tsukiko suggested. "It's still ways before the sun sets completely. Since I'm the only one who can sense her kind, I'll patrol the town tonight."

"Tsuki-chan…"

"Kiishimu-sensei is much more injured than I, and she has pitted me against some of her soldiers in the past. Believe me, they did not show any hesitation or mercy. I'll be fine."

"Be careful, Tsukiko."

"I will."

* * *

"I'm back," Tsukiko announced as she closed the door.

"You're bleeding!" Mokona exclaimed.

"It's nothing too serious. They're mostly superficial," Tsukiko reassured her.

"Still, your robes are pretty much unusable now," Kurogane declared.

"I'll just have to change into something else then," Tsukiko declared. "It's a shame though; I really liked this outfit."

"You're not hiding any of your injuries, are you?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"I was quite lucky tonight. Usually, against them, I would've at least gotten a dislocated arm or a much deeper cut. Then again, I was only using normal weapons at the time, not Getsuryu," Tsukiko told her. "Don't make that face please; I've gotten used to it. Mokona, can you please pass me my bag?"

"Yes!" Mokona spit out a black backpack.

"Thank you," Tsukiko grabbed it. "Now, which outfit should I choose…? Ah, looks like Chan knew that I would need another one." She took out a red and white outfit. There was a long-sleeved white top with red embroidered cloth at the hems of the sleeves and the collar. The skirt was quite large, and also red, though without white embroidery. There was also a large red sash. "Of all robes… My priestess robes?"

"Priestess?" Syaoran repeated.

"I'm not one officially, but Yuuko-san and Shizuka-kun as well as his grandfather made me go through the ceremony," Tsukiko explained. "I never got why my robes weren't blue, but according to Yuuko-san, white, red and black are the colors of my country. So I guess that she had them made according to that."

"We should clean your wounds and bandage them before you change though," Chun Yan declared. "Come on, follow me."

"You stayed silent. Why?" Kurogane asked after the others were out of sight.

"I really didn't expect that of her…" Fai replied. "Tsuki-chan keeps on showing that she is stronger than I expected. Next to her, I'm starting to feel useless, Kuro-puu."

"If you care that much, then why won't you tell her?"

"I can't."

"You can't or you won't?"

Fai's silence was all Kurogane needed.

"Like that woman said, in the end, she is still human. If you don't reach out for her, I'll make sure that she stays out of your reach."

"Kuro-papa is being overprotective again!" Fai's voice, even to his own ears, sounded fake.

"Aniki, Fai, may I come in?"

"Ah."

The door slid open, revealing a shyer version of Tsukiko. After entering, she sat down in front of Fai, next to Kurogane, head bowed.

"The other girls are taking a bath, so…"

"Ah, Fai-san, Kurogane-san, Tsukiko," Syaoran said as he sat down next to Fai.

"Kiishimu-san appeared after Mokona felt the presence of the feather, no, when Mokona felt the feather's presence," Fai corrected himself. "So that means…"

"The feather might be in Kiishimu-san's world," Syaoran concluded.

"Even if we want to check it out, there's nothing we can do with her in this shape," Kurogane grumbled.

"We can only wait until Kiishimu-san is able to return to her original form," Fai stated.

"Well, Chun Yan said that we could stay for the night," Tsukiko told the others. "She also said that the roof is still leaking on rainy days," she added as drops of water fell on the floor.

"Hmm? Who fixed the ceiling last time?" Fai asked mischievously.

"It was me," Kurogane answered.

"Kuro-sama has a really strong sense of responsibility," Fai declared. "So I'm sure that he'll fix it again."

"Why do I have to…?"

"Really?" Chun Yan asked as she entered the living room. "That'd be great!"

"Eh?"

"Sakura and I will be sleeping with Mokona tonight," Chun Yan added. "You can sleep in the guest rooms. Unless if Tsukiko wants to sleep with us of course."

"I'd rather sleep alone tonight," Tsukiko said. "If that's alright with you three…"

"Ah, it's no problem at all!" Syaoran reassured her.

"It's been a while since the three of us had some bonding time…"

"So it'S settled then," Chun Yan declared. "The guest rooms are next to each other in the hallway on the left."

"Thank you for your hospitality," Tsukiko bowed.

"No need. We're friends after all."

* * *

_"__Ah?! Tsukiko, be careful or you'll fall!"_

_"__Baka! You're the one making me lose my concentration!"_

_"__Chichiue is back!"_

_"__I have to save them! I have to!"_

_"__It's too dangerous!"_

_"__Those were eyes of someone who was ready to die…"_

_"__No, don't! Hahaue!"_

_"__I'm ready to pay the price. Name it!"_

_"__I know that! I'm aware of the consequences! But… But…!"_

_"__G-Gomen… Chichiue, Aniki… Hahaue…"_

_"__Sayonara."_

"No… Don't. Not for me. Don't!"

"…kiko… Tsuki… Tsukiko…! Tsukiko, wake up!"

The girl gasped for air as she suddenly opened her eyes. Her room was dark except for the moon shining through the curtains. Her hands were clammy, and her body shook from the intense emotions she lived through her nightmare.

"Thank goodness. That was quite the nightmare you had, Tsuki-chan."

"Fai?"

The mage looked at her sadly. "What happened to make you this distressed, Tsuki-chan?"

Without a word, Tsukiko leaned into Fai's chest.

"I have no memories of my parents," she told him. "No memories of my family, my country… Not even my name until I was told what it was, like Sakura. But when I sleep, they sometimes come back to haunt me. Sometimes it would be good memories, other times bad. What… did you hear me say?"

"You didn't want someone to do something that would help you. You also said something about "eyes of someone that wants to die"… or something like that. You also called out for your parents," Fai pulled her closer. "Who was it that you wanted to save?"

"Save? I wonder…" Tsukiko closed her eyes. "I imagine that it was someone like you… Someone kind who lost the will to live."

Seeing Tsukiko asleep, Fai looked at the moon.

"Someone who lost the will to live, huh?"

* * *

"Good morning, Chun Yan," Syaoran greeted as he went into the yard.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked curiously.

"I'm bathing this mirror, one of the Hijutsu tools, in the morning sun," Chun Yan answered as she raised the mirror.

"So Hijutsu mostly takes their energy from the sun, then?" Tsukiko asked as she joined them.

"Yes. Speaking of which, Sakura, you found this mirror, which is a memento from my omoni."

"I'm sorry," Sakura said sheepishly. "I don't really remember anything from that time."

"You don't have to apologize," Chun Yan told her. "I was able to talk to omoni again because of you. Sakura, do you want to give it a try?"

"But…"

Chun Yan smiled. "I'm sure my mother will be pleased. Come on!"

Sakura accepted the mirror and held it high, reflecting the sun.

"Sakura sure has changed. She's much more lively now," Chun Yan noticed.

"Quite a few things happened after all," Tsukiko told her.

"I guess so."

The light reflected in the mirror suddenly amplified, startling the trio.

"That's…"

"Sakura is God's beloved daughter after all," Chun Yan reminded them. "Why don't I take you to the marketplace to get food for breakfast?"

"I'll be staying behind with Aniki and Fai this time," Tsukiko told her. "I want to watch over Kiishimu-sensei."

"Alright then. We'll be back in no time!"

* * *

"This sure is boring," Fai declared. He, along with everyone else, had changed into Koryo clothes though the color schemes were duller than the ones they had before. "Hello? Kiishimu-san? Are you still sleeping? Can you please tell us where Sakura-chan's feather is?"

"You know, doing this will only serve to annoy her further," Tsukiko told the mage. "It's not like she can answer in this form, you know."

"I guess you're right, Tsuki-chan," Fai turned around. "So, you decided to stay behind this time?"

"Of course," Tsukiko sat beside him. "I hope that she regains her strength soon."

"Tsuki-chan sure cares a lot about Kiishimu-san."

"It can't be helped," she shrugged.

"Hey!" Kurogane called.

"Coming!" Fai exclaimed in his hyper voice.

"I'm right behind you."

"I'm doing a bit of cleaning," Fai gave his excuse as he wiped off some imaginary dust from Chun Yan's mirror. "Oh, did you know that this mirror is capable of amplifying Chan Yan's hijutsu powers?"

"What is it, Aniki?" Tsukiko asked as she turned around, completely ignoring the mage.

"When I was on the rooftop, I got this really weird feeling," Kurogane told them.

"A weird feeling?" Fai repeated.

"It's the tingling sensation that's usually present just before the start of a big war," the ninja explained. "Where are the other kids right now?"

"They should be in the marketplace by now, shopping for breakfast," Tsukiko frowned. "They'll be distracted, won't they?"

"Divide to conquer," Kurogane agreed.

Fai stood up. "It seems like we're having guests. Tsuki-chan, you're still injured, so stay here."

"Tch. Fine, I'll be the last line of defense," Tsukiko declared. "You better head towards the gat before they come charging in."

"Will do."

* * *

"What kind of stunt are you trying to pull here?" Kurogane demanded the mob gathered in front of Chun Yan's house.

"Kiishimu should be here!" Sorata declared, shovel in hand. "Hand her over!"

"She's not here!" Fai said with a teasing voice.

"Don't play dumb! We have someone who saw it!"

"Oh my, so you knew."

Meanwhile, inside the living room, Kiishimu began to glow.

"So you've finally healed, sensei."

"Move!" Sorata exclaimed.

"Huh? I can't hear you," Kurogane said with an even voice. After all, what kind of ninja would he be if he was afraid of peasants with nearly no fighting experience?

"We have no choice," Sorata said with a resigned voice. "Do it."

Three circles of light merged at both men's feet, causing an explosion. However, being seasoned fighters, they managed to jump out of the way. Kurogane swung his sword at the girl in the middle, but only broke her mask, the mirror still left intact.

"What?"

The mirror began to glow, and Kurogane was forcefully pushed back.

"Kuro-pon!" Fai exclaimed.

"Aniki!" Tsukiko rushed out of the house.

Sorata looked at the three in surprise, having probably expected Kurogane aiming to kill.

"Stop it!" Chun Yan shouted, Syaoran standing behind her. "Hijutsu is not meant to hurt others. Have all of you forgotten that?"

"We only came for Kiishimu," Sorata protested. "If you hand it over to us, we won't resort to such violent means."

"Fools, if we handed her over to you, the town of Ryonfi will soon be destroyed," Tsukiko gritted. "If it weren't for her fighting for your lives, you would all be long gone! Has fear clouded your rational minds that much or have you all been simple-minded fools from the beginning?"

"Why you…!"

"I refuse," Chun Yan declared with finality.

Her three friends (or former, whichever you wish) raised their mirrors, ready to attack. Chun Yan also readied herself for impact. However, before anything could happen, a familiar power surged from Chun Yan's rooftop, and a female demon appeared.

"My name is Kiishimu," she introduced herself.

"You finally appeared, you monster!" Sorata spat with hatred as Kiishimu landed gracefully on the ground.

The queen just raised her hand. "You foolish insects!" Her voice was filled with disappointment.

A vortex opened behind her, sucking in air. Everyone tried to resist the pull as well as they could.

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura called out as she arrived with Arashi.

"Princess, don't come near here!"

Tsukiko didn't even need to concentrate. There was definitely another feather on the other side of the vortex, and that vortex's destination could only be one place.

"Mekkyo! Mokona can feel it. The feather lies just beyond the vortex."

"Syaoran?" Chun Yan asked as he ran towards the vortex.

"Syaoran-kun?" Sakura began to approach the vortex, but Arashi held her tight.

"Kiishimu-sensei, Fai, Aniki, I'm going," Tsukiko declared began jumping into the vortex.

Then, Chun Yan, Sorata and Kurogane were pulled in before Kiishimu joined them, thus closing the passage.

They all landed in a foreign land, filled with rocky surfaces and droplets floating in the air. There were also multiple rock pillars.

"Where the hell are we?" Kurogane asked after he rubbed his head.

"Could this world… Could it be…?" Syaoran asked.

"Welcome to Kiishimu-sensei's world, the country of Kiishimu," Tsukiko declared. "And as strange as it might seem, home sweet home."

* * *

"This is the country of Kiishimu," Syaoran said with amazement.

"What the hell is that smell?" Kurogane asked.

"I can hardly breathe," Chun Yan said as she brought her hand to her nose.

"It's definitely befitting of a place where monsters live," Sorata insulted.

"This country actually has many wonders, Sorata-san," Tsukiko said coldly. "But since this is your first time here, I guess that I'll have to forgive your impudence. As for the smell, don't worry. It took me some time to get used to it, but it's not so bad afterwards."

Kiishimu then turned back into a trinket.

"That form is…?"

"I've used up all of my powers to bring you children here," she floated in front of Syaoran. "If I'm not wrong, you kids are searching for a feather that has mystical powers, right?"

"Yes," Syaoran nodded.

"Such a feather definitely exists in this world," she revealed, "and it is the root of all these calamities." With some of her power, Kiishimu summoned a bridge for the group to cross over to town. "Everything will be resolved once you children have retrieved the feather. I shall tell you the details along the way. Come, follow me."

"This is really weird," Syaoran stated after a while.

"Huh?" Kurogane looked at him.

"Mokona is not with us, but we're capable of communicating with each other."

"Now that you mention it, it is weird," Kurogane admitted.

"When I came here in the past, I started off with using a translation spell, but over time, I was taught the language they speak here," Tsukiko explained to her two traveling companions.

"It happened not long after we went our separate ways," Kiishimu began. "I had already thrown the father into the waters below, and the son came next. I was ready to throw him in as well when the feather appeared in my world. The son had caught it, and my powers had been useless once again."

"The Ryanban's son got ahold of the Princess' feather?" Syaoran repeated.

"Correct. It's in his possession now."

"And where is that idiotic son now?" Chun Yan asked.

"Over there."

Further in front of them was an island with houses and a castle on top. Tsukiko felt anger swelling inside of her. How dare that foolish...!

"Calm yourself, insect. It is unbefitting of my student to jump rashly in battle."

"Student?" Sorata repeated incredulously.

"Is that how you came here before?" Chun Yan asked. "Because you were Kiishimu's student?"

"Something like that. Going into the town will be difficult though."

"Why? Since you're that woman's student, shouldn't it be easier?" Kurogane asked.

"In this world, years have passed since I last came. The fact that a human used to be the student of the Queen of this realm must be just a legend now," Tsukiko said wryly.

"Sneaking around like this is not my style though," Kurogane complained after the group managed to get in town.

"We have no choice since the people here thinks of us humans as their enemy," Syaoran reminded him.

"It's the exact opposite of our world," Chun Yan stated, surprising Sorata.

Just then, Kiishimu returned. "I've found a good place to hide."

* * *

"This is…" Syaoran realized.

"Yeah. We have a place like this in our world too," Chun Yan declared.

They were currently on a stone bridge overlooking a river.

"As both worlds are just different views of the same object, there are places that exist in both worlds," Kiishimu explained.

"I remember you telling me about that mirror world," Tsukiko smiled. "I often wished that I could see how humans lived there."

"It sure doesn't feel stuffy here," Kurogane declared.

"It must be because of the crystal-clear water," Syaoran told him. "See?"

"This pure stream is of the utmost importance to the people of this world," Kiishimu revealed. "Therefore, no one dares to come near it."

"Even I was forbidden access here, though I did sneak here from time to time," Tsukiko recalled. "It was worth the punishments."

"It's the perfect hiding place," Syaoran declared.

"But hiding like this won't get us near the feather," Kurogane said distastefully. "We have to make the first move."

"Yes," both Syaoran and Tsukiko nodded in agreement.

"Please take me with you!" Chun Yan asked.

"Eh?"

"Huh?"

"Chun Yan?"

"If he's pulling the strings in the shadows, there's no way I can be quiet about it!" Chun Yan declared. "Please Syaoran! Take me with you!"

"I know how you feel, but please wait here," Syaoran told her.

"But…"

"The opponent has the feather," Syaoran told her. "If you are not careful, you may lose your life."

"Moreover, you left your mirror behind, right?" Kurogane asked. "That mirror is a tool that amplifies the power of your Hijutsu, right? Can you fight without it?"

"I agree with them," Kiishimu told her. "You will only be a hindrance if you come along."

Chun Yan clenched her fists. "If only I had the mirror with me…"

* * *

"So what do we do now?" Kurogane asked. They had successfully gotten to the castle gates from the river, though hiding had been a pain at times.

"Let's attack from the front," Syaoran suggested.

"Good answer."

"After we get in the castle, follow me," Tsukiko instructed. "I remember most of the castle's layout, and I can definitely feel the feather's power.

"Yes."

Kurogane stepped in front of the guards and unsheathed Souhi. "Hama Ryuu-oujin!"

He blasted through the gates successfully, and the trio just waltzed into the courtyard. Upon entering the castle itself, they were met by a group of soldiers.

"What a warm welcome," Kurogane said sarcastically.

"They're only under the control of the Ryanban's son," Syaoran reminded him. "So…"

"I know!" Kurogane charged.

"Kurogane-san!"

Kurogane swung his blade at the first soldier who charged, and broke the purple stone.

"You have no complains now, right?"

"Yes!"

"Let's hurry, most of the soldiers are gathered here, and the people from town are starting to gather as well."

"Ah."

After a solid ten minutes, a duo (Kurogane stayed back to hold off the demons) finally arrived in the throne room. Syaoran, who entered first, looked around strangely; the Ryanban's son was nowhere to be seen, and the feather was floating near the throne in plain sight.

"Ah!" The Ryanban's son swung down his broadsword, trying to catch Syaoran by surprise. "I've been waiting for you!" He pushed Syaoran away. "O mighty feather, grant me power!"

The feather obeyed, lending more power to the enemy's blade.

"Your enemy isn't just me. Eventually, all of the demons of this country will come after you! And they will take you down!" He hurled a ball of light towards Syaoran which resulted in an explosion. Syaoran, though he avoided the initial blast, was still hurled towards the wall.

"That idiot never learns, does he…" Tsukiko frowned. "Syaoran, I'll take him on."

"Tsukiko!"

"He lied to the people of this country and controlled them from the shadows," Tsukiko readied her weapon. "It is something I cannot forgive. I will take him down."

"I understand."

"Shall we dance, little insect?" Tsukiko flashed a dangerous smile.

* * *

"It seems a bit tough to take the feather out before the power of the Hijutsu fades," Fai observed once the group returned to the stream. Apparently, Fai, Sakura and Mokona were able to cross over because Chun Yan's mirror heard her call. Acquiring the feather had been easy for Syaoran as Tsukiko was more than enough to keep the Ryanban's son busy, but returning the feather to Sakura wasn't so.

Well, after some of the soldiers ran out to the castle gates to announce that they had been deceived, the population calmed down quite a bit.

"How long should it take?" Kurogane asked. They had all changed back into their traveling attire, though Tsukiko was stuck with her priestess robes.

"It shouldn't take too long," Tsukiko reassured him.

"I understand," Syaoran declared. "Mokona, please take care of it."

"Roger!" She swallowed the feather with a plop.

"What do you mean?" They heard Chun Yan ask Kiishimu. "You want me to be the mediator?"

"That's correct," Kiishimu declared. "We need someone to act as a go-between to ensure that there will never be a war between our world and the human world in the future."

"And you want me to take on that role?" Chun Yan asked.

Kiishimu nodded.

"I understand. I gladly accept."

"Thank you."

"For Kiishimu-sensei to ask that of Chun Yan… She must respect Chun Yan a lot," Tsukiko smiled.

"If you weren't traveling with us and could stay in this world, would she have chosen you instead?" Fai asked.

"It's possible, though I'll most likely be the go-between from the demons' side," Tsukiko declared. "The possibility is fairly small as Kiishimu-sensei most likely knows…" She looked at the sky. "It can't be helped."

"I have to tell the others the truth I learned here when I get back to Nayutaya," Sorata declared.

"Yes," Syaoran approved.

"Sorry for causing you so much trouble," Sorata declared as the travelers prepared to leave.

"Please take good care of yourselves," Syaoran replied.

"Kiishimu-sensei, Chun Yan, may the Moon shine upon you," Tsukiko bowed. "I look forward to meeting you again and I hope that it will be in much better circumstances."

"You have preserved our honor and pride," Kiishimu told her. "You are no longer my student."

"Kiishimu-sensei?"

"I don't think that there is anything else I could teach you." She turned towards the two adults of the group. "I leave her in your care."

"No problem, Kiishimu-san!" Fai told her.

"Keh. You're becoming more troublesome every day, Tsukiko."

"Take care," Chun Yan waved. "I pray for your safe journey."

"Until we meet again, you cute insects."

* * *

**I want to tell you, your smile is my guidepost along this journey.**

_Tsubasa group is gathered star-gazing and see the Mokona constellation that suddenly moves and waves at them._

_Both Mokona dance together happily, twirling around._

**Whoever searches for dreams or hope**

_Syaoran, as a child, is working with his father happily in some ruins_

**Will find it along the journey.**

_Then, Syaoran suddenly turns older and is sitting next to Sakura who finds a feather on his coat._

**If we have to sacrifice some things, that'll be okay,**

_Tomoyo is star-gazing in her palace and Kurogane, worlds away, is also staring at the_ stars.

**Lots of rest, that's okay too, mekyo!**

_We see a flashback of the two running around in the palace garden as children._

_The scene then compresses and becomes a star._

**This new world is shining like a kaleidoscope of light**

_A young Fai looks at the sky sadly as Tsukiko, as a child held his hand in reassurance. Fai turns around and smiles, both of them reverting to their respective ages, before whispering in her ear._

**Which one is the next door, I'm lost**

_Tsukiko_ _blushes and runs towards the rest of the group. Mokona then takes them away to another world._

**If I should ever get lost along the way, I won't let it bother me**

_Chibi Sakura lands on a round surface before bouncing, followed by Syaoran who landed closer, then Kurogane, Fai, Tsukiko and Mokona._

**Before we are seperated again, let's promise to meet next time.**

_Sakura, Tsukiko and Tomoyo look through various magazines together at a café as Syaoran tries to calm down Kurogane as Fai teased him. Chan and Watanuki are drinking coffee together with Yuuko who is teasing them relentlessly._

**Let's promise to** **meet next time.**

_A picture of all the characters mentioned in the ending is taken in front of the café._

* * *

**Chan: Hey, Sakura, what did you think of this ending?**

**Sakura: I think it's cute. Mokona was really happy to have her song chosen.**

**Chan: I think that your childhood scenes are especially cute.**

**Sakura *blushes* C-Chan...**

**Chan: Still, I didn't expect them to have filmed us when we were at the café. Do you remember?**

**Sakura: Ah! That was after we filmed the first few chapters, wasn't it? Pure-chan let us hang out there as a reward that day.**

**Chan: Luckily, we aren't too popular. Well, I'm a relatively unknown character so people usually leave me alone.**

**Sakura: Pure-chan pestered you for days before you accepted your role, didn't she?**

**Chan: Can we please change the subject?**

**Sakura: I always wondered what exactly is Kiishimu to Tsukiko. Do you know?**

**Chan: A mother figure, maybe? *shrug*  
**

**Sakura: I'm glad we got to see Chun Yan again.**

**Chan: We get along great in the studio, but we don't share any scenes together. It's a bit annoying to always stay at the sidelines.**

**Sakura: I guess. Um, your father...**

**Chan: What about him?**

**Sakura: What was he like?**

**Chan: Gentle, wise, fatherly... But Okaa-san and Otou-san always tease each other. It was fun to watch as a child.**

**Sakura: I see.**

**Chan: Well, that concludes our first arc. Pure-chan will be giving us the new scripts so we'll be leaving. If you have any questions, there is a review section below and you could PM Pure-chan as well. We'll see you soon!**

**Sakura: Bye!**


	17. Ashura and Yasha

**Black Mokona: Konnichiwa! The second arc of "White Phoenix, Blue Moon" is finally up! The new opening and endings are a lot more tame than the ones before. It needs more action! And the plot is just dragging on! Pure-chan really needs to work on the songs though... And!**

**Watanuki: What are you doing here?! It's not your turn yet!**

**Black Mokona: Hoho, so Watanuki finally managed to escape from my trap.**

**Watanuki: What kind of person locks his co-worker in a washroom full of spirits!**

**Black Mokona: *shrug* Doumeki was there, wasn't he?**

**Watanuki: That's beside the point! And why did you have to lock both of us in there anyway?!**

**Black Mokona: I was bored.**

**Watanuki: Why you...!**

**Helena: Pure-chan sent me to tell you that the schedule had some changes and... Are we being filmed right now?**

**Black Mokona: Yup!**

**Helena: *looks inside folder* Fai was supposed to be in charge of this segment. Where is he?**

**Doumeki: The blond angered the ninja and they're running around in the building.**

**Helena: Thank you... Doumeki-san, right? Mokona, Watanuki, can you please go fetch Fai?**

**Black Mokona: No problem!**

**Watanuki: Fine...**

**Helena: Doumeki-san, here are the things you need to announce to our readers. I need to go check on the technicians for scene 34.6.**

**Doumeki: Ah.**

**Helena: Please excuse me. *leaves room***

**Doumeki: *looks through papers before looking at the audience* The new opening is "Uruwashiki Hito" by Ikimono Gakari and the ending is "Hoshiboshi no Wataridori" by Yagi Yanagi. She wants to thank Gianti-Faith for her suggestion. Pure-chan does not own the series or any characters except for Tsukiko and Helena. *notices something be4hind the camera* It's already lunchtime. I wonder what Watanuki made today...**

* * *

**_A beautiful love song_**

_Sakura and Syaoran walk in a park together, holding hands_

**_Never changing_**

_Kurogane stands under a tree, arms crossed, as he watches Tomoyo dance_

**_Please keep singing it to me_**

_A girl picks a moonflower and sniffs it just as a number of white, pink and purple petals hide her from view_

**_Until my heart stops, until this time ends_**

_Tsukiko turns around seeing Fai offer her a hand and accepts it_

**_My lovely person, hold me forever_**

_Tsukiko looks at Fai as they joined their traveling companions, then, the moonflower flies out of her reach after a gust of wind_

_Tsubasa logo appears_

**_You always tell me about your love for me_**

_Syaoran got down to one knee in front of Sakura and takes out a small box from his pocket_

**_With serious words_**

_A drunk Mokona knocks it away as she teased a blushing Syaoran and a confused Sakura_

**_Initially there was a question mark over my head_**

_Tomoyo looked at the bouquet of veronicas, lotuses and red and white roses with curiosity_

**_Because your words were too philosophical_**

_Then looked at a blushing Kurogane_

**_But then we talked and I can understand you better now_**

_Before smiling happily and accepting the gift to the ninja's relief_

**_With a deep breath, you whispered_**

_Fai hugs Tsukiko tightly, whispering something shocking in her ear_

**_A multi-coloured love message_**

_He then gives her a beautiful silver moon crescent hairclip_

**_Don't worry, I believe_**

_Tsukiko accepts it and lets Fai put it in her hair_

**_Your words_**

_She then turns away, blushing, with a soft smile on her face_

**_A beautiful love song_**

_Kurogane, Syaoran and Fai charge towards men dressed in black_

**_Never changing_**

_The scene changes to Tsukiko using `Getsuryuu to protect Sakura and Mokona_

**_Please keep singing it to me_**

_Chan is also fighting alongside them, but dressed in traditional Chinese robes and using a weapon engulfed in flames_

**_Until my heart stops, _**

_Sakura runs towards Syaoran, wanting to make sure that he's all right_

**_Until this time ends_**

_Tomoyo prays for Kurogane's health and safety as she dreams about them_

**_My lovely person, hold me forever_**

_Fai and Tsukiko stand back to back, fingers intertwined, and both look at the sky, squeezing each other's hands for reassurance_

* * *

Arc 2: Chapter One

"We're lost, aren't we?" Fai asked off-handily. "There's no signs of the others at all."

"I hope that Mokona, Syaoran and Sakura are alright," Tsukiko said thoughtfully. "It would be troublesome if we encountered the same problem as in the Kingdom of Birds."

"I wonder where they went?" The blond mage asked.

"Like I would know," Kurogane grumbled.

"They can't be _that _far away though." Tsukiko crossed her arms. "I know that it's never come up, with that world where Mokona found the feather and what happened in Kishim Country, but haven't you found it weird?"

"Are you talking about the country with the furry animals?" Kurogane asked.

"I'm not a huge expert of geography," Tsukiko admitted. "But we were in a tropical forest which only exists in places with a warm and humid climate."

"So what?"

"The people living there were quite light and fluffy," Tsukiko reminded the ninja. "Those are traits of animals living in a far colder climate, like the one in Jade Country. Fai should have looked for information while I looked for the feather, but he still hasn't shared his findings."

"Well, they said that even though they said they'd always been living there, and their houses had been destroyed by the tornado, they weren't always there," Fai shared. "Also, although the feather was close, the fact that Mokona didn't notice it was really strange. They said it fell and told Tsukiko where it was, but if it was in plain sight like that, Mokona would have noticed it."

"Even I had some trouble pinpointing where the feather was, so…"

"Someone's plan?" Kurogane asked.

"…Perhaps," Fai declared. "Even though Sakura-chan could really hear the voice of the tornado, I feel those people's cute demeanor was skillfully deceiving," Fai said as he stretched. "Mokona changed after we found the feather right?"

"Aniki doesn't seem surprised."

"…There have been times when I felt someone watching us, ever since we've started this journey, always," Kurogane revealed. "A place like the nothingness of the Dimensional Witch."

"That place was quite amazing," Fai admitted. "Why didn't you say anything to Syaoran-kun?"

"Even if I said something, it's no use," Kurogane replied. "We don't even know who our enemy is."

"You don't want to make him paranoid?" Fai guessed. "Kuro-sama's so nice!"

"Don't decide that on your own."

"I think that Yuuko-san is quite acquainted with the person watching us though," Tsukiko frowned. "But I have no idea who it could be. Neither Chan or Yuuko-san talk about people who they oppose and whatnot and I've never heard of enemies or rivals they may have."

Fai seemed a bit relieved. "Well, we'll figure it out eventually, Tsuki-chan."

"We better."

"Kuro-pon, Tsuki-chan…"

"Yeah."

"Got it."

Men dressed in dark blue outfits emerged from the bushes of either side of the staircase with sticks in their hands.

"Who the hell are you all?" Kurogane asked rudely.

"Underlings of the Yuuka district, huh?!" One of the men assumed angrily.

"This is a shrine!" Another man exclaimed. "This isn't a good place for things from the Yuuka district!"

"I feel a bit insulted…" Tsukiko couldn't help but say.

"Ah yes, Tsuki-chan is a priestess, right?" Fai recalled.

"I hope that the one in charge of the shrine isn't as uncouth as they are," she declared. "But I really don't see why a shrine would make enemies with a district…?"

"Don't play dumb!" The men charged.

"You guys drew first," Kurogane said with a feral grin. "No matter how it turns out, don'T complain."

The ninja successfully knocked out a few people with the blunt side of his katana.

"Tch. You amateurs aren't even worth cutting."

"That was awesome, Kuro-pyuu!" Fai clapped happily.

"You… look like an idiot," Kurogane told Fai plainly.

"Hey! I couldn't be a bother to Kuro-tan's great flurry of action!" Fai retorted.

"Damn it…" One of the unharmed men cursed.

"Oh dear…" Tsukiko sighed.

"Get him!"

"Please stop."

Another man, dressed in ceremonial robes, approached the group. He had long grey hair pulled in a ponytail and exuded an aura of wisdom and kindness. For some reason, Tsukiko thought that he looked familiar, but wasn't able to recall where they could have met.

"What's wrong?" Kurogane asked her.

"Do you recognize him?" Fai said as he put his arms behind his head.

"I'm not sure…"

"Souseki-sama!"

"Master!"

"Somehow, those intruders got in!" a man reported, gesturing towards some ropes with charms. "How did they get through the kekkai?"

"They broke through Souseki-sama's kekkai!" Another exclaimed. "They must not be ordinary people!"

"So you were the one who erected the kekkai?" Tsukiko judged the man in her critically.

"Yes. I am Souseki, the priest of this shrine," he introduced himself.

"My name is Tsukiko and I am a traveling priestess," she bowed in respect. "These are two of my companions: the blond one is called Fai and the one dressed in black is named Kurogane. You must possess a decent amount of powers to be able to keep up this kekkai all day long."

"You seem to be powerful as well," Souseki bowed. "I am not surprised that you breached through my barrier. May I ask what is your purpose here?"

"We've arrived here not long ago, and have lost contact with three other companions. For now, we are simply seeking for food and a roof over our heads before we continue searching."

"You are welcome to stay here until you find your friends," Souseki smiled. "That is the least we can do as our people have been violent with you." He bowed in apology. "We are very sorry."

"It's okay," Fai reassured him. He patted Kurogane'S shoulder. "He looks very aggressive! How could you not mistreat us!"

"What?!" Kurogane angrily shouted. "How dare you!"

"Fai, please stop teasing Aniki," Tsukiko told him. Turning back to Souseki. "We thank you for your hospitality, but… Are you certain? We wouldn't want to be a bother."

"No bother at all," the priest reassured her. "And I must say that I am quite curious about your culture. I'd like to know more about the shrines of your country."

"I'd be glad to satisfy your curiosity." Tsukiko bowed again. "It would be the least I can do in exchange for your hospitality."

"What kind of place is this?" Fai asked.

"This is a shrine. A place to worship gods," Kurogane answered.

"No, it's a temple," Souseki corrected him. "We don't protect gods, but people."

"It's a very beautiful place," Fai commented. "Not only the buildings, but this place, this air, is so pure."

"This temple has been protecting this country for a long time," Souseki explained. "Every day, my clan prays for the happiness of the people."

"Protecting the country from what?" Fai asked curiously.

"From everything!" Souseki's disciples declared. "It protects us from enemies, diseases and other things!"

"The people who protect this shrine are Souseki's family!" A man pumped his fist in the air.

"Every generation there will be people with great power!"

"Whoever has it will become the master!"

"Similar to Shinto shrines and Shinto priests," Kurogane observed.

"Shinto priests?" Fai repeated.

"People who serve kami and protect the shrines," the ninja replied.

"You have those in Japan too," Fai concluded.

"We have shrines, but no Shinto priests. Instead, we have a maiden-princess," Kurogane explained.

"Was that the princess-sama who sent Kuro-tan away?"

"Uh-huh."

"What about your country, Tsuki-chan?" Fai turned towards the girl.

"Well, it depends on the country, really," she shrugged. "We have temples, churches and shrines, depending on the people's faith. There are also people who serve gods, male and female, who go by various names. There's shamans, priests, monks, miko, priestesses, and so on. I am a miko, which literally means "shrine maiden"."

"Is that similar to the princess from Kuro-puu's country?"

"Well, not really. Those who serve the gods rarely have powers nowadays. It's probably because there aren't any particular powers that oppose them. Anyways, even those who do have power mostly don't show it since it can attract unwanted attention."

"If you don't know about the temples of Shara, you must be from very far away!" One of the men snidely commented.

Kurogane shot them an angry glare.

"That's right!" Fai said happily.

"Souseki-san, I know that it isn't really my business, but there is a strong power in this temple," Tsukiko addressed the priest.

"A strong power…?"

"IT's not ominous, but it's obviously been present in your temple for generations and beyond." Tsukiko pointed towards another small building. "There seems to be a barrier protecting the power source and trying to hide that power…"

"I can sense it too," Fai told them. "It feels strange somehow."

"A moment ago, your swordsmanship, your powers and your intuition… You can't be ordinary travelers," Souseki declared forlornly. "Maybe this is fate."

"There are no coincidences in this world, only the inevitable, huh?" Tsukiko whispered.

"Let me explain to you then, the things that are happening right now," Souseki invited his guests as he opened the doors of the building. "The story of this statue of Yasha."

"Spirit or defend…" Tsukiko mumbled. She looked at the statue. Was that…?

"Tears of blood…"

"Every year, when the moon becomes beautiful, the statue of Yasha seems to be hurt and he will shed tears of blood," Souseki began. "This is the time when the Suzuran troupe who reside at the Yuuka district return each year from traveling. The day that they return each year, something happens to the young generation of our clan."

"Can the people from the Suzuran clan cause such a disruption?" Kurogane asked.

"Every year…" Fai repeated. "Since which year?"

"It was long before I inherited the temple," Souseki answered. "From the writing of the founder, my great grandfather, there already exists a record that he thought there was a relation between the Suzuran troupe and the shedding of Yasha's tears of blood. Ever since the traveling people, the ancestors of the Suzuran troupe, began to reside that the current location of Suzuran troupe street, weird things have happened. My great-grandfather had a theory that it could be related to the guardian of the Suzuran troupe, the Ashura statue."

Noticing that Fai seemed a bit startled, Tsukiko grabbed his hand to reassure him.

"Ashura, isn't he also the god of war in this country?" Kurogane asked.

"He is… the god who calls on war and bad luck," Souseki revealed.

"Yasha is the god who manages the dark and yellow river. Ashura calls on back luck, putting people in the yellow river, right? Great-grandfather and Grandfather both believed the reason the Yasha statue shed out tears of blood is to warn us that Ashura is calling bad luck…"

"I see."

"Souseki-sama, it is time," one of the disciples announced.

"I understand. I'll be going now."

"Is it really okay?" Kurogane asked as Souseki walked by him. "To leave us, people you barely know at the temple?"

"I believe that there must be some reason for you guys, dimension travelers, to come to this temple at this particular time," he answered.

"You look like you want to say something," Kurogane turned to Fai as the priest left.

"Hmm, more like, I wonder if this statue is crying as a warning," Fai told him. "I wonder if there are other reasons."

"The Yasha statue's tears… He seems so lonely…" Tsukiko declared. "I wonder if he wants to meet Ashura-sama…"

"Don't worry about it too much," Fai tried to cheer her up. "Come on, let's get something to eat."

"Still…" Despite his words, she began to shed tears.

"Tsuki-chan?"

The next morning, Tsukiko woke up groggily in a room filled with empty bottles.

"We drank all night!" She heard Fai exclaim cheerfully. "The wine in this country is delicious! I'd drink more if we had any!"

"When we were in Outo…" She heard Kurogane speak. "Was that all an act?"

"What?" Fai seemed to try pretending to be innocent. "

"When you got drunk and started going "meow" all over the place."

"That was for real… Not that we were really drinking. It only happened in the game," Fai reminded Kurogane. "It felt as though someone had put a spell on me!"

Kurogane didn't say a word, not that he needed to.

"Ah! You're making a suspicious face… You probably think that I'm lying!"

"Yeah."

"I knew it! Kuro-rin's face is so easy to read…"

"But even so, it's none of my business." Tsukiko thought she heard Kurogane gulp down some liquor. "Since it seems to me that you don't want to speak honestly."

"Maybe I will. What are you talking about?"

By then, Tsukiko was wide awake.

"When that guy, Souseki, was talking about the statue of Yasha… He mentioned the name "Ashura". Your face suddenly turned pale. Why is that?" Kurogane asked.

Feeling that Fai probably wasn't going to answer, Tsukiko yawned and stretched.

"Ah, good morning, Tsuki-chan!" Fai greeted her cheerfully.

"Ohayou gozaimasu Aniki, Fai," Tsukiko rubbed her eyes.

"Are you alright?" Kurogane asked.

"Eh?"

"You didn't seem well last night."

"You mean… The statue of Yasha, right?"

"You seemed even more withdrawn when the earthquake took place."

"It's… strange."

"What do you mean, Tsuki-chan?"

"My powers have been very active, more so than in any other country," Tsukiko told them. "It never happened before. Maybe… they're unconsciously feeling some kind of danger or something.."

"Tsuki-chan…"

She quickly composed herself. "Sorry about that. I was rambling, wasn't I?" she smiled.

Kurogane sighed as he approached Tsukiko and gently hit her on the head. "Idiot."

"Come in!" Fai declared as someone knocked the door.

"Sorry to disturb you…" Souseki said as he opened the door. "The earthquakes last night were very severe. Did either of you get injured?"

"Nope!" Fai declared. "By the way, the wine you gave us was very good!"

"If you don't mind, would you join me for breakfast?" Souseki asked.

"Of course!" Fai answered for all of them. "Well, Kuro-sama, Tsuki-chan?"

"I wouldn't have thought that you three were such drinkers!" Souseki said as the four of them walked in the hallway.

"I don't drink much," Tsukiko waved off his comment. "I've seen what hangovers can do, so the idea isn't very appealing."

"Is that so?"

Tsukiko nodded before falling behind, not noticing the mage a few feet behind her.

"Looks like I underestimated him…" Fai's voice didn't shake her out of her silent state. "I thought he wouldn't notice, but he did. So did Tsuki-chan…" His eyes traveled to the girl standing in front of her. As she wasn't moving, he tried to snap her out of it.

"Tsuki-chan, if we don't hurry up, Kuro-pon and Souseki-san are going to leave us behind!"

"Sadness… Loneliness… Why?"

"Tsuki-chan?" Fai had gone in front of her, but now turned around. "What's-"

Tsukiko's silver eyes were becoming blue as her expression showed that she wasn't all there. She reached out towards him.

"Why… are you getting further away? I… really wanted to save…"

Fai now stood right in front of her, blue eyes shining with concern.

"Tsuki-chan…" He grabbed her shoulders gently. "Come on, wake up."

"Why… can't I reach…?" She slumped into his chest. "Fai…"

A bit unsure of what to do, Fai finally decided to bring Tsukiko along with him to eat breakfast. He easily scooped her into his arms and caught up with Kurogane and Souseki.

"What happened?" Kurogane asked.

"I don't know, but I think that it has something to do with the statues of Yasha and Ashura."

"The statues of the two gods?" Souseki repeated.

Tsukiko seemed to be waking up. "What… happened?"

"You fainted, Tsuki-chan."

"I… what?" Tsukiko was now wide awake. "But I just went to sleep and… why are you holding me like this?" She asked indignantly.

"You don't remember anything from this morning?"

"What do you mean?" Tsukiko had her arms crossed. "I only remember going to bed after drinking a whole bottle of sake and waking up in your arms."

There was no denying her sincerity, but it didn't make sense. Only moments ago, she had woken up in their assigned room before acting as though she was possessed.

"Speaking of which, Fai…"

"Yes?"

"Would you mind letting me down? I can walk."

"Of course."

Fai dropped another piece of food. "These… are really hard to use," he complained childishly.

"You don'T know how to use chopsticks?" Souseki asked.

"Sorry."

"No matter," Souseki grabbed his own chopsticks. "Try stabbing it, like this."

"Stabbing…"

"Souseki-sama!" A disciple exclaimed just as Fai stabbed the meatball.

"I'm dining with our guests," Souseki looked at the men, chastising them.

"Sorry! Those guys in the Yuuka district…"

"They sent us flying!" Another one announced. "There was this kid with an amazing kick!"

That caught the travelers' attention. Could it be Syaoran?

"It was a girl too!"

Never mind.

"I thought they might have been talking about Syaoran-kun, but I guess it isn't him," Fai whispered. "I wonder where Syaoran-kun and the others are now?"

"I can feel a great power…" Tsukiko closed her eyes. "Could it be the statue of Ashura?"

"Probably. The statue of Yasha was plenty powerful."

"Then, wouldn't it make sense for Syaoran and the others to be in the Yuuka district?" Tsukiko asked.

"Let's go search for them after breakfast," Fai suggested.

"Good idea," Tsukiko nodded.

"Who knows? He might have dressed up like a girl!" Fai suggested.

"No way," Kurogane retorted.

"He could have," Tsukiko argued. "Sometimes, we have to do humiliating things, you know."

"Tch."

"It's a really beautiful night," Tsukiko commented. "It's a shame that we didn't find them though. I wonder how long it'll take before we're together again."

She took off her moon hairclip. "People are always looking for something and they fight so that they can obtain it. Syaoran is looking for Sakura's feathers. Sakura is looking for her memories of Syaoran. Kurogane is looking for a way home. Fai is looking for an escape. And I…"

She grasped her hairclip tightly. "I am looking for something I can no longer remember. Or is it someone…"

She sighed. "Dwelling over this will only make Aniki and Fai worry more. I really don't want to be the cause of early grey hair."

She leapt down from the tree and the ground was shaking. Unable to maintain her balance as she landed, Tsukiko fell on the ground.

"Another earthquake?" She asked as she tried to stand up. "What in the world?"

There was a huge breach in the sky. Beyond it was a power stronger than that of both statues combined. It was as though there was an all-out war on the other side. Tsukiko began heading back to the temple. Kurogane and Fai would probably know more than she did.

Suddenly, the air around her began to change. The feeling was so familiar, like…

"We're moving onto the next dimension already?"

But the five of them, six counting Mokona, still weren't reunited. What did this mean? What if they landed in different worlds or timelines? What if…?

She was suddenly sucked into Mokona's mouth and forced into the interdimensional tunnel. Then, she knew no more.

* * *

**_As they cross over the oceans of stars_**

**_Lengthening before they eyes_**

_Tsukiko's image appear in the night sky and she cupped a star before blowing it away, turning it into a shooting star_

**_The birds' shadow softly see of the surface of the earth_**

_The star slowly turns into a group of birds and when they arrived in front of Fai, one of them perched itself on Fai's hand _

**_With all the emotions I've experienced_**

**_Up until yesterday packed tight into a beautiful box_**

_Passing pictures of the Tsubasa group and Yuuko's group, Tsukiko went to open a small box where the moon crescent hairclip lay_

**_Let us journey endlessly_**

_Tsukiko puts it on her hair before turning around to see her friends ready to leave_

**_Each with our own destinations in mind_**

_Tsukiko looks at their backs, seeing the different paths they walk on. _

**_We're searching for a trajectory _**

_She clenched her chest before turning around_

**_So that we may change vague words into the future_**

_To face a clear blue sky, eyes burning with determination_

**_My line of vision became higher_**

_The Tsubasa group fly through the sky together as they headed for the same destination_

**_And just like that I'll fly_**

**_Until it becomes a nostalgic memory_**

_Tsukiko looked at every one of her companions before sending a quick prayer_

**_I will remember forever_**

_Tsukiko tapes the picture of them flying together in her album_

**_The secret words that are hiding_**

_She writes a few words on it before putting it in a bookshelf_

**_In the corner of the classroom_**

_On the spine of the album was written "Most Treasured Times" in an unknown language_

* * *

**Shinju: Where is everyone? *sees camera* Oh, hi, I'm Shinju from "Hyuuga Pearl". I'm not supposed to be here... *looks around* But since the crew is scattered and Pure-chan has disappeared somewhere, I guess that I'll have to give a few comments. I really don't know much about this series, but I'm happy that Pure-chan liked my eyes enough to incorporate them in Tsukiko. I hope that Tsukiko and Fai's relationship will be okay and that they won't encounter too much trouble... I really don't have much to say...**

**Tsukiko: *opens door* Oh, hello... Shinju, right?**

**Shinju: And you're Tsukiko.**

**Tsukiko: Do you know where Fai and Aniki are?**

**Shinju: And I'm guessing that you don't know where Pure-chan is either.**

**Tsukiko: Do you want to look for them together?**

**Shinju: Why not? Oh, *turns back to camera* Sorry to cut this short. Please review, follow and favorite.**

**Tsukiko: *crosses arms* I honestly don't know why they never re-do these segments if they go wrong.**

**Shinju: The higher-ups are probably short on cash.**

**Tsukiko: Or they want the audience to see us embarrass ourselves.**

**Shinju: Did you hear about the Q&A rumor?**

**Tsukiko: I think that Pure-chan won't incorporate it in the series so soon. Not until so major cliffhangers.**

**Shinju: Good point, though I believe... *door closes***


	18. A Two-Year Trip

**Shinju: Since the cast is busy filming at the moment, I've been made responsible for this segment. Pure-chan would like to thank Gianti-Faith for her prompt review. As for why Tsukiko seemed a bit out of it, well, I'm afraid that you won't find the answer in this chapter or in the next one. For all those who have read the Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles series from head to toe, it shouldn't be too hard to guess what Tsukiko was alluding to. Still, that Fai/Tsuki moment was so cute! I really like it when Fai tries to comfort her. *giggles* KAWAII!  
**

**Between you and me, I'm not sure how Kurogane is coping with all of this... **

**Anyways, this chapter is also fairly short. In the original script, both this chapter and the last chapter were supposed to be combined, but Pure-chan wanted to insert some cliffhangers and breathing space for the cast and the readers, I guess. We'll be doing a lot more Fai POV after this mini-arc though, especially in the filler worlds.**

**Pure-chan doesn't own this series, the songs in this chapter... Well, everything except for Kaiba, Ichiru, Tsukiko and the little girl. Oh, and Gairu. There may be more OCs... But I don't think they matter much.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_A beautiful love song_**

_Sakura and Syaoran walk in a park together, holding hands_

**_Never changing_**

_Kurogane stands under a tree, arms crossed, as he watches Tomoyo dance_

**_Please keep singing it to me_**

_A girl picks a moonflower and sniffs it just as a number of white, pink and purple petals hide her from view_

**_Until my heart stops, until this time ends_**

_Tsukiko turns around seeing Fai offer her a hand and accepts it_

**_My lovely person, hold me forever_**

_Tsukiko looks at Fai as they joined their traveling companions, then, the moonflower flies out of her reach after a gust of wind_

_Tsubasa logo appears_

**_You always tell me about your love for me_**

_Syaoran got down to one knee in front of Sakura and takes out a small box from his pocket_

**_With serious words_**

_A drunk Mokona knocks it away as she teased a blushing Syaoran and a confused Sakura_

**_Initially there was a question mark over my head_**

_Tomoyo looked at the bouquet of veronicas, lotuses and red and white roses with curiosity_

**_Because your words were too philosophical_**

_Then looked at a blushing Kurogane_

**_But then we talked and I can understand you better now_**

_Before smiling happily and accepting the gift to the ninja's relief_

**_With a deep breath, you whispered_**

_Fai hugs Tsukiko tightly, whispering something shocking in her ear_

**_A multi-coloured love message_**

_He then gives her a beautiful silver moon crescent hairclip_

**_Don't worry, I believe_**

_Tsukiko accepts it and lets Fai put it in her hair_

**_Your words_**

_She then turns away, blushing, with a soft smile on her face_

**_A beautiful love song_**

_Kurogane, Syaoran and Fai charge towards men dressed in black_

**_Never changing_**

_The scene changes to Tsukiko using `Getsuryuu to protect Sakura and Mokona_

**_Please keep singing it to me_**

_Chan is also fighting alongside them, but dressed in traditional Chinese robes and using a weapon engulfed in flames_

**_Until my heart stops, _**

_Sakura runs towards Syaoran, wanting to make sure that he's all right_

**_Until this time ends_**

_Tomoyo prays for Kurogane's health and safety as she dreams about them_

**_My lovely person, hold me forever_**

_Fai and Tsukiko stand back to back, fingers intertwined, and both look at the sky, squeezing each other's hands for reassurance_

* * *

Groaning, Tsukiko woke up in a clearing as it rained. Noticing that she was the only one there, she quickly looked around for temporary shelter. It was daytime, she noticed, and the climate in this country didn't seem too different from the one in Shara. However, she mused as she hid under a tree for cover, there wasn't as much magical pressure as she sensed from the breach. What could it mean?

* * *

"Hey, get back here!" Guards yelled as they chased Tsukiko.

How did that happen again?

Oh, right…

_Flashback_

_After taking a bath in a nearby lake, Tsukiko noticed that her clothes, though not exactly ruined, were quite dirty. Making sure that no one was around, she washed the yukata Souseki lent her and let her thoughts wander._

_This was a completely new territory, and the closest city was still some ways away. Since the city was quite populated, Tsukiko guessed that this new country probably wasn't very developed technologically. Also, the area she was in didn't seem touched by battle, tornadoes or anything of the sort. However, if this territory was in any way connected with the clashing powers she felt beyond the breach, there were high chances that she would be treated as an enemy if she went into the city._

_Also, there were chances that this country regarded women as inferior to men. In that case, it would be best for her to disguise herself as a male when she makes contact with society. Her magic would probably be enough to turn the yukata into a top and pants, but as long as she had long hair, her gender would be obvious. _

_Once, Yuuko had told her that she was the spitting image of her mother. Her long hair was one of their main resemblances, apparently. To cut that hair…_

_No. Her mother had sent her to Yuuko so that she could grow up in a relatively safe environment. If cutting her hair meant that she could survive, there was no doubt that her mother would not object. With that in mind, Tsukiko had no problem cutting her hair with Harai._

_The final result seemed quite strange to her. Even when she was a child, her hair had been quite long. She now adorned a haircut similar to Syaoran's, though messier than his, and a white top and pants. Luckily, her chest wasn't noticeable under that so she could convincingly pass as a boy._

_Then, Tsukiko decided to scout the city. If she knew more of the layout and of the people's language, things might be smoother when she officially entered. This way, she knew what to expect, and might even be able to learn their language, or at least the important parts._

_That meant hunting for survival, which wasn't too bad. She could even train as she hunted. It was a good thing that the forest was home to many animals._

_After two weeks of scouting, Tsukiko decided to enter the city. It was easy to pick up on the language, which was like a Japanese dialect. It was a bit surprising to see so many soldiers patrol the city, but since the castle was straight ahead, it made sense. As long as she didn't attract too much attention, she should be able to look around more leisurely._

_For all intent and purposes, she was now known as Yagetsu or "Night Moon", sixteen years old. Taking a deep breath, she went into the city. For around two hours, there was no trouble. She accidently knocked a small girl and helped her gather the fruits that were scattered around. It was then that a man claimed that she was trying to steal from the girl and soldiers ensued chase._

_End Flashback_

The number of soldiers chasing behind her has grown, now a total of fifteen rushing through the streets to capture her. Tsukiko knew that running away was like admitting a crime, but since she didn't know how they deal with outsiders, she'd rather leave the city. Dying after everything that happened did not seem like a good idea.

In any case, luck was not on her side. She was now nearing the castle and the soldiers were… No, they already surrounded her. Wasn't this just lovely?

"Surrender yourself, brat!" One of the soldiers huffed. "You have nowhere else to run, thief!"

"Hey, I don't recognize him!" another soldier exclaimed.

Oh dear…

"Yeah! You're right!"

"Alright, kid, come with us," a senior soldier declared. "Then, we won't have to hurt you."

"What is going on here?" A strong voice asked.

"King Ashura!" The soldiers exclaimed as the very feminine man approached them, riding on his steed.

"And who might you be?" King Ashura asked Tsukiko.

"My name is Yagetsu, Your Majesty."

"And why is it that so many of my soldiers are surrounding you?"

"Well…"

"That kid tried to steal from a little girl!" a soldier accused.

"None of us recognize him; he might be from the Yasha clan!"

Well, doesn't this sound familiar…

"Your Majesty, it would be best to bring her to the castle so that we can interrogate her," a higher-ranking soldier declared.

"There will be no need," Ashura replied. "Anyone from the land of Yasha has only black eyes, but his eyes are silver. He will be coming back to the castle with me."

"Your Majesty!" The general protested.

Tsukiko spoke. "Please, Your Majesty, I do not wish to impose."

"It's fine," King Ashura reassured her. "And I believe that you would make a fine soldier. Not many would be able to outrun my men for so long."

"You were watching?"

He smiled. "We rarely have any foreigners after all."

"But, Your Majesty, he could be a spy!" the general continued to protest. "To accept a foreigner in our ranks is simply…"

"He will not betray us to the Yasha clan," King Ashura declared. "In fact, he was sent by a good friend of mine."

"Even so…"

"My decision is final, Kumara." Turning back towards Tsukiko. "Welcome to the country of Shura."

"It is an honor." Tsukiko bowed.

* * *

After letting "Yagetsu" change into the uniform, Kumara led "him" to the training grounds. There were already many recruits practicing, and they all filed in front of the general as they saw him approach.

"We have a new recruit everyone!" Kumara announced. "His name is Yagetsu and he will be training with you from now on. That is all."

Then, turning towards the "boy", "The King might trust you, but I don't."

As he left, most recruits returned to their activities. However, there were some who seemed intent to give this new "Yagetsu" a lesson.

"You must think you're really special, getting here with our King's permission," one of the men drawled. "However, here, you train as hard as you can, little wussy."

Tsukiko nodded.

"Listen there, brat," another man declared. "You're on our territory now and here, you have to prove your worth."

"I believe that your friend has made it quite obvious," Tsukiko said in his masculine voice. "So?"

"Tch. You think that you're so strong and mighty huh?" The first man asked. "I challenge you to a duel."

"What are the terms?"

"Staffs and hand to hand combat, one on one. Here and now."

"Challenge accepted."

People began to gather around.

"Is that guy crazy?"

"Garui is the best recruit here! There's no way that skinny guy can win!"

"No, look at his stance," a voice interrupted. "He's a combat veteran."

"That doesn't mean he'll beat Garui," the second recruit argued.

"Trust me, he'll definitely be able to."

Meanwhile, both recruits have their staffs in hand and were waiting for a black-haired boy to begin the match. A crowd has gathered around the three people, eager to see some action.

"Ready… And… Begin!

Garui charged first, but Tsukiko avoided him quite easily. He kept attacking to no avail as Tsukiko either defended herself or evaded the blows. Needless to say that, that made Garui very angry.

"What? Aren't you going to attack?" Garui taunted despite not having been able to hit Tsukiko. "Aren't you man enough to fight me, coward?"

_'__I am by no means a man… *shudder* nor a coward.'_

"I suppose that it would humiliate you less," Tsukiko said evenly.

"Why you little!"

Without further ado, Tsukiko easily knocked Garui's staff away after a couple of hits and threw away her staff as well, surprising everyone.

"What? Going to give up?"

"Hardly, but defeating an unarmed opponent with a weapon would leave a bad taste in my mouth."

"A sissy like you would never be able to survive on a battlefield!" Garui declared.

"This is a duel, not a war. If it were, I would have immediately eliminated you."

"You're bluffing!"

With a sigh, Tsukiko ran next to Garui and made a few precise hits before backing away. Meanwhile, Garui found that he could no longer move his arms or legs… and fell on the ground.

"Winner: Yagetsu!" The referee announced.

"What? How?"

"I hit certain pressure points, which disabled your ability to move for an hour," Tsukiko explained. "I had a good friend whose main weapon was the staff. I used to spar with him every day and I can tell you that his level is far beyond yours, Garui."

She spotted Garui's friends. "Hey, you two! You might want to bring him to the infirmary or his room. He's not going to move for another hour."

Fearfully, the two recruits did so, and left the training grounds.

With a sigh, Tsukiko turned around to face her new awestruck comrades.

"That was awesome!" A red-haired recruit declared. "You were playing with him, then bang! You beat him so easily!"

"I told you that he was a combat veteran," a blue-haired recruit sighed. "My name is Ichiru and this idiot is Kaiba."

"Pleasure," Tsukiko inclined her head. "I am Yagetsu."

"You act like a noble or a high-ranking officer!" Kaiba laughed. "Seriously, chill."

"I do not "chill", Kaiba-san," Tsukiko raised an eyebrow.

"Still, are you from nobility?" Ichiru asked.

"I do come from a clan far away from here."

"I'm surprised that the King would let a foreigner in his ranks."

"I do as well, though I have a suspicion why…"

"Stop talking like that you two!" Kaiba exclaimed. "We're not at some feast or whatever!"

"He is a very… cheerful one," Tsukiko observed.

"He is worse when drunk."

"In any case, I should resume training," Tsukiko bowed. "Ichiru-san, Kaiba-san, good day."

She turned around and picked up the staff she threw away moments ago before training alone. No one tried to interrupt her or train with her, and soon enough, Kumara returned with patrol schedules. It was with interest that "Yagetsu" was paired with Ichiru and Kaiba for the next shift.

* * *

It was three months after she had joined King Ashura's army. Within the first month, she had become a soldier, and now, two months later, she was chosen to be amongst those who fight for the castle of the moon. Being only a foot soldier however, she did not have access to a steed, not that she wanted one. Her way of fighting was more effective if she wasn't riding anything.

Along with her were a band of new soldiers including Kaiba and Ichiru. After that first shift in the city, they had gotten to know each other better and could now be considered friends. From the first moment Tsukiko noticed their attempts to befriend her, she had warned them that one day, she'll leave the country with a couple of companions, and that they may never meet again afterwards.

Both had accepted her despite that since, according to Kaida, "it would be much too boring to simply wait for your companions".

Kaida was an energetic, childish person. He came from a family of six people with two brothers, one older and one younger, as well as an elder sister who was already married. His elder brother was also in the army and was a captain. They've yet to meet though, since Hiro was usually very busy.

Ichiru was taken in by an elder woman and her granddaughter who just happened to be the girl Tsukiko bumped in when she entered the city. It was fun to play with Marilya when they had vacation as she was a very intelligent child. Well, observant, really.

Tsukiko hadn't revealed much of her past, but told her friends that she was an orphan who grew up with her aunt and cousin. She gave brief descriptions of her traveling companions and would sometimes tell funny stories when they sat around a jug of wine. There was no doubt in her mind that Fai would have loved it.

* * *

The troops were gathered in the terrace, preparing to leave for the castle of the moon.

"Kaida, please don't do anything foolish," Tsukiko advised.

"Yagetsu is right, a lot of people die in battle," Ichiru added.

"I know that," Kaida said, serious for once.

"It's time," King Ashura announced.

As if traveling through dimensions, Tsukiko felt that she was being swept into a tunnel before arriving on the castle of the moon. Once there, both armies immediately begin to battle. Black and blue is mixed with white and red.

Knowing that most of those soldiers were cannon fodder compared to her, Tsukiko stayed close to her friends, making sure that they weren't getting any serious injuries as she knocked out one enemy after the other. Many were taken down by her that day, and casualties had diminished greatly. However, that wasn't to say that there hadn't been any…

_Swish!_

Kaida had been struck a harsh blow, and he staggered backwards as his injury bled. He had lost his weapon just moments ago, and Ichiru was fighting two other opponents, unable to help.

Tsukiko only saw the enemy soldier swinging down his sword, knowing that it would be the fatal blow. Next she knew, she had not only disarmed that soldier, but had also struck his arm and kicked him away.

"Are you alright, Kaida?" Tsukiko turned towards her friend.

"Yagetsu… Thanks…" Kaida slumped against a boulder.

"You ought to train more as soon as your injuries are healed," Tsukiko told him. "This won't be able to help much, but…"

She placed her hand above his injury and made it glow, partly healing the gash.

"W-Woah…"

"Ichiru!" Tsukiko called after she was done.

"Yagetsu, is Kaiba all right?" Ichiru asked as he rushed towards them.

"He should be fine. It's not like the battle will continue for long anyways, but stay here to protect him, alright?"

"And what will you do?" Ichiru frowned.

"Making sure that there aren't any other heavily injured comrades," Tsukiko answered before getting ready to take off.

However, before she could do so, she felt a blade slash her back and staggered forward before instinctively swinging Getsuryuu at her attacker. Blood splashed on her clothes and face as the enemy fell to the ground, dead.

Shaking, Tsukiko stared at the corpse in shock. It had been a quick and painless death, but… She killed someone. She just took a life. Ever since she was little, that had been one of the things she vowed to never do, knowing how much it cost to take the life of another.

But it happened anyway.

"Yagetsu, are you alright?" Ichiru asked tentatively. "Yagetsu?"

"I just killed someone…"

* * *

Tsukiko had never truly gotten over her first kill, but was much more comfortable at the sight of blood than that night, six months ago. Her hard work had eventually reached the ears of King Ashura and General Kumara. Following that, she was inducted as captain, though she had less responsibilities compared to her peers.

Being a captain meant being responsible for a group of twenty to thirty soldiers. Training, shifts, battle… Even distributing their dorms. It also meant that Tsukiko had private quarters. In other words, she no longer had to take rushed showers. King Ashura must have known about her true gender, because Kumara had shown her some feminine clothing in the closet.

Speaking of which, her relationship with her superior had gotten much better after that first battle. That wasn't to say that he was shell-shocked that she was, well, a "she".

Ever since her promotion, Tsukiko had also been invited to dine with the king from time to time as "Yagetsu". They would talk about the castle of the moon and many other things, and before long, everyone in the castle knew that Captain Yagetsu was a favorite of the King.

Although most soldiers didn't like her at first, they quickly accepted "Yagetsu" after "he" risked "his" life to save "his" comrades from King Yasha. Suspicious glances and glares soon turned into welcoming gestures and happy faces.

However, good things were not meant to last. After a year and half, two new exceptional soldiers joined Yasha's ranks. Though Tsukiko had never encountered them herself, usually taking care of the small fry, knocking them out and protecting and healing her comrades, she heard rumors of a tall, tan, black-haired swordsman who enjoyed battle and a light blond-haired archer.

Kaiba had encountered the blond-haired one in battle, and barely escaped with his life. If it weren't for Ichiru's quick thinking, he would have lost his life thanks to a well-aimed arrow. It didn't help that the arrow looked just like the ones Tsukiko bought for Fai in Outo. It even disappeared after a minute.

Many battles took place since, and Tsukiko still had yet to encounter those men. Her hair had grown, and even if it wasn't as long as it used to be, it was enough. Tsukiko did not wish to cut her hair again, and always tied it into a high ponytail, not letting anyone suspect that she could be a girl. Her seventeenth birthday passed without much notice, making Tsukiko wonder whether she should confront the Fai and Kurogane wannabes.

She did, though not by purpose, a few nights later. She saved both Ichiru and Kaiba from Kurogane's attack as both he and Fai ganged up on them. After urging her friends to run away, she faced her two opponents.

"Well, what do we have here?" Kurogane said sadistically. "It's very honorable of you to let your friends live, but because of that, you'll die."

"I don't think so, Aniki," Tsukiko declared as she unsheathed her sword. "I will definitely not die by neither of your hands."

At the word "Aniki", both Kurogane and Fai were startled before observing Tsukiko from head to toe.

"I won't die," Tsukiko spoke in the language both she and Fai understood. "Not until I find Syaoran, Sakura and Mokona."

Kurogane didn't wait for her to finish her sentence and attacked her. The fight was hard, though not as much as she had expected, both soldiers using every ounce of their strength to defeat the other. It had been a draw in the end, since the moon was at its zenith.

Before they disappeared though, Fai said something Tsukiko did not expect.

"I miss you, Tsuki-chan. Stay safe, okay?"

"Oi, brat," Kurogane called. "This isn't over."

Tsukiko just replied with a smile. _'I'm glad... I'll be looking forward to our next meeting, Fai, Aniki.'_

* * *

**_As they cross over the oceans of stars_**

**_Lengthening before they eyes_**

_Tsukiko's image appear in the night sky and she cupped a star before blowing it away, turning it into a shooting star_

**_The birds' shadow softly see of the surface of the earth_**

_The star slowly turns into a group of birds and when they arrived in front of Fai, one of them perched itself on Fai's hand _

**_With all the emotions I've experienced_**

**_Up until yesterday packed tight into a beautiful box_**

_Passing pictures of the Tsubasa group and Yuuko's group, Tsukiko went to open a small box where the moon crescent hairclip lay_

**_Let us journey endlessly_**

_Tsukiko puts it on her hair before turning around to see her friends ready to leave_

**_Each with our own destinations in mind_**

_Tsukiko looks at their backs, seeing the different paths they walk on. _

**_We're searching for a trajectory _**

_She clenched her chest before turning around_

**_So that we may change vague words into the future_**

_To face a clear blue sky, eyes burning with determination_

**_My line of vision became higher_**

_The Tsubasa group fly through the sky together as they headed for the same destination_

**_And just like that I'll fly_**

**_Until it becomes a nostalgic memory_**

_Tsukiko looked at every one of her companions before sending a quick prayer_

**_I will remember forever_**

_Tsukiko tapes the picture of them flying together in her album_

**_The secret words that are hiding_**

_She writes a few words on it before putting it in a bookshelf_

**_In the corner of the classroom_**

_On the spine of the album was written "Most Treasured Times" in an unknown language_

* * *

**Shinju: So yes, Tsukiko landed a bit further in the past compared to Fai and Kurogane. It must have been a bit difficult for her to adjust, being a women in a crowd of men. Well, at least no one has noticed. Illusion charms can come in handy in this type of situation. I wonder how they will react when they find out that she is a girl...**

**Pure-chan wanted me to show you what Tsukiko's priestess robes look like and also the robes from before since she never really gave a description. Also, Getsuryuu resembles Ginryuu alot, only the eyes are blue, the blade is shorter and the dragon is coiled around the handle.**

**The links are **

** thumbs1. /d/ w225 /pict/ 130781186248_/ Chinese-Ancient-Infanta-Dramaturgic-Robe-Dress-One -Size. jpg**

**and**

** jhealey12. /file/ view /1117_ /287513956 /1117_1. jpg**

**The first link is for the priestess robes and the second one is for the robes before that. Please do not forget that the priestess robes are red and white, _not_ pink. Please delete the spaces after pasting the links if you want to see the costumes.  
**

**Other than that, please follow, favorite and review.**


	19. Crumbling Castle

**Pure-chan: I am so happy with the reviews I got for the last two chapters! Thus, I've worked hard to post this chapter today for you as a treat. I hope that you'll enjoy the last installment of the Shara/Shura arc. After this, we'll have Fort Bit City! **

**Thank you, thank you, thank you so much for the reviews!**

* * *

**_A beautiful love song_**

_Sakura and Syaoran walk in a park together, holding hands_

**_Never changing_**

_Kurogane stands under a tree, arms crossed, as he watches Tomoyo dance_

**_Please keep singing it to me_**

_A girl picks a moonflower and sniffs it just as a number of white, pink and purple petals hide her from view_

**_Until my heart stops, until this time ends_**

_Tsukiko turns around seeing Fai offer her a hand and accepts it_

**_My lovely person, hold me forever_**

_Tsukiko looks at Fai as they joined their traveling companions, then, the moonflower flies out of her reach after a gust of wind_

_Tsubasa logo appears_

**_You always tell me about your love for me_**

_Syaoran got down to one knee in front of Sakura and takes out a small box from his pocket_

**_With serious words_**

_A drunk Mokona knocks it away as she teased a blushing Syaoran and a confused Sakura_

**_Initially there was a question mark over my head_**

_Tomoyo looked at the bouquet of veronicas, lotuses and red and white roses with curiosity_

**_Because your words were too philosophical_**

_Then looked at a blushing Kurogane_

**_But then we talked and I can understand you better now_**

_Before smiling happily and accepting the gift to the ninja's relief_

**_With a deep breath, you whispered_**

_Fai hugs Tsukiko tightly, whispering something shocking in her ear_

**_A multi-coloured love message_**

_He then gives her a beautiful silver moon crescent hairclip_

**_Don't worry, I believe_**

_Tsukiko accepts it and lets Fai put it in her hair_

**_Your words_**

_She then turns away, blushing, with a soft smile on her face_

**_A beautiful love song_**

_Kurogane, Syaoran and Fai charge towards men dressed in black_

**_Never changing_**

_The scene changes to Tsukiko using `Getsuryuu to protect Sakura and Mokona_

**_Please keep singing it to me_**

_Chan is also fighting alongside them, but dressed in traditional Chinese robes and using a weapon engulfed in flames_

**_Until my heart stops, _**

_Sakura runs towards Syaoran, wanting to make sure that he's all right_

**_Until this time ends_**

_Tomoyo prays for Kurogane's health and safety as she dreams about them_

**_My lovely person, hold me forever_**

_Fai and Tsukiko stand back to back, fingers intertwined, and both look at the sky, squeezing each other's hands for reassurance_

* * *

"Enough of this!" Tsukiko heard Kumara shout. "Why do you pretend to know nothing about the war in the city of the moon?! Are you not members of the Yasha clan?!"

They had just returned from another fight. Tsukiko crossed blades with Fai this time, though it was more like she was evading every arrow and knife he shot or threw. Oh, and she also had to protect people from Kurogane while doing so.

"Wow, I wonder who made the general so pissed this time," Kaida whispered.

"Sh, King Ashura is speaking."

"…then their eyes would be jet black… But these children have amber and jade green eyes."

Amber and jade green...?

Tsukiko quickly joined the King and the general, pushing her way through the soldiers separating them.

"But!"

"Kumara, take these children to my castle."

"Understood! After I capture these children, shall I interrogate them?"

"No, show them hospitality worthy of my guests," King Ashura declared.

"King Ashura!"

"Don't make me say it again," he warned.

"Yes…" Kumara bowed his head in defeat.

"Welcome, my children to my own Ashura castle."

* * *

"Yagetsu, thanks for distracting their attention from us," Ichiru said as they returned to the castle.

"No need."

"I still don't get why they insist on fighting you all the time," Kaida declared.

"Well, at least they don't kill many of our comrades like this," Tsukiko shrugged.

"I still don't get why you keep your hair long though," Kaida said. "You kind of look like a girl."

"Since I'm technically an adult now, you show say "You kind of look like a woman", Kaida."

"It's not like you told us your age or your birthday before," Kaida pouted.

"Yagetsu," Kumara called, interrupting their conversation.

"General," Tsukiko and her friends bowed.

"King Ashura requires your presence. He wants you to change into the outfit his servants have put on your bed and to join him in the guest dining room."

"Understood."

"The King invited you again?" Kaida asked. "Lucky you!"

"Don't mind him," Ichiru said as he pushed Kaida away. "You best not keep His Majesty waiting."

"I'll be seeing you two tomorrow morning, then."

Indeed, as Kumara said, when she arrived in her room, there was a white top and a red skirt, resembling her priestess outfit. Smiling, Tsukiko took a quick bath before putting on her new clothes. It's been two years since she dressed herself as a woman, and she intended to enjoy every moment.

"…But I don't play very well!" Tsukiko heard a girl exclaim. "Umm… Our musicians back home play much better than I do!"

"I want to hear too," a boy spoke softly.

"Oh… If I sound bad, please tell me to stop!"

The girl's playing was beautiful, much unlike what she had claimed. It was very soothing, and calmed Tsukiko's nerves as she prepared herself to enter the dining room.

"Very beautiful music," King Ashura declared. "I want to thank you for letting me listen. Bring wine! I shall drink through the night with my guests!"

"Huh?!" The boy exclaimed.

"Also, you may come in, Captain Yagetsu," King Ashura called.

Tsukiko pushed the doors open and entered the dining room as calmly as she could. Even though Kumara knew that she was a woman, he always had that priceless look on his face when he saw her dressed for the part. Well, there were some differences between Yagetsu and Tsukiko...

"Don't say a word," Kumara gritted through his teeth.

"General Kumara..."

"Good evening, Captain Yagetsu."

Smiling, Tsukiko bowed to the king and sat next to Sakura.

"Umm… Hi…"

"Good evening," Tsukiko replied.

"Wait, are you… Tsukiko-san?" Syaoran asked.

"Your eyes are quite sharp, Syaoran."

"Eh? Tsukiko!" Sakura exclaimed. "You… You've cut your hair…"

Tsukiko smiled. "It's alright, Sakura. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"I'm glad to see that you're alright, Tsukiko-san," Syaoran declared.

"As am I," Tsukiko replied. "I had initially been with Kurogane and Fai before arriving alone in Shura."

"So you don't know where they are?"

"I'm afraid not," Tsukiko shook her head.

"Tsukiko, why did Ashura call you Captain Yagetsu?" Mokona asked.

"Yagetsu is my alias in this world," Tsukiko explained. "And I have earned the title of captain some time ago."

"Really?" Sakura gasped. "That's amazing!"

"I'm sure that even Syaoran could reach that rank if he tried," Tsukiko told her.

"Well then, why don't we toast in the event of your reunion?" King Ashura suggested.

"Kampai!"

"Sakura got drunk again!" Mokona declared happily as Syaoran and Tsukiko put the princess to bed.

"Mokona, can you feel whether there is a feather in this world or not?" Syaoran asked.

"…I sense a great power."

"Where is it coming from?" Syaoran asked.

"It is the most powerful in that castle floating in the sky," Mokona told him.

"I haven't exactly been able to sense a feather there since I was mostly worried about keeping my comrades safe up there," Tsukiko told him. "But Yasha probably knows something about the feather."

"Got it. And also, I need to find out whether those two were really Fai-san and Kurogane-san…"

"I'll try to help as much as I can," Tsukiko told him.

"Thanks."

* * *

"It's already noon, but Sakura hasn't woken up yet!" Mokona declared.

"Indeed," Tsukiko smiled. She was now dressed in her captain uniform.

"Is it because she's tired?" Mokona asked. "Did Sakura wake up early all the time before she lost her feathers?"

"No, she still loved to sleep," Syaoran told her. "Maybe… It's because we haven't recovered enough of her feathers yet. If there are any feathers in this world, I swear I'll find them."

"Is Sakura still in the world of dreams?" King Ashura asked as he entered the room. "The sun has risen to the center of the sky, are you not hungry, little guests?"

"I want food! Mokona is starving!"

"Really?" King Ashura asked with amusement. "Come with me, then. As soon as Sakura awakens, bring her to us immediately!" He instructed a nearby servant.

"Yes, sire."

* * *

"Are you anxious?" King Ashura asked Syaoran. "You were like this at the banquet too, always worried about Sakura. The two of you are my special guests, and I will not let anyone hurt a hair on your head in my country. Come! Let us have lunch!"

"…All right."

"Is Mokona a guest too?" Mokona shook the king's hand.

"Of course."

"Yay!"

"Don't worry, Syaoran," Tsukiko told the boy. "King Ashura always keeps his promises."

"Thank you."

"Absolutely delicious!" Mokona said as she drank some liquor. "Can I have this?" She asked the king as she held a bottle.

"Please do!"

Mokona promptly swallowed the bottle. "I'll send this along to Yuuko!"

"You're sending the entire jug?" Syaoran asked, stupefied.

"I'll have to gather some things of this country to send to her as well," Tsukiko smiled. "So, what do you think of this kingdom's food?"

"This place is called "Shura", right?" Syaoran asked her.

"That is correct," Tsukiko nodded. "This territory belongs to the clan of Ashura."

"What of the Yasha clan?"

"It is a clan we fight against," King Ashura answered. "We have fought for a very long time…"

"Where does the Yasha clan come from?" Syaoran asked after some thought. "The castle?"

"I don't know," King Ashura admitted.

"Huh?"

"When the moon rises to the center of the sky, the Yasha clan appears to be summoned to the floating castle. We have confirmed, however, that they are not from any of our neighboring countries. No one has seen the Yasha clan outside of that battlefield."

"You are fighting with them and you don't know where they came from?" Syaoran asked.

"Right. We have fought for ages."

"Why are you fighting?"

"Because… It has been written that whosoever controls the castle will be granted their heart's desire."

"Granted their heart's desire…"

"Because of that, both the Ashura clan and the Yasha clan have shed blood for generations, each hoping to obtain the castle first," Tsukiko explained.

"In this world, no one is born without desire. Those who say "I wish for nothing" simply do not understand their own hearts."

"Then, what's your desire?" Syaoran asked.

"Are you traveling, Syaoran?" King Ashura avoided his question.

"Yes."

"With Sakura, Mokona and my captain?"

"And two others," Tsukiko answered.

"Why are you traveling?"

"I am searching for something," Syaoran declared.

"And is this "something" in this country?"

"I don't know, but it's possible." Syaoran picked up Mokona. "I have something to ask of you."

"What is it?"

"I want you to take me to the castle of the moon."

"That is a battlefield!" King Ashura argued. "You could die there!"

"I won't die," Syaoran declared with determination. "Because there is still something I have to do."

"No."

"King Ashura!" Both Syaoran and Tsukiko protested.

"At least not in that outfit."

"Huh?"

* * *

"We are taking someone we know nothing about to the castle?" Kumara asked. "What were you thinking, King Ashura?!"

"Nothing at all. I just want to see… the fulfillment of a desire," he replied.

"King Ashura?"

"Time to go, Syaoran, Yagetsu!"

"Yes!"

Within the first few seconds of their arrival, Kurogane had already mortally wounded a soldier.

"Fai-san?! Kurogane-san?!" Syaoran exclaimed.

"You know them?" Kumara asked.

"I don't know, but they look exactly the same!" Syaoran replied.

"They are very strong," King Ashura commented. "The strongest of King Yasha's men. The only one who has been able to fight them on an equal footing is Yagetsu."

"Since they are his companions, that kid must be a spy for the Yasha clan!" Kumara declared.

"I am going to make sure it's them!" Syaoran rode ahead.

"Seirously…" Tsukiko sighed before following him. "Looks like you'll be having some fun now, Getsuryuu."

"Kurogane-san! Fai-san!"

"Look, the Ashura clan has no more warriors and is sending children into battle!" Kurogane pointed Souhi towards Syaoran.

"Kurogane-san!"

"Zenryuu Hikougeki!"

Syaoran was forced to get off his steed to avoid the blast. However, Fai shot a few arrows, pining Syaoran to the rock behind him.

"Hikougeki!" Kurogane exclaimed.

"Fuuheki!" Tsukiko waved Getsuryuu as she rushed towards Syaoran. The barrier was just enough to protect him.

"That friend of yours protected you from my attack," Kurogane declared. "You won't be so lucky next time." He swung his sword. "Hama Ryuuoujin!"

Syaoran was able to escape that blast.

"Shedding your clothes to get away?" Kurogane asked before getting off his steed and rushing towards Syaoran.

However, before Tsukiko can interfere, Fai threw some knives at her, keeping her occupied. Well, at least there'll be less casualties.

"Koori no Arashi!"

Sometime later, a blast of fire interrupted their fights.

"You actually saved your underling," Kurogane commented as he landed behind Fai. "That's not like you, King Ashura."

He just sent another attack at them which Kurogane was able to counter. He was even able to put his sword at King Ashura's throat, but Kumara's boomerang stopped him from cutting Ashura's neck.

"Your Majesty! Don't you dare!"

He wasn't able to attack, as Fai struck an arrow at his arm, breaking his armor.

"He's mine, so stay out of it!" Kurogane told Fai who just smiled in response.

Tsukiko breathed a bit easier, but then Ashura's soldiers surrounded the two Yasha soldiers. However, that was short-lived as well.

"Yama Tenkouken!" Yasha attacked the Ashura soldiers.

"Damn! King Yasha!" Kumara cursed.

"I said I would take care of them, King Yasha!" Kurogane complained.

It's nearly time…

"It's enough for tonight," Tsukiko declared. "It's time to go."

"Next time, kid, fight me with the intent to kill," Kurogane told Syaoran before they both disappeared.

"Are you alright, Syaoran?" Tsukiko asked after they returned to the Country of Shura.

"I'm fine."

"You look kind of injured to me," Tsukiko helped Syaoran on her steed. "As soon as we get back to the castle, I'll treat them for you."

"Thank you."

* * *

"Sakura really does get more energetic as we find more of her feathers!" Mokona exclaimed. "Right, Syaoran, Tsukiko?"

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura ran towards him. "You're hurt!"

"No, no, it's just a…"

"You've been hurt!"

"It's just a little scratch!" Syaoran protested.

"That's not just a scratch…" Mokona looked around. "It looks like you got stabbed again or something…"

"Please don't hide your pain from me," Sakura told them. "I know that I can't do anything, but at least let me worry."

"Sorry."

"Can I touch it?" Sakura asked.

"Hm?"

"Back then, my dad did this for me too. He called it "medical treatment". Even if you have no special powers, as long as you put your heart into it, you can soothe the greatest pain."

"..Thank you."

"Mokona will give medical treatment too!"

"Thank you!"

"What did you find in the city of the moon?" Mokona asked.

"We met those who looked like Fai and Aniki. Aniki had Souhi, the sword he and Syaoran bought in Outo. Fai also had the arrows and knives I bought for him," Tsukiko told them. "They both had black eyes as well."

"Kurogane has crimson eyes… and Fai-san has eyes that are like sapphires…"

"This means that they are the Kurogane-san and Fai-san of Shura country," Syaoran concluded.

"But then… Where are the Kurogane-san and Fai-san that traveled with us?"

Tsukiko felt a bit of pain at lying to them, but she promised Kurogane, so…

"Are you all right?" Sakura asked Syaoran, snapping Tsukiko out of her thoughts.

"It's nothing…. My eye…"

"Does it hurt?" Sakura asked.

"A little bit…"

Sakura kissed his eye so suddenly that Syaoran didn't have the time to react.

"Princess Sakura!"

"Huh?"

"A kiss!" MKokona cheered. "A kiss on the eye!"

"I'm sorry! It was so sudden!" Sakura blushed.

"No, no, it's okay," Syaoran reassured her.

"I don't know why I did that!" She hid her face in the covers.

"It's a kiss! It's a kiss!"

"I don'T know what happened," Sakura protested. "My body moved on its own!"

"You two are so cute!" Tsukiko laughed. "That wasn't a memory of the heart, Sakura."

"Huh?"

"There are two kinds of memories: those of the heart and those of the body. You lost the memories of the heart, but those of the body are also important," Tsukiko explained. "Well, according to Yuuko-san, anyways."

"That's why even though Sakura doesn't remember Syaoran, when she saw him in pain, she kissed him!" Mokona added. "Her feather may be scattered and many things in her heart forgotten, but her body still remembers."

"Mokona…"

"Kiss on the cheek!"

* * *

"Yagetsu!" Kaiba called.

"Kaiba, you still haven't found him?" Ichiru asked as he joined his friend on the training ground.

"Nope!" Kaiba sighed. "And all of the preparations are ready too!"

"I heard that he has been spending a lot of time with the king's guests lately," a nearby soldier told them.

"Yeah, the ones with amber and emerald eyes, right?" Another added.

"Yagetsu didn't tell us anything about them…" Kaiba pouted.

"Kaiba, do you think they could be…?"

"You mean the ones she was waiting for, Ichiru?"

"I don't recall telling you lot that you had permission to laze around today," an authoritive voice said from behind them.

"Damn, it's the captain!"

All of the soldiers on the training grounds lined up in front of the entrance to the castle and bowed.

"Good afternoon, Captain Yagetsu!"

"There's no need for you to bow," their superior declared. "As of today, I am no longer your captain."

Murmurs rose in the troop as the men rose their heads, only to meet a woman dressed in fancy robes with a sword in her hands. She shared the same silver eyes as their captain, as well as their captain's black hair. Could this mean…?

"You're a woman?!" Gairu exclaimed.

"It appears I am," Tsukiko replied aloofly.

"Wait, you mean all this time…" Sentarou, one of Gairu's close friends, said, pointing at her. "We had a hot babe with us and we didn't know?"

"Indeed," Tsukiko smiled. "I am a member of the so-called fairer sex. The person who sent me to King Ashura had instructed me to crossdress in order to become a soldier and gain some experience before continuing my journey. As many of you might guess, "Yagetsu" isn't my real name either."

Waiting until her men have absorbed that information, she continued.

"I apologize for deceiving you upon this matter for the last two years, and I would understand if you do not wish to forgive me. I came here to say farewell since, as of tomorrow, you will be training under Captain Hiro."

She paused, etching the faces of every soldier in front of her into memory.

"Those past two years have been wonderful, fighting by the side of such brave and capable warriors. I hope that you will all be able to rise through the ranks and reach your true potential. May the moon shine upon you all."

She bowed deeply before turning around.

"You may spend the rest of the day as you wish. That will be all."

"Wait!" Kaiba shouted. "We prepared a party to celebrate your birthday!"

"My birthday?" Tsukiko repeated.

"You never told us when it was, so we chose a random day of the year," Ichiru explained. "It just so happened to be today."

"We're not blaming you or anything…" Gairu declared, surprising everyone. "It must have been tough. Since you're leaving, we should at least celebrate having you with us for two years…"

"Gairu-san…" Tsukiko didn't know what to say as more soldiers voiced their agreement.

"Tsukiko!" Mokona jumped into her arms.

"Tsukiko, we were looking all over for you!" Sakura exclaimed as she ran towards her. "Do you know where Syaoran is?"

"He's gone to the city to look for Fai and Aniki," Tsukiko replied. "I would have joined him, but as you can see, I have prior arrangements…"

It was then that Sakura noticed the men standing in front of them.

"These people are the soldiers under your command?" she asked.

"They were. King Ashura kicked me out of the army," Tsukiko summarized.

"Eh?!"

Tsukiko giggled at Sakura's startled reaction. "It's because I'm her guest now."

"Oh…"

"Would you like to meet my closest friends in this world?" Tsukiko suggested.

"Yes!"

Turning back to the soldiers, Tsukiko led Sakura in front of Ichiru and Kaiba.

"Sakura, this is Ichiru, the other one is Kaiba."

"It's very nice to meet you," Sakura bowed. "Thank you for taking care of Tsukiko all this time."

Blushing, Kaiba scratched his head. "Really, it was no big deal…"

"Kaiba is correct. We are friends after all."

"Woah! They look like Red Pineapple and Blueberry!" Mokona declared, making Tsukiko laugh.

"Believe me, they're more like Honey and Mori or Tamaki and Kyouya," she corrected him.

"What is that?" Gairu asked, pointing at Mokona.

"Mokona is Mokona!"

"?"

"She is a good friend of mine," Tsukiko explained. "For your own good, I'd suggest not to think too hard on it."

"…I see."

* * *

"Wait, but didn't you say that you're no longer a member of the army?" Kaiba asked.

"That's correct, but this is something both Syaoran and I have to do," Tsukiko left it at that.

"Is it because of Fai-san and Kurogane-san?" Sakura asked softly.

"They are two of my most precious people," Tsukiko explained.

"Is that so?" Ichiru asked.

"Yes."

"And I'm guessing that the blonde and his companion look like those two?"

"I have reason to believe that they may be one and the same… probably."

"Tsukiko is copying Fai!" Mokona cheered.

"Well, I better get going, everyone," Tsukiko stood up. "Ichiru, Kaiba, please take care of Sakura until Syaoran and I return. Wait for us at the terrace, okay?"

"No problem!"

* * *

King Ashura, General Kumara, former captain Tsukiko and Syaoran appeared without their troops at the castle of the moon.

"That's..." Kumara noticed that the castle was almost deserted. Only King Yasha, Kurogane and Fai were present. "They have come without an army as well?"

Syaoran immediately charged, as did Kurogane. Tsukiko, however, had eyes only for one person.

"Will you allow me this dance, Tsuki-chan?"

"Of course," Tsukiko unsheathed her sword. "Let us begin, Fai."

The mage simply smiled and shot several arrows, some that Tsukiko narrowly avoided, before resorting to throwing knives.

After catching two of them with her hand, Tsukiko returned them to their owner before swinging her sword.

"Koori no Arashi!"

"Your Majesty!" She heard Kumara yell.

All combatants turned to watch as King Ashura walked towards King Yasha. Fai prepared to shoot an arrow, but his hand quickly left his quiver as a shard of ice zoomed by.

"Stay back," he warned his loyal general.

"But!"

"I said stay back."

King Ashura leapt in front of a very still King Yasha.

"Let us end this, King Yasha."

King Yasha stayed still, even though his opponent's sword was already engulfed in flames.

"I can.. fulfill your dream."

King Ashura struck his opponent in the chest without receiving any resistance. Instead, King Yasha hugged King Ashura closely.

"So those two loved each other," Tsukiko concluded as she went next to Fai.

"It would seem so."

Suddenly, King Yasha's body disappeared, leaving behind a shining orb.

"Sakura's feather!" Syaoran exclaimed.

"Come here, Syaoran," King Ashura called.

Without hesitation, the boy leapt next to the remaining king.

As boy and king had their last conversation, Fai pulled Tsukiko up next to him.

"Fai…"

"It's good to see you dressed as a woman, Tsuki-chan. Your soldier uniform isn't all that tasteful."

"I was a captain, Fai. It's protocol."

"Still!"

"I missed you, Fai."

"Me too, Tsuki-chan," Fai held her close. "Me too."

Suddenly, the ground beneath them began to shake.

"My heart's desire… is so vast that even the castle cannot grant it!" King Ashura declared.

"King Ashura! The castle is collapsing!" Kumara shouted. "We must leave!"

"No."

"But, King Ashura..!"

"I said no."

"King Ashura!"

"Syaoran, Tsukiko. If you give up now, it will all be for nothing," King Ashura told them. "Continue to feed your desires. Become stronger and stronger. Who you are does not matter. What others think of you does not matter. I hope that you will both pursue all your dreams and hopes to the fullest."

A large piece of rock was going to fall on King Ashura as he ended his speech.

"King Ashura!"

Syaoran managed to destroy it before the king was harmed. However, it wasn't long until King Ashura fell and Syaoran almost followed.

"Fai!" Tsukiko said urgently.

"Got it. Kuro-pyon!"

"Yeah."

Kurogane managed to grab Syaoran before the castle completely collapsed and the four of the rode on the steed until they were brought back to the country of Shura.

"That's no good," Kurogane declared when they were safe. "You have to start training again."

"Eh?!"

"You are strict, Kuro-chan," Fai teased.

"Come on, Fai, you know why Aniki did this in the first place," Tsukiko pouted.

"Kurogane-san?! Fai-san?!" Syaoran exclaimed, not believing his eyes.

"Yup!" Fai declared.

"Eh?! But those eyes?" Syaoran looked closer. "They're crimson and blue!"

"It seems like people's eyes automatically turn black when they enter Yasha clan's country," Fai explained as he pointed towards his eyes. "If Syaoran had landed in that country, your eyes would turn black as well."

Syaoran just held his head in confusion.

"Sorry, but we arrived here first," Fai announced. "We arrived half a year before you."

"So we missed each other?!" Syaoran asked.

"Mokona and Tsukiko weren't there, so Kuro-run and I couldn't communicate. But Kuro-pii knew something about the language of Yasha clan. So I left the talking to Kuro-pii and pretended that I didn't speak much."

"If you had told me when we bumped into each other in the castle of the moon…!"

"That was Aniki's idea, you know," Tsukiko told Syaoran. "He said that if you knew it was them, you wouldn't try your hardest when you fought against him."

"Oh… that's why," Syaoran understood. He bowed to Kurogane. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"All of those fights were for improving my sword-fighting skills, weren'T they?" Syaoran asked. "I thank you."

That startled Kurogane who looked away. "Hmph."

"Woah! Kuro-sama is so shy!" Fai exclaimed.

"Who the hell are you calling shy?" Kurogane swung his sword at Fai.

"Syaoran-kun! Tsukiko!" Sakura exclaimed as she rushed towards them. "Fai-san! Kurogane-san!"

"Long time no see, Sakura-chan!" Fai waved happily.

"Yagetsu!" Both Ichiru and Kaiba have rushed there as well.

"Ichiru, Kaiba," Tsukiko nodded as she got off the steed with Fai's help.

Sakura's feather returned to her, making her fall unconscious.

"What was that?" Kaiba asked.

"The feather returned to its owner, and it's time for us to move on," Tsukiko declared.

"Wait, already?" Ichiru asked.

Mokona sprouted wings and floated into the air.

"Finally on the move again?" Kurogane asked.

Fai suddenly pulled him towards the rest of the group, resulting in a group hug.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"I don't want us to be separated again!" Fai said happily.

"He doesn't change at all…" Tsukiko smiled. "Ichiru, Kaiba, grow strong. Protect those precious to you, fight so that your desires become reality. I hope that we'll meet again."

"Wait, Captain Yagetsu…!" Gairu exclaimed.

"Wait! You people really are involved with the Yasha clan!" Kumara accused angrily.

"No, you're mistaken," Syaoran replied calmly. "But even if it was so, the two kings are not here anymore."

"If you ever find a memento, or some of their remains, please bury them together, General," Tsukiko told him. "Let them remain together happily."

* * *

And so, they traveled to another dimension… and landed in a bunch of flowers.

"This place is…"

"Isn'T this the shrine we stayed at when we were in… The country of Shara?" Tsukiko asked.

"We've returned here?" Sakura, now quite awake, looked around.

"Ah, guests!"

"Where do you come from?" Women and girls dressed quite colorfully greeted the travelers.

"Eh?" Syaoran and Sakura looked at each other, puzzled.

"I've heard that the people of the shrine and the people from the Yuuka district…" Tuskiko began tentatively.

"Well, as you can see," a disciple began.

"We went touring and just returned to the Yuuka district," a woman continued.

"Whenever we encounter a problem, the men from the shrine always help out," another added.

"Hey!" The man showed his muscles. "As long as it'S something we can do, just call us, and we will answer!"

"Yeah, you stud!" The women around clapped enthusiastically.

"They get along very well!" Mokona commented.

"This place is different from the Shara we've been to," Syaoran concluded.

"You mean it's the same place but a different dimension?" Fai asked.

"You're in luck, travelers," the lady continued. "Today is a wedding day!"

"Suzuran-san!" Sakura exclaimed, recognizing the bride.

"Isn't that the priest?" Kurogane grumbled.

"They look quite cute together," Tsukiko commented.

"Perfect! Today is a good day! It's also the founding day of our gods!" both man and lady gestured towards the temple.

"Look closely! Our guardian gods!"

"They have been together like this since we first dug them out," the man explained.

"Yeah! It's because it'S been said that they should never be separated!" The lady giggled.

"Thanks to the protection of these two gods, the country of Shara can be prosperous and peaceful," the man finished.

"Hey, hey!" Mokona said as she jumped on the table in front of the statues. "Look!"

"These are…" Sakura blushed.

"We've worn these…" Syaoran added.

"What are you talking about?" Tsukiko asked as she got a closer look. "That's my hairclip!" She pointed at the crescent moon shaped object.

"These are the sacred objects," the lady explained. "They were placed here for worship a long time ago."

"Huh?!" The three of them exclaimed.

"Guess there is a reason for these," the lady though out loud.

"Hey, over there are our masters," the man pulled the lady aside. "We don't have time to talk right now."

"The ceremony for the bride and groom is about to begin!" A disciple cheered.

"Let'S go!"

"There'll be a reception ball," the lady told the travelers. "Come and join us!"

"Hmm… Did you three wear these in the past?" Fai asked.

"The people from the Yuuka district of the country of Shara gave these to us," Sakura explained.

"We took them off when we changed clothes in Shura," Syaoran recalled. "And then…"

"You mean you left them in the country of Shura?" Fai asked.

The trio nodded.

"Didn't Shura look like a past reflection of Shara?" Syaoran asked after a while.

"What's going on?"

"So, we arrived in the country of Shara first, then Mokona brought us to the country of Shara in the past, when it was known as Shura," Tsukiko suggested. "From there, we returned to the country of Shara again."

"It's still the same place, but we traveled into the past and then came back to the present," Fai caught on. "So are you saying that only the time was shifted?"

"But why did the country of Shara change so much?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, the men and women were on really bad terms," Mokona recalled.

"The future has been rewritten," Tsukiko declared monotonously. "The clan of Ashura had listened to our words, and have never separated the two, even if those are just statues."

"Not to mention that placing the two statues side by side did not cause any strange phenomenon," Fai continued. "Because they didn't cause any strange things to happen, the people from the shrine and the Yuuka district didn't have any reason to fight each other."

"And it ends up like this," Kurogane pointed towards the married couple.

"That's great!" Sakura declared happily. "Everyone is so happy!"

"But…"

"Syaoran-kun?"

"No, nothing," he reassured her.

"By the way, you landed there earlier than any of us," Fai recalled. "When did you arrive in the country of Shura, Tsuki-chan?"

"He's right. By the time we got to Shura, you already became an officer of the army," Syaoran added.

"I landed there two years earlier than Syaoran, Sakura and Mokona."

"Eh?!"

"Two years?!"

"My hair used to be real short when I first joined the army," Tsukiko pointed out. "After another two years, they might even be as long as they used to."

"Hey, white meat bun," Kurogane spoke to Mokona who was on his head. "Why didn'T you drop us in the country of Shura in the first place? That way, even the country of Yama that the Yasha clan resided in would…"

Ignoring Kurogane, Mokona opened her mouth and sucked out the swords of both Yasha and Ashura before swallowing them.

"One of Mokona's 108 secret abilities! Super Magnetism," she announced as the others watched her with shocked expressions.

"It's not secret anymore, is it?" Kurogane pointed out angrily.

"Swallowing the Guardian Gods' swords…" Syaoran began.

"Is it really okay?" Sakura asked.

"Probably not," Fai replied.

"Maybe it is," Tsukiko shrugged as she turned to watch the show.

A beautiful woman spread small flames into the crowd.

"They are beautiful! Like a shower of flower petals!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Indeed," Tsukiko smiled. "Indeed."

"Let's go to the reception," Kurogane led the way.

"Kuro-run really wants a drink," Fai teased.

Just then, Mokona decided that it was time to go.

"We are here!" Kurogane protested. "Let ne grab a drink at least!"

"Hey, Syaoran-kun, don't get separated from Sakura-chan," Fai suggested. "Hold on tight."

Tsukiko held Fai's hand tightly and smiled. They were finally all together again…

* * *

**_As they cross over the oceans of stars_**

**_Lengthening before they eyes_**

_Tsukiko's image appear in the night sky and she cupped a star before blowing it away, turning it into a shooting star_

**_The birds' shadow softly see of the surface of the earth_**

_The star slowly turns into a group of birds and when they arrived in front of Fai, one of them perched itself on Fai's hand _

**_With all the emotions I've experienced_**

**_Up until yesterday packed tight into a beautiful box_**

_Passing pictures of the Tsubasa group and Yuuko's group, Tsukiko went to open a small box where the moon crescent hairclip lay_

**_Let us journey endlessly_**

_Tsukiko puts it on her hair before turning around to see her friends ready to leave_

**_Each with our own destinations in mind_**

_Tsukiko looks at their backs, seeing the different paths they walk on. _

**_We're searching for a trajectory _**

_She clenched her chest before turning around_

**_So that we may change vague words into the future_**

_To face a clear blue sky, eyes burning with determination_

**_My line of vision became higher_**

_The Tsubasa group fly through the sky together as they headed for the same destination_

**_And just like that I'll fly_**

**_Until it becomes a nostalgic memory_**

_Tsukiko looked at every one of her companions before sending a quick prayer_

**_I will remember forever_**

_Tsukiko tapes the picture of them flying together in her album_

**_The secret words that are hiding_**

_She writes a few words on it before putting it in a bookshelf_

**_In the corner of the classroom_**

_On the spine of the album was written "Most Treasured Times" in an unknown language_

* * *

**Pure-chan: I guess that I'm kind of pleased with this chapter, but it still needs some work. I'm too lazy to rewrite it now though.  
**

**Follow, favorite, review!**


	20. Sadness Unbound

**Pure-chan: I'm so sorry for not having updated last week! I have no excuse whatsoever, especially since I had wrote two extra chapters the week before and just haven't posted them... So, I'll be posting at least four chapters this weekend. Once again, hontou ni gomenasai!**

**On the other hand, this chapter is one that I was excitedly waiting for. I hope that I did okay...**

**Well, please enjoy!**

* * *

**_A beautiful love song_**

_Sakura and Syaoran walk in a park together, holding hands_

**_Never changing_**

_Kurogane stands under a tree, arms crossed, as he watches Tomoyo dance_

**_Please keep singing it to me_**

_A girl picks a moonflower and sniffs it just as a number of white, pink and purple petals hide her from view_

**_Until my heart stops, until this time ends_**

_Tsukiko turns around seeing Fai offer her a hand and accepts it_

**_My lovely person, hold me forever_**

_Tsukiko looks at Fai as they joined their traveling companions, then, the moonflower flies out of her reach after a gust of wind_

_Tsubasa logo appears_

**_You always tell me about your love for me_**

_Syaoran got down to one knee in front of Sakura and takes out a small box from his pocket_

**_With serious words_**

_A drunk Mokona knocks it away as she teased a blushing Syaoran and a confused Sakura_

**_Initially there was a question mark over my head_**

_Tomoyo looked at the bouquet of veronicas, lotuses and red and white roses with curiosity_

**_Because your words were too philosophical_**

_Then looked at a blushing Kurogane_

**_But then we talked and I can understand you better now_**

_Before smiling happily and accepting the gift to the ninja's relief_

**_With a deep breath, you whispered_**

_Fai hugs Tsukiko tightly, whispering something shocking in her ear_

**_A multi-coloured love message_**

_He then gives her a beautiful silver moon crescent hairclip_

**_Don't worry, I believe_**

_Tsukiko accepts it and lets Fai put it in her hair_

**_Your words_**

_She then turns away, blushing, with a soft smile on her face_

**_A beautiful love song_**

_Kurogane, Syaoran and Fai charge towards men dressed in black_

**_Never changing_**

_The scene changes to Tsukiko using `Getsuryuu to protect Sakura and Mokona_

**_Please keep singing it to me_**

_Chan is also fighting alongside them, but dressed in traditional Chinese robes and using a weapon engulfed in flames_

**_Until my heart stops, _**

_Sakura runs towards Syaoran, wanting to make sure that he's all right_

**_Until this time ends_**

_Tomoyo prays for Kurogane's health and safety as she dreams about them_

**_My lovely person, hold me forever_**

_Fai and Tsukiko stand back to back, fingers intertwined, and both look at the sky, squeezing each other's hands for reassurance_

* * *

Suddenly, in a dark, snowy place, King Ashura of Celes appeared before Fai. Shocked, the mage just stared at his former king with fear before running the other way. He ran and ran, trying to get as far from that person as possible. The world was bleak, and only the sound of his footsteps echoed. The snow – or was it flower petals? – fell to ground. However, despite his efforts, efforts that tired him immensely, the man appeared before him again, as if to show that he had no escape.

The king then slowly opened his eyes…

_"__Fai, Fai! Wake up!"_

Fai suddenly bolted from his sleeping position, sweating. Tsukiko sat next to him with a worried expression. The mage then took notice of Syaoran, Sakura and Mokona sleeping together, reminding him that it was but a dream.

"It seemed like you had a nightmare," Tsukiko told him gently as she handed him a piece of cloth. "Are you alright now?"

"Arigatou, Tsuki-chan," Fai smiled.

"I already told you, didn't I?" Tsukiko said with a chastising tone. "Don't smile to me if you don't mean it. Please."

As his blue eyes met her silver gaze, his smile dropped. He accepted the cloth and wiped off the sweat before returning it to her.

"Sorry for making you worry, Tsuki-chan."

"Dreams… They're kind of scary sometimes, aren't they?" Tsukiko declared. "One moment, you are in control of everything that is going on, and the next, the dream is controlling _you_ instead. It's so easy to forget reality when you dream, isn't it?"

She looked at the fire they made inside the cave almost wistfully before bowing her head.

"Tsuki-chan…"

"I had a dream too, you know," Tsukiko continued. "I think that I dreamed of my past, from before Yuuko's shop. But I don't remember anything, nor do I try to. Although…"

"You don't have to push yourself to say it if you don't want to," Fai told her.

"Thanks." She turned towards Kurogane and Fai. "By the way, how was your experience in Yama?"

"Kuro-pii was really happy he got to fight," Fai declared.

"Shut up," Kurogane growled. "Tch. It wasn't too different from what I was used to."

"Well, I wasn't part of an army before, so there were some unexpected things," Fai added. "But since we were soon known as Yasha's best men, we got our own quarters and everything!"

"I became a captain in Ashura's army, so I got private quarters too. It's much better than sharing a room with multiple others," Tsukiko stretched her arms.

"Oh right, Tsukiko was pretending to be a boy back then!" Fai recalled.

"There are a lot of places where men have more rights than women. Depending on the country, entering the city as a woman can even land me in jail for a couple of years," Tsukiko explained. "Everything worked out for the best, so I won't complain."

"Kuro-pon was very happy that Tsuki-chan has been training! He always looked forward to fighting against you," Fai added.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?! And it's not like you understood what I said!"

"Why don't we try to get some more sleep before we all go look for civilisation?" Tsukiko suggested. "I really don't want to wake those three up with the racket you are making."

"You need the sleep more than we do," Kurogane reminded her. "You were walking in the forest for an hour before you woke the mage from his nightmare."

Sighing loudly, Tsukiko lay under a sheet and gave a small "good night" before leaving for the land of dreams.

"Tsuki-chan wasn't able to sleep?" Fai asked after a while.

"Ever since Shara, I suppose."

"A side-effect to being exposed to the statue of Yasha?"

"Who knows. It might have triggered something in her memories."

"Her memories, huh…" Fai looked at Tsukiko sadly.

* * *

"Good morning, Tsuki-chan."

"Eh?" Tsukiko rubbed her eyes. She was the last to wake up, it seemed. Well, there is a first time for everything.

"Good morning, Tsukiko-san," Syaoran greeted.

"Good morning, everyone," Tsukiko yawned.

"It's the first time that Tsukiko-chan wakes up so late!" Mokona piped.

"Really?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Yup! Tsukiko usually wakes up real early to train! Even when she isn't training, she'll wake up early to enjoy some peace before everyone else wakes up. And she always makes the best breakfasts!"

"My cooking skills aren't that great, Mokona," Tsukiko shook her head. "By the way, do you have any messages from Chan?"

"Nope! But Yuuko wants to have a word with everyone when you're all up!"

"Huh?"

The Witch's image appeared just then, startling the travelers.

"Yuuko-san," Tsukiko smiled. "It's been a while. I didn't have the chance to thank you for the fondant."

"I'm glad you liked them," Yuuko replied. "However, there seems to be a problem."

"Problem?" Syaoran repeated.

"Where are your clothes?"

"Huh?" Kurogane asked.

"What happened to your original clothing?"

"We left it in the country of Shara," Syaoran told her.

"It's because that white meat bun keeps erratically sending us to different worlds," the ninja added.

"We were back in the country of Shara, but we immediately came to this new world," Fai finished.

Yuuko then stepped aside to reveal a rack with the travelers' original clothing.

"My clothes!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I retrieved them from the country of Shara," Yuuko explained.

"Yuuko, so awesome!" Mokona cheered.

"Thank you very much," both Syaoran and Tsukiko bowed.

"So send them over already," Kurogane demanded.

"I won't."

"What?!"

"The clothes are no longer yours. They're mine now," Yuuko explained. "If you want them back, you'll have to pay the price."

"What did you say?!" Kurogane growled.

"Enough, enough, Father dear," Fai tried to placate him. "After all, she found it. Finders keepers."

"Don't call me that!"

"what must we give you?" Syaoran asked.

"Something of equivalent value to your clothes."

"Something of equivalent value…"

"When you think of something, have Mokona call me out. Until then, I'll be keeping them," Yuuko smiled.

"All right!"

"Aah, but if you take too long, your clothes… You might not be able to redeem them," the witch smirked, shocking most of the travelers.

"About redeeming my clothes…"

"Yes, Tsukiko?"

Tsukiko took out an elaborately crafted dagger from her sleeve.

"King Ashura gave me this when I was appointed Captain. Would this work?"

Yuuko judged the weapon for a while. "You may redeem two sets of clothes of your choice," she declared. "Choose wisely."

"May I pay the price now and ask for the clothes later? At least until all five sets of clothes can be redeemed," Tsukiko asked.

"Tsukiko-san…"

"Very well then," Yuuko acquiesced. "Mokona."

Tsukiko let her swallow the dagger, sending it to Yuuko.

"Two sets have been redeemed, and three more to go," the Dimensional Witch declared.

"Uh… Um!"

"Yes?"

"The first time we met, I was asleep," Sakura said. "The second time, I was still in a trance-like state and third time, we were in a big hurry. So, now that we meet again, I'd really like to thank you. You so kindly lent us Mokona. I'm really grateful." She bowed.

"…What do you think of your journey thus far?"

"I think it must be hard for one person, but, because we all travel together, it's better," Sakura smiled. "It's just that I keep falling asleep, so I'm not that helpful."

They then heard a loud noise in the background.

"He's here."

"You mean Watanuki?" Tsukiko asked. "Can you thank him for his chocolat fondants? We really did enjoy them."

"That won't be a problem. Good bye now." The image began to disappear. "That's right… "White Day". If you make me wait past White Day, you won't be able to redeem Ginryuu and the tattoo either."

"Stop joking, you greedy bitch!" Kurogane shouted.

"Eh?!" Tsukiko was really surprised. "White Day? Please don't tell me that it's only a few days away!"

"You still have some time, Tsukiko," Yuuko reassured her. "I'm glad to see that you still remember that tradition."

"Remembering these kind of traditions is something you instilled within me since I was six," Tsukiko pouted. "Thank goodness I have most of them already."

"I can't wait to see what you have for us."

"What's White Day?" Syaoran asked.

"I don't know, what about Fai-san?"

"I don't know either, Sakura-chan."

"Oh! Forgot to explain," Mokona remembered. "We've gotten chocolate from Yuuko before, right?"

"Ah – In Outo country," Fai recalled.

"Because it was "Valentine's Day". In Mokona's world, "Valentine's Day" is when you give other people yummy chocolate to eat. And then, if you get a present on Valentine's Day, you return the favor on White Day!" Mokona spits out Yuuko's letter as she said so. "However, since nobody gave her anything except for Tsukiko, I think Yuuko is mad."

"What, we have to give her a present!"

"That's true…" Fai confirmed.

"What should we give her though?" Syaoran looked at the letter. "Does the present need to be anything in particular?"

"Some countries have requirements, but you can give Yuuko-san just about anything," Tsukiko shrugged. "And since Watanuki was the one who made the fondants, the value of the chocolate dropped, so it won't have to be anything expensive."

"…I want to…" Sakura raised her head. "I'd love to give the Witch of Dimensions a gift of thanks!"

"Yeah." Syaoran agreed.

"Well, let's discuss what we want to give her while we walk," Fai suggested. "And since Tsukiko and Mokona are close to her, they can give suggestions."

"Yuuko-san probably isn't the only one waiting for something on White Day," Tsukiko remarked.

"Huh?"

"You didn't just receive chocolate from Yuuko-san, remember?"

"Ah yes! Kurogane-san and Fai-san received two boxes of chocolate each," Syaoran remembered. "And Princess Sakura and I only received one each."

"Those were from Chan," Tsukiko smiled, "but the extra two Fai and Aniki got were from senpai."

"And Tsuki-chan also made some for us!" Fai reminded them.

"You really don't need to get me anything though," Tsukiko told them. "We're traveling together after all."

"You must be very good friends with them," Sakura smiled.

"Senpai used to be a bit shy and all, but she's very nice! I heard from Chan that she got herself engaged too!"

"Really?" The desert princess asked.

"I don't know the person in question, but if he makes her happy, then that's all I can wish for," Tsukiko replied. "She's been dating him for a while too."

"I know you said that you didn't want anything, but… Can we still get you something?" Sakura asked shyly.

"Of course! But it doesn't matter too much."

* * *

"Even after sleeping, morning won't come," Fai declared happily as the group walked through the forest.

"Maybe this world doesn't have a sun," Kurogane suggested as they walked up to the gate, making Tsukiko laugh. "What?!"

"I can see a curtain to block sunlight there," Syaoran pointed at the fort.

"I see," Fai declared.

"That's Syaoran for you! He's so smart!" Mokona declared.

"But why did Tsukiko laugh at Kurogane-san?" Sakura asked.

"Without the sun, there would be no life in this world, unless if there is some source of magic that keeps the planet at a good temperature," Tsukiko explained. "And since I can't feel a big source of magical energy, there has to be a sun. Still, the magical pressure of the area is bigger than that of the other worlds we've been to."

"I don't really understand, but I think it makes sense," Fai said.

"Open the gates!" Kurogane knocked. "I don't care who you are, just open up!"

The gate did open, only to reveal…

"Nii-sama! Yukito-san!" Sakura exclaimed.

"You're mistaken. We don't know you," Touya declared. "But how did you know Yukito's name?"

"He looks like the Yukito-san my friend used to know," Tsukiko explained. "We're travelers, and we could use a bit of help."

"Ah, follow us."

* * *

Once inside a shop, the travelers all sat around a table, and Touya made several dishes appear.

"Th-This is?" Sakura asked with surprise.

"That looks good!" Mokona exclaimed.

"That's not the problem here!" Kurogane declared.

"Fai-san, Tsukiko-san, could this be…"

"Yup, Syaoran-kun, it's magic," Fai confirmed.

"It's the first time that I've seen magic like this though," Tsukiko said.

"I'm sorry for surprising you," Yukito apologized. "Everyone in this country can use magic. I'm skilled at magic that makes clothes so I'm a tailor, but he is skilled at produsing food from magic, therefore he runs this shop," he added, gesturing towards Touya.

"Ah, that explains why Tsukiko felt so much magical pressure," Sakura realized.

"You can feel magic?" Touya asked Tsukiko.

"It's a gift of mine."

"That's very impressive, isn't it, former king?" Yukito teased.

"Stop the formal speech and quit using that nickname," Touya reproached.

"It's fine, since it's true," Yukito smiled. "In this country, a king is chosen from the people. Touya was once king."

"So that's why he's a former king," Fai caught on.

"Once a year, the country's people all see the same dream," Touya declared. "And the person they see in the dream is chosen as the next king."

"But the king chosen this year entered the castle and refused to shoulder the king's responsibilities," Yukito revealed. "The absence of the king invited many misfortunes."

"There is no morning in this world anymore," Touya added.

"I see," Tsukiko sighed.

"An evening that will not end has been continuing for months," Touya continued.

"Our source of magic is the sun," Yukito explained. "But since the night has continued, we haven't been able to gain benefits from the sun and there are those whose magic has been decreasing. If this condition continues, a terrible situation may result."

"So to prevent that from happening, let's dance pointlessly!" A small girl dressed in pink with a tambourine, Soumomo, declared as she appeared on the table.

"You guys are!" Kurogane exclaimed.

"You know them?" Fai asked.

"We met them in Outo country," Syaoran answered.

"They were bigger before," Kurogane added.

"What are you rambling about?" Kotoko asked.

"I'll take you all to the castle!" Soumomo announced.

And that was how the travelers suddenly fell in the middle of the throne room.

"Where are we?" Kurogane asked, Mokona perched on his head.

"Welcome to the castle of the king!" Soumomo announced. "We will do a welcoming dance!"

"We are magical spirits who serve the king," Kotoko explained. "My name is Kotoko."

"And I'm Soumomo!"

"Why did you bring us here?" Fai asked.

"We have something to ask you and your female companion."

"Oh, me?" Fai pointed to himself.

"And I as well?" Tsukiko stood up.

"You're a magician, right?" Soumomo asked Fai.

"Yes, well, kind of."

"We would like for you to use your magic and check the mood of the one to be king," Kotoko asked. "And we would also like for you to convince that person to become king."

"I see, but there are so many other magicians out there besides me," Fai pointed out.

"We tried them all, but they all failed," Soumomo answered.

"That is why we invited you, a traveler," Kotoko added. "Please save this country with your magic."

"Now, that's a problem," Fai declared sheepishly. "I would love to help you, but I swore not to use magic."

"Believe me, he wouldn't even use magic to save his own life," Tsukiko sighed. "Stubborn mage."

"That's mean, Tsuki-chan!"

"Then… that is too bad," Kotoko said almost regretfully. "And you, female magician?"

"I'll see what I can do then, but I cannot promise any results," Tsukiko declared.

"Very well."

"I shall guide everyone to the special guest's room!" Soumomo announced.

* * *

"What is this special guest room?!" Kurogane yelled. "This is just a jail!"

"Kurogane, you're like a wild animal!" Mokona exclaimed.

"Leave me alone!"

"Ah – Kurogane is scary!"

The whole group, with the exception of Tsukiko, was now inside a prison cell. Sakura and Syaoran sat together whereas Fai leaned against one of the walls.

"Mokona, do you think the princess's feather is in this world?" Syaoran asked out of the blue.

"Let me search for it," Mokona concentrated.

"How about it, Moko-chan?" Sakura asked hopefully.

"There's none."

"If there's no feathers, then there is no need for us to stay here for long," Kurogane declared as he broke the bars.

"But Tsuki-chan is still upstairs helping the king," Fai reminded him. "We can't leave without her."

"Tch. We'll just have to find her, grab her and go," the ninja grunted.

* * *

"More strange things are coming," Kurogane noticed as they crept in the corridors. Soldiers made out of stone were patrolling the hallways.

"We'll stop them," Syaoran decided. "You two flee first and find Tsukiko-san."

"But…"

"Got it," Fai smiled before pulling Sakura away.

However, before long, another patrol group blocked their way. No, make that two. Fai suddenly jumped with Sakura and landed behind one of the groups.

"Everyone, see you later!"

The two of them continued to run away and were able to outsmart the guards. Finally after some time running upstairs, they found a door in the middle of a hallway. Fai opened it, only to see a girl sitting on the bed, looking at the person lying on it. He couldn't see the other person's features, but he recognized the girl immediately, even if only her back was visible to him.

The girl turned around, revealing her crowned head, white cat ears and expressive almond eyes. They showed great curiosity at the intruders.

"Chii!" Fai exclaimed with surprise and fear.

He was suddenly pulled back into his memories from before he left Celes, just after he sealed King Ashura. He remembered his Chii, the one he created to his mother's image.

"Chii…" Fai walked towards her.

"That's right," Kotoko said as she and Soumomo appeared. "She is the one chosen to become king this year, Chii-sama. But there is no use in talking to her."

"Why?"

"Since we erased all of her memories!" Soumomo said a bit too happily, making Fai gasp.

"The one to become king needs a pure heart," Kotoko explained. "Therefore, before they become king, we erase all their memories until now."

"But don't worry! The day she resigns from being king, all her memories will be returned," Soumomo tried to reassure him.

"She looks very lonely," Mokona observed.

"That is a lie. There's no way she can be," Kotoko objected.

"Since she has no memories, there is nothing to be lonely about," Soumomo added.

"No, you're wrong," the person in the bed declared as she sat up.

"Tsukiko!"

"Humans always seek companionship, whether they have their memories or not," Tsukiko said sadly as she looked at Chii. "It's in our nature to do so. Being unable to communicate with us is lonely enough, but if she has to stay in this big castle all alone as well…" She gave a sad smile. "Gomen, senpai, looks like there's not much I can do about this."

_"__Senpai used to be a bit shy and all, but she's very nice! I heard from Chan that she got herself engaged too!"_

Fai stumbled back a bit. Chii also existed in Tsukiko's world? And they were close friends?

"She wants to leave the castle and play a lot, but since she can't, she's lonely," Mokona added.

Fai made his decision then, and walked towards Chii before getting on one knee, his hand reaching for hers.

"No need to be afraid. My name is Fai," he introduced himself with a smile. "Let's become friends."

"Fai?" Chii repeated softly. "Friends?"

She suddenly began to glow brightly before smiling and reaching out for Fai's hand.

"Chii-sama!"

"You mustn't!" Kotoko exclaimed.

Nevertheless, she still took Fai's hand, and they disappeared from the castle, wearing happy smiles on their faces. Tsukiko gripped on the sheets tightly for a moment, before letting go.

"This is bad, this is bad…" Soumomo declared.

"We must find Chii-sama!" Kotoko exclaimed.

"Please wait!" Tsukiko pleaded, stopping them from beginning their search. "Fai is a responsible adult; he won't let Chii-senpai come to harm's way. Also, this way, he could better convince Chii-senpai to become king. Give him a day to work his magic. It will be more effective than the previous tries."

"Very well," Kotoko sighed. "Only one day. No more, no less. After that, your friend has to bring Chii-sama back to the castle."

"I understand," Tsukiko bowed her head. "Thank you."

"If this works, it is we who should thank _you_."

"Um, can you please make the guards stop chasing after Syaoran-kun and Kurogane-san?" Sakura asked.

"We'll bring you to them," Soumomo declared before the group appeared next to the aforementioned people.

"Princess Sakura!" Syaoran ran to her side. "Are you all right?"

"Oi, where's the mage?" Kurogane asked.

"He's in the city, helping the next king make her decision," Tsukiko answered. "He should be back by the end of the day."

Kurogane frowned. "What happened? You look a bit pale."

"My magic overreacted a bit when I met Chii-senpai," Tsukiko explained. "So I fainted." She turned to the other three members of the group. "Since we're pretty much free now, why don't you go look in the city? Maybe you could even find something for Yuuko-san."

"That's a good idea," Syaoran agreed. "What do you say, Princess?"

"I'd love to go!"

"Why don't we head to Yukito's shop to get some clothes before anything else?" Tsukiko suggested. "Our outfits really don't fit here."

* * *

In the end, Sakura got a short, frilly, dark red dress. Syaoran and Kurogane both received black suits with a green tie for the former and a red one for the latter. As for Tsukiko, she got a dark blue gothic dress that went a bit past her needs.

"We'll meet back here then," Syaoran said before they went their separate ways.

"Have fun!" Tsukiko waved at them.

"Oi, Tsukiko," Kurogane called.

"What is it?"

"Let's go get something to eat."

Tsukiko's stomach growled, making her laugh. "Yes, let's!"

* * *

"So?" Kurogane asked after a while. "What's wrong, Tsukiko? What did the stupid mage do this time?"

Tsukiko paused, putting her cup back on the small table. They were in a small café near Yukito's shop, eating a very late breakfast.

"I don't really know how to put it into words…" She sighed. "Every time I think back to how happy they looked when they disappeared, I feel so glad for them. I want to congratulate them and I am very happy for them." She smiled. "Even now, I'm planning parts of their wedding in my head. Yet," her hand clenched at her chest. "It hurts for some reason. My head too. It feels like I'm much too close to remembering something that should be forgotten. And my heart…

"I don't want to be selfish, but… It just hurts so much…"

Despite her pained expression, no tears fell.

"Tch." Kurogane drank his black coffee. _'So she doesn't even fully realize that she likes him, and that bloody mage won't pull any good moves.'_

"Oi."

Tsukiko looked at Kurogane, a bit startled. "H-Hai?"

"You might as well consider me your older brother," Kurogane announced gruffly, without looking at her in the eye.

"Really?" Tsukiko stood up in surprise before sitting back down, embarrassed. "Um… Why?"

"You're always calling me "Aniki" for one," Kurogane reminded her. "And we might as well be siblings with how we act."

Tsukiko giggled. "I guess that I was a bit too obvious…" She looked at her cup wistfully, as if recalling something. "I don't have many of my memories, you're already aware. But there was always a constant in my life. I had two other brothers before you, though I don't remember anything else about them. Their appearances, their personalities, their names… I've forgotten it all. But I know that they were both very kind to me and that I lost my first brother when I went to Yuuko's shop at the age of six. I think you might remind me of one of them…"

"What happened to your other brother?"

"I don't know," Tsukiko admitted. "We must have parted ways recently, but I don't even recall when. It has to be before I joined you in Hanshin Republic though."

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Kurogane crossed his arms. "Giving out this kind of information is dangerous."

"You are not my enemy," Tsukiko told him honestly. "You are my friend, and you just became my brother."

"What are you going to eat, Tsukiko?" Kurogane asked after nodding. He flipped through some pages of the menu, but soon found out that he couldn't read it.

"I guess that I'll have two sample dishes then. One for here and one to go," Tsukiko declared.

"Why?"

"I've never had the chance of going out to eat in a café before, when I was back in Yuuko's shop. When I wasn't training, I was at school, and I had very few friends. I always wanted to try the food they serve and I want to send the other sample dish to Chan, Watanuki and the others."

"You're too selfless."

"Is that so?"

* * *

"Ah, look at that!" Tsukiko pointed at the bracelet. It had black and blue beads that shone brightly as well as charms such as stars, and the phases of the moon.

"You like it?" Kurogane asked.

"It looks cute," Tsukiko answered. "These shops have a bit of everything, huh."

"Did you buy most of the White Day presents?" Kurogane said, eyeing the bags she had in her hands.

"Yup, I already got Chan's in Shura and Chii's in Outo. I just bought Watanuki's and Himawari-san's. So only Yuuko-san's present is left," she confirmed. "I want to give her something more original…"

"I was wondering, why do you give chocolates on Valentine's Day?"

"Well, traditionally, a girl gives chocolate to the one she likes on Saint Valentine's and a boy gives a present to the girl he likes on White Day. Nowadays, people give chocolates to people close to them, like friends and family, and those they love. That's why we all received chocolates. There's also another holiday where people give gifts to those who have helped them during the year. It's known as Obon day."

"Ah, we have something like that in my Nihon too."

"Well, where do you want to go next?" Tsukiko asked. "We still have some time left after all."

"A park."

"Just as one would expect from my great Aniki-sama!" Tsukiko smiled. "Come on, I think there's supposed to be one right around the corner."

* * *

Meanwhile, two groups of people watched them: Sakura, Syaoran and Mokona, and Fai and Chii, though the latter did not notice.

"It's good to see Tsukiko happy again," Sakura declared.

"Why don't we buy that bracelet for her?" Syaoran suggested. "We have enough money after all."

"Tsukiko will be very happy when she finds out!" Mokona exclaimed. "She is always happy when people give her gifts!"

"And we still have to look for something for the Witch of Dimensions," Sakura reminded them. "Let's go!"

As for Fai, he wasn't as happy as they were about the scene. He had seen the "couple" in the café, and their closeness made his chest tighten, though only for a moment. After all, what Tsukiko did shouldn't concern him. It might even be best if they stopped being friends, since…

He held Chii closer to him as he watched Tsukiko lead Kurogane somewhere. For some reason, it felt like they were playing the same game. Hiding their pain, making others picture a happy smile… He inwardly frowned at the thought. Fai didn't want Tsukiko to end up like him. She was someone who looked to the future, not the past. He would only hurt her.

To be truthful, he didn't even know what their relationship was now. Before being separated, he could almost say without a doubt that Tsukiko was an important person, but now, with two years/half a year apart, he no longer knew. Fai had been relieved to see Tsukiko alive when they met on the battlefield. He had looked forward to the fights on the castle of the moon ever since then. Fai's feelings seemed to have grown, but it seemed that Tsukiko's didn't. Instead, she seemed to have turned towards Kurogane.

_'__She might as well. It'll be for the best.'_

* * *

"Kurogane, do you mind going on ahead and taking these to Mokona?" Tsukiko asked after a while.

"Fine. You better get there soon too," the ninja stood up. "The mage once said that crying at the right moment is also a sign of strength. Remember that."

Looking at her new brother's retreating back, Tsukiko gave a wry smile.

"I will."

* * *

_Swish! Slash!_

"Fai-san!" Syaoran exclaimed after he took down a guard.

"So you two came for us," Fai said with a fake smile.

"Don't make us work, dammit," Kurogane grumbled.

Fai looked at him curiously, noticing that Tsukiko was nowhere to be seen.

"I'm sorry," he finally said.

Just then, Chii summoned her magic with a determined look on her face. Just like that, both mage and king were swept away.

"That helped," Fai said as they landed in front of the country's gate. "Thanks."

Chii walked towards the gate and opened it with her magic, surprising Fai. Just then, Tsukiko, who had been in the vicinity, ran towards the source of the magic she felt and arrived just in time to see Fai stand between Chii and the gate.

"You can't go, Chii!" he told her. "If you pass this gate, you'll…"

Chii cocked her head to the side sadly. "Fai, let's go together."

Fai gave no response, but seemed to be in pain.

"Chii always wants to always be with Fai!" She paused, as if trying to remember something. "Run away…"

Fai only looked at Chii with a shocked face.

"Chii wants to be with Fai. Run forever," she said as she hugged him.

"Chii-senpai…"

Flashes of forgotten memories broke through the dam and entered her vision.

_"__Chii wants to always be with - !"_

_"__Attagirl, Chii." A hand patted Chii's head._

_"__I like her," a voice said. "I really do."_

_"__Then propose, you idiot," she heard her own voice._

_"__Chii cares for – very much. He's very nice."_

_"__Will you tell Chii about your past?"_

_"__I want to."_

_"__Watch out, Chii!"_

Tsukiko's memories overwhelmed her, but not to the point that she couldn't hear what was going on.

"…Sorry, but I can't do that," Fai said with a resigned voice.

"Why?"

"Running away is a very harsh thing," Fai said pleasantly.

"Together, we can divide the harsh things in half," Chii told him.

"Because we're together, the sad things may double."

"Chii doesn't understand! I don't want to understand what Fai is saying!"

Somehow, Tsukiko was able to make out birds chirping despite the voices seeming further and further away.

"Well, let's go back," Fai declared. "Everyone is waiting."

"Fai!"

Sunlight entered Tsukiko's vision before she finally fell to the ground, unconscious. If Fai really wanted to stay with Chii, then she'll have to arrange something with Yuuko-san. It must be possible for them to live happily, right?

* * *

"Tsukiko? Tsukiko, it's time to wake up."

Groggily, she opened her eyes, only to be met with Fai's.

"Fai?"

"Everyone was really worried for you, you know," he told her as she sat up. "You fainted right in front of the gates last night."

"I remember that. You were stopping Chii-senpai from getting past the gates," Tsukiko recalled.

"Chii is an artificially created being. If she leaves this country, she'll die," Fai explained.

"I see. It's a good thing you stopped her then," Tsukiko sighed in relief.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I hit myself very hard on the head. I think that what happened yesterday triggered some memories that weren't supposed to return."

"Memories that weren't supposed to return…"

It must mean that she remembered that friend of hers again. But why would it trigger those memories? Could Chii have…?

"That should be why I fainted."

"I see."

"Fai?"

"Yes?"

"Do you love Chii-sen, I mean, Chii-san?" Tsukiko asked. "I want a truthful answer."

Fai looked at Tsukiko, surprised at her question before his features returned to normal.

"I don't. Why do you ask?"

"Because if you did, I'll have to get a bargain with Yuuko-san."

_"__She's too selfless, so don't you dare take advantage of her."_

Fai smiled, for real this time.

"Thank you for the thought."

* * *

_"__You found her lying there?" Kurogane asked Fai after they put Tsukiko to bed._

_"__Yes. I didn't notice her at all…"_

_"__Listen to me, mage. I don't care what the hell your goal is. I don't care why you have that goal in mind. But don't hurt her."_

_"__Why?"_

_"__She's too selfless, so don't you dare take advantage of her. If you do, I'll take care of you personally."_

_"__I know, father dear. You told me that in Outo."_

_"__She cares for you much more than she shows, and more than she knows. Don't overstep your bounds, mage."_

_Kurogane left it at that and walked out of the room._

* * *

"Well, everything is good since Chii-sama has returned," Soumomo declared as the travelers got ready to leave.

"We thank you, Fai-san, Tsukiko-san."

"It wasn't me. It's something Chii decided on her own," Fai replied.

"I was unable to do anything, so you shouldn't thank me either," Tsukiko told them.

"Goodbye. Thank you, Chii."

"Goodbye?" Chii repeated.

"It's a greeting for partings. It means "let's meet again"."

"Goodbye… Goodbye, Fai!" Chii waved.

"It has been good to see you again, Chii-senpai. May the Moon shine on you," Tsukiko prayed.

"Shouldn't you say "May the Sun shine on you" instead?" Fai suggested. "Their power comes from the sun and I think that they had enough of moonlight."

"But my power comes from the Moon," Tsukiko pointed out. "Not to mention that it's because of the night that people can't wait for dawn."

"I guess so," Fai smiled at her.

* * *

**_As they cross over the oceans of stars_**

**_Lengthening before they eyes_**

_Tsukiko's image appear in the night sky and she cupped a star before blowing it away, turning it into a shooting star_

**_The birds' shadow softly see of the surface of the earth_**

_The star slowly turns into a group of birds and when they arrived in front of Fai, one of them perched itself on Fai's hand _

**_With all the emotions I've experienced_**

**_Up until yesterday packed tight into a beautiful box_**

_Passing pictures of the Tsubasa group and Yuuko's group, Tsukiko went to open a small box where the moon crescent hairclip lay_

**_Let us journey endlessly_**

_Tsukiko puts it on her hair before turning around to see her friends ready to leave_

**_Each with our own destinations in mind_**

_Tsukiko looks at their backs, seeing the different paths they walk on. _

**_We're searching for a trajectory _**

_She clenched her chest before turning around_

**_So that we may change vague words into the future_**

_To face a clear blue sky, eyes burning with determination_

**_My line of vision became higher_**

_The Tsubasa group fly through the sky together as they headed for the same destination_

**_And just like that I'll fly_**

**_Until it becomes a nostalgic memory_**

_Tsukiko looked at every one of her companions before sending a quick prayer_

**_I will remember forever_**

_Tsukiko tapes the picture of them flying together in her album_

**_The secret words that are hiding_**

_She writes a few words on it before putting it in a bookshelf_

**_In the corner of the classroom_**

_On the spine of the album was written "Most Treasured Times" in an unknown language_

* * *

**Pure-chan: So... What do you think? There's going to be some hesitation in their relationship because of what happened in the Shara/Shura arc, but they should be able to start acting happy by the end of Piffle arc... Probably. **

**Please favorite, follow, review!**


	21. Bus Ride of a Lifetime

**Ichiru: Hello everyone. I am the one responsible for animating this chapter. Please treat me well. *bows* Now, Captain, I mean, Tsukiko and her friends are traveling in between worlds. Last chapter, they were in Fort Bit City where Fai met up with the alternate self of someone close to Tsukiko and himself. Tsukiko has many incomplete flashbacks, which prompted her to faint near the end of the chapter. She was then woken up by Fai so that the group can move to the next world. Their relationship is straining at points, as neither really knows where the other stands. In any case, let us move on with the current chapter, which takes place in Daroga, a world that makes you reconsider many things.  
**

**Please enjoy the chapter. *bows***

* * *

**_A beautiful love song_**

_Sakura and Syaoran walk in a park together, holding hands_

**_Never changing_**

_Kurogane stands under a tree, arms crossed, as he watches Tomoyo dance_

**_Please keep singing it to me_**

_A girl picks a moonflower and sniffs it just as a number of white, pink and purple petals hide her from view_

**_Until my heart stops, until this time ends_**

_Tsukiko turns around seeing Fai offer her a hand and accepts it_

**_My lovely person, hold me forever_**

_Tsukiko looks at Fai as they joined their traveling companions, then, the moonflower flies out of her reach after a gust of wind_

_Tsubasa logo appears_

**_You always tell me about your love for me_**

_Syaoran got down to one knee in front of Sakura and takes out a small box from his pocket_

**_With serious words_**

_A drunk Mokona knocks it away as she teased a blushing Syaoran and a confused Sakura_

**_Initially there was a question mark over my head_**

_Tomoyo looked at the bouquet of veronicas, lotuses and red and white roses with curiosity_

**_Because your words were too philosophical_**

_Then looked at a blushing Kurogane_

**_But then we talked and I can understand you better now_**

_Before smiling happily and accepting the gift to the ninja's relief_

**_With a deep breath, you whispered_**

_Fai hugs Tsukiko tightly, whispering something shocking in her ear_

**_A multi-coloured love message_**

_He then gives her a beautiful silver moon crescent hairclip_

**_Don't worry, I believe_**

_Tsukiko accepts it and lets Fai put it in her hair_

**_Your words_**

_She then turns away, blushing, with a soft smile on her face_

**_A beautiful love song_**

_Kurogane, Syaoran and Fai charge towards men dressed in black_

**_Never changing_**

_The scene changes to Tsukiko using `Getsuryuu to protect Sakura and Mokona_

**_Please keep singing it to me_**

_Chan is also fighting alongside them, but dressed in traditional Chinese robes and using a weapon engulfed in flames_

**_Until my heart stops, _**

_Sakura runs towards Syaoran, wanting to make sure that he's all right_

**_Until this time ends_**

_Tomoyo prays for Kurogane's health and safety as she dreams about them_

**_My lovely person, hold me forever_**

_Fai and Tsukiko stand back to back, fingers intertwined, and both look at the sky, squeezing each other's hands for reassurance_

* * *

"We've arrived in the new world!" Mokona announced after the group landed on a road.

"Well, I wonder what kind of place this is," Fai declared.

"Well, it's not my world for sure," Kurogane grumbled.

**_Beep-Beep!_**

Suddenly, a truck appeared on the road and almost crushed the travelers. Luckily, they got away in time.

"Mekkyo!"

"Are you all right?" Fai asked Syaoran and Sakura who escaped by rolling on the other side of the road.

"Yes," Syaoran replied as he helped Sakura stand.

"Oh no! Look at that!" Mokona pointed to the truck.

"How did a feather get there?" Tsukiko asked.

"I'm more worried about how will we retrieve it," Kurogane said.

True enough, the truck was rolling at fast speed, and even if they ran there, they wouldn't be able to catch up.

"Should I use Aokaze, then?" Tsukiko asked them.

"Don't. You still haven't completely recovered from your shock," Fai advised.

"Even if you did succeed in getting on that thing, how will you get off? And what if you fall down?" Kurogane pointed out.

"Fine, I get it. I'll be a good girl," Tsukiko gave up.

That's how they ended up walking on the road, following the truck.

"Mokona, do you sense the feather?" Fai asked.

"It's far ahead of this road and moving at a really fast speed," Mokona revealed.

"What are we going to do?" Kurogane asked. "Even if we keep walking…"

**_Beep-Beep!_**

A bus stopped in front of them and the door opened to let them in.

"It looks like a bus," Mokona declared.

"A bus is a square automobile that carries people, right?" Kurogane guessed.

"There were similar things like this in the other worlds we've been in," Fai observed. "Like the Hanshin Republic."

"But it looks like the driver is missing," Sakura noticed.

"I wonder if it's automated," Syaoran said as he stepped in.

"Welcome to the Road Train," an automated female voice greeted. "Please pay before getting on."

"Looks like we need money after all," Syaoran said sadly.

"We've only just arrived and we don't have any of this world's money yet," Fai said.

"I wonder if this bus stops whenever there's someone on the road," Tsukiko mused. "It could be dangerous for the passengers."

"So, what are we going to do now?" Fai turned towards Kurogane.

"Don't ask me."

"I'll pay," a female passenger declared, startling everyone. She stood up, revealing herself to be Yuzuriha Nekoi. "I'll give you the money. Everyone, please ride it."

"You're…" Syaoran recognized the girl as well, it seemed.

"Please think of this as saving me," Yuzuriha whispered. "Please, I'm begging you."

"When she puts it like that, I really don't know how to object," Tsukiko said to herself. "Looks like we'll be having a ride."

"Syaoran, what's wrong?" Mokona asked.

"Looks like there's a reason behind this," Fai said with a smile as Sakura looked at Yurizuha with surprise.

Just like that, they all got in and settled themselves. The other passengers were a tired-looking Chitose, very suspicious-looking alternate selves of Primera and Shougo, Yuzuriha, and the man from the weapons shop of Outo.

"So that person is…" Sakura guessed as she and Yuzuriha sneaked a peek from their seats.

"That's right," Yuzuriha confirmed.

Syaoran also popped up, followed by Fai, Tsukiko and Kurogane.

"That's…" Kurogane recalled.

"Yup. That's the man who sold weapons in Outo Country," Fai confirmed.

"He was a cheap old man and wouldn't even give us a little discount," Kurogane grumbled.

"Well, he's the best in his business from what I've heard," Tsukiko shrugged. "When you want the best, better be ready to make sacrifices."

Suddenly, the old man seemed to wake up and raised an eyebrow, making the group duck behind their seats. Well, Mokona, having been on Kurogane's head, stayed in the air a bit longer than necessary. Kurogane quickly grabbed her and pulled her down.

"So that's the grandpa that's been bothering you," Fai concluded.

"Yes. It was three days ago, he asked me to talk to him and I accepted it light-heartedly," Yuzuriha told her tale. "But once I started talking to him, our conversations didn't match."

"So you want us to talk to him in your stead?" Tsukiko asked.

"Can I please ask you too?"

"There are other customers too," Kurogane noticed.

"But even if everyone does speak to him, he barely responds," she explained. "How about it, everyone?"

"That's no problem at all," Fai reassured her.

"You gave us the money to ride the Road Train," Tsukiko added. "It's only natural for us to repay you."

"Not to mention this Kuro-sama is our best candidate," Fai added. "If you make him talk with old people, there's no one that could be better than him. He's the world's best conversationalist."

"Don't ramble off like that!" Kurogane said irritatingly.

"Oh, is that really?!" Yuzuriha couldn't hide her joy. "That's great! Thank you!"

"Fai, one of these days, you'll have to stop roping Aniki in your schemes," Tsukiko shook her head with exasperation.

"But where's the fun in that, Tsuki-chan?" Fai asked.

"It's good to see that you're the same as ever," Tsukiko commented with a smile.

"Thank you for worrying."

"We can go after your feather now," Syaoran told Sakura who nodded enthusiastically. "Mokona, if you can sense the movement of the feather, can you tell us immediately?"

"Roger!"

"Well, Aniki, shouldn't you try your luck now?" Tsukiko asked.

"Tch. Whatever."

"Good luck, Kuro-pon!" Fai cheered.

"You can do it, Kurogane!" Mokona jumped in the air to deliver a super kick.

"Honestly, they have too much free time," Kurogane grumbled.

And so, while Kurogane kept the old man company, the rest of the group convened at the higher level to talk.

"Did you guys come from another country?" Yuzuriha asked Sakura.

"Eh? Yes. We'Re traveling through many countries," she answered.

"That's nice."

"Yeah, but it's pretty tough too though," Sakura added.

Tsukiko smirked at that. Well, when you think about the battles they went through and all that… "Pretty tough" can be quite the understatement.

"No, I mean… the way you speak," Yuzuriha corrected her. "Sakura-san, you sound like you've known me for a long time."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Sakura promptly apologized. "Even if I've met you for the first time today, I…"

"Oh no," Yuzuriha shook her head. "But instead, can I talk normally too?"

"Of course," Sakura smiled.

"Those two are getting along well, much like in Outo," Tsukiko remarked.

"Aren't they?" Fai smiled. "It's always a good surprise to find alternate selves of friends you've made in other worlds."

"I guess that I can't wait to see Ichiru and Kaiba again, then. Marilya too."

"Are those friends you made in Shura?"

"Ichiru and Kaiba were the ones who were with Sakura when we arrived to Shura all together. Ichiru was the blue-haired one and Kaiba was the redhead. Honestly, I thought that Kaiba was a bit like you, just more honest and innocent."

"Is that so?" Fai couldn't help but feel a painful tug at his heart.

"He's never experienced war before our first fight on the castle of the moon, and even then, he was mostly shielded. He has a loving family back home waiting for him to visit and a very nice childhood," Tsukiko told the mage. "If he had gone through what we did, then he probably wouldn't be as innocent as he was."

"You do have a point. And what about this Ichiru?"

"He was the level-headed one of the two. Serious, but not overly so, and he had a knack for politics. Since there is no need to fight, Ichiru will probably become an advisor or something along those lines. He's an orphan and Marilya is his foster sister. She's a very cute girl. A little like Sakura."

"I can imagine that. He must be the protective type then."

"If someone hurt his little sister, he changes into a whole new person, or so I have been told."

"It's a good thing that you had friends during those two years," Fai declared.

"I was able to stay sane, at least. Well, more like retain whatever sanity I had left," she grinned. "There had been times when I thought for sure that Tsukiko never existed, and that she was just something Yagetsu dreamed up, being more in touch with his feminine side."

Fai laughed at that. "Really? You have an active imagination!"

"And then, King Ashura would invite me to his quarters to dine. He usually makes me change into female clothes, as if to remind me that "Yagetsu" was created by Tsukiko, and not the other way around. He loved to gossip when we dined like that."

"It's good to see you smiling about them," Fai told her.

"King Ashura has become a god, as he wished, so it's like he's still there," Tsukiko replied. "As for the other three… I know that we'll meet again."

"Why don't we go see how Kuro-tan is fairing?" Fai suggested.

"You are unbelievable," Tsukiko rolled her eyes.

"At your service, milady," Fai did a mock-bow.

Meanwhile, with Kurogane, he was starting to get impatient and reached for his cup of green tea. Just then…

"Life is…" the old man began to speak. "Life is like a flowing river."

"Uh, yeah," Kurogane put his hand back. "That's true."

"Life is…" Kurogane was once more unable to drink his tea. "Life is like a tied rope."

"Uh, yeah, that's true," Kurogane admitted.

"Even Kuro-pon is stumbling over words with that old man," Mokona told Fai and Tsukiko.

"Seems like it," Fai nodded.

"I really want to give it a try," Tsukiko smiled down at her surrogate brother.

"Mokona, how's the feather?" Syaoran asked.

"It's not changing at all. It's far ahead and moving at a very fast speed," Mokona reported.

"We aren't exactly catching up, but at least it hasn't been blown away by the wind," Tsukiko pointed out.

"I guess you're right."

"I'll be joining Aniki now. Have fun ,you three!"

"She seems a lot more cheerful than before," Syaoran noticed.

"Maybe what happened in Fort Bit City did her more good than bad," Fai suggested.

"Mokona thinks so too. When Mokona saw Tsukiko in Chii's room, Tsukiko was very sad and confused, especially when Chii and Fai left. Tsukiko tried to stay strong, but she was hurting a lot. Now, it's like it never happened."

"I see," Fai smiled. _'I had no idea what she must have felt. It must have been hard.'_

* * *

"This bus will stop there too, right?" Fai asked.

"Yes, after we arrive at the rest area, there should be about two minutes before the trailer leaves," Syaoran confirmed. "So the plan is, in the span of two minutes, we need to get back the feather."

Kurogane raised his hand, stopping them from speaking further.

"Yes?" Fai asked curiously.

"What are you doing here?" Kurogane asked Shougo, who was hiding at the staircase.

"What are you doing here?" Syaoran asked.

"Are you eavesdropping?" Fai added.

"Only you, Fai, only you," Tsukiko shook her head as she emerged from the stairs as well.

"No, not really," Shougo replied. "You guys didn't come after us, right?"

"What are you talking about?" Syaoran asked.

"You guys really aren't… right?" Shougo wanted to confirm one last time.

"Well, unless if you give us a good reason to, we won't," Tsukiko said as she sat down between Fai and Kurogane. "So, do you want us to come after you?"

"No, no, of course not!" Shougo protested. "I'll be going. Sorry about that."

"What's up with that guy?" Kurogane asked after Shougo returned to his seat.

"He's probably a celebrity in this world, or he has assassins after him," Tsukiko declared. "I think that it's the former, or else, he'd be dead."

"So, how did it go?" Fai asked, referring to his conversation with the old man.

"We were able to reach mutual understanding. He may only speak about life, but he's very wise," Tsukiko smiled. "The tea was also very good."

Kurogane mumbled something about "being shown up by his kid sister".

"Don't look at me like that!" Tsukiko pouted. "You're not exactly good at subtlety, you know."

"Hmph."

"Mekkyo!" Mokona's eyes suddenly opened. "Syaoran! The feather stopped!"

Both Syaoran and Sakura turned around with surprise. Plan A was about to begin.

"Mokona, how's the feather's presence?" Syaoran asked as the bus neared the rest area.

"I caught onto it," she told him.

The bus suddenly stopped, as a truck had gotten into an accident and was now lying on the road.

"At a time like this…" Kurogane growled.

"Well, this is problematic," Fai commented.

"Go, Syaoran."

Tsukiko didn't even need to say that as the boy immediately got off the bus, quickly followed by Mokona.

"What's that?" Primera asked, unable to understand.

"Those guys were saying something about getting back a feather or something," Shougo recalled.

"Feather?"

"Don't worry too much," Fai told Tsukiko. "It's Syaoran, after all."

"I just don't think that getting back that feather will be as easy as you might believe," she replied. "I'm going after him."

"I'm coming too!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Tch. Better hurry then," Kurogane said as he went walked towards the bus' exit.

Up ahead, they could see Syaoran attempting to reach the truck, but failing. Syaoran then took a rope nearby and tried to use it to get on the truck. However, before he could do so, he hit a road panel very hard, and fell on the ground.

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura called worriedly.

Luckily, Syaoran was able to land on his feet, though he wasn't without injuries.

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura called again as the rest of their group and Yuzuriha ran towards him.

"I know that getting it back is important for you, but do try to not get yourself killed in the process," Tsukiko said as she inspected his injuries.

"Sorry for worrying you," Syaoran said sheepishly.

"Can you walk back to the rest area? They should have first-aid there," she told him.

"Yes."

* * *

"When I think about it rationally, all of you except for Sakura will be the death of me one day," Tsukiko sighed.

"Why?" Fai asked.

"You constantly tease Aniki whose temper makes him react badly. Syaoran is always doing rash things to get the feather back. Oh, and the three of you are constantly playing with danger," Tsukiko counted.

"Tsuki-chan is cute when she is worried like this," Fai teased.

"Stop it, mage," Kurogane said. "Anyway, it looks like we won't be getting that feather back any time soon."

"The feather is moving at a constant speed right now, so unless if we speed up when we leave the rest area, chances are, we'll never get it," Tsukiko told them.

"This is so troublesome," Kurogane said as he got up. "I'm getting back in the bus."

"We should go too, Tsukiko," Fai said with an outstretched hand.

"Yes, it looks like those three are done as well," Tsukiko replied as she took his hand.

As the travelers reach the entrance of the bus, they heard Yuzuriha speak with passion.

"How about it, everyone?"

Fai and Tsukiko exchanged a look before shrugging.

"Let's help Sakura-san get her feathers back," the girl continued as Syaoran and Sakura got in the bus.

"We understand the situation, but sorry," Shougo said. "We can't help you."

"Yeah, just like Shougo-kun said," Primera agreed. "We have some issues so… we don't want to do anything that'll make us stand out."

"Oh? You two," the old man called out.

Primera grabbed Shougo's arm tightly as he tried to reassure her. "W-What is it, gramps?"

"Since you're not outdoors, why not remove your colored glasses?" he asked.

"Don't scare us like that," Shougo replied, irritated.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help either," Chitose said regally. "We only coincidently got on the same road train."

"Yeah."

"That's true."

"Coincidences, huh?" Tsukiko asked, gaining her friends' attention. "That's something I haven't heard for a long time."

"There are no coincidences in this world, only Hitsuzen, right?" Fai quoted.

"But even so…" Sakura protested.

"If they don't want to, we won't force them," Tsukiko told her. "It was our own quest from the beginning after all. It's nice of Yuzuriha-san to try though."

"Yes!" Syaoran agreed.

"However, they do say there must be some sort of tie when sleeves touch," the old man pointed out, giving Yuzuriha a bit of hope. "There is an invisible link between all encounters. It's not a coincidence on how we all met here. Perhaps it may be a meeting where we are supposed to do something."

"Now you see why I like talking with him?" Tsukiko told Fai. "That was the same thing Yuuko-san taught me when I was little."

"There's no such thing as coincidences in this world," the old man declared.

"There is only the inevitable," Tsukiko completed the quote.

"I think that's a good story," Chitose said as she stood up. "But I'm not such an easy-going person that I'll believe in fate, so I can't help."

"Sorry," Shougo said as he and Primera returned to their seats.

"Life can be so empty at times. Although I would like to say at least I can help, but I'm such an old man. If I were twenty to thirty years younger, I would've lent a helping hand."

"It's alright," Tsukiko said as she walked towards him. "It's not like we would have asked much of you anyways. But thank you for trying."

"Even after all these years, not many have been able to understand the intricacies of life," the old man told her. "I am glad to have met such fine young people who do."

Tsukiko smiled at the old man as Syaoran and Sakura joined Yuzuriha.

"I'm sorry for doing such selfish things and not being able to get anyone's help either," she apologized.

"Don't worry about it," Sakura told her.

"We appreciate the thought," Syaoran added.

* * *

"What are you reading, Tsuki-chan?" Fai asked as he sat down beside her.

"This is an album with pictures of our travels," Tsukiko replied as she flipped through some pages. "Look, this is when we were in Hanshin Republic."

A clueless Sakura was standing between Syaoran and Tsukiko whilst Fai and Kurogane stood at the back. There was another one with Shougo's gang, including Masayoshi. Then there was Primera and Shougo together. There was also a picture of Sorata and Arashi in front of their apartment. The last pictures were of the kudan.

"Hyuu, I didn't realize that you took so many of them," Fai said.

"And then, we have Koryo," Tsukiko turned the page. "This was after we changed into our new clothes. And this was when Sakura and Syaoran came out of the castle. Oh, and these are from our invasion."

Fai took a look at them before giving another "Hyuu". "You even took a picture of Kiishimu-san?"

"I managed to," Tsukiko said sheepishly before closing the album. "I thought that since we were traveling, I might as well bring something that can record parts of our journey so that we'll never forget about it."

"Tsuki-chan, could it be that you…"

"I've told you before, haven't I?" she gave a small grimace. "I don't remember anything prior to arriving in Yuuko-san's shop. And now, I've lost even more of my memories. And to say that I wanted to preserve all of them, the good and the bad…"

"Is not remembering difficult?" Fai asked.

"I've gotten used to it, so it's not too hard to live with. But, I think that even for those who have lived through the worst of things, forgetting can be a terrible thing."

"Why?"

"It's our experiences that make us who we are," Tsukiko told him. "To forget is like to lose a part of you. Even if you're happy with forgetting, I'm sure that you're also very uneasy and worried about something you wouldn't be able to explain."

"Tsuki-chan is very strong."

"I'm not. If I were, my memories wouldn't have left me in the first place."

"But you're not running away."

"That's because I'm too much of a coward to run away."

"You're wrong."

Tsukiko turned to face a determined Fai.

"You're wrong," he repeated. "You are one of the strongest people I've ever met."

"I'll believe you," Tsukiko decided. "Arigatou."

"Then, as a gift of gratitude, can you sing for me?" Fai asked.

"I guess so…" Tsukiko cocked her head to the side. "What do you want me to sing?"

"It doesn't matter."

"You're no help."

Fai just smiled in reply.

_"__The light that was born at the end of the world  
Is found inside the wind now_

_I cannot live with only beautiful things  
I cannot heal with only kindness_

_What was taken from me?  
What did I hear  
In an unchanging world?_

_A song of color_

_Everything is bright_

_May the dream that was broken and scattered  
Echo at the end of tomorrow  
The light that was born at the end of the world  
Becomes one with us inside the wind now"_

Fai smiled. Tsukiko seemed to gain some of her strength from music, and he liked to hear her sing without a care in the world, like in Outo. She always seemed happiest then.

The sun has completely set, and the bus stopped moving.

"It stopped?" Syaoran asked.

"In this country, there's a law where you can't drive cars at night," Yuzuriha explained.

"It must be to prevent accidents then," Tsukiko guessed.

"So that means…"

"The aura of the feather stopped moving too," Mokona confirmed happily.

"Maybe this is our chance time," Fai declared.

"Hey, white one. How far to the feather?" Kurogane asked.

"I can't say exactly, but it's not a distance you can walk," Mokona said with worry.

"Then leave it to me," Tsukiko told them. "It's not as though I didn't get any rest from staying in this bus all day."

"But…"

"What is it, Mokona?"

"Chan said that, because your powers have been reacting strangely, you shouldn't use them too much," Mokona explained. "She thinks that something went wrong and is trying to find out what."

Tsukiko looked a bit crestfallen at that. "I see…"

"Warning! Warning!" The female automated voice was heard. "Detecting an unregistered vehicle. Passengers, please do not leave the bus."

"An unregistered vehicle?" Chitose repeated. "Don't tell me…"

"Those guys are here?" Shougo asked worriedly as he held Primera.

"What do you mean, those guys?" Syaoran asked.

The screen at the back of the bus light up and showed a group of men riding on motorcycles.

"Those guys are called the Road Gang," Yuzuriha explained. "They're an armed group. They attack automobiles that drive on the highways and rob people of their wealth, and to the people, they…"

"No! Shougo-kun, I'm scared!" Primera buried her face in her boyfriend's chest.

"It's okay," Chitose said. "Road Trains of this type are equipped with the latest security system."

As if on cue, several machines got out of the bus. Then, the motors began to throw what seemed to be like bombs towards the Road Train. Thankfully, the machines shot lasers and destroyed the spherical object easily. However, explosions suddenly racked the bus.

"No way!" Chitose exclaimed.

"Perhaps our lives will end here," the old man said calmly.

"You gotta be kidding me," Shougo said as he hugged Primera. "We finally escaped all this way. We can't afford to die here!"

Syaoran then turned to leave, followed by Tsukiko.

"Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked. "Tsukiko?"

"I'm going," Syaoran announced.

"It's dangerous!" Yuzuriha protested.

"You won't be able to return alive," the old man told Syaoran.

"I won't give you guys any trouble."

"Tsuki-chan, you really shouldn't be using…" Fai protested.

"It's fine. I won't be using flashy moves like _that._ Plain swordsmanship should be enough to take care of those cowards," Tsukiko declared. "If you want to come, feel free to join the club, Aniki, Fai."

"To protect us, they're…" Shougo couldn't believe his eyes.

"There's that, but…" Fai smiled. "What do you say, Kuro-mii?"

"Tch. Do you have to ask?"

"Well, Yuzuriha-chan, please take care of Mokona and Sakura-chan for us, okay?"

"You're going too?" she asked worriedly. "Without any weapons?"

"Mokona, can you give them to me?" Fai asked.

"No problem!" Mokona spit out a number of throwing knives and the holster.

After attaching the holster at his waist, Fai and Kurogane left the bus.

* * *

"Are you ready, Syaoran?" Tsukiko asked as she held her sword.

"Yes."

"I'll be right behind you."

"Kurogane-san…" Syaoran said as the ninja walked next to him. "And Fai-san…"

"Do you plan to get their automobiles and then get the feather?" Kurogane asked.

Syaoran didn't answer, not that he needed to.

"It's easy to figure out what you're thinking," Kurogane said.

"Thank you both for coming, still," Tsukiko unsheathed her blade.

"I don't want Tsuki-chan to get hurt," Fai explained. "And Kuro-papa just wants to have a good fight."

"As expected from him," Tsukiko changed her grip. "Let's go!"

"Ah."

"Yes!"

The motors continued their assault, but now on the four travelers, to no avail.

"Fai and I will cover for you, Syaoran," Tsukiko told him. "So go get that feather!"

"Yes!"

Kurogane immediately cut the parts connecting the bikes to the wheels as Tsukiko did the same. Fai just threw his knives, disabling quite a few riders. Meanwhile, Syaoran leapt over a few bikes before landing on another. However, the leader had no qualms on sacrificing one of his own and shot the bike. Syaoran avoided the blast, the driver didn't.

Unfortunately, the others ran away, and Syaoran wasn't able to steal a bike in the end.

"It's been two times already," Tsukiko said as they headed back into the bus. "If someone is going to tell me that this is a coincidence, they'll be in big trouble."

"Don't be so impatient, Tsuki-chan," Fai patted her head. "Third time's the charm, after all."

"I hope so," Syaoran declared.

"Tch. Don't give up so easily, brat," Kurogane chastised.

"We best go get some sleep," Fai suggested. "We have a long day ahead of us."

"Fai, we _always_ have a long day ahead of us," Tsukiko told him.

* * *

_"__Hey, Chan," Tsukiko said as she lay on the grass. "Do I really have to go on a journey to find that person?"_

_"__Why do you ask?" Chan picked another flower for her crown._

_"__Every day, I train, go to school, train, help make dinner and lunch, do homework and my day is over. Why can't I be a normal girl?" Tsukiko sighed._

_"__That's because you've never been normal," Chan answered. "That's why you're living with us right now."_

_"__I know, but… I'm tired."_

_"__Tsukiko?"_

_"__I'm not able to make any friends at school because of my busy schedule. I want to have a childhood," the silver-eyed girl declared. _

_"__I'm sure that you had a childhood before," Chan tried to reassure her friend._

_"__But what's the use if I can't remember it?"_

_"__Tsukiko…"_

_"__I know that I'm not allowed to access these memories anymore, unless if I pay the suitable price! I've been told things like that since I woke up!" Tsukiko cried out. "Why did this have to happen?"_

_"__I don't know, Tsukiko," Chan lied. _

_"__I miss – nii," Tsukiko said out of the blue. "Ever since he's moved out, everything looks so grey…"_

_"__He's an important person to you, isn't he?" Chan asked painfully._

_"__He's a most precious person to me," Tsukiko said honestly. "He's my brother."_

_Chan's face seemed to light up at that moment. "Maybe you should call him sometime then. And invite senpai over too! We can have a small party; it's nearing his birthday after all."_

_"__Good idea," it seemed to cheered up Tsukiko. "But will your Okaa-san be alright with it?"_

_"__She's fine with anything that gives her an excuse to drink, you know that."_

_"__Good point. Why don't we go home? – nii should be available soon."_

_"__Hey, wait for me!"_

* * *

"Ohayou gozaimasu," Tsukiko said to the others after she woke up.

"Morning, Tsuki-chan. Did you have a good sleep?"

"Yes, I had a dreamless sleep for once," she smiled.

"Next is the entertainment news," the reporter announced. "The popular idol, Primera-san, was suddenly hospitalized. Yesterday, her agency announced this at a conference. Details, such as the name of the illness, haven't been released yet."

Yuzuriha gasped loudly as she stood up.

"Due to the sudden hospitalization of Primera-san, the concert planned for today was cancelled."

"Looks like Primera-chan is also an idol in this world," Fai told Sakura and Syaoran.

"But I wonder why she's here now," Syaoran told him.

"Maybe she has a reason," Sakura suggested.

Meanwhile, Yuzuriha sneaked a peek at the couple sitting behind her.

"What are you staring at?!" Primera exclaimed angrily. "Is it a bad thing for me to be here or something?"

"No one said such a thing," Chitose corrected her.

"More like, may I have an autograph?" the old man asked. "My grandchild is a huge fan of yours."

"No! I don't want to!"

"You don't need to be so unwilling," the old man chuckled.

"I've had enough…" Primera said after she calmed down a bit. "Autographing every day, shaking hands until my hand gets sore, smiling when it's not even fun. I've had enough of that kind of life. Everyone just tells me what to do and won't even listen to what I want."

"That's enough," Shougo said as he stood up behind her. "Stop it."

"Shougo-kun…" Primera buried her face in his chest.

"We ran away. I'm her manager, but…"

"You're in love, right?" Tsukiko asked.

"Yeah."

"Even if I don't know much about the show business world, isn't that bad?" Yuzuriha asked.

"That's why we ran away. Since everyone will try to break us up," Shougo explained.

"Just like me," Chitose declared. "I'm in the middle of running away too. By giving up looking for an answer."

"Life is all about the repetition of giving up," the old man declared. "Just like air seeping out of an inflated balloon, every time you give something up, dreams and hopes slowly start to deflate. That's all about people growing old."

"Mekkyou!" Mokona interrupted the moment as she jumped on the seat.

"Mokona!"

"The feather stopped!" Tsukiko realized.

"What?!" Syaoran asked. Could this really be their chance? He then looked ahead and stopped the trailer. "It's over there."

"Can we speed up anymore?" Mokona asked with irritation.

"It's on autopilot, so we can't," Fai told her.

"That's…!"

Everyone spotted the train coming at fast speed.

"If that's in the way, we might not be able to catch up," Tsukiko said worriedly. "This might be our only chance."

"Dammit!" Kurogane cursed. "Go faster!"

Chitose stood up from her seat as the train gets closer and closer to the highway.

"At this rate, it'll be really bad," Fai commented.

"I have an idea," Syaoran told his companions.

"Heh, you're really stubborn," Kurogane smirked after Syaoran finished talking.

"That's Syaoran for you," Tsukiko smiled.

"But Syaoran-kun… what about the injury on your hand?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. Until I get Your Highness' feather, I will not give up."

"Move!" Chitose said as she went to the driver's seat, surprising the group. Once there, she tapped several keys on the keyboard. "Match voice data, work number 020301."

"Your voice confirmed," the female automated voice declared. "You now have permission to change the program."

"Let's go, everyone!" Chitose turned towards the passengers. "Hang onto something."

"Eh?"

The bus suddenly sped up, making some of the passengers scream in fright. Meanwhile, the train was still gaining ground, and their mission looked more impossible by the second. Indeed, the train blocked the bus' path, making Chitose brake.

"We were too late…" the old man declared.

"Syaoran, the feather still hasn't moved yet," Tsukiko told him. "Hurry."

"Tsukiko…"

"You wanted to get back all of them, right?" she asked. "Than hurry."

"Yes."

Both he and Kurogane ran out of the bus.

"What are they planning to do?" Shougo asked.

"Are they still planning to get the feather?" Primera added.

"That's right," Fai put a hand on Tsukiko's shoulder. "Syaoran-kun is someone who just doesn't give up."

"Wow…" Yuzuriha said as Kurogane used a pole to help Syaoran jump to the other side of the railroad.

"They did the same thing when we were facing Kiishimu, remember?" Tsukiko smiled. "So that Syaoran can quickly retrieve the feather."

"It really gives you a sense of déjà-vu," Fai agreed.

"At least we're not trying to avoid droplets of acid."

Kurogane got back on the bus as the train left, revealing Syaoran trying to hold onto the edge of the truck and getting on it.

"Syaoran!" Mokona exclaimed.

"That idiot," the ninja couldn't help but comment.

The bus now followed the truck closely, as if to give Syaoran support. Syaoran tried to get his other hand on the truck as well.

"Syaoran-kun!"

"Go for it," Shougo chanted. "Go for it!"

"Careful!" Primera said.

"Go on, just a little more!" the old man added.

Syaoran managed to climb on the truck, though his legs were still dangling, as the gang from last night attacked him.

"A nuisance has appeared at a time like this!" Kurogane growled.

"Those guys from yesterday came for revenge!" Shougo declared.

"Excuse me, Miss," Tsukiko spoke to Chitose. "Is there any way we can help Syaoran?"

"We have weapons," Chitose told her. "I'll prepare them, so can someone else drive?"

"Leave it to me," the old man appeared next to her.

"Old man!"

"Can you drive?" Primera asked.

"Don't underestimate me," the old man said as he got behind the wheel. "I was a professional at handling mechas back in the day. Here we go, click!"

The bus went from side to side, as the senior drove it. Meanwhile, Syaoran could see the feather clearly, and only had eyes for his goal. The riders were still shooting at him, but a blast soon distracted their attention.

Yuzuriha had binoculars and instructed Sakura on where to shoot whereas Shougo did the same for Primera. On the roof, both Kurogane and Tsukiko handled the weapons as Fai looked at the damage.

"Oi, brat!" Kurogane called.

"Get the feather, quick!" Fai told him.

"Yes."

Syaoran obtained the feather easily enough, but the motors weren'T finished and sent two bombs flying after him.

"Kid!"

Sakura managed to hit one of them without problem, but missed the second one. Syaoran ran towards the bus as fast as he can, and managed to land in Fai and Kurogane's arms after being blasted away by the explosion.

"Nice catch," Fai commented.

"Thank you very much," Syaoran told him.

"We're not the only ones, you know," Tsukiko smiled at him. "Come on, we have a feather to return to its owner."

* * *

Once back inside the bus, Tsukiko had Mokona give her a camera and took pictures of Syaoran holding the feather, of Sakura and Yuzuriha, one of Chitose, another of Primera and Shougo, one of the old man, one of the bus and one of the travelers.

When it came to goodbyes, it was nice to see that everyone was going to stop running away and face whatever life throws at them. Those were happy farewells, and Tsukiko had to admit that this was one of their better adventures.

"Old man, can I ask you a question?" Fai asked after the other passengers all told of their future plans.

"Yes?"

"You said this before, right? "There is no such thing as coincidences. There is only Hitsuzen"," Fai reminded him. "Who did you hear these words from?"

"I didn't hear it from anyone," he answered. "That's just one of the things I learned in life. See, don't you think that this journey was something like that as well?"

"Syaoran-kun, I remembered," Sakura told the boy as the old man went towards the station. "I remembered a very important word. That's…"

"Life is…" The old man said as he stopped walking.

"There he goes again," Kurogane sighed.

"Something you can't give up…"

Tsukiko smiled at his funny tone.

"Just kidding."

* * *

**_As they cross over the oceans of stars_**

**_Lengthening before they eyes_**

_Tsukiko's image appear in the night sky and she cupped a star before blowing it away, turning it into a shooting star_

**_The birds' shadow softly see of the surface of the earth_**

_The star slowly turns into a group of birds and when they arrived in front of Fai, one of them perched itself on Fai's hand _

**_With all the emotions I've experienced_**

**_Up until yesterday packed tight into a beautiful box_**

_Passing pictures of the Tsubasa group and Yuuko's group, Tsukiko went to open a small box where the moon crescent hairclip lay_

**_Let us journey endlessly_**

_Tsukiko puts it on her hair before turning around to see her friends ready to leave_

**_Each with our own destinations in mind_**

_Tsukiko looks at their backs, seeing the different paths they walk on. _

**_We're searching for a trajectory _**

_She clenched her chest before turning around_

**_So that we may change vague words into the future_**

_To face a clear blue sky, eyes burning with determination_

**_My line of vision became higher_**

_The Tsubasa group fly through the sky together as they headed for the same destination_

**_And just like that I'll fly_**

**_Until it becomes a nostalgic memory_**

_Tsukiko looked at every one of her companions before sending a quick prayer_

**_I will remember forever_**

_Tsukiko tapes the picture of them flying together in her album_

**_The secret words that are hiding_**

_She writes a few words on it before putting it in a bookshelf_

**_In the corner of the classroom_**

_On the spine of the album was written "Most Treasured Times" in an unknown language_

* * *

**Kaiba: *chuckles nervously* Sorry about that. Grandpa always goes on and on about life... He has his moments but other than that...  
**

**Anyways, this chapter mostly centered on people finally getting a grip on their lives and moving on. Hopefully, this also includes Fai and Tsukiko. Honestly, what's taking them so long? It's been twenty-one chapters! Just kiss already!**

**CUT**

**Please don't forget to follow, favorite and review.**


	22. Li Clan of Song

**Fai: Hi everyone! Here, we have the Song Arc, completely created by Pure-chan! She's not good with fight scenes, so she cut a lot of them, and there's a lot of information running amok in this chapter. Anyways, there are some surprises here that you may enjoy.  
**

**I'll be animating this whole arc (which consists of two chapters). I think that Pure-chan wants the readers to take advantage of my being here...  
**

**Oh, and all details of chapter are important. Since Pure-chan won't bother explaining a lot of things, you'll have to guess many things on your own!  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_A beautiful love song_**

_Sakura and Syaoran walk in a park together, holding hands_

**_Never changing_**

_Kurogane stands under a tree, arms crossed, as he watches Tomoyo dance_

**_Please keep singing it to me_**

_A girl picks a moonflower and sniffs it just as a number of white, pink and purple petals hide her from view_

**_Until my heart stops, until this time ends_**

_Tsukiko turns around seeing Fai offer her a hand and accepts it_

**_My lovely person, hold me forever_**

_Tsukiko looks at Fai as they joined their traveling companions, then, the moonflower flies out of her reach after a gust of wind_

_Tsubasa logo appears_

**_You always tell me about your love for me_**

_Syaoran got down to one knee in front of Sakura and takes out a small box from his pocket_

**_With serious words_**

_A drunk Mokona knocks it away as she teased a blushing Syaoran and a confused Sakura_

**_Initially there was a question mark over my head_**

_Tomoyo looked at the bouquet of veronicas, lotuses and red and white roses with curiosity_

**_Because your words were too philosophical_**

_Then looked at a blushing Kurogane_

**_But then we talked and I can understand you better now_**

_Before smiling happily and accepting the gift to the ninja's relief_

**_With a deep breath, you whispered_**

_Fai hugs Tsukiko tightly, whispering something shocking in her ear_

**_A multi-coloured love message_**

_He then gives her a beautiful silver moon crescent hairclip_

**_Don't worry, I believe_**

_Tsukiko accepts it and lets Fai put it in her hair_

**_Your words_**

_She then turns away, blushing, with a soft smile on her face_

**_A beautiful love song_**

_Kurogane, Syaoran and Fai charge towards men dressed in black_

**_Never changing_**

_The scene changes to Tsukiko using `Getsuryuu to protect Sakura and Mokona_

**_Please keep singing it to me_**

_Chan is also fighting alongside them, but dressed in traditional Chinese robes and using a weapon engulfed in flames_

**_Until my heart stops, _**

_Sakura runs towards Syaoran, wanting to make sure that he's all right_

**_Until this time ends_**

_Tomoyo prays for Kurogane's health and safety as she dreams about them_

**_My lovely person, hold me forever_**

_Fai and Tsukiko stand back to back, fingers intertwined, and both look at the sky, squeezing each other's hands for reassurance_

* * *

An Asian noblewoman gazed at her territory from her balcony. She was very beautiful and refined, exuding an air of importance only one of her rank could achieve. Her long dark violet hair was pinned by glittering accessories into a bun before cascading down her back. She wore dark green robes that seemed to float thanks to the wind.

A shadowy figure appeared behind some curtains in the lady's chambers. It was also a member of nobility, but one dressed in red and golden robes. Unlike the other one, she had her hair pulled into a simple ponytail and did not wear any accessories.

"Did you have a dream again?" the woman asked without turning around.

"Yes," the girl replied respectfully.

"The same as Yuzi's?"

"Yes."

The woman sighed as her gaze lifted to the starry sky. There are no coincidences. Everything was carefully planned from the beginning, and all they could do was follow the flow. For now.

"I expect you to not besmirch our name," she told the girl.

"The daughter understands the Head's command." The girl bowed before returning into the shadows.

* * *

"It looks a bit like Koryo," Syaoran added. "The climate is sensibly the same."

"But we've been walking for a while and there are no people around at all," Fai commented.

"This place looks like there aren't a lot of people who come here," Kurogane said after observing the scenery.

"Wah! That's so ninja-like, Kurogane!" Mokona exclaimed.

"Just shut it, white bun!"

"Looks like it's quite early though," Tsukiko noted. "Let's try to find civilization before lunchtime, shall we?"

"Yes," Syaoran agreed.

"Help!" a woman's scream pierced the air. "Someone help me!"

"I'll go," Tsukiko volunteered before jumping through the foliage.

Soon enough, she found a clearing where two travelers dressed in clothes of ancient Asia (probably China, by the looks of it) were surrounded by bandits. The two travelers, a couple, apparently, seemed to be of the common people and were huddled together, scared for their lives.

"Honestly, one would think that bandits would have enough common sense to rob the more richly dressed than the poor who have nothing to offer," Tsukiko sighed from her branch.

"Well, well, aren't you a pretty little lady?" one of the bandits licked his lips as he said so.

Another one scoffed. "Do you really think that you can stop us, rich girl?"

"I don't think so," Tsukiko told them. She suddenly appeared between the bandits and the travelers. "I know so."

"Hama no Ryuoujin!" Kurogane shouted as he swung his blade, knocking away most of the bandits.

"W-Who the hell are you?!" one of the few who remained standing asked, his body shaking with fear.

"Honestly, Aniki, I was hoping to take care of them alone," the priestess crossed her arms.

"Tch. No way in hell. This is payback for Hanshin Republic."

"Someone sure knows how to hold grudges," Tsukiko sweat-dropped.

"Um, who are you people?" the male traveler asked.

"Travelers, like you two," Tsukiko answered as Kurogane began beating the crap out of the bandits.

"Are you outlaws or part of some type of organization?" the woman asked curiously.

Tsukiko blinked. "Why would you think that? And no, we're not."

"Sorry, it's just that your clothes… And you both seem like strong fighters," the woman stuttered. "You don't seem from around here though."

"We're not," Tsukiko replied bluntly. "By the way, would you know of a village near here?"

"Actually, we were heading to the capital of the province," the man told her. "It's only another twenty minutes away east from here."

"Would you mind if my companions and I travel with you? My name is Suwa Tsukiko by the way."

The man and woman replied at the same time.

"It wouldn't be a problem."

"You are a foreigner, aren't you?"

After exchanging glances with her partner, the woman blushed.

"Sorry, it's just that your name sounds foreign," she explained. "I'm Xiaolan and this is my husband, Hong."

"Just call me Yuezi then," Tsukiko decided.

"Moon Child?" the woman repeated.

Just then, there was an explosion.

* * *

Kurogane was having a fun time. After realizing that they couldn't fight the ninja if they only resorted to their blades, some of the more intelligent bandits summoned some type of energy through their swords. The colors differed from one to another, but grew more powerful until they reached their limits.

One of the men charged, his sword engulfed in a blue energy that turned into water. Kurogane quickly knocked him out, as well as the one that came after. He was able to keep his advantage, even as he faced off a bandit who surrounded himself with a mini-tornado. However, that one caused a bit of a problem, as…

**_BOOM!_**

"Hyuu, looks like Kuro-pii didn't need help after all," Fai stated as he evaluated the damage.

"Shut it, mage!"

"They got away," Syaoran noticed.

"Well, it couldn't be helped," Fai shrugged. "Where's Tsuki-chan?"

"Over here," Tsukiko waved from behind a tree. She left her shelter along with Xiaolan and Hong. "There's apparently a city twenty minutes from here, so we'll be traveling with them."

"It's nice to meet you," Sakura bowed.

"Wow! I never thought that I'd travel with nobility one day!" Xiaolan said excitedly.

"Hoe?"

"Sorry about that," Hong scratched his head. "Xiaolan gets excited very easily. I'm Hong."

"I'm Sakura."

"Sa-ku-r… ya?" Hong tried to pronounce it. "Your name is hard to pronounce."

"Just call her Xiaoyin," Tsukiko suggested. "Her name means "Cherry Blossoms"."

"It's nice to meet you, Lady Xiaoyin!" Xiaolan exclaimed.

Sakura nodded happily.

"My name is Syaoran," the boy introduced himself.

"Little Wolf?" Hong repeated. "That's a good name."

"Thank you."

"This is Fai," Tsukiko gestured towards the mage, "it's pronounced "Fa-Yi". And this is Kurogane," she gestured towards the ninja. "Call him… Hei Gang."

"Oi, why is it that only the stupid mage and the kid don't have to change names?" Kurogane complained.

"Because it's impossible for them to pronounce your name correctly in their language. However, Syaoran's name originated from their language and Fai's name can be pronounced, albeit with some difficulty," Tsukiko explained patiently.

Kurogane's eye twitched. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Where do you come from, anyways?" Hong asked. "You all look like you come from different countries, though Hei Gang and Yuezi look like they come from around here, but maybe a different province."

"We all come from the West," Tsukiko explained, hoping that the geography of this world resembled the one in hers.

"I've heard rumors that there were people from the West that had light-coloured hair and eyes, but I never thought that it was true!" Xiaolan shared.

"Why did you come so far in the East?" Hong asked as they began walking towards the city.

"There's something I am searching for," Syaoran answered. "Something that's very important to someone close to me."

"That's so romantic!" Xiaolan gushed.

"Eh?!" Both Syaoran and Sakura blushed at her comment.

"Since we're new in this country, would you mind telling us a bit about it?" Fai asked Hong.

"Well, this country is separated is several provinces, and each province has a ruler with the Emperor ruling them all," Hong began. "We're in the province of Sparrows, commonly known as "Yan". It's governed by the Li clan."

"The Li clan?" Tsukiko repeated.

"It's one of the few true noble clans, or so they say," Hong continued. "Every citizen in this country is able to use a certain element between water, earth, fire, air, lightning, light and shadows. Depending on their training and their potential, someone with a water affinity can make water droplets float or make a storm."

"Do travelers that come here also gain that ability?" Fai asked.

"According to the legends, everyone who step foot in this country does," Hong replied. "But most travelers don't come to this part of the country, so I wouldn't know."

"Why?" Syaoran asked.

"The Province of Yan is one of the biggest provinces of the country, followed by the Province of Shu, governed by the Wu clan. It is well-known that there is a few ten generations' feud between the Li and Wu clans. And since they both live in their respective capitals, those cities are often dwellings of criminals and the such. It is dangerous for friends of either clan to show up in those cities too."

"That's some political struggle," Tsukiko commented.

"The capital of Yan province is still much safer than the one in Shu province," Xiaolan told them. "The Li clan tries to make sure that all of their subjects are well taken care of."

"Is that why you're heading to the capital?" Sakura asked.

"We have family there who work for the Li clan," Hong explained.

"I see."

After a long chatter, the two groups went their separate ways once they reached the city. Xiaolan suggested the Tsubasa group to head towards the south of the city where they would surely find clues as it was rumored to be a mystical place. Hong also suggested them to stay out of sight until they get another change of clothes, more suitable than what they had at the moment.

"So, what do you think about this country?" Fai asked.

"Xiaolan and Hong were really nice people, weren't they?" Sakura declared.

"It's hard to imagine that this city could be a dangerous place," Syaoran commented. "It seems so peaceful."

Indeed, the inhabitants they've seen so far all carried happy smiles and went on with their day without fear. It reminded them of Outo and of Koryo when it wasn't living in hardship.

"Well, it doesn't look like we're too far from the place Xiaolan mentioned," Tsukiko said after a while. "The air here is purer than the one in the streets."

"I wonder why they kept trees here," Syaoran mused. "It doesn't look like a park. Could the Li clan also believe that this is a mystical place?"

"Mokona senses that there is a lot of power nearby!" Mokona said as she popped out of Kurogane's clothing.

"Is it the feather?" Kurogane asked with an annoyed voice.

"Nope!"

"Is there a feather in this world, Mokona?" Syaoran asked.

"Mokona can sense a feather, but…"

"What is it, Moko-chan?"

"Mokona doesn't really know where it is."

"Could it be Seishirou-san again?" Fai asked.

"I don't know, the magical pressure of this world is very strong, so it would make sense if Seishirou or the vampire twins came by," Tsukiko told them, arms crossed. "Still, we should concentrate on finding the feather."

Syaoran nodded. "If this place has clues, then we should look for them."

"Xiaolan said that the core of this place's energy was behind two lion sculptures," Sakura recalled.

"They're straight ahead," Tsukiko pointed.

The group approached the two big stone sculptures silently, as if afraid to disrupt whatever spirit that may reside behind them. Once in front of them, Syaoran took a deep breath and walked in-between them…

**_Swish!_**

About ten guards landed around the group, five of them with their blades pressed against someone's throat. They were all dressed in green and black armor, though there was one whose armor was more elaborate than the others.

"How disappointing," the superior officer said mockingly. "I thought that the Wu clan would be more elaborate in their schemes, and send people inconspicuously. Then again, you must be the distraction."

_'__What? The Wu clan?'_ Syaoran thought. _'What was going on?'_

"Men, take away their weapons, bind them and bring them in the dungeons!" the officer ordered. "We'll interrogate them one by one, starting with the women."

"Yes, sir!"

The soldiers took away Hien, Getsuryuu and Souhi without the travelers offering any resistance, and quickly bound their new prisoners before heading towards the prison. Sakura only looked at Syaoran in confusion as she was separated from him and all of the other males of their group.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mokona was sneaking into the Li estate, trying to find a way to save her friends. She managed to get into the mansion quite easily, and was not seen so far. She had to get help, but didn't know who would be able to help her free Syaoran, Sakura, Fai, Kurogane and Tsukiko.

Hearing the sound of footsteps, Mokona hid behind a curtain, waiting for whoever it was to pass. However, there was only silence.

"My, what kind of creature are you?" a girl asked Mokona.

"Eh?!" Mokona turned around to face a girl who was around fifteen, sixteen years old, dressed in red and golden robes.

"Are you lost, little one?"

* * *

"Alright, girl," the officer said as he sat down. "If you answer our questions truthfully, we won't have to hurt you. Now tell me, who sent you here?"

Sakura fidgeted in her seat. "No one."

"Alright then, who do you work for?"

"No one."

"Why were you there?"

"We were looking for something."

"And that is…"

"Clues."

"What kind of clues?" Impatience began to seep in his voice.

"Clues about the location of something important to me."

"Oh?"

"Yes."

The officer banged the table angrily. "You lie! We already know that you are from the Wu clan, don't deny it!"

"We'Re not!"

"I told you that if you told the truth, we wouldn't hurt you, but since you persist on lying…" the officer stood up. "You, bring in the torture devices."

"Yes, sir."

Sakura was getting more scared by the moment. As soon as they got inside the prison, she was separated from Tsukiko and brought into the interrogation room. She didn't know where the others were, and Moko-chan had disappeared. What was she going to do? She wasn't strong or smart like Syaoran, Fai, Kurogane or Tsukiko. She always needed someone to come and save her.

"This is your last chance, _girl_," the officer said menacingly. "Tell us the truth. Now."

"I don't believe that interrogating suspects is within your jurisdiction, Captain Guang," an imperious voice declared. "Especially when you do not have signed permission from a higher member of the Li clan."

"Lady Chanhua!" Captain Guang stood up, startled, before bowing. "There were intruders in the family shrine. As Captain of your guards, is it not my duty to arrest them?"

"Arrest them yes," Lady Chanhua entered the interrogation room. "Interrogate them, no. Also, it was already known that those who would enter from the family shrine would not be of the Wu clan."

"But Lady Chanhua…!"

"Enough! You have stepped out of bounds three times already, and your promotion was only two months ago," Chanhua's eyes flared dangerously. "I do not need a captain who cannot obey the regulations or the orders of the clan."

"…I understand." The captain bowed deeply.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Chanhua asked the guards. "Untie her and her companions. Afterwards, bring them to my private quarters. Do not make me wait."

"Yes, milady!"

* * *

"So, what should we do, Kuro-puu?"

"Shut up."

"Even if we did try to leave, we'll have to get Sakura-chan and Tsuki-chan first," Fai commented. "And Mokona's not even with us."

"That white manjuu is more trouble than she's worth," Kurogane grumbled.

"Still, don't you think…" Syaoran began, only to be interrupted by some guards.

"You three, get out of there," one of them ordered.

"Why? Are you going to interrogate us?"

"The young mistress wishes to see you in her private quarters along with your friend."

"Oh?"

Syaoran and Kurogane had their weapons returned and the trio was led out of the prison where they found another guard and Sakura waiting for them.

"Princess Sakura, are you alright?" Syaoran asked worriedly.

"I'm okay, they didn't do anything to me," Sakura reassured him. "Lady Chanhua came before they could and punished the captain because he went against regulations."

Kurogane felt a slight pang of familiarity as he listened, but it didn't show.

"So this Lady Chanhua is the young mistress then?" Fai asked.

"Yes," a guard answered. "Lady Chanhua is the niece of the Clan Head."

"The Clan Head doesn't have any children?" Kurogane asked.

"She does, but they are eligible for the title of Head."

"Why?" Syaoran asked as they stopped in front of a pair of doors.

"That is for the young mistress to tell you."

The guard knocked on the door and waited for a clear "Enter" before opening them. The travelers entered the room a bit warily and barely heard the doors close.

It was a magnificent room, comparable to the one in King Ashura's castle. It didn't seem overly extravagant. However, there was no denying that the masters of the estate were quite rich. In the center of the room was a round table on which plates of food (sweets, really) were placed. There were a few pillars and some curtains separating the area they were in from others. It was also noted that, much like in Shura's castle, the décor had flame patterns.

Standing back to them, in front of a giant window, was Lady Chanhua.

"Please make yourselves comfortable," she said as she turned to face her guests. "I apologize for your treatment at the hands of Captain Guang. His offenses will not be overlooked."

"Wait a second, aren't you…?" Kurogane pointed.

"The Dimensional Witch's daughter?" Fai completed.

Lady Chanhua blinked before understanding.

"You believe that I am the descendant of the one who gave you the means to travel from one place to another," she concluded.

"You're an alternate self then?" Syaoran asked.

"I am one who shares the same soul as the descendant of the mythical Witch of the Far East," she answered. "I am the next Head of the Li clan, Li Chanhua. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Syaoran, and this is Princess Sakura – I mean, Princess Xiaoyin," he corrected, remembering what Tsukiko said earlier on. "And these are Fai and Hei Gang."

"It's an honor to meet royals from another land," Chanhua bowed respectfully. Her eyes traveled to a corner in the room, shining with mirth. "Now, little one, shouldn't you join your companions?"

"Little one…?"

"Syaoran! Sakura! Fai! Kurogane!" Mokona leapt into Sakura's arms. "Mokona was so worried! But the other Chan said that she would help Mokona free you!"

"Thank you, Mokona," Syaoran smiled.

"We really owe you one," Fai added.

"Why don't we gather around?" Chanhua suggested. "You must be hungry."

"Thank you very much," Syaoran bowed.

"It's the least I can do."

Once everyone sat down, Kurogane turned towards the young mistress.

"Why did you help the white bun?"

"I had dreamed of your arrival," Chanhua replied. "Just as my mother had, many years ago."

"Your mother?" Fai leaned on the table. "You mean the Dimensional Witch's alternate self?"

"Yes, much like the Far East Witch, she is known by multiple names. However, in this country, she is known as the Emperor's fortune-teller, Yuzi."

"That must be a very important position," Sakura said thoughtfully.

"It is. It had previously been my father's position at court before he passed away and left it to my mother," Chanhua told them. "My mother had come from the East, where the Far East Witch was rumored to be. Her original name, if I am not mistaken, is Ichihara Yuuko."

"Excuse me, Lady Chanhua," Syaoran spoke. "But why are you the next Head of the clan if you are the niece of the current Head?"

"Very perceptive, Syaoran," Chanhua nodded with approval. "The Li clan is a matriarchal clan. In other words, it is the women who carry on the family name and title of Head."

"So the current Head's children are male?" Fai guessed.

"Yes. Ichiru and Yagetsu are thus ineligible though they still hold some power within the family."

"Ichiru and Yagetsu?" Syaoran repeated, confused.

"As you must have noticed, those are not names from this country," Chanhua began. "Our family history is a complex one, especially during the last generation. It begins with my paternal grandmother who married a magician from the West, known as Blaze Reed. Their first child, a son, was also a powerful magic-user, who, because Blaze Reed came from a patriarchal society, was named Clow Reed. Their second child is the current Clan Head, Li Qianbao. My father married a foreigner from the East, my mother, and like his parents, they did not change their last names. Soon enough, I was born to them, though not before the birth of my cousins.

Now, my cousins are also born to one from the East. Their late father insisted that, even though they are to carry the Li name, they will be given names that originate from his country. Only those who are close to them call them Ichiru and Yagetsu. Otherwise, they are known as Yilv and Yeyue."

"Why are you the one carrying the family name if neither of your parents changed their last names to Li?" Syaoran asked.

"I am female, and, as such, a suitable candidate for the position of Head. My mother came from a patriarchal family and my father, a matriarchal one. So, Mother let Father decide my last name and Father, being the filial son he is, named me after my great grandmother. Or so the official version goes."

"Good point. I have a hard time imagining the Dimensional Witch doing such a thing," Fai commented.

"So, do you have any questions about the Country of Song?"

"About the Wu clan… Why are you fighting?" Sakura asked.

"To be honest, I don't think anyone knows the reason anymore," Chanhua massaged her head. "As far as credible sources go, there had been a misunderstanding a few centuries back. After that, it just got worse, and when one clan was ready to apologize and start over, the other would stubbornly refuse. As such, we've been "at war" for generations.

According to the Elders of the Li clan though, it's because whereas we are known for our fortune-telling powers, our wisdom and so on, the Wu clan is known for using their powers to gain riches and power. I personally believe that it is a load of bull as the Elders have not given any truly sensible advice since my great-grandmother's time."

"I can imagine," Kurogane agreed.

"Two travelers we encountered said that there was a mystical place in this capital that may give us clues on the whereabouts of what we're looking for," Syaoran began. "The directions they gave us led us straight to your family shrine."

"The grounds upon which the family shrine was built are sacred; that is a well-known fact," Chanhua explained. "But I doubt that it has what you wish to find, and I know that it is also a well-known fact that no one other than the Li clan and those who work for it as well as a few others are allowed to enter these grounds."

"Have there been any strange happenings lately?" Syaoran pressed on. "Or some strange legends?"

Chanhua put down her teacup. "The Wu clan has been acting strange lately. Unlike before, they have sent people to abduct a member of my clan. She is a distant cousin with little political power by the name of Li Shanyu. There were coded messages that had been found shortly afterwards. That happened yesterday."

She looked ahead as she continued to speak. "Long before that, another cousin a few years older than I had also been kidnapped, though we do not believe that it was done by the Wu clan. However, there are rumors of a member of the Li clan returning home to the capital, around the same time when Shanyu was taken."

"You think that these two events are actually related?" Fai caught on.

"They must be. When it concerns the Li clan, gossips don't tend to go far, unless if based on official facts. For the rumors to have spread from the villages more in the West to here, it must mean that the people who spread it have a good reason to do so." Chanhua lifted her left sleeve, showing a flower tattoo. "Everyone member of the Li clan has one on an easily visible part of their body. The cousin whose name I do not know had hers on the back of her right hand."

* * *

"I don't see what this clan has to do with the feather," Kurogane stated.

"Me neither," Syaoran admitted.

"Do you think that we could get more clues if we helped them save this Shanyu girl and find the other missing cousin?" Fai asked.

"I also want to know why neither the guards nor Chanhua didn't say anything about Tsukiko-san's absence," Syaoran declared. "She had been with us when we entered the grounds. There was even a guard that had a sword pressed against her throat."

"Do you think that Tsukiko is in danger?" Sakura asked.

"She's strong," Kurogane replied.

"But Mokona can't feel Tsukiko's presence," Mokona told the others worriedly. "Not since Mokona found the other Chan."

"What could that mean?" Syaoran wondered.

"The other Chan is sincere though," Mokona said. "But she was also worried about something else."

"Is that so, Mokona?" Fai asked.

"Mokona thinks that it has something to do with the arranged marriage an old woman mentioned to her before she could go help Syaoran and the others."

"That would make sense, especially if the person in question isn't someone she loves," Fai nodded.

"We should plan what we'll do from here," Kurogane decided. "The princess should stay here since the lady will protect her. But just in case, we should have someone else too."

"I'll stay," Syaoran decided, surprising everyone.

"Are you sure, Syaoran-kun?" Fai asked him.

"You are both worried about Tsukiko-san, right?" Syaoran reminded them. "Also, the Li clan have a very big library. I'm sure that I'll be able to find something since I understand this country's language."

* * *

**_As they cross over the oceans of stars_**

**_Lengthening before they eyes_**

_Tsukiko's image appear in the night sky and she cupped a star before blowing it away, turning it into a shooting star_

**_The birds' shadow softly see of the surface of the earth_**

_The star slowly turns into a group of birds and when they arrived in front of Fai, one of them perched itself on Fai's hand _

**_With all the emotions I've experienced_**

**_Up until yesterday packed tight into a beautiful box_**

_Passing pictures of the Tsubasa group and Yuuko's group, Tsukiko went to open a small box where the moon crescent hairclip lay_

**_Let us journey endlessly_**

_Tsukiko puts it on her hair before turning around to see her friends ready to leave_

**_Each with our own destinations in mind_**

_Tsukiko looks at their backs, seeing the different paths they walk on. _

**_We're searching for a trajectory _**

_She clenched her chest before turning around_

**_So that we may change vague words into the future_**

_To face a clear blue sky, eyes burning with determination_

**_My line of vision became higher_**

_The Tsubasa group fly through the sky together as they headed for the same destination_

**_And just like that I'll fly_**

**_Until it becomes a nostalgic memory_**

_Tsukiko looked at every one of her companions before sending a quick prayer_

**_I will remember forever_**

_Tsukiko tapes the picture of them flying together in her album_

**_The secret words that are hiding_**

_She writes a few words on it before putting it in a bookshelf_

**_In the corner of the classroom_**

_On the spine of the album was written "Most Treasured Times" in an unknown language_

* * *

**Fai: Syaoran-kun was very nice... I guess that he understood what it felt like since he lived through similar situations with Sakura-chan. So, like I said, there were a lot of explanations. I'm surprised that Kuro-tan stayed awake and silent during the whole thing! **

**Kurogane (somewhere far away): Achoo!**

**Fai: Some of you might not have been happy with having our names changed in this chapter... According to Pure-chan, since some languages can't pronounce certain names from other languages correctly (or soemthing like that), it didn't make sense that our names never changed, even once. So this was payback... I guess.**

**Pure-chan also wants all of you readers who have questions for me to not hesitate in asking them. Actually, do not hesitate to ask any question pertaining any of the characters of the story. The crew will answer them to the best of their abilities.**

**Please follow, favorite and review!**


End file.
